Apple of Sodom
by Cleo Helios
Summary: the Gazette - Yaoi Lemon - Uruha contraint au chantage par les yakuzas, va tomber contre son gré dans des pratiques douteuses. Parallèlement, l'histoire quelque peu tumultueuse de Kai et Aoi.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Apple of Sodom

Auteur : Cleo

Genre : A.U. / Yaoi très lemon / SM / Romance / Drame … Y a vraiment de tout alors c'est un peu dur de donner tout les genres.

Rating : + 18 (z'êtes prévenues, surtout que moi je fais pas dans la dentelle ! XD)

Source : the GazettE

Disclamer: Les Gazette n'appartiennent qu'à eux ^^ (malheureusement)

Pairing : Il y a 6 pairings en tout donc je pense que ça satisfera tout le monde. Je ne préfère pas vous les révéler pour l'instant sinon ça enlèverait tout l'effet de surprise. Néanmoins, je peux vous donner le pairing le plus flagrant qui est un Uruha x Reita.

Note : Bon beh c'est un an de travail… J'y ai mit tout mon cœur dans cette histoire alors j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire. Même si tout le monde s'en fout, je tenais quand même a remercier ici les personnes qui m'ont aidé dans l'écriture : Khorat, pour son soutien et ses corrections, Yanzi d'avoir été disponible à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit pour m'expliquer les subtilité de la mécanique masculine XD, mon petit copain qui a passé de longues heures à m'écouter déblatérer sur ma fic, qui a su me conseiller et tester certaines choses pour moi XD, ma maman pour ce qui attrait à la photographie et puis mon dictionnaire de synonymes sans qui j'aurais rien pu faire XD

Voila. Merci à toutes celles qui me lirons et n'hésitez pas à commenter !

OoOoOoOoO

- Uruha ! Réveille-toi maintenant !

- Mmm…

Lorsqu'Uruha entrouvrit les yeux, il distingua une silhouette familière.

- Allez Uruha ! Bouge !

- Mais laisse-moi dormir ! lui répondit-il en se tournant sur le côté.

- Regardez-moi ça… On dirait un déchet humain ! Et en plus il se complait dans sa déchéance !

Uruha maugréa quelques secondes sous l'œil dépité du jeune homme brun. Il ouvrit tant bien que mal les yeux et, la lumière intense qui lui contractait instantanément les pupilles, frappa son crâne aussi violemment qu'un coup de burin.

- Ma tête ! s'écria-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans les mains.

- Ca t'apprendra ! Allez ! debout maintenant, j'en ai marre de te ramasser tous les matins dans un piteux état ! J'en ai marre, Uruha, tu comprends ?

- Arrête de crier, Kai ! C'est bon, je me lève !

Kai attrapa la main du garçon pour l'aider à se relever du bitume crasseux sur lequel il gisait ivre mort.

- Rentre et va te laver ! T'empestes l'alcool !

- C'est bon ! T'es pas ma mère ! lui répondit-il en dégageant brutalement sa main de celle de Kai.

Sans un mot de plus, Uruha regagna l'appartement en titubant. Kai, déconfit, le regarda s'éloigner : c'est à peine s'il arrivait à tenir sur ses jambes lorsqu'il disparut au coin du pâté de maison. Kai tourna les talons pour se rendre au travail. Quand ce n'était pas Uruha qui l'appelait au beau milieu de la nuit pour qu'il vienne le chercher chez on ne sait qui, le petit rituel de la matinée voulait que Kai le ramasse dans la rue, près des bars ou des boîtes qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Et même si se faire traiter de la sorte tous les matins n'était guère agréable, il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention, trop habitué à retrouver un Uruha sobre et navré le soir.

Le trajet entre le bar et l'appartement sembla interminable et pourtant il habitait à deux pas. Tant bien que mal Uruha grimpa les quatre étages et c'est la gorge sèche qu'il ouvrit la porte. L'intérieur, toujours impeccable, n'était bien évidemment pas son œuvre. Comme à son habitude, Kai lui avait laissé un petit déjeuner encore fumant sur la table de la cuisine. L'odeur du poisson et de la soupe miso monta aux narines d'Uruha qui se sentit défaillir tout à coup. Ses muscles se raidirent instantanément et son cœur se mit à palpiter. Il eut à peine le temps de courir aux toilettes que, les larmes aux yeux, il se vida les entrailles au-dessus de la cuvette. Honteux, il s'affaissa ensuite le long du mur pour se laisser tomber lourdement au sol en se détestant de n'avoir fait preuve d'aucune once de respect envers ce repas préparé avec gentillesse. Cette même gentillesse qu'il avait osé piétiner sans aucun remord quelques minutes auparavant. Et ce fut avec un sentiment de culpabilité qu'il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la salle d'eau.

OoOoOoOoO

A son retour, Kai trouva Uruha endormi sur le canapé. Le cendrier débordait de mégots écrasés et la télé débitait ses traditionnels jeux télévisés que la population japonaise aime tant. Des divertissements idiots qui n'ont d'intérêt à être regardés que pour se moquer des situations ridicules dans lesquelles sont placés les concurrents. Ici, le candidat - un petit homme fluet d'une quarantaine d'année - devait courir en slip de bain rose criard sur un tapis roulant recouvert d'huile. Si jamais il avait le malheur de répondre faux aux questions de la jolie présentatrice, la vitesse du tapis accélérait et risquait de l'éjecter à tout moment dans une piscine remplie de boue. Kai coupa la télévision et s'accroupit près du canapé. Uruha semblait dormir paisiblement. On aurait dit un enfant avec son visage poupin et son sourire innocent. Pourtant, sa grande taille et ses fins biceps apparents sous les manches de son t-shirt traduisaient le contraire. Kai caressa du dos de la main ses longs cheveux blonds décolorés en l'appelant doucement. L'autre finit par ouvrir lentement les yeux.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda Kai.

- Oui, merci, lui répondit-il en souriant.

- Tu as faim ?

Uruha ne dit rien et s'assit sur le canapé en baissant la tête.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce matin… Je sais que ça suffit pas de dire ça mais…

- C'est pas grave, d'accord ? C'est l'alcool qui te rend comme ça. Mais s'il te plaît, arrête de boire et trouve un travail. Ca t'aiderait. Ta famille va pas te donner éternellement de l'argent tu sais. J'aime vraiment pas te voir dans cet état. On se connaît depuis tellement longtemps… et ça, je sais que c'est pas toi…

- Mais… je…

- Je sais, on ne va pas ressasser le passé. Maintenant il faut aller de l'avant, d'accord ?

- Oui. T'es toujours là pour moi quand ça va pas et en retour je fais l'imbécile… Tu m'offres un toit et…

- Arrête, c'est bon. Je vais pas laisser mon meilleur ami à la rue quand même…

Uruha reprit au bout d'un court instant :

- Kai ? Tu travailles beaucoup et tu prends jamais le temps de t'amuser… alors est-ce que tu veux qu'on sorte ce soir ?

- Si tu me promets que tu vas pas finir complètement saoul, j'accepte.

- D'accord ! Allez je vais t'aider à préparer le dîner, proposa Uruha quelque peu apaisé.

- Non ! Surtout pas ! Tu fais toujours tout cramer !

- Crétin ! lança-t-il en rigolant.

OoOoOoOoO

Le Maze était le club gay du moment. Une sorte de grand complexe qui se rapprochait plus de la boîte de nuit que du bar. Les enceintes crachaient leurs habituels sons électro et la grande salle était plongée dans la pénombre. Seuls, les spots multicolores qui s'affolaient sur la musique permettaient de distinguer par à coup les foules de jeunes gens qui s'étaient massées près du bar ou sur la piste de danse. Comme tout lieu de ce genre, l'atmosphère y était lourde, la conversation difficile à cause des décibels poussés à l'excès. Kai et son ami commandèrent quelques boissons mais durent se résoudre à rester debout près du comptoir car toutes les tables avaient déjà été prises. A regret, Uruha se contenta de boire un soda pour honorer la promesse. Il se rapprocha de Kai et lui parla à l'oreille.

- Tu veux pas te trouver quelqu'un pour la soirée ? lui criait t-il pour se faire entendre.

- Non, non c'est bon, répondit-il quelque peu gêné.

Kai n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à trouver son aise dans les endroits de la sorte, alors, pour faire passer le temps ; il scruta des yeux les gens regroupés près du comptoir et son attention se porta sur quelqu'un qui le regardait fixement à quelques mètres de lui. D'après le peu qu'il avait pu entrevoir avant de baisser les yeux, embarrassé par l'insistance du regard, cette personne avait de longs cheveux noirs. Des lèvres charnues et un visage fin au point qu'il se demanda si c'était une femme ou un homme. Kai osa relever les yeux pour dissiper le doute. Il l'observa : la façon qu'il avait de s'adosser au comptoir et de boire négligemment sa bière était une attitude typiquement masculine, cela ne trompait pas. Une fois de plus leurs regards se croisèrent. Pris de surprise, Kai détourna immédiatement les yeux.

- Hey mais ce gars là-bas ! Il te matte ! s'écria Uruha. Sans aucune gêne, il pointait du doigt le parfait inconnu.

Uruha se moqua gentiment de son ami qui rougissait.

- Va lui parler Kai !

- T'es fou ? Je ne suis pas comme toi !

- Tu fais référence au fait que j'aime les mecs ou bien que je drague sans aucune gène ?

- Les deux !

- Ce que tu peux être coincé mon pauvre ! soupira t-il.

Sans même prendre en considération l'avis de son ami, Uruha fit signe de la main au garçon pour l'inviter à approcher. Kai n'eut même pas le temps d'objecter qu'en un instant il se retrouva face au beau ténébreux. Uruha s'éclipsa en pouffant de rire, laissant dans l'embarras ce pauvre Kai qui s'empourprait déjà, balbutiant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il pestait intérieurement contre cette audace dont faisait preuve Uruha et qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à supporter.

Le garçon disait s'appeler Aoi.

Uruha était allé prendre place sur un tabouret à l'autre bout du bar. Il observait attentivement l'expression de Kai qui rendait la situation plus que comique : celui-ci se grattait nerveusement le front à chaque phrase prononcée et paraissait plus que mal à l'aise. Derrière le comptoir, les étagères phosphorescentes débordaient de bouteilles d'alcool. Pourtant Uruha ne céda pas et commanda un autre soda. Il se mit à imaginer Kai en train de s'adonner à des plaisirs libidineux avec le garçon auprès duquel il l'avait abandonné. Mais cela restait de l'ordre du fantasme car jamais il n'avait vu son ami tomber dans ce genre de dérives. Alors qu'il sirotait son verre se désespérant que, cette fois encore, sa tentative de dévergonder Kai n'aboutisse sur un échec, un portefeuille laissé là sur le comptoir attira son attention. Uruha chercha autour de lui l'éventuel propriétaire mais à première vue, personne ne semblait manifester une quelconque inquiétude. Autour de lui, les groupes de gens discutaient entre eux. Alors, il attrapa et ouvrit le cuir dans le but d'identifier son propriétaire mais il y trouva surtout une liasse de billets dont la somme avait l'air plus que conséquente. Il compta discrètement : 70 000 yens(1). Qui aurait pu laisser traîner un portefeuille contenant autant d'argent ? Une idée soudaine traversa son esprit. Une mauvaise idée. Il la refoula vigoureusement, reposa le portefeuille là où il l'avait trouvé et se concentra sur son verre qui crépitait de petites bulles de gaz. Ce morceau de cuir abandonné sembla soudainement et sans conteste terriblement alléchant, si facile de s'en emparer. Uruha y jeta un vif coup d'œil, puis un second. Se sentant nargué, il gesticula nerveusement sur son tabouret et lui tourna le dos, conscient de la vilaine idée qui trottait dans sa tête. La musique sembla se calmer, avec les spots qui s'éteignirent quelques instants. Il but une grande gorgée de soda, scruta des yeux les alentours, se retourna et en un éclair la liasse de billets se retrouva dans la poche arrière de son jean. Paniqué par son geste, il décida de prendre aussitôt la fuite. Partir le plus loin, le plus vite possible de cet endroit. S'il arrivait à rentrer chez lui « sauf » ce serait gagné. Il se leva précipitamment et manqua de faire tomber le tabouret. Sa culpabilité se lisait clairement sur son visage. Il ne cessait de regarder autour de lui pendant qu'il se frayait un chemin à la hâte, dans la foule compacte, pour aller chercher son ami. Bousculant parfois un homme ou une femme qui n'avait pas le reflexe de s'écarter assez vite sur son passage. Mais soudain, ce fut Uruha qui se retrouva projeté en avant par une main invisible dans son dos. Il manqua de perdre l'équilibre, mais cette même main le rattrapa par le poignet. Un souffle chaud se rapprocha de sa nuque et, dans ses oreilles déjà parasitées par la musique, une voix masculine retentit, lui ordonnant d'avancer sans broncher. Uruha, pris de panique, n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller là où l'homme le poussait fermement. Il l'emmenait aux toilettes et quand ils furent à l'intérieur, Uruha fut projeté violemment contre la cuvette. L'individu entra à sa suite et verrouilla le loquet. Alors, Uruha put entrevoir quelques secondes son visage avant de se faire empoigner et plaquer face contre le mur. Il s'agissait d'un garçon guère plus âgé que lui. Des cheveux blonds décolorés et une sorte de bandeau en tissu qui passait au milieu de son visage ; cachant curieusement le nez et les joues. Il lui fouilla les poches et y ressortit l'argent volé.

- C'est à moi ça ! dit-il en agitant les billets devant les yeux apeurés d'Uruha qui tenta aussitôt de s'expliquer ; donnant de pathétiques raisons pour écarter la thèse du vol. Bien évidemment, l'autre n'en croyait pas un mot. Les nombreuses caméras de surveillance avaient été témoins. Elles révèleraient l'inéluctable vérité. Uruha n'avait donc plus d'autre alternative que d'admettre sa culpabilité. Il finit par abdiquer et répéta maintes fois qu'il était sincèrement désolé, qu'il ne voulait pas d'ennuis, qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais ici et qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il faudrait pour que la police ne soit pas mise au courant. Le garçon ne disait plus rien, laissant Uruha dans ses suppliques, il s'était remis à lui fouiller les poches et tomba sur son portefeuille. Il en sortit une carte au hasard tout en veillant à le maintenir de force contre le mur.

- Mmm… Takeshima Uruha… C'est bien ça ton nom ? demanda t-il en regardant la carte.

La joue aplatie contre le carreau, l'interpellé fit « oui » de la tête.

- T'a pas une thune ! Comment tu comptes me dédommager ?

- Tu as récupéré ton argent alors laisse-moi s'il te plaît !

- Et tu crois que de l'avoir récupéré c'est suffisant ? Tu te fous de moi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux alors ?

Le garçon retourna Uruha, dos contre le mur. Il déglutit nerveusement lorsqu'il vit son agresseur, l'expression du vice dans les yeux, se passer la langue sur les lèvres.

- Takeshima… J'ai déjà entendu parler de toi… Tu sais quelle réputation t'as dans le quartier ? Je vais te montrer… Mets- toi à genoux.

Uruha ne sembla pas vouloir bouger ce qui agaça le garçon. Il appuya fortement sur ses épaules pour le forcer à poser genoux à terre. Uruha redoutait déjà la tournure qu'allaient prendre les événements et il en eut la confirmation quand il le vit dégrafer son pantalon.

- Pas ça ! s'écria t-il en repoussant le garçon, horrifié.

- Quoi ? Je croyais que t'aimais ça ? A moins que tu préfères que j'appelle la police pour leur dire que tu voles de l'argent dans un club de gays ? T'imagines la honte qui va tomber sur ta famille ! Un fils qui aime se faire baiser par n'importe quel type et qui vole de l'argent pour se bourrer la gueule. Sans compter les emmerdes avec les flics… T'es un déchet ! Alors je te conseille d'ouvrir gentiment la bouche sans broncher.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Uruha. Il avait été pris au piège. Cet individu pervers allait se servir de lui pour décharger son plaisir malsain et rien ne le sauverait. Dire non ? Choisir d'attirer des ennuis à sa famille ? Il en était hors de question. Après tout le tort qu'il leur avait causé… Après ce terrible incident dont il était le seul responsable et qui avait fait tomber sa famille dans la douleur… Non, il n'était pas question d'en ajouter d'avantage. Alors, la mort dans la l'âme, Uruha ferma les yeux et ouvrit difficilement la mâchoire.

- C'est bien ma belle ! T'a fait le bon choix.

Uruha tremblait de tous ses membres lorsqu'il entendit son bourreau finir d'ouvrir le pantalon et qu'il lui saisit d'une main les cheveux pour l'attirer vers l'objet tant redouté.

Soudain, on entendit cogner à la porte.

- C'est pris ici ! Y'a d'autres toilettes libres ! cria le garçon, agacé.

- Uruha ! Qu'est ce que tu fou ? C'est moi ! C'est Kai !

Uruha releva les yeux vers son agresseur. Celui-ci le regardait d'un œil menaçant. La petite lueur d'espoir venait de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Il aurait voulu crier, hurler, appeler au secours pour que Kai vienne le sauver mais ce regard redoutable qui le scrutait de haut, disait clairement « si tu fais ça tu es un homme mort ». Alors, Uruha n'eut d'autre alternative que de jouer la comédie auprès de son ami.

- Je suis occupé là Kai, je reviens plus tard dit-il d'une voix tremblotante. Je suis désolé…

- T'a la voix bizarre ? T'a bu ? Tu m'avais promis de pas boire ! Uruha j'en ai vraiment marre là ! J'accepte gentiment de venir ici pour te faire plaisir alors que tu sais que j'aime pas ce genre d'endroit ! Ensuite tu me colles avec un gars sans me demander mon avis pour que tu puisses aller te saouler en cachette je suppose. C'est toi qui m'as invité et tu me laisses en plan pour aller te faire baiser par un gars que tu dois sûrement pas connaître et qui plus est dans des chiottes ! T'a vraiment aucune dignité ! Je rentre, j'en ai marre. T'a intérêt à rentrer ce soir parce que j'irai pas te ramasser sur le trottoir demain matin ! C'est compris ?

- O… Oui…

- Ok ! Je rentre. A tout à l'heure alors !

Uruha fondit en larmes. Sa seule chance d'échapper à ce châtiment abject venait de s'évaporer. De plus, Kai ne lui pardonnerait sûrement pas. Cette fois avait été celle de trop.

- Ton ami a l'air vraiment très en colère ! Ah ah ah !

- S'il te plaît, laisse-moi rentrer chez moi suppliait Uruha en s'accrochant aux vêtements du garçon. Je te donnerai de l'argent si tu veux.

- Finis ce que t'as commencé. Après, je te laisse partir. Plus vite tu auras fini et plus vite tu pourras rentrer chez toi.

Le garçon s'adossa au mur qui tremblait sous le tambourinement des enceintes du club. Une fois de plus il lui saisit les cheveux et l'attira vers son entre-jambes. Quand Uruha réussit à desserrer difficilement les dents, l'autre lui fourra directement son sexe dans la bouche. Il eut un mouvement de répulsion mais cette main qui s'accrochait à sa tignasse l'empêchait de reculer. Uruha ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le put de peur de distinguer ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de l'ignoble chose qu'il avait entre les lèvres. Déjà, le garçon gesticulait d'impatience. Sans aucune gène il prenait entière possession de la bouche de sa victime dont les gémissements de dégout étaient étouffés.

- Allez ! montre-moi un peu de quoi t'es capable sinon je vais tout raconter aux flics !

Uruha se remit à sangloter lorsqu'il attrapa d'une main l'érection pour commencer à y appliquer des va- et-vient. Les petits râles de satisfaction que le garçon se mit à pousser ainsi que ce goût âcre qui se rependait dans sa bouche renforcèrent le calvaire du supplicié. Les larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Son corps, lui, agissait mécaniquement et son esprit s'en détachait. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Cela ne pouvait être là qu'un mauvais rêve. Et pourtant, cette main qui lui arrachait presque les cheveux et ce sexe dans sa bouche étaient bel et bien là pour lui infliger ce châtiment qu'il avait sûrement mérité. Ces gestes, ceux que sont corps s'appliquait à exécuter, ils les avaient faits bien des fois. Mais là c'était différent. Il n'avait pas choisi. Il était juste la victime d'un affreux chantage qui avait réduit tout son être à néant pour n'en garder que l'aspect d'un vulgaire objet sexuel.

- Arrête de chialer ! Je sens pas ta langue là, alors applique-toi !

Uruha accéda difficilement à la demande et enroula sa langue autour de cette érection qui s'agitait entre ses lèvres. Elle grossissait encore au point qu'il commença à en avoir mal à la mâchoire et à se demander si le supplice arriverait enfin à son terme. Mais l'autre semblait prendre un malin plaisir à voir souffrir sa victime. Il n'était guère enclin à finir si vite les réjouissances.

- Mmm… Ca se sent que t'as l'habitude petite cochonne ! Regarde-moi maintenant !

Se faire insulter de la sorte ne fit qu'accroître l'extrême dégoût qu'il éprouvait déjà face à cette abominable personne. Il se refusa alors à ouvrir les yeux. Le regarder dans cette posture : à genoux, soumis comme une vulgaire putain, ne ferait que lui donner raison et ça, Uruha n'était pas enclin à le lui offrir. Bien évidemment le blond n'apprécia guère cet élan de rébellion et tira les cheveux d'Uruha qui cria sa douleur, le forçant ainsi à relever la tête.

- Regarde-moi je te dis ! Sinon ça va mal aller pour toi !

Accablé par l'horrible chantage dont il était victime, il dut se résoudre une fois de plus à obéir. Et à peine eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'un son semblable au déclencheur d'un appareil photo retentit dans la minuscule pièce. Uruha découvrit, horrifié, le tout petit objectif d'un téléphone portable pointé sur lui. Le garçon venait de prendre une photo de la scène de perversion à laquelle il l'avait forcé et il la lui montrait fièrement en ricanant. Un bref instant, Uruha aperçu le cliché : l'auteur était bien évidemment méconnaissable, par contre lui on le distinguait très clairement, la bouche grande ouverte gobant un sexe et les yeux rivés vers l'objectif. Uruha se jeta sur lui pour s'emparer du portable mais l'autre ne se laissa pas avoir si facilement : il le repoussa avec violence. Uruha tomba lourdement sur les fesses et se retrouva coincé contre le mur. Le garçon avait plaqué ses deux mains sur le carrelage glacé après avoir pris soin de ranger à la va-vite son portable dans la poche intérieure du blouson.

Sans le moindre avertissement, il engouffra une nouvelle fois son érection dans la bouche d'Uruha. Et cette fois-ci, il ne lui laissa aucune liberté de mouvement. Il ondulait les hanches en prenant une fois de plus entière possession de la bouche de sa pauvre victime bloquée contre le mur. C'était désormais les assauts d'une bête en furie qui poussait des grognements rauques qu'Uruha se devait de subir. Les coups de reins étaient tels qu'Uruha avait plaqué ses mains sur les hanches du garçon pour essayer, en vain, de lui limiter son champ d'action. Résistant tant bien que mal aux envies de vomir qui lui prenaient la gorge à chaque allée et venue, la situation empirait : maintenant il lui violait la bouche sans aucune once d'humanité. Les yeux débordant de larmes, il implorait Dieu pour que la torture s'arrête enfin et après d'interminables minutes ce fut chose faite. Le garçon s'arrêta brusquement en poussant un râle tandis que son liquide âcre se déversait abondement dans la bouche de sa victime. Quelques va-et- vient de plus et il daigna enfin libérer Uruha de son emprise. Celui-ci, toujours affaissé contre le mur, avait le visage inondé de larmes et les yeux terrorisés. Entre ses lèvres coulait abjectement des filets du liquide blanchâtre. Le garçon remit ses vêtements en place et s'accroupit devant Uruha qui semblait pratiquement inerte. Il lui plaqua ensuite sa main sous le menton, le forçant à fermer la bouche.

- Avale !

Uruha le regardait avec des yeux effrayés et au bout de quelques secondes il déglutit difficilement.

- Tu fais honneur à ta réputation ! C'est bien !

Satisfait, le garçon se releva et sortit de sa poche un papier et un stylo. Il griffonna dessus et une fois qu'il eût fini, le lui tendit à Uruha. Mais, lorsqu'il voulût prendre le papier, il distingua quelque chose sur l'intérieur du poignet du garçon qui le terrorisa encore d'avantage. Uruha lui saisit le bras et souleva la manche de son blouson pour mieux distinguer ce qu'il avait reconnu être comme un tatouage. L'autre se laissa faire en rigolant tandis qu'Uruha écarquillait grand les yeux sur le dessin : un kanji entouré d'un cercle en flammes.

- Viens demain à 15h à l'adresse indiquée sur ce papier, dit-il en se dégageant le bras. J'ai une photo de toi dans une situation plus que compromettante. Sans oublier bien-sûr le fait que t'as essayé de me voler mon fric. Alors je te conseille de pas te dérober.

Uruha bouche bée attrapa le papier et le regarda sortir des toilettes, les mains dans les poches.

- Au fait ! Moi c'est Reita, lui lança-t-il avant de claquer la porte.

Il pensait qu'après l'horrible chose qu'il avait dû subir, il serait enfin libéré mais là, la situation était devenue encore plus critique. C'était inexorablement le début d'un long cauchemar dont il devrait se sortir seul. Il n'était pas question d'en toucher ne serait-ce qu'un mot à Kai. D'une part car il avait terriblement honte de tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir mais aussi car il voulait protéger son meilleur ami du danger qui se profilait. Ce tatouage, était la pire chose qui aurait pu lui arriver…

Après avoir séché ses larmes et repris un peu de contenance, Uruha rentra à l'appartement en portant désormais sur ses épaules ce poids terrible.

OoOoOoOoO

Lorsqu'il rentra, Kai était en train de regarder la télévision. La cigarette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts ne présageait rien de bon. En effet, Kai n'avait l'habitude de fumer que lorsqu'il était vraiment contrarié. Uruha savait pertinemment que cette soirée avait été la fois de trop. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Il aurait voulu tout expliquer à son ami mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il se détestait car cette énième mésentente était une fois de plus son entière faute. Lui qui avait promis de faire des efforts, de changer. Là, il n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation ainsi que la détestable image que Kai avait de lui : celle d'un mec totalement irresponsable qui se réfugie dans l'alcool pour fuir la dure réalité de la vie et qui n'a aucun respect pour son corps. Certes, cette image était la triste vérité mais pour l'incident de ce soir, il aurait tellement souhaité que Kai sache qu'il se trompait.

Uruha prit une profonde inspiration et pria pour que Kai daigne une fois de plus passer l'éponge. Si jamais il s'avérait que Kai refuse, ce serait indéniablement la fin d'une longue amitié.

- Kai…

L'interpellé ne décolla pas les yeux du poste de télévision, ignorant son ami qui s'était assis à côté de lui sur le canapé.

- Kai ? Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce soir. J'ai même honte de te dire ça… Je te dis tout les jours que je suis désolé… Mais tu vois ce soir, j'avais promis que je ne boirais pas et je n'ai pas bu. Regarde-moi Kai ! J'ai pas bu ! Je te le jure ! Tu sais comment je suis quand je bois et là tu vois… Tu me crois, hein ?

- Oui, je te crois, répondit-il froidement en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

- Merci. Et pour ce qui est du garçon… Je suis vraiment désolé aussi… Je voulais juste que tu passes un peu de bon temps. J'ai mal agis, je suis maladroit. Je m'en excuse. Il ne t'a pas embêté au moins ?

- Non, ça va, il a été sympa et poli.

- Je suis rassuré alors… Il s'appelle comment ?

- Aoi

- Ah, je vois et vous avez discuté de quoi ?

- Bon, Uruha ! Tu m'emmerdes avec tes questions débiles ! Tu vois là ce qui s'est passé ce soir, ça me reste en travers ! Alors n'essaye pas de faire passer la pilule plus facilement en me parlant de ce type.

- Je suis vraiment désolé Kai…

- Je sais, tu me le dis tout les jours que t'es désolé. Ecoute, tu fais ce que tu veux de ton cul ! Ca me regarde pas ! Mais le fait que tu me laisses en plan pour aller te faire baiser dans des chiottes, j'apprécie pas vraiment ! Tu peux comprendre non ?

Uruha ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata en sanglots lorsqu'il se remémora le supplice qu'il avait dû endurer. Kai en fut bouleversé. Ne sachant que faire face à cette réaction inattendue, ce fut lui qui s'excusa d'avoir été si dur. Mais, comme Uruha ne semblait pas se calmer, il le prit dans ses bras sans trop comprendre d'où venait cette si grande tristesse. Kai pensa que cette dispute avait surement avait été celle qui fit qu'Uruha se rendait compte, enfin, de son piteux mode de vie. Alors, il mit sa colère de côté et préféra le laisser pleurer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Uruha semblait épuisé autant physiquement que moralement alors Kai le coucha. Abattu par la fatigue, il se laissa border comme un petit enfant et lorsque Kai ferma la porte pour regagner sa propre chambre, les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Un fort sentiment de solitude l'envahit. Seul face à l'atroce réalité de ce qu'il venait de subir. Il se haïssait de ne pas s'être débattu, mais avait-il eu vraiment le choix ? Non, en fait c'était sa piètre vie toute entière qu'il maudissait, celle qui encore venait de la pousser à essayer de voler de l'argent. Il haïssait son manque de maturité. Ce courage qui lui faisait défaut pour affronter la réalité de la vie. A ce moment-là, il aurait eu envie de mourir. Pour oublier tout. Pas seulement cette soirée, mais toute sa vie. Mais même « ça » il n'avait pas le courage de le faire. Depuis un an, sa vie n'était que douleur et déchéance. Il souhaitait tellement vivre et non pas survivre, pourtant cela était au-dessus de ses forces. Du coup, il n'apportait que déception autour de lui. Sa famille… ses amis… Kai… Se sentir entouré et malgré tout désespérément seul était un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ce châtiment qu'il avait subi ce soir-là n'était que la propre punition qu'il s'était infligée lui-même. La conséquence de son laisser-aller. Oui, c'était lui qu'il haïssait et non pas son bourreau.

OoOoOoOoO

Cela faisait une heure que Kai s'était endormi. La parquet grinça et la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrit. La lumière qui émanait du couloir le réveilla à demi et il distingua la silhouette d'Uruha. Celui-ci referma derrière lui et vint se glisser dans le lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Uruha ?

- J'arrive pas à dormir…

Le visage encore humide de larmes, il se lova contre Kai. Entre eux, le nounours qu'Uruha ne quittait jamais pour dormir. Un souvenir disait-il. Et pourtant, il y attachait une importance beaucoup trop grande pour une simple peluche…

Un peu rassuré, Uruha l'étreignit et ils finirent par s'assoupir ensemble.

OoOoOoOoO

Après s'être tourné et retourné pour prolonger le sommeil, la lumière du soleil eut raison de lui et Uruha finit par se réveiller tant bien que mal après une trop courte nuit… Pas si courte à vrai dire car lorsqu'il aperçut l'heure qu'indiquait le réveil, il se leva d'un bond et paniqué, couru vers la salle de bain. Dans un quart d'heure à peine, il devait se rendre à l'adresse que Reita lui avait indiqué la veille. Un quartier industriel mal famé et qui heureusement pour lui n'était qu'à dix minutes de marche. Il quitta précipitamment l'appartement sans même prendre le temps d'avaler le repas que Kai lui avait préparé avant de partir travailler. Et c'est non sans appréhension qu'il se rendit au rendez-vous en pressant le pas. Qui sait quelle atrocité il allait encore devoir subir !

Ce n'était qu'un vieux hangar désaffecté. Du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait. Il vérifia une fois de plus l'adresse pensant qu'il se trompait. Pourtant : pas de doute, c'était bien ici. Uruha toqua fébrilement sur la petite porte rongée par la rouille. Pas de réponse. Il toqua de nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci. Mais toujours aucune manifestation ; alors, il entra. Ses doigts tremblaient lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui. De l'intérieur, la bâtisse semblait bien plus grande et, mis à part les quelques véhicules servant à charger et décharger des marchandises garés sur les côtés, ainsi qu'un amoncellement de palettes et de caisses, elle était totalement déserte de vie. Une lueur faiblarde filtrait à travers la baie vitrée de ce qui semblait être un bureau en hauteur dominant l'ensemble du hangar. Un escalier en colimaçon permettait d'y accéder. Uruha s'y engagea. La peur et le doute s'emparèrent de lui alors qu'il gravissait une à une les marches qui le menaient vers un cauchemar certain. Tremblotant, il ouvrit la porte et découvrit l'être perfide de la veille.

- T'es en retard Takeshima !

Le visage toujours recouvert par l'étrange bandeau, il se tenait négligemment assis sur un grand fauteuil, les pieds sur le bureau devant lui et une cigarette à la main. Il tira une bouffée de tabac.

- Assieds-toi ! ordonna t-il, en lui indiquant le siège qui se trouvait en face du bureau.

Uruha prit place sans dire un mot. Maladroitement il essaya de camoufler ses mains qui tremblaient mais l'autre s'en aperçut et afficha un sourire de contentement.

- Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est parce que j'ai un petit boulot pour toi Takeshima ! Bon, je pense que tu l'as compris tout seul hier, je suis le fils de Suzuki Eijiro, dirigeant actuel du clan Miura Gumi. On a un petit problème de… comment dire ? Un petit problème commercial avec Itabashi(2). Disons qu'on voudrait s'étendre mais un merdeux nous met des bâtons dans les roues ! Le patron n'est pas content parce qu'on n'arrive pas à trouver un accord. Le type en question s'appelle Kabayama Hiroyasu. Il fait du commerce d'Enkô(3). Tu sais, ces gamines qui se prostituent pour de l'argent de poche. Et son business il marche… beaucoup trop à notre goût. Tu sais les lycéennes ça plait… Et ces merdeuses, elles ont trouvé le bon filon avec Kabayama. Je t'épargne les détails de leur marché. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils se font beaucoup de fric et nous pas assez parce qu'il à le monopole sur toute la zone maintenant. Ca peut plus durer. Alors par chance, j'ai rencontré une de ces grognasses qui travaille pour lui et, accroche-toi bien, elle m'a dit qu'il était gay Kabayama ! Je suis tombé de haut quand j'ai appris ça ! Qui aurait pu croire ça d'un type comme lui ! Bien sûr, j'ai quand même mené ma petite enquête et il s'avère que la gamine elle mentait pas. Grâce à son business, il a une bonne couverture, en plus il est marié et il a des gosses ! La totale quoi ! Tu vas me dire « Mais pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? » Ben mon petit, j'vais avoir besoin de toi !

Le bureau était jonché de paperasse en tout genre. Reita attrapa un dossier sur l'une des piles de documents et le fit glisser vers Uruha.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Uruha toujours aussi apeuré.

- Ouvre !

Uruha découvrit une photo d'un vieux type au crâne dégarnit. A vue d'œil, il lui donnait la soixantaine, peut-être plus. Accompagné du cliché, une feuille d'identité décrivant tout le statut de cette personne.

- C'est lui Kabayama Hiroyasu. Tu vas baiser avec lui !

- Pardon ? Non ! C'est hors de question ! Et puis, pourquoi d'abord ?

- On va lui tendre un piège. Si on a une preuve matérielle compromettante, on pourra le faire chanter pour qu'il arrête son commerce, ainsi, on pourra faire tourner nos putes plus facilement dans Itabashi.

- Alors pourquoi vous demandez pas à ceux qui travaillent pour vous ? Il doit bien y avoir des mecs dans le lot, non ?

- Non, on tape pas dans le commerce de gays ! C'est trop honteux. Mais toi t'es là mon petit Takeshima… Tu vas le faire.

- Certainement pas ! T'as qu'à le faire toi ! Je m'en vais !

Furieux, Uruha se leva et alors qu'il allait poser la main sur la poignée de la porte, Reita l'interpella.

- Takeshima… Voudrais-tu que je te rappelle que t'es pas en mesure de décider quoi que ce soit… T'as déjà oublié ce qui s'est passé hier ? Il me suffit de passer un coup de téléphone et je fais tomber tout le peu de dignité qu'il te reste ainsi que celle de ta famille… Alors reviens t'asseoir que je finisse de t'expliquer ce que tu vas devoir faire !

- T'es ignoble ! rétorqua t-il, les yeux au bord des larmes.

- Assis !

La mort dans l'âme, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir une fois de plus. Il jeta encore un coup d'œil à la photo en serrant les poings.

- J'ai réussi à t'arranger un rendez vous avec lui au Dai Ichi Hôtel(3) pour demain soir. C'est le patron qui paye la chambre ; alors, t'as pas intérêt à merder. On va t'équiper de deux mini caméras. L'une que tu devras installer toi-même en arrivant là-bas et l'autre que tu garderas sur toi en permanence. Faut absolument qu'on voit bien son visage et qu'on voit aussi que t'es un mec, c'est pourquoi on préfère qu'il y en ait deux. Je vais te montrer.

Reita extirpa d'un des tiroirs du bureau une pile de vêtements qu'il tendit à Uruha. Des habits noirs en vinyle.

- Vas-y, mets-les.

- Là, maintenant ?

- Ouais ! j'ai besoin de voir si ça te va et d'installer la caméra dessus.

Uruha chercha autour de lui un endroit où il aurait bien pu se changer à l'abri du regard abject de Reita. Mais en vain…

- Mmm fais pas ta mijaurée ! Allez, dépêche toi de te changer, tu me fais perdre mon temps là !

Il décida de lui tourner le dos pour conserver un minimum de pudeur. Après s'être déchaussé, il enleva sa chemise puis son pantalon. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à revêtir la tenue, il entendit Reita ricaner.

- Non ! T'enlèves tout ! ordonna t-il.

Uruha baissa les yeux et avec embarras il fit glisser son boxer le long de ses jambes. Reita alluma une autre cigarette en se délectant par la même occasion du spectacle qu'il s'offrait.

- Tu sais que t'es très appétissant Takeshima…

L'interpellé fit mine de ne pas entendre. Il savait très bien que Reita voulait écraser le peu de dignité qu'il essayait vainement de conserver. Marquant ainsi pleinement son pouvoir d'autorité sur sa pauvre victime qu'il avait mis sans aucun remord dans une situation humiliante.

Après avoir examiné les vêtements coupés curieusement et s'être débattu avec eux un bon moment, Uruha réussit à les enfiler. Des guêtres reliées à un mini short, par d'étranges jarretelles. Et, en haut, une sorte de top aussi moulant que le bas. Le tout lui donnait l'air d'un travesti prêt pour aller faire le trottoir.

- T'es vraiment bonne avec ces habits Takeshima ! Tu me donnerais presque envie de te baiser, là tout de suite.

- Arrête de parler de moi au féminin et de me considérer comme un objet !

- Oh mais c'est ce que tu es ! Assieds-toi sur le bureau maintenant !

- Je te hais ! s'écria Uruha.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque, une fois installé sur le bureau, Reita s'approcha à quelques centimètres de lui. Déjà, il se voyait violé par cet être effroyable. Mais à son grand soulagement, il se contenta, de trafiquer les petites poches qui se trouvaient sur le haut de la tenue. Totalement absorbé dans son casse-tête de mini câbles, Reita ne disait plus un mot.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'obliges à faire ça ? osa alors demander Uruha

- Tu poses trop de questions, Takeshima, lui répondit-il en ne décollant pas les yeux du montage complexe qu'il était en train de réaliser.

Au bout d'interminables minutes, il eut enfin fini. Tout les fils avaient disparus et la caméra devenue invisible.

- On va tester pour voir si ça marche.

De la même sacoche d'où il avait sorti la série de câbles, il extirpa un ordinateur portable et après quelques manipulations sur l'engin, ils virent apparaître l'image que retransmettait la caméra camouflée sur Uruha.

- Vous les yakuzas, vous êtes vraiment tarés…

Reita le gifla, offusqué par ce qu'il avait osé lui lancer en pleine face. Le fait même qu'Uruha essaye de le provoquer, le fit sortir de ses gonds, alors, dans un élan impulsif, il lui saisit les cheveux et, de force, le plaqua face contre le bureau. A demi allongé, Uruha se maudissait déjà de ne pas avoir su tenir sa langue dans sa poche. Maintenant qui sait, ce qui l'attendait pour avoir voulu défier l'autorité de son bourreau.

- Répète un peu pour voir ?

- Excuse-moi… Je ne dirai plus rien de tel, je promets.

- Je vais t'apprendre les bonnes manières Takeshima ! J'en ai marre que tu oses te la ramener tout le temps ! Et là je te jure que je vais te faire comprendre les choses une bonne fois !

Reita attrapa d'une main le shorty qu'il descendit rapidement. Uruha voulut bien se débattre mais l'autre lui saisit la nuque pour le maintenir de force. Et de l'autre main il commença à lui tâtonner les fesses.

- S'il te plaît, arrête ! Je suis désolé ! cria Uruha qui voyait déjà avec effroi se profiler le châtiment.

Reita finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait… Uruha cria de douleur tandis que Reita glissait un doigt en lui sans aucun ménagement.

- Arrête ! supplia t-il une fois de plus, les larmes aux yeux.

Reita n'en fit rien et se contenta de remuer le doigt enfoncé à présent entièrement.

- Tu vas finir par aimer ! Tu vas…

La sonnerie d'un téléphone portable retentit à ce moment-là. Agacé, Reita grogna et mit fin au supplice. Il décrocha :

- Ouais ?... Ouais je l'ai… Mmm ça pourrait être mieux, mais ça va je m'en sors… Quoi ? Tout de suite ?... Ca peux pas attendre là ?... Ouais… Ouais… Ok ok, c'est bon j'te dis…

Il raccrocha encore plus agacé. Uruha quant à lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, de peur que cela contrarie encore d'avantage Reita. Réduit au rang d'esclave, cette fois avait suffi pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait en aucun cas émettre la moindre résistance sinon il devrait en payer des conséquences perverses et abjectes. Reita le libéra, lui ordonna de se rhabiller et de rentrer chez lui. Uruha ne se fit pas prier et en quelques minutes, il était déjà prêt à partir.

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Takeshima ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi. Demain, tu reviens ici à 21h00, je t'emmènerai au Dai Ichi Hôtel pour le rendez vous. T'a pas intérêt à être en retard. Est-ce que j'ai été bien clair ?

Uruha acquiesça rapidement et s'enfuit du hangar.

OoOoOoOoO

Kai travaillait en tant que serveur dans un restaurant qui venait juste d'ouvrir. Un de plus parmis la grande chaîne de restaurants « pseudo Français » et qui innove pour que la cuisine « raffinée » soit abordable par la classe moyenne. La nourriture y est de piètre qualité et pourtant, si l'on se contente de la présenter de la même façon que la vraie restauration française, alors elle passe tout de suite pour de la bonne cuisine auprès de la population. Bien qu'il fût un garçon travailleur et responsable, éduqué dès son plus jeune âge à la rigueur par un père trop sévère à son goût, déjà, Kai en avait assez de ce boulot : un salaire minable, des horaires impossibles, un rythme de travail pénible et cette satanée tenue de « garçon de café » inconfortable au possible.

Un client venait de s'asseoir à une table près de la baie vitrée.

- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que vous désirez ?

- Toi !

Kai fut arraché à ses lamentations et posa des yeux ébahis vers la personne qui avait osé dire ça. Après un moment de réflexion, forçant sa mémoire, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait du garçon qu'il avait rencontré la veille au club.

- Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je… voulais dire « C'est toi ! » fit-il, manière de se rattraper. Son teint avait viré rouge écarlate, ce qui amusa Kai.

- Aoi, c'est ça ?

- Oui, je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai été surpris de te voir ici c'est tout ! Je bosse dans le quartier et je voulais essayer ce nouveau restaurant. Je pensais pas tomber sur toi !

- C'est bon, y'a pas de mal. Qu'est ce que tu commandes ?

- Euh… Donne-moi le menu du jour s'il te plaît.

Les plats défilèrent et chaque fois que Kai venait le servir, Aoi semblait le dévorer des yeux. Il essaya en vain d'engager la conversation mais Kai semblait totalement hermétique et surtout gêné par les regards insistants. Au moment de payer l'addition, Aoi tenta le tout pour le tout :

- Ca te dit d'aller boire un verre après ton service ?

- Non merci, ça ira, répondit-il froidement.

- Ah ben ça au moins, ça a le mérite d'être clair … J'avoue m'être jamais fait jeter aussi rapidement… Bravo ! Tu es le premier ! Mais je vais pas lâcher le morceau si facilement, quitte à passer pour un gros lourdaud. Je vais venir manger ici tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes d'aller boire un verre avec moi !

- Si ça t'amuse… répondit Kai totalement désintéressé.

- Ok alors à demain !

OoOoOoOoO

Uruha avait quitté le hangar et décida de ne pas rentrer à l'appartement de suite. La chose que lui avait demandé de faire Reita était encore trop fraîche dans son esprit. Une envie de vomir lui prit le ventre lorsqu'il repensa au visage de l'affreux type avec lequel il allait devoir coucher. Aucune échappatoire n'était-elle envisageable ? Si jamais il n'allait pas au rendez-vous de demain, Reita ferait de sa vie un enfer. Aller voir la police était impossible. En parler à Kai ? Non sûrement pas, il lui créait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça, pas question d'en ajouter d'avantage. Uruha était seul face à cette situation et n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'aller au rendez-vous de demain…

Ses pas l'avaient mené au bord d'un canal. Il s'assit sur les marches d'un escalier et ne put se retenir plus longtemps. Pleurer, c'est bien la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'à cet instant quelqu'un, n'importe qui, vienne le soutenir, l'aider, le sauver. Mais plus les heures passaient et plus il tombait inexorablement dans sa solitude. Un sentiment de totale impuissance l'envahissait. Une fois de plus il aurait eu envie de mourir. En finir définitivement avec tout mais même ça ! il était trop lâche pour sauter le pas.

La soleil se couchait et l'air se rafraichissait. Il ne fallait pas que Kai s'inquiète, alors il rentra.

Cette nuit-là aussi, il ne réussit à trouver le sommeil qu'en la présence rassurante de son ami.

OoOoOoOoO

(1) 70 000 yens : Environ 500 euros.

(2) Itabashi : Un des 23 arrondissements spéciaux de Tokyo.

(3) Enkô : Abréviation de Enjo kôsai. C'est une pratique japonaise où les lycéennes sont payées par des salary man pour faire office d'escort ou bien pour avoir des relations sexuelles avec eux.

(4) Dai Ichi Hotel : Hôtel de luxe situé dans le quartier de Ginza.


	2. Chapter 2

Le réveil fut difficile. Dès qu'Uruha fut sorti de l'inconscience du sommeil, les pénibles pensées l'envahirent : la soirée qui s'annonçait, les choses qu'il allait devoir subir par ce vieux type… Il essaya de se rendormir pour ne pas penser, mais en vain… Il angoissait déjà trop… Le lit si chaud cette nuit était à présent glacé. Kai n'était plus là. Il avait laissé un mot sur la table de nuit :

« Uruha, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ces temps-ci… Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose ? Je suis désolé de ne pas être plus présent pour toi. Je travaille beaucoup tu sais. Mais, si tu veux me parler… Tu peux… Il y a des sushis dans le frigo, je t'en ai préparé parce que je sais que tu adores ça. Courage Uruha ! A ce soir. Kai »

C'est d'un pas traînant qu'il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau. L'image que lui renvoyait le miroir n'était plus celle d'il y a quelques années : celle d'un garçon rayonnant, souriant. Maintenant c'était plutôt l'apparence d'un garçon au teint blafard, aux yeux cernés par la fatigue, l'air morose. Uruha ne reconnaissait plus cette personne qu'il avait en face de lui. Celle-là même qui le regardait avec tant de désespoir, tant de tristesse.

La douche lui fit du bien, le détendit un peu mais malgré tout l'inquiétude persistait.

Pendant les heures qui le séparaient du rendez vous fatidique, il resta devant la télévision à fumer cigarette sur cigarette pour faire passer le stress mais plus la trotteuse défilait, plus sa gorge se nouait. Il ne cessait de tapoter nerveusement sur la télécommande, cherchant désespérément un programme pour se changer les idées. Sur la table basse, jonchaient encore les restes du repas de Kai qu'il eût bien du mal à avaler. Et 20h30 sonna.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui avant de quitter l'appartement si chaleureux.

OoOoOoOoO

Reita était là, appuyé contre une Chevrolet rouge criard, devant la vieille bâtisse de métal. Une cigarette à la main, il afficha un large sourire vicieux lorsqu'il aperçu Uruha au coin de la rue. Celui-ci était dans un état d'angoisse tel qu'il en avait des palpitations.

- Bonsoir Takeshima ! C'est bien, tu es à l'heure ! Prêt pour ta folle nuit avec Monsieur Kabayama ?

- R… Reita… Je crois que je vais pas pouvoir… Je…

- T'a pas le choix ! Monte dans la bagnole !

Uruha prit place sans dire un mot de plus et la voiture démarra aussitôt dans un grand vrombissement. Les rues éclairées de Tokyo défilaient à une allure folle. Uruha déposa sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux pour essayer de trouver l'apaisement, tandis que Reita lui donnait les dernières directives pour la soirée imminente.

- Bien évidemment tu ne parles de rien à Kabayama qui pourrait éveiller ses soupçons. Tu es sensé bosser pour un proxénète du nom de Murasaki. C'est comme ça qu'il se fait appeler. Lui et Kabayama ne se connaissent pas personnellement, donc il ne pourra pas vérifier que tu es bien dans son réseau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Reita gara la Chevrolet non loin d'un imposant building haut de plus d'une centaine d'étages. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, Uruha eut des hauts le cœur. La panique monta encore d'un cran et ses yeux s'embrumèrent.

- Hé oh ! Takeshima ! Tu va quand même pas me faire un malaise, là !

Uruha, en sueurs, se contenta de déglutir pour unique réponse, incapable à présent de parler. Reita, exaspéré, soupira en fouillant dans la boîte à gants et y ressortit un petit flacon contenant une dizaine de minuscules cachets blancs. Une fois ouvert, il le tendit à Uruha.

- Vas-y prends.

- Qu… qu'est ce que c'est ? articula-t-il difficilement.

- Un p'tit stimulant !

- N… Non ça ira, dit-il en détournant la tête.

- Tu le gobes ou bien tu préfères que je le pile et que je te l'injecte ?

- Je… te jure que ça va aller, j'ai pas besoin de ça.

- Tu dis encore une fois « non » et je te l'injecte de force !

Uruha baissa la tête en signe d'abandon. Il attrapa un des cachets et le mit dans la bouche. Pensant qu'il pourrait sûrement leurrer Reita. Uruha fit mine d'avaler le comprimé mais Reita, méfiant, garda un œil attentif sur lui pour s'assurer qu'il ne le recrache pas discrètement. La drogue commençait à fondre lentement laissant sur son palais un atroce goût de sel et de chlore. Il n'eut alors d'autre choix que de l'avaler.

- D'ici une petite demi heure tu te sentiras nettement mieux et tu me remercieras… Bon dépêchons ! Les fringues sont sur la banquette arrière, enfile-les. Je t'ai aussi pris un grand manteau pour que tu puisses passer la réception sans… te faire éjecter direct, rigola-t-il.

Pendant qu'Uruha essayait tant bien que mal d'enfiler les vêtements dans l'habitacle confiné, Reita lui montra un plan de la chambre d'hôtel. Il pointa du doigt un rectangle qui représentait vraisemblablement un meuble.

- Ici, c'est une commode, tu vois elle est juste à côté du lit. Le sac que je vais te donner, tu le poseras sur cette commode. Il y a la caméra dedans, donc veille à ce qu'il soit bien en place. Moi je reste ici, dans la voiture, avec l'ordinateur pour surveiller que tout se déroule comme prévu. Et bien évidemment, il ne doit pas t'enlever le haut, alors débrouille-toi comme tu peux, sinon c'est fichu ! Ok ? C'est la chambre 738. Retiens bien le numéro. Voila je pense t'avoir tout dit… Ah non ! J'oubliais ! Kabayama va te payer la coquette somme de 80 000 yens. C'est pour toi, tu peux tout garder. Je suis gentil, hein ?

Uruha ne répondit pas tant il éprouvait de la haine face à ce garçon abject. « Tu parles d'une gentillesse ! ». Il était fin prêt. Il enfila le long manteau en daim blanc, s'empara du sac en cuir noir et quitta la voiture. Mais avant de fermer la portière, Reita lui fourra dans la main quelques petits sachets aux différentes couleurs.

- Tiens, prend ! Il a le SIDA.

Uruha crut un instant qu'il allait s'écrouler lorsqu'il entendit cela mais, dans un effort surnaturel, il parvint à se ressaisir, croisa les bras sur le manteau pour dissimuler la tenue et se précipita vers l'hôtel tant le froid faisait rage dehors. Une grande bouffée d'air chaud l'envahit lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall. Cet hôtel était gigantesque et il ne put s'empêcher de rester là, penaud devant les marbres, les dorures, les statues, les gigantesques colonnes… Ici régnait luxe et art dans leur paroxysme. Une voix l'arracha soudainement à ses rêveries.

- Mademoiselle ? Puis-je vous aider ?

Uruha, déconcerté, regarda le réceptionniste avec de grands yeux ébahit. « Mademoiselle » ? Aussitôt, l'homme prit conscience de son erreur et se confondit en excuses et grands mouvements du buste d'avant en arrière. Uruha s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Je… je viens rentre visite à Mr Kabayama. Chambre 738.

- Permettez- moi de vous y mener.

- Ca… Ca ira merci…

- A votre guise. L'ascenseur est sur votre gauche. C'est au 7ème étage. Je vous prie de bien vouloir excuser une dernière fois ma maladresse.

L'employé s'inclina encore plus bas jusqu'à ce qu'Uruha disparaisse dans l'ascenseur.

Les étages défilaient et bientôt le 7ème sonna. Les portes métalliques s'ouvrirent. Uruha trembla lorsqu'il aperçu juste devant lui le numéro fatidique. Un moment d'hésitation et il franchit le seuil. Deux petits coups fébriles sur la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Kabayama qui dévisagea Uruha sans dire un mot.

- Je… C'est monsieur Murasaki qui m'envoie … bafouilla t-il, au bord du malaise.

- Entre !

Le vieil homme semblait encore plus décharné que sur la photo. Fripé, fluet et vêtu d'un costard bleu marine. Il ne cessait d'éponger son front qui ruisselait de sueur, avec un mouchoir, tout en marmonnant. Rapidement, il alla verrouiller la porte de la chambre et son expression auparavant oppressée finit par disparaître lorsqu'il détailla Uruha de la tête aux pieds.

- Eh bien… On ne m'a pas menti sur la marchandise… Parfait, parfait…

Uruha quant à lui, était tétanisé et n'osa pas croiser le regard de Kabayama. Se sentant comme ce bétail qu'on envoie aux abattoirs, il se contenta de rester là, tête baissée, les poings serrés sur les anses du sac.

- Tu vas rester encore longtemps planté là ? s'écria t-il subitement.

- Je… euh… pardon…

- Enlève ton manteau et va sur le lit.

Le garçon déglutit nerveusement et aperçu la commode dont lui avait parlé Reita. Il se remémora alors les consignes que celui-ci lui avait données et déposa le sac sur le meuble en prenant soin de bien le positionner. Il jeta un coup d'œil au minuscule trou derrière lequel se trouvait la caméra. Sans conteste, Reita devait l'observer comme un voyeur sadique qui se délecte de la souffrance d'autrui. Colère et désespoir se mélangèrent lorsqu'il s'assit sur le grand lit après s'être débarrassé du manteau. Uruha priait silencieusement pour que quelque chose survienne… N'importe quoi qui puisse le sauver du supplice auquel il allait être contraint. Il osa un coup d'œil sur Kabayama : celui-ci semblait être en extase. Il le fixait : dans ses yeux, une lueur semblable à celle d'un féroce animal près à se jeter sur sa proie. C'était un regard pervers, un regard empli de brutalité. Uruha était au bord des larmes lorsque le vieil homme s'approcha de lui.

- Putain ! Ils devraient m'en livrer plus souvent des mecs habillés comme toi !

D'une main, Kabayama lui saisit brusquement les joues, l'obligeant à croiser son regard.

- Pourquoi tu baisses les yeux comme ça ! Je fais peur à voir, c'est ça ?

- N… Non… Je…

Uruha n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'autre l'embrassa de force. Puis il lui agrippa subitement la tignasse et l'obligea à s'allonger. Ses mains flétries glissèrent sans y avoir étés invitées sur les flancs d'Uruha, à même la peau. Celui-ci se tordait de dégoût tant la situation était invivable. Il ferma les yeux et tourna la tête sur le côté pour y dissimuler ses pleurs. Kabayama, lui, comprit que son jeune jouet lui offrait son cou, alors il se mit à le lui lécher en laissant sur son passage un répugnant sillon de bave. Il puait l'alcool, la sueur, mais aussi la perversion, la dépravation. Il se frottait sur Uruha comme un animal en rut. Sa forte respiration émettait des sifflements semblables à ceux d'un serpent. Les doigts à la limite du cadavérique plongèrent tout à coup sous le shorty d'Uruha qui gémit d'affliction. Ses mains agrippées aux draps pour contenir toute rébellion, le supplicié ne pensait désormais plus aux caméras, ni même à Reita qui était derrière toute cette torture inhumaine. Il avait le sentiment de ne plus être une personne mais d'être devenu un vulgaire morceau de viande. Une chose dépourvue de tout esprit. Ce vieil homme qui fouillait sans gêne ses parties intimes, ne violait pas seulement son corps, mais aussi son âme. Du moins ce qu'il en restait… car plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus celle-ci s'émiettait. Uruha gémit tel un martyr à l'agonie. Kabayama retira sa main fouineuse et lui flanqua une gifle.

- Pourquoi tu chiales au lieu de faire ton boulot, salope ?

Les yeux vitreux, il ne réagit pas ; alors, excédé, Kabayama le retourna sur le ventre. Puis, sans aucune retenue il baissa le short d'Uruha qui fut prit d'un pic d'effroi face aux évènements à venir. Enlevant à la va-vite ses propres vêtements et probablement pressé d'en finir, Kabayama fouilla dans la table de nuit pour y ressortir un tube de lubrifiant. Les yeux avides, rivés sur la croupe d'Uruha, il étala une grande quantité de gel sur son engin amorphe, répugnant et entreprit de se masturber pour lui donner un peu de consistance. Après quelques grognements de contentement, il s'allongea sur lui, affamé, prêt à lui déchirer les entrailles. La peur d'Uruha atteignit son sommet… Dans un geste de panique incontrôlé semblable à un instinct de survie, il bondit à l'autre bout du lit. Le vieil homme se précipita vers lui mais avant qu'il ai pu avoir une prise sur Uruha, celui-ci l'éjecta par terre. Par chance, le visage de Kabayama cogna contre la commode et il perdit connaissance. Le cœur d'Uruha battait à tout rompre. Il resta là, sur le lit, recroquevillé sur lui-même, totalement tétanisé, inondant les draps de larmes. Tout ça avait été trop pour lui, il ne pouvait pas endurer ça, c'était au-dessus de ses forces. A peine son esprit se remettait-il, que déjà, Uruha repensa à Reita. Pas un moment de répit, la peur lui reprit aussitôt le ventre. Qui sait comment Reita allait réagir… Mal, sans conteste. Il fallait qu'il quitte cette chambre au plus vite. Paniqué à l'idée que Kabayama puisse reprendre connaissance à tout moment, Uruha replaça à la hâte ses vêtements, le manteau et balaya du bras la commode pour attraper le sac dans la volée. Il se précipita vers la porte, la déverrouilla et sortit en trombe.

OoOoOoOoO

Kai fut quelque peu soulagé de ne pas voir débarquer Aoi au restaurant à midi, mais il déchanta vite lorsqu'il le vit passer la porte à 21h. Il soupira et s'empara de son carnet et de son stylo.

- Salut ! Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux aujourd'hui ?

- Je veux aller boire un verre avec toi !

Kai marqua un arrêt en lançant à Aoi un regard exaspéré.

- Tu vas vraiment me faire ce cinéma tous les jours ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes ! Oui.

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais pas intéressé, alors pourquoi tu vas pas chercher un autre mec à emmerder ?

- J'accepte pas vraiment de me faire jeter aussi facilement, tu vois. Sans le vouloir tu m'as lancé un défi.

- T'es taré, ma parole…

- Allez… C'est qu'un petit verre… Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal là dedans…

- Bon… Tu commandes ou bien tu t'en vas…

- Ce que t'es triste comme type !

- Raison de plus pour me foutre la paix !

- Donne-moi comme hier, merci.

Cette conversation eut pour effet d'énerver Kai au point qu'il déchargea sa tâche d'aller servir Aoi auprès d'un de ses collègues. Il ne regagna la salle qu'une fois assuré que la note avait été payée et que l'importun avait quitté le restaurant. Plus que quelques heures à tenir et le service serait terminé. Cela faisait deux jours que Kai ne cessait de penser à Uruha, soucieux de l'état morose dans lequel son ami se trouvait. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait rejoint dans son lit, exactement comme les deux dernières nuits, c'était il y a un an lors de l'accident… Pendant des semaines Uruha n'avait cessé de pleurer dans les bras de Kai. S'il n'avait pas été là, Uruha ce serait certainement laissé mourir de faim. Chaque jour il s'était occupé de lui, avait veillé sur ses nuits agitées, assumé toutes ses virées nocturnes qui tournaient souvent à la catastrophe… Et cela fut bénéfique, jusqu'à ces deux derniers jours… Impuissant, il voyait désormais son ami à peine sorti du gouffre, retomber dans d'autres ténèbres dont il ignorait la cause.

Minuit sonna. Le service était terminé. Kai s'extirpa de ses songes pour aller se changer. Comme chaque soir, il était pressé de quitter cet endroit détestable mais il fut surpris de trouver Aoi qui l'attendait sagement dehors.

- Non, mais j'hallucine ! C'est en train de devenir du harcèlement là ! Fiche-moi la paix, tu m'entends ?

- Arrête donc de t'énerver ! Tu dépenses ton énergie pour rien.

Furieux, Kai rapprocha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Aoi et lui parla doucement en articulant plus que de nécessaire.

- Ecoute-moi bien ! Je ne suis pas gay ! Et même si je l'étais, je te trouverais franchement moche ! Donc : je ne veux pas boire un verre avec toi ! Je veux que tu arrêtes de me harceler ! Tu lâches l'affaire ! C'est clair comme ça ?

Aoi qui ne s'attendait guère à ce genre de réaction fut quelque peu stupéfait et n'osa prononcer aucun mot en retour.

- Je prends ça pour un oui ! conclut Kai avant de tourner les talons.

Satisfait et bien déterminé à rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible, il pressa le pas.

- Ton ami… Takeshima Uruha… Tu ferais mieux de le surveiller, lança Aoi.

Kai stoppa net dans sa lancée.

- Pardon ? rétorqua-t-il.

- Il y a quelques petites choses que tu devrais savoir, alors… Maintenant… Est-ce que tu veux bien accepter d'aller boire un verre avec moi demain soir ?

OoOoOoOoO

Tête baissée, Uruha fonçait hors du maudit hôtel. Mais à peine eut-il passé la porte qu'une main lui saisit les cheveux l'arrêtant net dans sa course. Il poussa un cri de douleur.

- Tu crois aller où comme ça, Takeshima ?

- Reita ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Pardonne- moi ! Je t'en supplie !

L'autre se contenta de tirer Uruha par la tignasse jusqu'à la Chevrolet. Il le flanqua sur la banquette arrière, ferma la portière dans un grand claquement et démarra en trombe. Uruha ne cessa d'implorer le pardon mais en vain, il finit par abandonner face au mutisme de Reita et tomba d'épuisement.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il se trouvait sur le dos de Reita. Celui-ci montait les escaliers menant à l'office du vieux hangar. Il l'assit sur le bureau et se lança aussitôt dans le démontage de la caméra qu'il portait toujours. Un silence de mort régnait. Et quand, quelques minutes plus tard, Reita eu fini de se débattre avec les branchements, il regarda Uruha, les yeux emplis de colère et le gifla.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fais ? T'as tout fais foirer ! Imbécile !

Uruha se contenta de le regarder, vide de toute réaction et un sourire béat. Reita le fixa un moment, essayant de déceler ce qui ne tournait pas rond.

- Ne me dis pas que ça fait effet que maintenant ? Je pensais pas t'en avoir donné assez…. T'as une constitution d'éléphant ou quoi ? Là c'est à n'y rien comprendre !

Reita délaissa un instant Uruha, pour se mettre à tourner en rond en marmonnant.

- Putain le patron va me tuer ! J'espère que je vais pouvoir réussir à le faire chanter avec le peu de vidéo que j'ai ! Je suis mort si j'y arrive pas ! Dans tout les cas, faut quand même qu'on s'occupe de Murasaki et…

La sonnerie d'un téléphone portable retentit. Reita déglutit nerveusement avant de décrocher :

- Ouais ?... Oui on a fini… Non, pas vraiment… Il a foiré… Ouais je sais c'est ma faute…Non… C'est bon, je peux quand même le faire… je pense que ça suffira… Oui… Oui…Il faut s'occuper de Murasaki, à l'heure qu'il est, il doit déjà être au courant… Kabayama doit être furieux contre lui… Ce qui nous laisse pas beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils captent que tout ça vient de nous… Ce sera prêt à l'aube… Oui… Je suis vraiment désolé… Je vais régler tout ça… Oui… Oui…

Reita raccrocha et lança un regard assassin vers Uruha. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et affichait toujours un large sourire niais. Bouillonnant de rage, Reita le saisit alors par le col.

- Si j'arrive pas à faire chanter Kabayama avec la merde que t'a fait ce soir je risque le yubitsume(1) ! Tu sais ce que c'est hein ? Même si je suis le fils du patron je déroge pas à la règle !

Uruha se contenta de sourire bêtement, les yeux dénués de toute expression.

- Tu sais ce que je t'ai fais prendre tout à l'heure dans la voiture ? C'est de l'ecsta… Ca te rend, comment dire… totalement docile, comme un petit chien. Et le chien que tu es mérite une bonne correction… Hein Takeshima ? Tu la veux ta punition ? Je vais me faire une joie de te la donner ! Et, tu vas aboyer pour en redemander tellement ça va te plaire !

Reita le plaqua sèchement, ventre sur le bureau et d'un geste tout aussi vif, baissa le shorty. Ensuite, il passa une main désireuse sur ces fesses rebondies et les malaxa avec appétit.

- Mmm… déjà quand je les ai vues à la caméra tout à l'heure, elles m'ont donné envie. Mais là c'est encore mieux. J'avoue, je l'enviais le vieux mais maintenant c'est pour moi, ricana t-il.

Reita cracha sur ses propres doigts et les fourra aussitôt en Uruha qui hoqueta, surpris par l'intrusion. Sans prendre le temps le temps de le ménager, Reita agita ses phalanges en tout sens. Uruha balança gauchement un bras en arrière pour tenter de le repousser. Reita riposta aisément : il attrapa de son autre main le bras chancelant et le plaqua sur le bureau. Uruha réitéra son geste en geignant faiblement. L'autre, une fois de plus, le lui replaça sur le bureau. Il recommença encore.

- Couché j'ai dis !

Vidé de toutes ses forces, Uruha sembla abandonner. Son corps était engourdi, sa conscience semblait s'évanouir sous l'effet de la drogue. Satisfait, Reita pu poursuivre son action. Trois doigts étaient à présent introduits. Jugeant que cela était suffisant, il les retira et dégrafa son large pantalon. Cette fois-ci il cracha dans la paume de sa main et étala la salive sur sa verge dont l'état d'excitation était déjà bien avancé.

- Je vais te punir ma belle ! lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, vicieux.

Il attrapa d'une main l'épaule d'Uruha et de l'autre, lui claqua les fesses comme de vulgaires morceaux de viande. Uruha se plia brusquement en deux et poussa un long râle : Reita venait de le pénétrer avec une violence inouïe.

- Putain ! Ca rentre comme dans du beurre ! lança Reita.

Trop avide de plaisir, Reita ne perdit pas une seule seconde et se lança aussitôt dans une cadence de violents coups de reins. Uruha reprit immédiatement un peu de contenance et poussa de faibles plaintes à chaque allée et venue. Le corps ankylosé, il réussit à s'agripper au bureau pour ne pas tomber tant les coups qu'il encaissait étaient brutaux. Reita, quant à lui, affichait désormais un sourire de satisfaction, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin décharger ses pulsions animales sur ce garçon enclin à accepter le moindre de ses caprices.

- Mon dieu que t'es bonne, Takeshima ! envoya-t-il haletant déjà.

Désireux d'améliorer sa prise, il s'agrippa aux hanches, les écorchant au passage et lui lança des obscénités, trop fier de son état tout puissant. Les plaintes d'Uruha s'étaient transformées en gémissements, à la stupéfaction de Reita. Il saisit alors sa victime par les cheveux pour lui relever la tête et une fois qu'il put distinguer son visage, il s'aperçu que celui-ci affichait toujours ce large sourire niais mais qu'en plus son front était plissé, sa bouche grande ouverte. C'était sans conteste l'expression de quelqu'un prenant du plaisir. La drogue annihilait toute notion de réalité. Et cette inconscience l'avait rendu entièrement malléable au point qu'il ne réclamait désormais plus qu'assouvissement, au grand bonheur de Reita.

- C'est bon l'ecstasy à ce que je vois !

Il lui lécha l'oreille comme un animal se délecte à l'avance d'une proie qui va être dévorée et dégrafa les jarretelles d'Uruha, lui enlevant ainsi totalement son shorty. Grognant d'impatience, il passa ensuite un bras sous l'une des jambes d'Uruha et la rabattit sur le bureau. Sans conteste la position était meilleure : les cuisses écartées, Reita alla chercher satisfaction encore plus loin. Uruha quant à lui, les mains vigoureusement agrippés au bureau, criait, entraînant involontairement son bourreau à se laisser toujours plus aller. Reita ne s'en fit pas prier. Plus le plaisir montait et plus il enfonçait ses doigts dans les flancs de sa victime qui tremblait, le corps brulant tant le rythme devenait effréné. Mais soudain, Reita se retira. Uruha toujours allongé sur le bureau lança un gémissement de frustration.

- Retourne toi Takeshima ! ordonna-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

L'interpellé mit quelques secondes à comprendre et les bras flageolants, il tenta de se relever, mais en vain. Son corps semblait pratiquement inerte, vidé de toute force. Reita s'énerva et l'étendit lui même sur le dos. Uruha haletait. Son regard inexpressif se posa sur Reita et il geignît de plus belle, faisant savoir le mécontentement qu'il éprouvait face à ce subit arrêt. Le blond rigola : non seulement il pouvait décharger son plaisir égoïste à souhait mais, constater par surcroît qu'Uruha en redemandait le fit littéralement jubiler. Il saisit alors les jambes d'Uruha et les firent s'enrouler autour de ses hanches. Puis, avec ardeur, il le pénétra une nouvelle fois. Aussitôt, Uruha se remit à gémir de contentement. Son excitation s'était matérialisée depuis bien longtemps mais désormais, elle était offerte à la vue de Reita qui ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire. Uruha déposa un bras sur son propre front et osa glisser fébrilement ses doigts sur son entrejambes qui bouillonnait.

- Ah ah ! Petite cochonne ! rigola-t-il en le laissant faire.

Reita exaltait. Une fois de plus, il se lança dans une cadence de frénétiques coups de reins ; accompagnant son plaisir de gémissements rauques. Uruha, le visage à moitié dissimulé, ne put contenir ses désirs plus longtemps : il entreprit de se tripoter. Reita n'objecta pas, bien au contraire. Ses yeux étaient transits par cette posture tellement sulfureuse qu'Uruha lui offrait involontairement. La scène était telle qu'elle lui provoqua des pics de tension à la limite de l'insoutenable. Son envie d'en vouloir toujours plus le poussa à passer une main au creux de ses reins pour le soulever un peu mieux et entrer encore plus profondément en lui. Chaque va-et-vient arrachait à Uruha des cris de jouissance et sa main s'activait désormais sans aucune gène sur son érection grandissante. La bouche grande ouverte, il essayait tant bien que mal de chercher un peu d'air dans toute cette atmosphère de fièvre et de sueur. Reita était infatigable. Plus il sentait qu'Uruha tremblait et plus il s'affairait en lui, avide de l'entendre jouir toujours plus fort. Il expédia négligemment le bras avec lequel Uruha dissimulait son visage et remarqua qu'il était en extase, au bord des larmes. Une idée sadique le prit alors : il stoppa net. Le plaisir cruellement arraché, Uruha se mit aussitôt à pleurnicher, à geindre, à réclamer. Reita s'en délecta.

- Vas-y, supplie-moi ! lui ordonna-t-il, essoufflé et avide de domination.

Uruha réitéra ses plaintes sans pour autant réussir à prononcer un mot. Mais, Reita ne semblait pas enclin à céder si facilement. Alors, la bouche pâteuse, il réussit à marmonner difficilement des paroles malgré tout incompréhensibles.

- Répète ! dit-il en se penchant vers Uruha.

- Mmm… en… core… réclama t-il d'une voix fluette.

- Quoi ?

- En… encore…

- J'entends rien du tout, Takeshima !

- Encore ! arriva t-il enfin à crier, les yeux larmoyants.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux « encore » ? renchérit Reita, déterminé à faire souffrir son esclave.

- T… Toi…

- Quoi « moi » ? Je suis là… Je comprends pas ce que tu me demandes !

Uruha enserra ses jambes autour des hanches de Reita pour le pousser à reprendre, mais en vain. Celui-ci restait là, le bassin immobile, attendant patiemment qu'Uruha sorte ce qu'il voulait entendre depuis le début.

- Baise-moi ! hurla alors Uruha.

C'était tellement délicieux à ses oreilles que Reita fut parcouru d'une violente décharge. En temps normal Uruha n'aurait jamais demandé une telle chose. Surtout pas à celui qu'il ne considérait que comme un monstre. Mais là, tout son corps, sous l'effet de la drogue, ne réclamait qu'assouvissement. L'envie était tellement insoutenable qu'il aurait été capable de n'importe quelle obscénité pour obtenir satisfaction. D'un bras, Reita envoya alors valser toute la paperasse et grimpa avec une fureur animale sur le bureau. A genoux, il saisit Uruha par les fesses et lui souleva les reins pour entrer d'un coup sec en lui. La cadence effrénée d'avant n'était rien comparée à celle que livrait à présent Reita. A un point tel qu'Uruha dut s'agripper une nouvelle fois au bureau pour ne pas défaillir, tandis que son autre main était toujours plongée dans son entrejambe. Reita lui attrapa les épaules pour avoir une meilleure prise. Cette fois, il allait lui donner ce qu'il avait tant réclamé. Il sentait qu'Uruha tremblait, se tordait et cette main qui s'agitait frénétiquement entre eux. A chaque coup de hanches, il le voyait hurler toujours plus fort.

Uruha lâcha le bureau et s'agrippa d'une main impulsive au flanc de Reita. Tout son être criait grâce. Quelques coups de reins encore et la décharge tant attendue surgit brusquement. Sa main s'affolant sur son érection, Uruha laissa fuser un long râle : tous ses muscles furent pris de contractions. Aussitôt, il se libéra sur son propre ventre en ne cessant de crier d'extase. Sentir Uruha se contracter aussi intensément autour de lui fit passer Reita dans un état second. Son point de non retour avait aussi été atteint. Il s'affaira plus violemment, plus profondément encore, en voulant jusqu'à l'ivresse. Ses doigts se crispèrent, s'enfoncèrent dans la chair encore bouillonnante d'Uruha. Il se déversa dans de petits gémissements saccadés. Et plus il s'épanchait, plus il continuait de le pénétrer sans vergogne. Enfin, lorsque toute tension fut évaporée avec délice, il relâcha sa puissante emprise. Il ne resta là que quelque secondes, hébété, le souffle court avant de reprendre ses esprits et descendre du bureau.

Aussitôt, le dédain envers Uruha reprit. Celui-ci, encore allongé sur le bureau, semblait inerte. La seule manifestation physique était les faibles plaintes qu'il poussait encore.

- Takeshima !

Il se tourna difficilement en gémissant et ouvrit les yeux. Reita lui balança méchamment ses vêtements au visage.

- Dégage !

OoOoOoOoO

Uruha réussit à regagner l'appartement non sans mal. Tous ses membres étaient encore engourdis, mais son esprit, lui, semblait avoir bel et bien repris notion de réalité. Il avait eu peur de trouver Kai à son arrivée et effectivement : il était là, assis sur le canapé, attendant anxieusement le retour de son ami. Uruha fonça vers la salle de bain sans même un regard pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que Kai se doute de quelque chose, qu'il « sente » ce corps abusé, embaumé de perversion. Lorsque le loquet fut verrouillé et l'eau grande ouverte, Uruha s'effondra sur le carrelage glacé. En pleurs, il avait honte. Honte d'avoir pu prendre du plaisir avec cet être abject qui l'avait drogué. Comment avait-il pu le supplier ? Comment avait-il pu faire une chose aussi horrible ? Se laisser faire aussi facilement. Il était devenu pendant une soirée un vulgaire jouet avec lequel on s'amuse et lorsqu'on finit par s'en lasser qu'on envoie balader. Oui, c'était bien cela qu'il avait été. Rien de plus.

Il enleva difficilement ses vêtements. Tous ses membres suppliciés le faisaient atrocement souffrir. Sa peau avait été écorchée par endroits. Il se hissa tant bien que mal sous l'eau apaisante de la douche. La nausée le prit lorsqu'il aperçut ses cuisses encore maculées par la semence de Reita. Entre deux sanglots, Il se mit à frotter vivement pour faire disparaître l'odeur du vice qui s'était comme infiltrée dans chaque pore de sa peau. S'acharnant jusqu'à en avoir mal.

L'eau chaude finit par le calmer un peu. Une serviette autour de la taille, il quitta la salle de bain pour sa chambre et des vêtements propres. Kai l'y attendait.

- Tu ne me dis même plus bonsoir ! lui reprocha-t-il avec une petite moue.

- Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu…

- T'as fais quoi ce soir ?

Uruha fut parcouru d'effroi. Il ne fallait pas que Kai se doute, alors il fit mine de chercher des vêtements dissimulant ainsi ses expressions qui aurait pu le trahir.

- J'étais chez un copain… dit-il en enfilant un large t-shirt.

- Uruha, je m'inquiète ! T'a pas l'air bien depuis quelques jours !

- Ah bon ? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit, un sous-vêtement à la main.

- Ben, ça fait deux fois que tu dors avec moi ! Quand tu fais ça c'est que ça va vraiment pas bien, je me trompe ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir dormir avec toi, Kai ?

- Arrête de faire comme si de rien n'était ! La dernière fois que t'as dormi avec moi c'est quand ta sœur est morte !

Uruha déglutit et enfila son boxer par-dessous la serviette.

- Je t'assure que là ça va ! lui dit-il dans un grand sourire forcé.

- Ok ! Mais tu sais que si tu as des ennuis, tu peux m'en parler, hein !

- Oui ! Merci Kai ! dit-il en détachant la serviette et en attrapant son nounours.

- Je vais me coucher, je commence tôt demain. Bonne nuit Uruha.

- Dis… Kai…

- Oui ?

- Est… est-ce que… je peux dormir avec toi ?

OoOoOoOoO

Kai avait accepté le rendez vous avec Aoi. Après son service du soir, ils se retrouvèrent donc dans un petit bar du quartier. Aoi semblait plus qu'à l'aise et surtout très fier d'avoir réussi à faire céder Kai. Celui-ci, au contraire, n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Cette nuit, Uruha n'avait fait que pleurer dans ses bras. Ce fut seulement au petit matin qu'il avait enfin réussi à s'endormir. Kai se sentait totalement désemparé face à la situation. Incapable de faire la moindre chose pour son ami. C'est justement cela qui l'avait poussé à accepter la proposition d'Aoi. Il devait en savoir plus. Savoir pour aider au mieux son ami.

- Salut Kai. Je suis content que tu sois venu.

- Salut, répondit-il assez sèchement en s'asseyant à la table.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Bon, je crois qu'on est parti sur de mauvaises bases… Déjà je tenais à m'excuser pour t'avoir embêté ces deux derniers jours. Tu sais, c'est pas parce que j'aime les hommes que j'ai… forcément des vues sur toi… Je faisais exprès, au restaurant, de te regarder sans cesse. C'en est devenu un jeu tellement c'était amusant de te voir t'énerver. Alors, excuse-moi. Mes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises. Je veux juste te connaître et peut-être pouvoir devenir ton ami… si tu le veux bien. Tu sais les gays eux aussi ont des amis avec qui ils ne couchent pas…

- Moi aussi, je dois m'excuser d'avoir été si froid avec toi. Je suis très stressé en ce moment, lui dit-il quelque peu soulagé par ces révélations.

- Est-ce que ce ne serait pas à cause de ton ami Uruha ?

- Eh bien oui ! avoua t-il, après un temps d'arrêt.

- T'es amoureux de lui ?

Kai lui lança un regard assassin.

- Ah ah ! excuse-moi, je blaguais. Juste histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

- C'est de très mauvais goût ! C'est mon meilleur ami, on se connait depuis qu'on est tout petit. C'est normal que je sois inquiet pour lui !

- Je comprends. Pardonne-moi. Je voulais juste rigoler un peu.

- C'est pas grave.

Un serveur vint déposer deux bières à leur table.

- Comment ça se fait que tu connais Uruha ? reprit Kai.

- Euh… Comment dire. Je ne le connais que de vue. Mais ça jase beaucoup sur lui au club. Il a un peu une réputation de mec facile… Tu sais, les ragots sont parfois méchants. Et très souvent par jalousie. Cependant, Uruha a l'air d'être un garçon vraiment gentil mais… avec beaucoup de problèmes.

- Je sais. J'essaye de l'aider du mieux que je peux.

- J'ignorais vraiment qu'il avait un ami comme toi. Aussi attentionné. A vrai dire quand je t'ai vu la dernière fois au Maze, j'ai cru que tu étais son nouveau plan cul… Ca m'a étonné qu'il me fasse signe d'approcher.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'arrêtais pas de me fixer ?

- A vrai dire, je vois Uruha pratiquement tous les soirs au club, même si je ne lui ai jamais parlé. Et j'ai remarqué qu'il ne draguait pratiquement que des blonds. C'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle il ne m'a jamais adressé la parole ! rigola-t-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai été donc surpris de te voir avec lui parce que tu es brun. C'est pour ça que j'ai sans doute dû te dévisager sur le coup.

- Ah je comprends mieux ! Excuse-moi… Vraiment. Je me suis trompé sur ton compte. Pour tout te dire. Je vis avec Uruha. Sa vie est très compliquée depuis quelques temps. Alors c'est mieux pour lui de ne pas être seul.

- Tu dois faire des envieux !

- Je t'assure que c'est pas un cadeau de vivre avec lui ! rigola-t-il.

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez lui ? Si ne n'est pas indiscret.

- Eh bien ! il y a un an, sa sœur est décédée et il se sent responsable de sa mort.

- Pourquoi donc ?

- A l'époque, sa sœur était amoureuse d'un yakuza. Un petit jeune qui causait déjà beaucoup de problèmes. Uruha a eu une violente dispute avec elle. Il était inquiet pour elle. Il voulait la protéger. Alors, elle est allée se réfugier chez ce mec. Plus tard dans la même nuit, ils ont décidé de sortir. Il pleuvait, le sol était glissant. La moto a dérapé. Elle est morte sur le coup. Lui a survécu. Ce soir- là, il avait beaucoup bu. C'est donc lui le responsable et maintenant il est en prison. Mais bien évidemment Uruha se sent coupable. S'il ne l'avait pas disputée, peut-être qu'elle ne se serait pas enfuie de la maison et l'accident n'aurait pas eu lieu. Les parents étaient anéantis. Eux aussi n'étaient pas d'accord avec cette relation. Mais ces hypocrites ont préféré se trouver un bouc émissaire en la personne d'Uruha, plutôt que d'admettre leur part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Sans aucun scrupule, ils l'ont chassé de la maison et c'est moi qui l'ai récupéré. Le seul contact qu'il a maintenant avec sa famille, c'est son autre sœur, qui lui envoie régulièrement de l'argent pour l'aider à remonter la pente.

- Effectivement… Je comprends mieux pourquoi il est dans cet état-là. Il a vraiment de la chance de t'avoir.

- Malgré son problème d'alcool, il avait l'air mieux il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais là, depuis quelques jours… Il ne va pas bien du tout et il ne veux rien me dire.

- Je pense peut-être savoir pourquoi.

- Je t'en prie, il faut que tu me le dises !

- Eh bien ! il y a deux jours, j'ai vu traîner ton ami dans un quartier plutôt mal famé. Un quartier réputé pour être un point de relai dans la trafic de stupéfiants des yakuzas. C'est le clan Miura Gumi. Et il était en compagnie du fils de l'actuel dirigeant de ce clan. En plus c'est un blond ! Comme par hasard !

- Tu penses qu'il sort avec lui ?

- Non ! Ca m'étonnerait de la part d'un fils de yakuza. Si ça s'apprend, c'est le seppuku(2) direct. Un gay au sein d'un clan, c'est une honte ! Mais qui sait…

- Alors, t'as une idée de la raison pour laquelle il était avec ce type ?

- Ca non, je l'ignore. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que ce type est très dangereux. Avoir affaire aux yakuzas c'est jamais bon signe. En général c'est une longue descente aux enfers. Ces types sont des monstres.

Kai ne fut guère rassuré par ces paroles. Il but une longue gorgée de bière pour se ressaisir.

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour aider Uruha ? reprit Kai.

- Ben tu sais… Pas grand-chose, s'il ne veut pas te dire quel est le problème.

- Il ne veut pas m'en parler. Il me ment.

- Tu n'as qu'à le suivre ! Peut être que tu en sauras d'avantage.

- C'est pas très bien de faire ça… dit-il un peu hésitant.

- C'est pour son bien, Kai !

- Je vais y réfléchir…

Kai se leva et attrapa son blouson.

- Je suis désolé Aoi, je vais rentrer… Je suis inquiet pour Uruha. Merci pour le verre. Et merci aussi pour ton aide. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire pour te remercier…

- Alors, laisse-moi te raccompagner. J'ai une voiture. Il est déjà tard et il fait vraiment froid dehors.

- Très bien. Merci.

Le ciel avait été nuageux toute la journée et des flocons commencèrent à tomber durant le trajet. Mais ce beau spectacle qui enchantait Aoi et Kai finit par se transformer très rapidement en une véritable tempête de neige. Surpris par ce soudain déchaînement de la nature, ils réussirent non sans mal à rejoindre l'immeuble de Kai, la voiture roulant au pas. Le vent soufflait rageusement et les flocons s'étaient transformés en d'agressives aiguilles de glace.

- On se croirait au pôle Nord ! s'écria Aoi, en essuyant pour le énième fois, le pare brise recouvert de buée.

- Viens chez moi, Aoi, le temps que ça se calme. C'est vraiment pas prudent de rouler dans ces conditions.

- Je veux bien, merci !

C'est essoufflés et recouverts de neige qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'appartement douillet. Les membres endoloris par le froid, ils se libérèrent de leurs manteaux dans l'entrée.

- Uruha ? appela Kai à travers l'appartement.

Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

- Il est pas là ? demanda Aoi.

- J'espère que si.

Kai alla regarder dans les chambres et le trouva là, allongé dans son lit. Il n'en était pas sorti de la journée et semblait dormir paisiblement. Mais, la lumière du couloir le réveilla. Il entrouvrit difficilement les yeux. Kai s'accroupit alors au pied du lit.

- Est-ce que ça va un peu mieux Uruha ? l'interrogea-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait douce et rassurante.

- Un peu… répondit-il faiblement.

- Je vais faire du chocolat chaud, est ce que tu en veux ?

- J'ai… pas très faim…

- Il y a Aoi à la maison là, dit-il en lui caressant le front.

Uruha esquissa un sourire.

- Tu t'es enfin décidé ?

- Non, non, Uruha ! C'est pas ce que tu crois ! s'exclama-t-il en riant, gêné.

- J'vais me lever pour aller lui dire bonjour.

- C'est bon, c'est pas grave. Repose-toi si tu es fatigué.

- Non ça ira, j'ai assez dormi. Faut pas que je reste à rien faire. C'est encore pire sinon…

- Rejoins nous quand tu veux alors.

- Kai…

- Mmm ?

- Merci… de t'occuper de moi avec tant de gentillesse.

- C'est rien, lui sourit-il. T'en fais pas pour ça.

Kai rejoignit son invité et tous deux commencèrent à papoter autour d'une boisson chaude. Aoi disait travailler dans un magasin d'instruments de musique et parla de ses rêves de monter un groupe. L'autre révéla alors que durant ses années de lycée il avait appris la batterie. Mais que malheureusement il n'avait pas pu continuer à partir du moment où il avait commencé à travailler. Aoi en fut agréablement surpris. La discussion finit par embrayer sur les nouveaux groupes de métal à la mode. Kai paraissait être moins hermétique à la présence d'Aoi et semblait même se plaire à discuter ainsi. Uruha les retrouva quelques minutes plus tard. Les vêtements débraillés, il s'était quand même donné la peine d'enfiler un pantalon pour ne pas paraître trop impoli. Ses yeux étaient cernés par la fatigue.

- Le fameux Uruha pas coiffé ! C'est un scoop ! s'écria Aoi en riant.

L'interpellé esquissa un sourire même si le cœur n'y était pas. Kai tenta de faire les présentations avant qu'Uruha ne le coupe dans son élan :

- C'est bon Kai, t'embête pas. On se connaît… Même si on s'est jamais parlé.

- Ca fait bizarre quand même… De se rencontrer que maintenant alors qu'on se voit pratiquement tous les soirs depuis des mois, dit Aoi.

- Oui…

Uruha semblait toujours aussi morose, alors Aoi essaya de le distraire.

- Tu sais qu'à cause toi, hier, on à frôlé une vague de suicide au Maze ?

- Hein ?

- Bah ouais t'es pas venu, alors y'a tous tes prétendants qui étaient effondrés ! C'était drôle à voir franchement. Ils croient tous que tu viens plus parce que t'es casé avec le mec que tu as ramené y a deux jours… En d'autre termes : avec Kai. Le patron m'a même dit que ça faisait 4 mois qu'il avait pas autant servi d'alcool en une soirée. Ils voulaient tous noyer leur chagrin. Tu fais des ravages même quand t'es pas là ! J'avoue, sur ce coup là je t'admire !

- Je savais pas que… j'avais autant de succès… dit-il quelque peu gêné mais cependant flatté. Je sais qu'on dit des choses pas… sympas sur moi aussi…

- C'est vrai… mais au final, regarde ! Quand t'es pas là, ils peuvent pas alimenter leurs potins alors ils dépriment ! Faut que tu reviennes !

- Oui…

- S'il boit, je vais pas être d'accord ! s'interposa Kai.

- T'inquiète pas, je le surveillerai.

Deux heures passèrent durant lesquelles ils discutèrent tout les trois de choses et d'autres. L'atmosphère ne cessait de se détendre entre Kai et Aoi. Mais, Uruha avait l'air toujours aussi mal. Cependant il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour s'intégrer à la conversation. Aoi jeta discrètement un œil à travers la fenêtre. Il s'approcha ensuite de Kai pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille, sous les yeux étonnés d'Uruha. Kai se mit à rire et acquiesça avant de se lever. Enigmatique, il disparut dans la chambre d'Uruha et en ressortit, quelques secondes plus tard, les bras chargés de vêtements chauds.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mes vêtements ? demanda Uruha, surpris.

- T'occupe ! Enfile-les, répondit Kai en souriant.

Il l'aida à s'emmitoufler dans les épais habits et lorsque ce fut chose faite, il le poussa gentiment vers l'entrée, suivi de très près par Aoi qui s'habillait aussi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? On va où ?

- Pas loin, rigola Kai en se couvrant à son tour.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et Uruha fut enchanté de découvrir le spectacle merveilleux qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La tempête, à présent terminée, avait laissé sur son passage un épais manteau blanc qui recouvrait toute la ville.

- Ouah… ! Pourquoi vous m'avez pas dit qu'il neigeait ?

Kai conduisit Uruha et Aoi dans le petit square qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue. Le site était méconnaissable. Ce nouveau paysage semblait ravir Uruha mais pas encore au point d'y trouver motif à un sourire.

- Uruha !

Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête qu'une boule de neige heurta de plein fouet son visage.

- Mais ahhh…. C'est froid ! T'abuse Kai ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Uruha !

Il se retourna et en reçut une seconde. Cette fois de la part d'Aoi.

- Allez ! Défends-toi ! lui lança Kai en envoyant encore un autre missile.

Uruha resta là un moment, confus, essayant de se protéger des deux assaillants qui le bombardaient. Il serra soudainement les poings.

- Bon ! Vous l'aurez voulu ! cria Uruha en s'étalant dans la neige.

Dans de grands mouvements de bras, il rassembla un tas plutôt conséquent de poudreuse qu'il pétrit avant de balancer ses premières boules sur eux. Aoi n'eut pas le temps de réagir : il reçut l'énorme projectile et tomba de tout son long.

- J'étais champion du lancer de boule de neige à l'école primaire ! s'écria Uruha en rigolant.

La revanche fut terrible ! Ca mitraillait désormais de tous les côtés. Parfois, à deux contre un ou bien chacun pour soi. Se prenant au jeu, ils avaient rapidement improvisé des abris pour se mettre à couvert. Les projectiles éclataient en milliers de flocons, tantôt sur eux, tantôt sur les arbres. Les rires et les cris fusaient, comme dans une cour de récréation.

- J'abandonne ! hurla Kai en s'écroulant, épuisé, dans la neige.

La bataille faisait toujours rage entre Aoi et Uruha. Ils évitaient habilement les coups de l'autre. Uruha avait bel et bien quitté son air morose et ressemblait à présent à un bambin en plein jeu. Il affichait un large sourire enfantin et cria victoire lorsqu'Aoi finit par rejoindre Kai dans la poudreuse. Uruha vint aussitôt les narguer, fier de son triomphe.

- C'est bon ! On t'a laissé gagner, renchérit Kai en boudant.

- Ah bon ? J'ai pas eu cette impression ! Surtout quand vous vous êtes ligués contre moi sur la fin ! répliqua Uruha, haletant.

Tous trois étalés dans la neige, hilares, reprenaient leur souffle mais le froid les rattrapait et ils durent se résoudre à rentrer. Kai fut heureux de constater que l'idée d'Aoi avait fonctionné à merveille. Tandis qu'ils regagnaient l'appartement, Uruha ne cessait de plaisanter, de s'agiter comme une puce. Les douleurs souvenirs laissés derrière lui pendant ce temps d'amicale espièglerie, il avait enfin réussi à retrouver le sourire grâce à eux.

- Aoi ? Il est déjà 4h du matin… Tu veux pas dormir ici plutôt ? proposa Kai.

- Euh… non ça ira, je veux pas déranger… répondit-il quelque peu déconcerté par la proposition.

- C'est bon, y a de la place, tu peux dormir dans le lit d'Uruha.

- Mais où est-ce qu'il va dormir alors ?

- Avec moi.

- Hein ? s'exclama Aoi, les yeux grand écarquillés.

- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai la nette impression qu'en ce moment même tu imagines des trucs pervers ? sourcilla Kai.

- Non ! C'est pas ça ! dit-il en rougissant. C'est que deux gars dans un même lit… Eh bien… en général ça…

- Oui, ça dors !

Tous trois partirent dans un éclat de rire et finirent par aller se coucher, épuisés. Cette nuit-là, Uruha ne versa aucune larme et ne cessa de sourire durant son sommeil sous l'œil rassuré de son ami.

_A suivre..._

OoOoOoOoO

(1) Yubitsume : Pratique consistant à se couper une phalange et à l'envoyer à son chef en implorant son pardon lorsqu'une « faute » a été commise.

(2) Seppuku : C'est une pratique rituelle japonaise qui consiste à s'ouvrir l'abdomen à l'aide d'un sabre court dans le but de se repentir d'un péché impardonnable, commis volontairement ou par accident. Cette pratique est encore utilisée de nos jours, notamment par les yakuzas.


	3. Chapter 3

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette soirée où Uruha était passé des larmes aux rires en quelques heures. Les souvenirs étaient encore frais, mais il se remettait bien. Notamment grâce à Aoi. En effet, celui-ci l'avait aidé à trouver du travail. Et ce n'était autre qu'une place de barman au Maze. Le patron, tellement emballé par la popularité d'Uruha, n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à lui offrir le poste. Uruha s'y plaisait. Il pouvait gagner de l'argent tout en étant dans un lieu qu'il aimait. Cette situation lui redonnait du baume au cœur. Il réussissait enfin à avancer dans le bon sens au grand bonheur de Kai et d'Aoi. Ces deux-là s'étaient revus un bon nombre de fois. Travaillant dans le quartier, Aoi passait souvent au restaurant et Kai en était désormais enchanté. Il se sentait redevable de l'aide qu'il leur avait apportée mais en plus, il avait fini par l'apprécier. Reita quant à lui n'avait pas refait surface depuis les derniers évènements. Malgré cela, Uruha n'était guère rassuré, il s'attendait toujours à le voir surgir à n'importe quel moment dans le club. Et ses craintes se confirmèrent quelques jours plus tard. Le quartier entier étant sous le contrôle du Miura Gumi, Reita passa au Maze un après-midi pour récupérer le pot-de-vin que le patron devait verser chaque mois. Il fut surpris de trouver Uruha derrière le comptoir.

- Takeshima ! Tu bosses ici maintenant ?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, préférant passer sa subite montée d'angoisse sur un verre qu'il essuyait sans relâche. Reita vint s'asseoir sur un tabouret près de lui.

- Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois où t'as fait la petite salope avec moi ? lui chuchota-t-il, vicieux.

Le verre éclata dans les mains d'Uruha. Il baissa la tête, tétanisé.

- Bon, donne-moi le fric !

Après s'être débarrassé des débris de verre dans l'évier, Uruha attrapa une petite enveloppe que le patron avait préparée auparavant. Il la tendit à Reita, sans prononcer un mot, ni même le regarder dans les yeux, priant seulement pour qu'il s'en aille au plus vite. L'enveloppe acquise, il fut soulagé de le voir s'apprêter à partir. Mais, celui-ci revint subitement sur ses pas quelques secondes plus tard pour s'accouder au comptoir, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Uruha.

- Au hangar, demain à 15h ! Je pense que tu t'es assez reposé comme ça. Y'a du boulot qui t'attend.

Il s'en alla sans dire un mot de plus. Laissant Uruha, les poings agrippés au bar, la tête baissée. Le cauchemar recommençait…

OoOoOoOoO

Le même soir, Kai se rendait chez Aoi pour la première fois : ils avaient prévu de jouer à la console toute la nuit. Leur relation qui, au début, avait été si tumultueuse, s'était transformée peu à peu en une véritable amitié. Kai trouvait en Aoi le soutien qui lui manquait depuis tout ce temps. Même s'il chérissait Uruha comme son propre frère, il était souvent épuisé de devoir constamment s'occuper de lui. Aoi était devenu en quelque sorte la bouffée d'air qui lui manquait.

La partie commença dans des éclats de rire. Comme toute soirée banale entre amis : les pizzas avaient étés commandées et les packs de bière jonchaient la table basse du salon. L'endroit était cossu mais beaucoup plus petit que chez Uruha et Kai. Rangé brièvement, juste histoire d'être présentable.

- Tu vis seul ? demanda Kai.  
- Eh oui malheureusement. Je n'ai encore trouvé personne capable de me supporter.  
- Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi ! T'es gentil...  
- Arrête je vais croire que tu me dragues !  
- J'ai oublié de rajouter que t'es quand même un type vachement capricieux ! Peut-être même un peu trop sûr de toi ! Dans le genre… mmm… vaniteux, rétorqua Kai en souriant.  
- Ok, je retire ce que je viens de dire ! fit-il en riant.

Quelques bières plus tard, le tas conséquent de jeux vidéo disponible avait pratiquement été épuisé. Tout style confondu, Aoi avait largement surpassé Kai. Ce qui était peu étonnant du fait que la console chez eux n'était pratiquement utilisée que par Uruha. Malgré tout, le caractère de Kai, plutôt calme et posé fit de lui un bon perdant. L'alcool y était aussi pour quelque chose… Trop peu habitué à boire, cela l'assommait. Sa vessie criait grâce alors après avoir demandé à son hôte où se trouvaient les toilettes, il se leva, mais ses jambes, à présent en coton, le lâchèrent. Il tomba de tout son long sur Aoi.

- Mon Dieu ! que c'est cliché comme tentative d'approche là ! rigola Aoi en tentant de se dépêtrer.  
- Arrête ! C'est pas drôle ! J'arrive même plus à me lever ! s'exclama-t-il en riant.  
- Donc ça veux dire que je peux faire ce que je veux de toi ?

Kai déglutit d'effroi.

- Je plaisante, imbécile ! fit aussitôt Aoi, souriant.  
- Tu m'as fait peur ! souffla Kai, en fermant les yeux un instant pour retrouver ses esprits.

Mais sitôt qu'il les eût fermé, des lèvres se déposèrent sur les siennes. Il sursauta. Aoi était en train de l'embrasser. Kai le repoussa vivement et s'enfuit à l'autre bout du canapé.

- Mais ça va pas ? T'avais dis que je t'intéressais pas !  
- Eh bien j'ai menti ! répondit Aoi avec un beau sourire.  
- Tout ce que tu voulais en fait c'est me baiser ! C'est pour ça que t'as été si gentil avec nous ? T'es vraiment un sale traître !  
- Mais attends ! dis pas n'importe quoi ! J'ai pas apporté mon aide pour te… «baiser »… comme tu dis ! Je te jure que j'avais pas des pensées comme ça !

Kai ne répondit pas. Fou de rage, les excuses d'Aoi ne l'ébranlaient pas. Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires et quitta l'appartement en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

OoOoOoOoO

Il avait espéré ne jamais revoir cette épouvantable bâtisse de rouille. Celle qui hantait ses nuits depuis des semaines. Ce lieu qui ne dégageait qu'inhumanité. A nouveau, Uruha y faisait face. Du moins physiquement, car, mentalement, son esprit hurlait d'effroi. Avant même qu'il n'ait passé la porte grinçante, déjà les ténèbres qu'il avait eu tant de mal à chasser l'envahissaient comme un subit raz-de-marée. C'est son corps qui se chargea de le conduire mécaniquement à l'intérieur du vieux hangar où l'attendait l'être abject. Sa gorge fut prise comme par un étau lorsque la voix de Reita se répercuta sur les parois métalliques. Il l'appelait, lui ordonnait de monter à l'étage. Les mains moites, Uruha s'agrippa à la rambarde, grimpa les escaliers de fer et pénétra dans l'office enfumé.

- Assieds- toi, Takeshima !

Une fois qu'Uruha eût pris place sans mot dire, Reita enchaîna.

- Cette histoire avec Kabayama m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre mais on a réussi. On a enfin Itabashi sous contrôle et c'est grâce à toi, mon petit Takeshima !

Uruha se contenta de baisser la tête.

- T'es devenu muet Takeshima ? Tu pourrais dire quelque chose au moins ?  
- Si tu m'a fait venir ici juste pour me dire ça, c'était vraiment pas la peine !  
- Ah, je vois ! Tu préfères passer aux réjouissances tout de suite ?

Reita se leva en souriant. Uruha le regarda aussitôt, les yeux suppliants.

- Par quoi tu veux qu'on commence ? demande Reita en s'asseyant sur le bureau, face à son interlocuteur.  
- S'il te plaît… Pas ça… implora Uruha en se recroquevillant sur sa chaise.  
- Ah ah ! Tu crois que je vais te baiser ?

Uruha le regarda, interloqué.

- J'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi maintenant Takeshima ! A vrai dire, je t'ai fais venir ici car j'ai encore un petit boulot pour toi !  
- S'il te plait ! Ne me force pas encore à coucher avec des types ! Tout mais pas ça !  
- Ca n'arrivera pas cette fois… si tu te débrouilles bien, je pense…  
- Si… si je fais encore une fois ce que tu me demandes, est-ce qu'après tu me laisseras enfin tranquille ?  
- C'est moi qui décidera de quand je te rendrai ta liberté… Maintenant, je t'explique ce que tu vas devoir faire. Tu te souviens de Murasaki ? Le proxénète…

Uruha acquiesça.

- Bien. Après la merde que t'a foutue la dernière fois, on a été obligé de régler son compte à Murasaki. Quand il a appris par Kabayama ce qu'on avait fait, il a décidé de nous défier. Le patron qui avait plus ou moins su que tu avais foiré la mission était déjà bien énervé, donc il n'a pas hésité à donner l'ordre de butter Murasaki. Mais, il y a eu une merde récemment… Quelqu'un a pris des photos de cet affrontement et nous les as fait parvenir. Bien sûr, l'auteur est anonyme mais je suis pratiquement sûr de savoir de qui il s'agit. C'est un petit photographe indépendant qui gagne son blé en revendant des photos à la presse ou bien à la police. Ce type veut nous faire chanter pour de la thune. D'habitude, la police ne fourre pas son nez dans nos affaires car en quelque sorte on se débarrasse pour eux des proxénètes et des trafiquants de drogues. En gros, le fait que nous nous entre-tuions, ça les arrange… Mais Murasaki, c'était un haut fonctionnaire du gouvernement, c'était ça, sa couverture et donc si ces photos sont envoyées aux autorités ont risque d'avoir quelques emmerdes dont on se passerait bien et il n'est pas question non plus de payer ce petit con de photographe ! La dernière solution reste de lui voler les pellicules… Et tu vas le faire.

- Pourquoi moi ?  
- C'est de ta faute si tout ça est arrivé ! De plus, c'est un boulot qui te convient parfaitement ! Ce type, il garde les pellicules dans une sorte de cave qu'il n'utilise que pour ses développements et… autre chose…  
- Quoi ?  
- Eh bien ce mec, il fait quelques extras pour arrondir ses fins de mois… Dans cette fameuse cave, il reçoit des gens, des hommes. Enfin plutôt des clients… qu'il trouve sur le net et qui le payent pour des séances sadomasochistes… Je t'ai pris un rendez-vous avec lui. Tu vas lui voler ses pellicules !  
- T'avais dit que cette fois ci, je ne serais pas contraint de… de faire des…  
- Le SM c'est pas vraiment du sexe… Enfin je crois… Et puis comme tu seras son client tu pourras lui demander ce que tu veux ou ne veux pas… et dans le pire des cas, tu vas juste te faire torturer… Rassuré ?  
- Non ! Je ne veux pas faire ça !  
- Tu sais très bien que t'a pas le choix !  
- Et puis comment je vais voler ces pellicules ?  
- Ca ! C'est ton affaire, mon petit Takeshima !

Uruha baissa la tête, désemparé. Il demanda d'une voix presque éteinte :

- C'est quand ?  
- Je suis content que tu le prennes comme ça ! C'est ce soir à 21h.  
- Je dois porter quelque chose de spécial ?  
- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire.  
- C'est où ?

Reita glissa un papier froissé et quelques billets sur le bureau, en direction d'Uruha.

- L'adresse est inscrite sur le papier et voilà l'argent pour le payer. Tu y vas tout seul, je n'ai pas le temps de t'emmener et je veux éviter le moindre faux-pas qui puisse éveiller ses soupçons.

- Très bien, dit Uruha en serrant le poing sur le morceau de papier dont il s'était emparé. Il se leva et quitta la pièce sans dire un mot.

OoOoOoOoO

- Non mais quel abruti ce type ! C'est un monstre ! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était profiter de moi ! Tu parles d'un ami ! Non, mais est ce que tu te rends compte, Uruha ! Uruha ?

L'horloge du salon indiquait 20h.

- Uruha ! Tu m'écoutes ?  
- Oui. Excuse-moi, Kai… J'étais ailleurs.  
- T'es sûr que ça va ? Je viens de te dire que Aoi… Cet… Il m'a embrassé de force ! Et toi tu ne réagis même pas !  
- Je suis désolé, en ce moment…. J'ai quelques soucis…

La langue d'Uruha avait fourché sans même qu'il s'en rende compte.

- Comment ça ? Quels soucis ?  
- Euh ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Rien de bien grave, essaya- t-il de rattraper.  
- Pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ? Je pensais que c'en était fini de tes problèmes avec les yakuzas !  
- Yakuza ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Kai ?  
- Oh, ne mens pas ! Aoi t'as vu avec ce… yakuza. Un blond. Fils de je ne sais plus qui !  
- Ce… C'est mon petit copain… mentit-il en se détestant intérieurement.  
- Quoi ? s'écria-t-il, marquant un temps d'arrêt. C'est bien la première fois que tu « sors » avec quelqu'un, mais avec un type dangereux comme lui… !  
- C'est bien pour ça que je voulais pas t'en parler ! Je… je voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes !  
- Ca ne m'explique pas pourquoi tu as l'air toujours aussi déprimé ! Il te fait du mal ? Il te tape ? Il te force à faire des trucs louches ?  
- Non ! Bien-sûr que non ! C'est que comme c'est un yakuza, on doit se cacher sans cesse et ça me rend… triste…  
- Je ne te crois pas Uruha ! Tu me racontes des histoires ! Me prends pas pour un imbécile !  
- Oh ! Eh bien crois ce que tu veux ! Uruha se leva, gagna sa chambre et en ressortit presque aussitôt, les bras chargé d'un manteau.  
- Tu vas où ?  
- Je dois partir.  
- Tu vas rejoindre ce type ?  
- Oui ! Arrête de te mêler de mes affaires. Si c'est le fait que j'aille dormir dans ton lit la nuit qui te dérange, eh bien je ne le ferai plus ! Tu ne m'entendras plus jamais pleurer ! Est-ce tu es satisfait comme ça ?  
- Mais je veux juste t'aider. Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?  
- Avant de t'occuper des problèmes des autres, tu devrais d'abord régler les tiens et arrêter de te voiler la face à propos d'Aoi. Ce mec, il est vachement gentil et toi tu l'a envoyé balader juste à cause de ta pseudo fierté masculine. T'as piétiné l'honnêteté qu'il a eue envers toi et tu oses dire que c'est lui le méchant de l'histoire ? C'est un crime d'avouer à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime ? Non… Alors je pense pas que t'aies le droit de le blâmer comme tu l'a fais… Tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de te comporter comme un con et d'être un peu plus honnête avec toi-même. Salut !

Uruha venait de claquer la porte d'entrée, laissant Kai, seul, face au sermon qu'il venait de recevoir en pleine figure.

OoOoOoOoO

Kai n'avait pas pu se résoudre à croire aux histoires d'Uruha. Avec une certaine culpabilité, il avait décidé de suivre le conseil d'Aoi et de suivre son ami. Ses pas l'avaient mené derrière les haies d'un vieux quartier résidentiel. De l'autre côté de la rue, il put ainsi observer Uruha, sur le pas de la porte d'une maison et en pleine discussion avec un jeune garçon blond. Celui-ci lui caressa la joue et tout deux rentrèrent dans la maison.

OoOoOoOoO

Uruha, gêné, passa une main là où il l'avait effleuré.

- Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras… A vrai dire, c'est tellement rare que j'ai un aussi beau garçon pour la soirée que je voulais m'assurer que tu était bien réel. Je m'appelle Ruki. Enchanté.  
- Moi… Moi aussi. Je suis Uruha.  
- B… Bon…Tu vois cet escalier là derrière moi ? Une fois que tu auras passé la porte qui se trouve en bas de cet escalier, le séance commencera. Et rassure-toi, j'ai ta _check-list_(1) en tête. _Le mot_(2) c'est : tegami.  
- Le… mot ? Check-list ? Qu… ?  
- Oui, allez viens, tu n'as que deux heures. Dépêchons-nous !  
- Mais… Je… réussit-il seulement à prononcer avant de se faire empoigner le bras par le garçon.

Il l'entraina dans l'escalier lugubre en bas duquel se trouvaient deux portes. Il ouvrit celle de droite en conduisant Uruha à sa suite.

- C'est quoi l'autre porte ? demanda Uruha, curieux.  
- Mon labo photo.  
- Ah ? Tu fais de la photo ? demanda-t-il intéressé de savoir où il pouvait bien ranger les fameuses pellicules.

L'autre ne répondit pas et referma la porte derrière eux. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans une vieille cave aux allures moyenâgeuse. Une odeur de pierre taillée flottait dans un air lourd et humide. Malgré la lumière faiblarde des quelques bougies éparpillées ça et là dans des alcôves, Uruha pouvait distinguer une quantité démesurée de matériels, à l'usage douteux, accrochés au mur. Divers objets de torture tous aussi effrayants les uns que les autres étaient dispersés dans la petite pièce. Et au centre, un imposant lit à baldaquin dont les draperies avaient été remplacées par des chaînes. Uruha déglutit d'appréhension.

- Voici mon donjon ! Tu as mentionné que tu aimais te faire traîter comme un chien alors nous allons commencer par ça !  
- Mais j'ai jamais dis une telle…

Ruki plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Uruha pour le faire taire. Celui-ci ébahi, ne reconnaissait plus le garçon qui l'avait accueilli avec tant de gentillesse quelques minutes auparavant. Subitement, son regard était devenu rude, sa façon de parler : dédaigneuse, autoritaire.

- T'as aussi dit que tu avais tendance à protester ! Mais avec moi il n'en est pas question ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

Uruha acquiesça. Il venait de comprendre que Reita était derrière toute cette petite mise en scène. L'idée de le réduire à l'état de vulgaire « chien » ne pouvait être que son œuvre… Il avait émis des souhaits en se faisant passer pour lui et Ruki l'ignorait. Qui sait quelles tortures attendaient dorénavant Uruha. Il aurait pu tout expliquer, dire que ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous arrangé contre son gré mais alors Ruki aurait sans nul doute eu des soupçons et ça, il n'en était pas question… Uruha avait dans l'espoir que cette fois, s'il réussissait à contenter Reita, celui-ci lui rendrait peut-être sa liberté. Il fallait qu'il réussisse, qu'il ne flanche pas, il avait un plan pour voler ces maudites pellicules… mais… l'attitude, tellement hostile, de Ruki ne lui laissait aucune marge de manœuvre pour passer à l'action. Et il se demandait comment alors il pourrait bien s'y prendre.

- Assieds-toi sur le lit et déshabille-toi ! ordonna Ruki.

Penaud, Uruha fixa le lit sans pour autant se résoudre à s'y diriger. Soudain, un bruit perçant le fit sursauter : Ruki venait de faire claquer la paume de la main sur une petite table pour signifier fermement une exécution immédiate de l'ordre donné.

- Assis et à poil ! J'ai horreur de me répéter !

Uruha, apeuré, s'assit sur le lit tandis que l'autre se mit à fouiller dans un vieux coffre de bois et de fer forgé.

- J'ai pas vraiment envie de… me déshabiller…Ruki.  
- Tu m'appelles Maître ! Est-ce que c'est clair ? lui demanda-t-il, les yeux noirs de colère.  
- Je… j'ai changé un peu d'avis pour la euh… « check-list », tenta alors Uruha.  
- Non, non ce genre de ruse ne marche pas avec moi ! Je suis rôdé ! Alors maintenant, à poil !

Puisqu'il ne semblait pas enclin à vouloir se dénuder, Ruki s'en chargea et sans aucune douceur. Uruha tenta bien de se débattre mais l'autre lui flanqua une gifle en lui ordonnant de se calmer. Les poings agrippés aux draps, il essaya alors de ramper pathétiquement pour se défaire de l'emprise du « Maître » mais en vain, il était en train de l'effeuiller. A chaque vêtement attaqué, Uruha protestait sous l'œil intraitable de Ruki. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, il voyait désormais disparaître tous les scénarios qu'il avait imaginés pour éviter une telle situation et ramener à Reita ces fameuses photos. L'horrible jeu auquel Uruha allait devoir se soumettre était désormais lancé.

Tout se passa si vite, qu'en un rien de temps il se retrouva totalement nu. Et, tandis qu'il s'évertua à conserver inutilement un peu de pudeur, dissimulant ses parties génitales ou bien son torse à la manière d'une jeune vierge dévêtue, Ruki lui saisit le cou, y attacha un collier de cuir prolongé par une longue chaîne et tira fermement dessus, le contraignant ainsi à se relever.

- Tu sais Uruha, que les chiens ça marche à quatre pattes…

Cela ne pouvait pas être plus clair, il lui ordonnait à présent de se mouvoir comme un vulgaire animal. Le regard perdu, Uruha déposa lourdement genoux et mains sur le sol carrelé.

- Bon petit chien ! lança t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

La laisse tenue fermement, Ruki le traîna ensuite dans un coin de la pièce où se trouvait une cage métallique. Celle-ci ne faisait guère plus d'un mètre de haut. Une personne normale aurait pu difficilement s'y tenir, mais ce qui effraya le plus Uruha, était que le plancher était recouvert d'un tapis de clous acérés pointant dangereusement vers le haut. Ruki ouvrit la porte grinçante et lui ordonna d'y entrer.

- Non ! Je ne vais pas dans ce… cette horrible chose ! contesta Uruha, toujours à quatre pattes.

Ruki s'empara d'une cravache accrochée non loin et un sifflement retentit dans l'air : la violence du coup qui balafra son dos était telle qu'Uruha en fut projeté tête la première dans la cage. Les clous écorchèrent superficiellement son front et ses mains. Puis, sans se soucier des gémissements de douleur que manifestait Uruha, il le poussa tout au fond de l'étroite prison et referma la porte en la cadenassant. Accroupi tout près des barreaux, Ruki semblait s'amuser à observer Uruha qui se débattait misérablement avec les clous contre lesquels il ne pouvait pas grand-chose. Il se tordait dans tous les sens en suppliant de bien vouloir qu'on le tire de cette effroyable torture.

- Tu as l'air de bien t'amuser, alors je vais te laisser un petit moment ici, juste le temps que j'aille enfiler une tenue plus confortable, ricana Ruki.

Laissé seul, Uruha céda à la panique. Il avait l'impression que ces pointes acérées le transperçaient de toute part. Il essaya de se relever mais sa tête vint butter violemment contre le métal glacé. Il prit alors conscience de l'espace confiné dans lequel il était contraint de se tenir, totalement recroquevillé sur lui-même, et la claustrophobie le prit aussitôt, l'étouffa tel un puissant étau. Totalement affolé, suffoquant, il se tournait et se retournait mais chaque mouvement faisait naître une nouvelle douleur toujours plus perçante. S'il ne sortait pas tout de suite, il sentait qu'il allait mourir. Alors, avec encore plus de frénésie qu'avant, il cogna sur les barreaux en hurlant de terreur mais ce n'est qu'une souffrance décuplée qui s'en suivit. Les yeux inondés de larmes, il criait au secours avec désespoir, mais les interminables secondes s'écoulaient sans que personne ne vienne le délivrer de cette épouvante.

Cette lutte physique et morale l'épuisait à tel point qu'elle finit irrémédiablement par avoir raison de lui. Le souffle court, la fatigue gagna progressivement ses membres noués. Il se calmait. Les plaintes s'éteignirent et son esprit retrouva un peu de lucidité. Uruha réalisa alors que les clous qui paraissaient si dangereux quelques minutes auparavant n'avait en réalité laissé sur sa peau que des petites marques rouges sans gravités. Il se mit à rire nerveusement : lui seul s'était infligé cette douleur illusoire. La panique à laquelle il avait succombé en était l'unique responsable. Mais comment ne pas s'affoler dans une telle situation ? A présent, la meilleure façon de ne pas avoir mal était tout simplement de répartir son poids équitablement sans bouger et surtout en restant calme. Uruha, s'installa sur le dos, les jambes repliées sur le ventre et se répéta inlassablement de ne pas paniquer. Il se rassura en se persuadant que Ruki allait revenir et qu'il le libèrerait. Au pire des cas, il devrait tenir deux heures dans cette position inconfortable et ensuite le cauchemar serait terminé. Il ferma les yeux en expirant et écouta son cœur retrouver un rythme convenable.

Le temps s'était déformé… Uruha ne savait plus combien de temps s'était écoulé avant que des bruits de pas ne le fissent sortir de sa méditation et qu'il entendît la porte de sa prison s'ouvrir enfin. Cependant, il n'osa pas bouger, encore trop tétanisé par le moment angoissant qu'il venait de vivre.

- Tu peux sortir, petit chien !

Ruki le tira par les jambes pour l'aider à s'extraire de la cage de métal et une fois à l'air libre, Uruha, encore recroquevillé sur le sol, se remit à sangloter.

- Tu as eu mal, petit chien ? Hein ? Tout le monde a toujours mal là dedans… mais regarde maintenant… ne te sens-tu pas rassuré ? Apaisé, d'être sorti de là ?

Uruha acquiesça faiblement.

- Tu vois, je ne t'ai pas abandonné alors tu peux avoir confiance en ton Maître…

Il est vrai qu'Uruha, qui avait paniqué à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir sortir de cette prison, se sentait à présent beaucoup plus rassuré. Mais de là à avoir confiance en un type comme Ruki… Il en demandait trop… Soudain, une chose froide et dure percuta la bouche d'Uruha. Il osa alors ouvrir les yeux et vit à quelques centimètres de lui de grosses bottes de cuir noir s'arrêtant à mi mollet. Il se mit à détailler Ruki tant l'apparence de celui-ci était devenue méconnaissable. Il avait quitté ses habits civils pour quelque chose de beaucoup plus affriolant. Ses jambes nues étaient recouvertes de bas résilles qui disparaissaient sous un petit short noir. Un corset en vinyle enserrait son bas ventre et plus haut… rien. Son torse était nu et Uruha pu remarquer qu'il en était parsemé d'un nombre incalculables de cicatrices.

- Lèche ! lui ordonna-t-il en agaçant du bout de la semelle les lèvres d'Uruha.

Ça sentait la poussière, la saleté, au point qu'Uruha eut un haut le cœur. Il tourna la tête en signe de refus.

- Bon, eh bien puisque tu le prends comme ça… une punition s'impose… c'est dommage… Tu t'amuserais si tu coopérais d'avantage… A moins que… tu aimes ça, les punitions… ?

Ruki s'éclipsa non loin et revint quelques secondes plus tard, un rouleau de corde dans la main. Il s'accroupit près d'Uruha en le lui montrant.

- Tu vois ça… c'est de la corde de chanvre. La meilleure qui soit. J'aime beaucoup parce qu'elle cisaille très bien la peau lorsqu'elle est serrée d'une certaine façon. Mets- toi à genoux maintenant !

Une nouvelle vague de panique engloutit Uruha. Il avait peur de ce qu'il allait devoir subir. Peut-être serait-ce encore pire que l'atroce cage dans laquelle il l'avait parqué ? Même si elle était repoussante, l'idée de lui lécher les pieds devint alors pour Uruha le meilleur choix. Il prit son courage à deux mains et rampa jusqu'au pieds de Ruki qui ne bougeait plus, intrigué par ce petit manège. Les yeux rivés sur une de ses bottes, Uruha déglutit et ouvrit la bouche. Ruki sourcilla lorsqu'il vit la langue d'Uruha _adorer_(3) le cuir poussiéreux. Le goût était atroce. Il avait l'impression de manger de la terre et pourtant il s'efforçait de continuer en espérant que Ruki décide de lever la punition. Mais celui-ci se mit à rire.

- C'est trop tard petit Uruha. Tu vas prendre ta punition… Ne t'ai-je pas dit tout à l'heure que je ne supportais pas à me répéter sans cesse ? Alors maintenant tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…

Rempli d'appréhension, Uruha n'eut d'autre choix que de se poster à genoux, comme Ruki le lui avait ordonné quelques minutes auparavant. Celui-ci passa ensuite derrière Uruha et le bâillonna. A l'aide de la corde, il lui attacha ensuite fermement les poignets dans le dos. Uruha perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, tête la première. Ses gémissements de douleurs furent étouffés par le bandeau qui lui écartelait la bouche. Il eut à peine le temps de se remettre du choc que Ruki l'agrippa par les épaules. Il le traîna jusqu'au lit où il s'assit et hissa Uruha sur ses genoux : à plat ventre, la tête ballante d'un côté et le postérieur de l'autre. Puis, de la paume de la main, le bourreau lui claqua les fesses.

- Lève les yeux, vilain garçon, regarde-toi !

Uruha ne comprenait pas très bien où Ruki voulait en venir, alors il releva la tête et se découvrit dans un grand miroir qui ornait le mur, juste face à lui. L'image qu'il reflétait était humiliante, dégradante. Il avait l'impression de voir un gamin recevoir une fessée par un adulte lorsqu'il n'est pas sage. Sauf que, ce gamin c'était bel et bien lui. Plus il se voyait recevoir la punition et plus sa fierté était ébranlée. Ruki était en train de détruire le peu d'amour propre qu'il avait su conserver jusqu'à présent. Uruha réagit en poussant des râles de protestations. Son état d'être humain : Ruki le réduisait à néant. Uruha détourna le visage tant ce qu'il voyait était insupportable. Il refusait d'être un objet ou bien un vulgaire défouloir. A vrai dire, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il était ou se devait d'être à cet instant. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que la torture s'arrête. Ces assauts incessants lui faisaient mal, le brulaient. Et puisque ses vaines suppliques étouffées n'atteignaient pas Ruki, il se mit à gesticuler pour se défaire de l'emprise. Le bourreau agit en conséquence : d'un main, il saisit l'épaule d'Uruha et enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair, lui signifiant ainsi de ne pas bouger et que sinon ce serait encore plus douloureux. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'Uruha, démuni, ne puisse rien faire d'autre que d'accepter ce châtiment humiliant. Il finit par ne même plus avoir la force de geindre à chaque coup reçu.

- Enfin tu abdiques ! C'est bien ! Tu vois, ça sert à ça d'être humilié… L'estime que tu avais de toi… Il n'y en a plus. Je l'ai piétiné et regarde maintenant, tu es aussi docile qu'un agneau…, ricana-t-il en le libérant du bâillon.  
- Jamais ! Détache-moi tout de suite ! hurla soudainement Uruha en se débattant de plus belle.

En fourbe, Ruki glissa son index entre les fesses d'Uruha qui cria de souffrance. Cette fois, c'en était trop pour lui : atteint dans sa dignité, violé, il lâcha définitivement prise en pleurant.

- Voila Uruha… Maintenant tu es mon animal et tu ne dépends plus que de mon bon vouloir… Hein ?  
- O… oui

Ruki mit un terme à l'intrusion, soulageant ainsi Uruha.

- Comment tu te sens ?  
- J'ai… mal.  
- Est-ce que tu ne te sens pas totalement vide maintenant ? Un peu comme si toute ton existence entière avait disparu… Regarde un peu… Les problèmes qui sont ceux de ta propre vie : il n'y en a plus… Les responsabilités : il n'y en a plus… A la place de ça, il n'y a plus que moi… Moi qui te dirige et toi qui obéis… N'est-ce pas apaisant de ne plus avoir à prendre aucune décision ? De se laisser totalement aller ?

Uruha ne répondit pas, honteux de constater que Ruki avait cerné l'étrange état second dans lequel il se trouvait à présent. L'humiliation subie avait été telle qu'il se voyait maintenant être comme un pantin qui agit, sans aucune réticence, au gré de celui qui le manipule. Curieusement, cette condition apaisait Uruha. Le lourd fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules avait disparu. Plus rien n'existait autour à part ce moment. Et remettre comme ça, son être tout entier, dans les mains d'une personne qu'il connaissait à peine, aurait pu paraître irrationnel, mais il n'en était rien. Bien au contraire. C'était étrangement rassurant, voire même stimulant.

Uruha se remémora alors que Ruki faisait simplement le travail pour lequel il avait été payé. Et, un client violé et tué ne faisait pas partie du scénario. Ce n'était qu'une fausse image que ses angoisses avaient façonnée en réaction aux supplices précédents. Des gens payaient pour vivre ça… Il devait forcément y avoir plaisir à en tirer. Cependant, Uruha n'était pas bien sûr de pouvoir y trouver son compte de quelque manière que ce fût mais il acceptait néanmoins de jouer le jeu.

- La seule chose que tu dois ressentir c'est le plaisir de te faire torturer par moi… Juste pour ma satisfaction personnelle…

Ruki le délivra de son emprise. Une fois de plus, il lui ordonna de se déplacer tel un animal et, cette fois, Uruha ne protesta pas. Obéissant, il suivit Ruki qui le menait vers une imposante _Croix de Saint André_(4). Il lui y attacha les poignets à chaque extrémité supérieure et fit de même avec les chevilles aux extrémités inférieures. Ruki se livra ensuite à un étrange interrogatoire :

- Tu préfères les hommes ou les femmes ?  
- Les hommes.  
- Tu as couché avec combien d'hommes ?  
- Je… sais plus trop…  
- Tu veux dire que y'en a tellement que tu ne peux plus les compter ?  
- Oui, répondit-il en baissant la tête.  
- Et t'aime ça ? Te faire baiser par pleins de mecs différents ?  
- Je… Je sais pas trop…  
- Quoi ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que c'était toujours contre gré… Alors ne mens pas.. Tu aimes ça ?  
- O…Oui…  
- On appelle ça une salope. C'est donc ce que tu es, n'est ce pas ?

Uruha eut un moment d'hésitation avant de répondre positivement. Cet aveu lui faisait honte mais, étrangement, il frémissait de se l'entendre dire.

- Eh bien je vais donc te traiter comme tel…

Cette fois, Ruki banda les yeux d'Uruha. Et quand ce fut chose faite, il commença à observer Uruha, à le caresser de toute part profitant ainsi de ce corps offert. Uruha ne vit pas l'expression de Ruki : ses yeux qui traduisaient de l'impatience comme un gosse qui va ouvrir ses cadeaux de Noël ; sa langue, qu'il passaient vicieusement entre ses lèvres pour signifier son appétit grandissant. Soudain, il glissa ses doigts entre les jambes d'Uruha, s'immisçant sans gène dans ses parties intimes. Les caresses qu'il y appliqua commencèrent à mettre Uruha en émoi. Où était la limite de ce jeu ? Reita lui avait dit que le SM n'était pas vraiment du sexe, pourtant là, ça commençait à y ressembler. Uruha se sentait perdu. Ne sachant comment réagir, il se mordit les lèvres pour dissimuler ses émotions ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil inquisiteur de Ruki.

- Tu as honte de montrer que ça t'excites ce que je te fais là ? T'es une salope… alors pourquoi le renier ? Tu sais… Je ne te laisserai tranquille que lorsque tu te seras totalement abandonné à moi… Alors laisse-toi aller et admets ce que tu es.

Il réitéra son geste et cette fois Uruha ne retint pas son plaisir. Aussitôt après, ce furent ses tétons qui devaient être assaillis à leur tour par les lèvres de Ruki… Il avait l'air de savoir maîtriser à la perfection l'art de provoquer le désir et Uruha, dont la volonté avait déjà été bien amochée, y succomba sans trop de réticences. Mais, il fut brusquement coupé dans son élan lorsque Ruki se mit à le suçoter fortement, à le mordre, laissant sur son passage de grandes marques rouges. Uruha supplia bien évidemment pour qu'il arrête mais l'autre fit la sourde oreille et continua de le torturer sans vergogne.

- S'il te plait arrête ! Ça me fait mal ! osa-t-il alors.  
- Shhhhht ! Si tu protestes encore je te bâillonne. Je ne veux entendre que tes gémissements de plaisir !  
- Comment je pourrais aimer qu'on me fasse mal ?  
- Patience… Tu vas tellement me désirer que tu ne supplieras plus qu'une chose : que je te touche encore et encore… que ça fasse mal ou bien…

Les craintes d'Uruha refaisaient surface mais elles furent instantanément balayées par la langue de Ruki qu'il sentait glisser le long de son torse… Les mains agrippées à ses flancs, il descendait lentement… très lentement vers le bas. Privé de vision, Uruha commença à s'imaginer la scène, à l'anticiper même. Cependant Ruki ne suivit pas ce plan. Il ne termina pas sa course là où Uruha l'avait pensé et préféra remonter, traçant au passage des sillons invisibles sur la peau de son soumis. Uruha venait de comprendre : Ruki allait tout faire pour le pousser à bout, lui donner envie jusqu'à ce qu'il réclame par lui-même. Sa conscience s'y opposait mais son corps en frémissait déjà. Ruki attaquait le cou à présent, alternant entre douceur et brutalité. Et il plongea une fois de plus sa main dans l'entre-jambes d'Uruha à un moment où il le mordait fortement entre deux baisers. Uruha ne put contenir un gémissement divisé entre douleur et plaisir.

- Tu bandes déjà… Tu sens ?  
- O… oui.  
- Je vais te faire gémir encore plus fort, petite cochonne !

Uruha sentit Ruki se détacher de lui quelques instants. Et presque aussitôt, il recommença à le caresser de toute part, mais quelque chose avait changé : quelque chose de dur, froid et métallique s'était à présent mêlé au contact charnel. Ruki avait enfilé une bague armure dont le bout acéré était aussi tranchant qu'un cutter. Mais cela, Uruha l'ignorait totalement. Aveugle, ce fut son esprit qui matérialisa la chose en un atroce instrument de torture : quelque chose d'abstrait qui se modifiait au gré de son imagination. Il avait de nouveau peur mais Ruki semblait vouloir en jouer. Dès que l'appréhension se montrait, Ruki la chassait instantanément avec un plaisir accordé. Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire. Tandis que ce doigt métallique se baladait sur son bas ventre, Uruha sentit le souffle chaud de Ruki caresser ses parties intimes. Uruha savait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Du moins, il l'espérait. Mais cet objet métallique dont il ignorait la nature l'effrayait aussi. Allait-il lui faire du mal ou du bien ? Ruki ne semblait pas pressé de répondre à cette question qui mettait Uruha dans un état de grande agitation intérieure. Il semblait s'amuser à voir son soumis tiraillé entre la peur et l'envie.

Uruha rejeta la tête en arrière, soupirant, pour tenter de décharger cette nervosité qui, plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus elle devenait insoutenable. Et soudainement cette réponse jaillit : la langue de Ruki s'enroula autour de son érection. Puis ses lèvres chaudes et humides suivirent le même chemin pour finir par sa bouche qui en prit entière possession. Rassuré, Uruha gémit sur la champ de contentement. Il sentait son bassin s'enflammer délicieusement à chaque succion. Uruha ondula un peu les hanches pour lui signifier de ne pas arrêter ces assauts exaltants. Le garçon accéda à la requête et lorsqu'il le sentit totalement décontracté, il enfonça sournoisement sa griffe acérée dans la chaire d'Uruha. Son bas ventre se tétanisa lorsque d'un mouvement lent et fortement appuyé du poignet, Ruki le trancha du nombril jusqu'au flanc. Seul un grognement étouffé s'échappa de la bouche du torturé.

- C'est tout ce que tu mérites, petite salope !

La coupure laissa apparaître de petites perles de sang. De la main libre, Ruki recommença à stimuler l'érection d'Uruha tandis que de l'autre main, il s'acharna à lui balafrer le bas ventre. Le supplicié se tordait dans tous les sens ne sachant s'il devait hurler de douleur ou bien gémir de plaisir. Aucun répit ne lui était accordé. Ruki, semblait en ébullition, incontrôlable, les yeux rivés sur le châtiment qu'il infligeait et le poing s'agitant toujours plus sur le membre d'Uruha.

- T'aimes ça hein ? lui lança t-il.

L'interpellé ne put répondre. L'unique son qu'il arrivait à émettre se composait d'un mélange de geignements et de petits hoquets. Sous le bandeau, ses yeux larmoyaient. Il était balloté entre deux sensations qui habituellement ne vont pas de pair : plaisir et douleur. Son ventre hurlait au supplice tandis que son bassin en redemandait toujours plus. Il sentait que ses nerfs allaient lâcher. Chaque attaque portée à sa chair était accompagnée d'un coup de poignet sur son érection. Le sentiment qui en découlait était vraiment étrange. Au lieu que la douleur annihile le plaisir, elle semblait au contraire le décupler. Alors, Uruha se laissa aller sur cette voie, cherchant à atténuer ses souffrances. Il se calma progressivement et fit le tri dans toutes ces sensations pour ne garder que les choses plaisantes : cet état de soumission, cette main qui s'affaire à l'exciter, cet objet métallique qui lui provoque de violentes décharges chaque fois qu'il le taillade, le visage de Ruki… Se laisser aller finit par porter ses fruits. Ca lui faisait du bien… C'est justement à ce moment-là que Ruki mit un terme à ses actions.

- Bitch ! s'exclama Ruki, les yeux rivés sur le ventre de son soumis.  
- Hein ?  
- Ca veux dire salope ! en anglais.

Uruha sentit qu'il lui libérait enfin la vue. Une fois débarrassé du bandeau, la première chose qu'il distingua fut Ruki et ce large sourire de contentement qui ornait son visage. Il découvrit ensuite la chose ensanglantée qui ornait l'index du garçon et put ainsi mettre un nom sur cet instrument de torture qu'il avait tant redouté au début. Puis, son regard finit irrémédiablement par dévier vers son propre ventre et là, pendant un cours instant, il manqua de défaillir.

- Bitch ! répéta t-il encore.

Ce mot, Ruki le lui avait gravé en katakanas, à même la peau.(5)

- Comme ça tu ne pourras pas oublier ce que tu es !

De la langue, Ruki lapa le sang qui perlait sur les balafres. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration par le nez en se délectant de ce goût ferreux qui excitait ses papilles. Uruha le regardait faire, les yeux écarquillés tant la scène était invraisemblable. Cela lui faisait penser aux films de vampires qu'il avait vus quelques fois à la télévision. Sauf que là, c'était vraiment réel. Choqué par ce que Ruki lui avait fit subir et perdu face à cette attitude délirante, il finit par bafouiller :

- Laisse-moi partir maintenant, je t'en supplie !  
- Mmmm… Moi je suis pas sûr que « lui » ait envie de partir, dit-il en lançant un regard en direction de l'érection d'Uruha.

Celui-ci baissa la tête, désemparé, tiraillé entre deux sentiments contradictoires. Après s'être débarrassé de la griffe, Ruki attrapa un flacon contenant un liquide semblable à de l'eau. Il s'en enduit les mains et revint vers Uruha. Une forte odeur d'alcool prit aussitôt le nez d'Uruha. Il serra les dents. C'était sûr, il allait de nouveau avoir mal. Ruki plaqua ses mains sur l'abdomen d'Uruha mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps d'exprimer sa douleur : de ses dents, le garçon lui avait capturé la lèvre inférieure et la suçotait avec volupté. Le goût de son propre sang se répandit dans sa bouche au moment où Ruki y immisçait sa langue. Elle le sollicitait, lui donnait l'autorisation d'y goûter aussi, alors Uruha décida d'y répondre. Aussitôt les atroces picotements qui paralysaient son ventre devinrent jute un mauvais souvenir et le baiser langoureux qu'il échangèrent le fit fondre. Cette fois, c'en était bel et bien finit. Son corps désireux avait pris le contrôle sur son esprit quelque peu récalcitrant. Du bien ou du mal, qu'importe, désormais, il en voulait encore plus.

Les lèvres de Ruki glissèrent le long de son cou, remontèrent jusqu'au lobe de son oreille et lorsqu'il le lui mordit, Uruha frissonna de plaisir. Il laissa ensuite tomber ses genoux au sol. Le visage à quelque centimètres de l'entrejambe d'Uruha, il capta son regard, silencieux, sans bouger, il attendait quelque chose de lui… Uruha déglutit lorsqu'il saisit de quoi il s'agissait. Finalement, Ruki avait eut raison… Il allait réclamer.

- S'il te plaît… Ruk… Maître..., osa-t-il.  
- Non ! On dit : « Je voudrais que mon Maître adoré me fasse l'honneur de faire jouir la salope que je suis » !  
- Je… Je voudrais que mon Maître adoré me fasse l'honneur de faire… jouir… la salope… que je suis…  
- Est-ce que tu penses le mériter au moins ?

Uruha ignorait la réponse. Il grimaça, embarrassé.

- Eh bien ? renchérit Ruki, disposé à ne pas céder si facilement sans entendre des suppliques.  
- Euh… Je… Sentir que… mon Maître adoré a pris plaisir à me torturer… m'a grandement excité et je voudrais… qu'il utilise mon corps à sa guise…  
- C'est bien. Là, tu es une bonne petite chienne !

Uruha sentit une main se glisser derrière ses fesses tandis qu'une autre commençait à aller et venir le long de son membre. Il déglutit pour calmer ses ardeurs et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur la sensation. Ruki, sentant l'impatience de son soumis, céda la place à ses lèvres pour venir entourer une fois de plus la virilité d'Uruha. Les va-et-vient s'accélèrent lentement, arrachant à chaque passage de faibles gémissements de la part d'Uruha qui serra les poings, signe des premières tensions naissantes. Uruha se mit à regarder Ruki qui s'appliquait à lui donner du plaisir mais lorsque celui-ci s'en aperçut, il lui claqua coléreusement une cuisse pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas à se le permettre. Uruha ferma aussitôt les yeux et décida de se laisser porter par les délicieux mouvements que son maître lui offrait. Une main glissa sur son torse fiévreux tandis que la cadence s'accélérait inlassablement. Le souffle d'Uruha devenait saccadé, son corps le brûlait et son excitation lui serrait la gorge. Encore une fois, il déglutit mais sa bouche resta désespérément sèche. Ruki, quant à lui, s'amusait maintenant à enrouler vicieusement sa langue autour de l'érection d'Uruha et ses assauts incessants devenaient de plus en plus insoutenables pour Uruha. Chaque va- et-vient le rapprochant inexorablement du point culminant de son plaisir. Mais soudain, Ruki cessa tout mouvement. Il regarda, malicieux, Uruha geindre de frustration et finit par se relever.

- Cinq minutes… Je reviens.

Uruha, bouche bée, vit Ruki lui délivrer un des poignets et disparaître par la porte qui menait à l'étage supérieur. Son plaisir lui avait été cruellement arraché, il gémit au supplice, sa façon à lui de demander à Ruki de revenir mais il n'eut aucune réponse. La cave restait désespérément vide. Il se mordit la lèvre et se surprit, honteux, à glisser la main entre ses cuisses. Poussé à bout, il fallait qu'il se contente et c'est ce qu'il entreprit de faire. Mais, une question vint le sortir de son excitation : Ruki lui avait permis d'avoir une main libre… Pourquoi ? La réponse était évidente : Pour lui permettre de se soulager lui-même… C'était tellement indéniable, trop facile, qu'il y avait forcément quelque chose là-dessous… Uruha qui avait fini par saisir les règles du jeu, réfléchit un moment. La seule chose qu'il pouvait se permettre était d'obéir aux ordres. Ruki ne lui avait pas donné d'ordre, ni même de permission à propos de cela… S'il osait se le permettre, il y aurait sûrement une punition au bout. Alors, Uruha renonça à l'idée. C'était cruel de faire ça… L'exciter… Puis le laisser sur sa faim en lui accordant la fausse opportunité de se satisfaire… Uruha expira pour se calmer et essaya de voir s'il pouvait éventuellement se détacher mais Ruki réapparut à ce moment-là, un verre d'eau à la main.

- Tu pourras pas te détacher, c'est verrouillé.

Il s'approcha d'Uruha et l'observa quelques secondes avant de lui prendre la main et de la renifler.

- Ouvres-la bouche, ordonna t-il ensuite en le lâchant.

Il semblait vouloir vérifier quelque chose et une fois fait, il enchaîna.

- C'est bien, t'as résisté ! La plupart du temps, mes esclaves se branlent et avalent leur sperme pour essayer de me le cacher.

Ruki lui proposa l'eau. A la surface, quelques glaçons flottaient. Méfiant, Uruha refusa poliment. Ruki haussa les épaules et but le verre d'une traite. Il s'accroupit ensuite, face à Uruha.

- C'est bon, tu as l'autorisation maintenant.

Uruha le regarda, interdit.

- Branle- toi, petite chienne, sinon je te punis !

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Faire… ça, devant Ruki qui l'observait à quelques mètres était vraiment très gênant. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix… Alors, il détourna le visage, embarrassé, glissa une fois de plus ses doigts entre ses jambes et commença à sa masturber. C'était difficile pour lui de prendre du plaisir en sachant que quelqu'un le regardait. Hésitant, il s'affairait faiblement sur son érection et osa un regard vers Ruki. Celui-ci était accroupi et semblait captivé par la scène, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres. Uruha referma les yeux. A force de concentration, il parvint à faire abstraction de la présence du garçon qui l'observait et réussit à retrouver sa libido. Le poing fermement agrippé à son sexe, il soupirait faiblement entre deux allers et venues. Des scènes pornographiques défilaient dans sa tête et la chaleur qui avait enflammé son bassin quelques minutes auparavant, réapparaissait. Il avait terriblement honte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et pourtant, cette honte, l'excitait au plus haut point. Les coups de poignets s'accentuèrent appelant avec eux des gémissements incontrôlés. Mais soudain, alors qu'il était sur le point d'exhaler, Ruki lui saisit le bras, le stoppant une fois de plus dans ses ardeurs. Ruki l'embrassa et renversa le verre entre eux deux. Les quelques glaçons qu'il contenait tombèrent sur le sexe d'Uruha. Il hurla de souffrance. Même si ce moment avait été furtif, cela avait suffi à ce qu'il ait l'impression qu'on avait brûlé vives ses parties génitales. Dans la chute, Ruki avait rattrapé un des glaçons et s'amusait maintenant à tracer avec des sillons invisibles sur le torse d'Uruha.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu adores ton Maître, demanda-t-il alors.  
- Je l'adore, parce que j'aime le voir prendre plaisir à me torturer, j'aime quand il me fait l'honneur de me faire du bien et Maître, je le trouve très beau.

Le glaçon se désagrégeait lentement à mesure que Ruki descendait le long du torse bouillonnant d'Uruha.

- Ton Maître a encore envie de jouer alors il va faire une exception pour toi…

Lorsque Ruki atteint l'entrejambes, il ne restait plus qu'un petit morceau de glace.

- Est-ce que je peux demander à mon Maître adoré, de quelle exception il s'agit ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il glissa la main encore plus loin et, de l'index, introduisit la fin du glaçon en Uruha qui hoqueta.

- Ça… lui susurra-t-il en remuant le doigt dégoulinant d'eau.

Uruha se crispa sous l'inconfort que lui procurait ce corps étranger qui fouinait entre ses fesses, mais Ruki sut le calmer en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. Lorsqu'il le libéra de la croix, les mains de Ruki tremblaient, comme s'il bouillonnait intérieurement. Il saisit ensuite la chaîne qui prolongeait le collier de cuir d'Uruha et s'en aida pour le balancer furieusement sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la cave. Uruha atterrit à plat ventre sur le matelas. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que l'autre bondit sur lui et l'attacha avec de longues chaînes. Et en une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva, les bras en croix, les poings reliés aux montants du lit à baldaquin. Ruki l'enjamba pour se mettre à genoux, face à lui. Toujours aussi nerveusement, il dégrafa son shorty, déballant ainsi sa verge sous le nez d'Uruha.

- Lèche petite chienne ! ordonna-t-il en lui saisissant les cheveux.

L'interpellé ne se fit pas prier et commença à le suçoter avec envie. Aussitôt sollicité, par la langue d'Uruha, le sexe s'éveillait, durcissait. Une râle monta de la gorge de Ruki. Cette façon qu'Uruha avait de l'aspirer, de le pilonner avec frénésie, le saisit. Chaque fois que le membre disparaissait entre ses lèvres humides, un bruit de succion obscène se répercutait sur les murs. Uruha, se l'enfonçait volontairement au plus profond de la gorge, quitte à s'en étouffer, tout ce qui comptait était de l'entendre hurler de plaisir. Ruki, pris de surprise par l'ardeur qu'Uruha mettait à l'ouvrage, se ressaisit. Il n'était pas question de défaillir. Il devait à tout prix rester maître de la situation. Malgré le violent coup de hanche qu'il reçut à cet instant, Uruha ne protesta pas, bien au contraire, il gémit pour en redemander. Ruki déglutit face à cette réaction inattendue. Ce n'était plus un simple esclave servile qu'il avait en face de lui, mais bel et bien un animal en furie. L'acte s'était transformé en un duel de force. L'orgueil de Ruki prit le dessus sur son désir. Avec encore plus de vigueur qu'auparavant, il lui empoigna la tignasse pour l'immobiliser et, d'un coup sec, fit engouffrer sa verge au plus profond du gosier, l'étouffant volontairement. Cette fois, Uruha ne surenchérit pas. Il suffoquait, suppliant intérieurement à Ruki de se retirer, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien. Il resta là, immobile quelques secondes, jubilant à regarder Uruha agoniser, avant de daigner l'en débarrasser. Aussitôt sa gorge libérée, Uruha cracha ses poumons.

- N'essaies pas de me tenir tête, c'est clair ?  
- Mais, je voulais juste faire… plaisir à mon Maître, expliqua- t-il entre deux quintes de toux.

Une fois encore, Ruki enjamba Uruha pour se retrouver à plat ventre au-dessus de lui. Aussitôt, il commença à lui lécher la nuque. Il descendit sur le dos en lui griffant volontairement les flancs et finit sa course folle à la naissance de cette croupe gracieusement rebondie. Sa langue s'insinua ensuite avec volupté dans la commissure de ses fesses. Uruha laissa échapper un long gémissement lorsqu'il sentit Ruki l'agacer du bout de la langue. Jamais il n'avait reçu une telle chose auparavant et cela avait pour effet de le mettre dans un état d'effervescence sans précédent. Le souffle court, il s'agrippa au draps du lit pour essayer de ne pas se faire engloutir par ce subit raz-de-marée. La tâche était vraiment difficile. Il souffrait de devoir résister face à une telle intensité. En expert, Ruki cessa, juste avant qu'il ne voie son soumis crier grâce ! Uruha, tendu à l'extrême, s'effondra aussitôt et essaya de retrouver ses esprits. La suite s'annonçait bien pire… Comment allait-t-il réussir à se maîtriser ?

- T'es toute mouillée, petite cochonne ! lança t-il à Uruha en passant furtivement l'index entre ses fesses.

Ruki revint lui baiser la nuque. Il prenait cruellement son temps… Uruha comprit aussitôt : une nouvelle fois, Ruki s'amusait à le faire languir, à repousser toujours plus loin les limites de son impatience. Uruha bouillonnait de rage : Ruki aurait du le pénétrer sur-le-champ mais il n'en faisait rien… Une fois de plus, il attendait… Le torturant inlassablement. C'en était trop pour lui.

- Pitié ! Prends-moi ! Tout de suite ! lui hurla-t-il, les yeux larmoyants.

Il sentit Ruki lui laper le lobe de l'oreille comme pour signifier son contentement. Son postérieur fut ensuite agrippé fermement. Ses fesses, écartées sans retenue. Et, Ruki plongea en lui. Uruha en fut parcouru d'une violente décharge électrique et presque aussitôt il se sentit apaisé. Ses muscles, auparavant, noués, se relâchèrent d'un seul coup. Et, à mesure que Ruki s'insinuait en lui, il se voyait perdre totalement pieds. Uruha enfouit son visage dans les draps, essayant vainement d'empêcher cette envie de s'épancher beaucoup trop fort pour lui. Ruki quant à lui, se délectait de pouvoir enfin s'offrir ce corps qu'il avait tant désiré. Il s'était à présent lancé dans une lente cadence des hanches, lâchant à chaque aller et venue des soupirs de bien-être. Mais cela n'allait pas durer bien longtemps, au grand damne d'Uruha, qui, redoutait le moment où le garçon commencerait à se déchaîner. Avec brusquerie, Ruki, lui saisit les cheveux et vint capturer ses lèvres. Aussitôt les mouvements se firent plus prononcés. Uruha réagit immédiatement et laissa échapper de longs gémissements. Il s'agrippa aux draps du lit pour s'empêcher de lâcher prise. Tout son corps bouillonnait, il voulait crier grâce tout de suite mais il ne le pouvait pas. Ruki ne lui en avait pas donné l'autorisation. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de lutter contre lui-même. Quelle horrible torture de devoir se retenir dans pareilles circonstances. Entre deux respirations, Ruki lui susurra des obscénités à l'oreille. Le traitant pour la énième fois de « salope ». Ce qui ne fit que décupler l'ardeur d'Uruha. Tout de suite après, il sentit que Ruki lui saisissait une épaule pour avoir une meilleure prise sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas le voir mais il le sentait : sa respiration saccadée, la chaleur de son corps déjà transpirant qui se mouvait au-dessus de lui, ses hanches qui venait butter violement contre ses fesses et son érection qui, à chaque coup, s'immisçait toujours plus profondément en lui.

- J'vais pas… pouvoir me retenir ! s'écria Uruha, au bord du supplice.  
- Oh que si ma belle ! Sinon tu vas le regretter amèrement !

Dépité, Uruha laissa retomber lourdement le front dans les draps. La bouche grande ouverte, il suffoquait tant c'était intenable. A tel point qu'il implorait même intérieurement Ruki d'arrêter de l'assaillir de la sorte. Celui-ci, fit tout le contraire et mit encore plus de frénésie à la tâche. Soudain, il releva le buste et saisit les hanches d'Uruha pour le mettre à genoux. Lui relevant ainsi le bassin, il eut une prise encore meilleure. Uruha quant à lui n'eut même pas la force de se redresser et resta là, la joue en feu écrasée dans le matelas. Enchaîné au lit, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'encaisser l'appétit féroce de son « Maître ». Cet état d'asservissement lui plaisait, le plongeait dans une exaltation sans précédent. C'était délicieux. Alors Ruki redoubla de violence, arrachant à chaque passage, des cris de douleur de la part d'Uruha. Et pourtant le plaisir était bien plus grand. Il avait pensé être habitué, à force, mais là, c'était bien au-dessus de toutes les autres expériences qu'il avait vécues auparavant. Il s'était à présent cramponné à ses propres chaînes et à chaque seconde qui passait il voyait son postérieur se cambrer d'avantage.

Cette fois, il sentit que la fin était proche. Il serait bientôt incapable de se contenir d'avantage. Soudain, ses gémissements s'éteignirent. Ruki réagit immédiatement. A la va-vite, il passa un bras autour du cou d'Uruha. Il tira ensuite de toute ses forces et réussit à lui redresser le torse, à le plaquer contre lui en l'étouffant par la même occasion. Mais, une fois que Ruki l'eût mis dans la posture désirée, il ne le libéra pas de son emprise. Bien au contraire, du bras, il l'asphyxia d'avantage et se remit à le pénétrer sans vergogne. Uruha, privé d'air, s'affola aussitôt. Par reflexe, ses mains voulurent s'agripper au bras de Ruki pour s'en dégager mais les chaînes le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Il avait beau forcer sur ces liens, ce n'était pas suffisant. Il n'arrivait pas atteindre ce bras qui lui comprimait puissamment la gorge. Il suffoquait affreusement. Rapidement, sa vue commença à se brouiller tandis que Ruki, inflexible, resserrait encore son étau. Uruha en panique, tenta de se débattre mais rien n'y fit. Ruki était en train de le tuer.

- Jouis ! sinon je te libère pas ! lui ordonna-t-il alors.

Devant les yeux d'Uruha défilaient des étoiles. Son cerveau manquait cruellement d'oxygène et une certaine euphorie s'empara de lui. Ruki, alors, se démenait encore plus en lui, l'accablant sans relâche de brutaux coups de reins. En quelques secondes et sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler, Uruha sentit son bas ventre s'enflammer. L'ivresse le prenait subitement. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner violemment et tous ses muscles se tétanisèrent dans un terrible orgasme. Incapable d'émettre le moindre son, il se contenta d'hoqueter à chaque fois qu'il sentait encore Ruki s'introduire frénétiquement en lui. La déflagration semblait n'en plus finir et tandis qu'il s'épanchait, Ruki daigna enfin le laisser respirer à nouveau. L'air aussitôt retrouvé, il manqua de s'écrouler mais Ruki s'agrippa à lui, enfonçant jusqu'au sang, ses ongles dans cette chair brûlante. Uruha respirait, tel un asthmatique en proie à une crise ; Ruki quant à lui cherchait à présent à se décharger aussi. Le rythme de son bassin tellement soutenu auparavant devint saccadé, incontrôlé. Il était au bord de l'extase à son tour. Et soudain, il planta ses dents dans l'épaule d'Uruha comme pour s'empêcher d'hurler. Uruha entendit un long râle étouffé dans son dos et sentit son ventre s'emplir de la chaleur de Ruki. Il continua de le pénétrer jusqu'à ce que toute sensation de plaisir ait disparu et ils finirent par s'écrouler ensemble dans les draps.

Ils restèrent là quelques instants, le souffle court, hébétés par ce qu'ils venaient de vivre. Aucun des deux n'avait vraiment envie de bouger. Un silence de vie éteinte tout à coup régna alors dans la pièce.

Après ces moments apaisés, Ruki détacha enfin Uruha. Il le libéra par la même occasion du collier qu'il avait été contraint de porter depuis le début. Et finit par lui prendre le visage entre ses deux mains, captant ainsi ce regard encore perdu, embrumé, bouleversé.

- Merci Uruha, lui adressa- t-il d'une voix tendre avant de l'embrasser.

Uruha ne sut quoi répondre, déstabilisé par l'attitude de Ruki à présent. Il était redevenu ce garçon courtois et délicat qui l'avait accueilli quelques heures auparavant. Uruha n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Il tenta bien de trouver une explication, mais Ruki ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir.

- Pardonne-moi, je t'ai un peu amoché au front. Ce n'était pas prévu, dit-il d'un air sincèrement désolé.

Il quitta Uruha quelques instants pour aller chercher une mallette de premiers secours et entreprit de nettoyer la plaie. Il s'attela à la tâche avec une grande attention, sous l'œil ébahi d'Uruha. Et quand il eut fini, il lui expliqua que les balafres qu'il lui avait infligé au ventre étaient justes de petites égratignures superficielles et qu'elles disparaîtraient dans quelques jours à condition qu'il y mette régulièrement un peu de pommade cicatrisante. Uruha se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Eh bien… Tu es devenu muet ? finit pas s'étonner Ruki.  
- Je ne comprends pas ton attitude… Il n'y a même pas cinq minutes tu étais… cruel… avec moi et maintenant…  
- Ce n'était qu'un jeu, tu m'as payé pour ça !  
- Un jeu ? Tu as tenté de me tuer !  
- Mais non ! C'est ce qu'on appelle de l'asphyxiophilie(6). Le manque d'air a tendance à décupler l'orgasme. C'était bon, hein ?

Uruha baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'avouer qu'effectivement, ça lui avait plu. Ruki enchaîna :

- Si tu avais eu si peur que ça t'aurais utilisé le mot…  
- Le mot ?  
- Oui celui que je t'ai donné au début… Celui qui quand il est prononcé permet de tout arrêter…  
- Quoi… ? Ca servait à ça ?  
- Eh bien oui ! C'était indiqué sur la check-list que tu as remplie sur internet avant de venir !  
- Pardon… j'avais oublié, feignit- t-il en maudissant Reita.  
- Comment peut-on oublier une chose aussi importante ! Tu es vraiment un garçon étrange… Mais, je dois quand même m'excuser, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de… coucher avec mes clients… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Quoi qu'il en soit, es-tu quand même satisfait ?  
- O… oui.  
- C'est l'essentiel, lui répondit-il avec un sourire de soulagement. Maintenant, je dois te prier de bien vouloir partir. Mon prochain client ne va pas tarder.

Uruha fut soudain pris de panique : il n'avait toujours pas trouvé un moyen d'accomplir la mission dont il avait été chargé par Reita. Il fallait qu'il gagne du temps.

- Pardonne-moi de te demander ça, mais, puis-je utiliser tes toilettes ? tenta alors Uruha.  
- Bien-sûr, c'est en haut des escaliers à droite. Mais je t'en prie, dépêche-toi.

Uruha acquiesça. Dans la volée, il attrapa ses vêtements et disparut dans les escaliers. Puis, une fois le loquet des cabinets verrouillé, il fouilla dans les poches de son jean et en ressortit un sachet rempli de somnifère en poudre. Le seul plan qu'il avait pu imaginer avant de venir était le suivant : endormir Ruki pour avoir le temps de trouver les fameuses pellicules et les lui dérober. Le pharmacien, chez qui il se l'était procuré, lui avait assuré que c'était très efficace qu'il ferait effet dans les 5 minutes après la prise et qu'il n'avait aucun goût. Mais la question qui se posait était : comment allait-il bien pouvoir s'y prendre pour lui faire avaler ? Uruha se rhabilla, réfléchissant en même temps à une solution et, lorsqu'il quitta les toilettes, il finit par en trouver une. Comme dans tout les films qu'il avait pu voir à la télévision, il se dirigea vers la cuisine, trouva deux grands verres qu'il remplit d'eau et après s'être assuré d'avoir bien dissous la poudre dans l'un d'entre eux, il redescendit à la cave.

Ruki était occupé à ranger ses objets de torture. L'air de rien, Uruha l'interpella alors :

- Je me suis permis de prendre un verre d'eau, et j'en ai aussi apporté un pour toi, tu dois avoir soif…  
- Ah ! ce n'est pas de refus, répondit-il tout sourire.  
- Tiens ! dit-il en lui proposant celui rempli de somnifère.

Uruha scruta attentivement Ruki lorsque celui-ci porta le verre à ses lèvres. Mais, celui-ci, tourna subitement les yeux, comme s'il avait remarqué quelque chose de dérangeant. Uruha tressaillit, de peur qu'il n'ait découvert le subterfuge.

- Han ! Les draps sont tout tâchés de sang ! Vite ! Faut que je change ça de suite ! s'écria alors Ruki en se précipitant vers le lit.

Il laissa le verre sur la table de chevet et dans son empressement, fit virevolter les draps. Un mouvement trop vif et le verre posé sagement se brisa en mille morceaux sur le carrelage.

- Mince ! pesta Ruki. C'est vraiment pas de chance !  
- Ca c'est sûr… grimaça Uruha.

Ruki ne prêta pas attention aux propos d'Uruha et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Il en redescendit presque aussitôt, les bras chargés d'une serpillère et entreprit d'éponger à genoux tout le liquide qui s'était répandu au sol.

Le plan avorté, Uruha céda alors à la panique. Il sonda avec affolement la pièce et trouva par chance une autre solution à son problème, juste à côté de lui, dans l'une des alcôves du mur de pierres. Il inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage et tandis que Ruki, le dos tourné, était occupé à ramasser les débris, Uruha s'empara d'un gros chandelier en bronze puis s'approcha discrètement de lui. Les deux mains fermement agrippées sur le chandelier, il le brandit bien haut en fermant très fort les yeux et, de toutes ses forces, donna un grand coup sec vers le bas. A ce moment- là, un grand bruit sourd retentit dans la pièce et Uruha n'osa rouvrir les paupières qu'une fois certain que plus rien autour de lui ne bougeait… Il découvrit alors Ruki, allongé à plat ventre dans les débris de verre. Le garçon semblait inerte et Uruha eut peur un instant que le coup ne fût porté trop fort et que par mégarde il ne l'ait tué. Heureusement, après avoir pris soin de vérifier, Uruha fut soulagé de constater que Ruki respirait encore et qu'il ne saignait pas.

- Je suis désolé Ruki… Je n'ai vraiment pas le choix, lui chuchota t-il avant de lâcher le chandelier qui retomba lourdement sur le sol.

Aussitôt Uruha se précipita vers l'autre porte à l'entrée de la cave, celle que Ruki lui avait indiquée comme étant son labo photo. Il agrippa la poignée mais il eut beau la tourner et la retourner en tous sens, la porte en acier ne semblait pas vouloir s'ouvrir. Nerveux, il tira, poussa, cogna, rien n'y fit, elle demeurait impassible. Il devait sûrement y avoir une clef, il fallait qu'il la trouve. La première chose à laquelle il pensa, fut qu'en général dans une maison, un trousseau de clef se trouve près de la porte d'entrée. Ruki pouvant reprendre conscience à tout moment, les minutes lui était désormais comptées. Il grimpa donc les escaliers à une allure effrénée, fouilla toute l'entrée mais n'y trouva rien. Il s'attaqua aux autres pièces de la maison avec une vitesse incroyable. Tous les tiroirs qui croisèrent son chemin furent mis sans dessus dessous sans aucun ménagement. Mais en vain. Pas de clef. Peut-être au sous-sol… Il redescendit les marches encore plus vite qu'il ne les avaient montées et s'attaqua aux moindres recoins de la pièce. Toujours rien. Il commença alors à désespérer. Où aurait-il bien pu ranger ses clefs ?

Au fond de la cave, une pile de vêtements soigneusement posés sur une chaise attira son attention. Il se remémora alors que Ruki s'était effectivement changé au début de la séance. Peut-être y avait t-il tout simplement laissé ses clefs là. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était sa dernière chance… Il se rua dessus, fouilla et finalement y trouva le trousseau de clefs tant convoité en espérant que l'une d'entre-elles ouvrirait cette maudite porte. Il fonça tout de suite sur la serrure et essaya les clefs une à une. Puis, finalement, à force de patience, un « clic » retentit et elle se déverrouilla enfin.

Lorsque Uruha poussa la porte, le laboratoire photo tant attendu se révéla à lui. Au centre de cette minuscule pièce, trônait une table qui prenait à elle seule la presque totalité de l'espace. Et, sur celle-ci, était posé tout un matériel nécessaire au développement des clichés : un agrandisseur très imposant, une quantité innombrable de filtres ainsi que des bacs remplis de révélateur ou bien de fixateur. Au bout de la table, à côté des piles de papier photo classé par calibre, une petite lampe rouge. Uruha fit quelques pas mais sa tête heurta les photos suspendues en l'air par un fil et qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. La précipitation qui l'avait alors jusqu'à présent animé s'envola soudainement face à la beauté des clichés qui s'offraient à lui…

Emu par ce qui s'en dégageait, Uruha se mit à les admirer. Lui qui pourtant ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à cette forme d'art qu'était la photo, sentait qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un expert pour saisir l'émotion que le photographe voulait faire passer au travers de ses clichés. L'un d'entre eux représentait une très vieille femme assise devant sa propre maison plus que modeste. On pouvait bien cerner la solitude qui émanait d'elle, fermement agrippée à sa canne portant tant bien que mal son organisme essoufflé par l'usure du temps. Elle semblait bien seule, sûrement oubliée de ses enfants et pourtant un sourire illuminait son visage. Le regard rivé sur l'objectif, elle rayonnait de bonheur face à ce furtif instant accordé rien que pour elle. La grâce d'une photo dont elle était l'unique et seul objet. La solitude balayée pendant un instant.

Un peu plus loin, une autre photographie montrait une grande allée bordée de cerisiers en fleurs et qui s'étalaient à perte de vue. Et, au loin, au centre de ce passage majestueux : une silhouette de dos. Une collégienne, sans doute qui prenait le chemin de l'école, ses longs cheveux balayés par le vent. Au premier regard, la photographie traduisait le calme et la sérénité et pourtant, il s'en dégageait une toute autre atmosphère. Comme le cliché précédent, un étrange sentiment de solitude et de tristesse émanait du cliché. Chaque photo qu'Uruha admirait le renvoyait toujours à cette impression de grande tristesse.

Soudain, en haut des escaliers une sonnerie retentit qui fit sursauter Uruha. Sûrement le prochain client qui venait d'arriver ! Ruki n'allait sans doute pas tarder à reprendre connaissance, il fallait donc se hâter. Mais, la tâche pour trouver les photos ne serait pas aussi aisée qu'Uruha avait bien pu l'imaginer. En effet, les quatre murs de la petite pièce étaient, du sol au plafond, recouverts d'étagères sur lesquelles étaient soigneusement classés des milliers de photos et de pellicules. Toutes rangées dans des dossiers plus ou moins épais. Sur chacun d'eux était inscrit le sujet qu'il contenait. Par réflexe, Uruha alla chercher aussitôt à la lettre « M » : Miura Gumi, le nom du clan de Reita. Et là, des centaines et des centaines de classeurs alignés sans plus de précision que le nom de ce groupe. Uruha se frotta le visage avec les mains : c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

Il ne perdit pas son sang froid pour autant et commença à éplucher méticuleusement les pages et les pages de photographies. Mais là, un autre problème se posa lorsqu'il vit ce qu'elles représentaient. La plupart mettait en scène des affrontements et il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne savait absolument pas à quoi ressemblait le proxénète. Il eut l'impression que les clichés avaient été classés par dates, alors il tenta de chercher dans les dossiers qui avaient l'air les plus récents mais il n'y trouva rien qui aurait pu satisfaire Reita. Peut-être y avait-il un dossier nommé « Murasaki ». Il examina les autres étagères mais aucun classeur ne portait ce nom. Uruha perdait patience. Il poussa un cri de rage en jetant à terre les photos qu'il avait encore dans les mains. Il chercha une fois de plus dans les classeurs intitulés « Miura Gumi », survolant avec affolement les photos qu'il ne regardait même plus. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front.

- Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! hurla t-il en balançant rageusement les dossiers qui lui passaient sous les mains.

Sa nervosité était telle qu'il mit la pièce dans un foutoir indescriptible. Impossible de trouver ces fichues photos ! Il finit par s'effondrer, perdant tout espoir que Reita daigne un jour lui rendre sa liberté. La perspective même de devoir encore lui rendre un horrible service le terrifiait. La mort de Murasaki, la mise en danger du clan, tout cela était uniquement de sa faute. Il aurait tellement voulu réparer sa faute pour que Reita soit satisfait et qu'il le laisse enfin en paix. Mais à l'évidence, le destin s'acharnait sur lui. Les yeux d'Uruha s'embrumèrent. Il pleura. Il abandonnait...

Une seconde fois, une sonnerie retentit en haut de l'escalier et fit sursauter Uruha. Ruki n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Vite ! il fallait partir. La yeux voilés, il essaya de rassembler le peu de force qui lui restait encore. Soudain, Uruha crut avoir perdu la raison : se relevant, il venait de lire le nom de Reita. Il le haïssait tellement qu'il en avait des hallucinations maintenant. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour y voir un peu plus clair. Non ! son inconscient ne lui avait pas joué un tour : à ses pieds, un dossier intitulé « Suzuki Reita ». Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il l'ouvrit et découvrit une photo sur laquelle on voyait Reita, un revolver à la main, en train d'assassiner un bonhomme bien gras, d'environ la cinquantaine. La photo suivant était la même, prise quelques secondes plus tard. Et là, Uruha remarqua que sur le dos de la première un nom y figurait : « Murasaki ».

L'espoir lui revenait subitement. Tout y était : les pellicules, les tirages. Il les avait trouvés ! Le dossier sous le bras, il se précipita hors de la pièce et monta les escaliers en courant aussi vite qu'il le pût. Il emprunta la porte de derrière, trop heureux de se savoir dans une maison et il se faufila dans la pénombre, sans être vu par le client qui s'impatientait devant la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'Uruha traversait la rue, une photo s'échappa du dossier sans qu'il ne la remarque. Celle-ci représentait Reita, sans son bandeau sur le visage, en compagnie d'un autre garçon qu'Uruha ne connaissait que trop bien : celui qui était responsable de la mort de sa sœur.

_A suivre…_

OoOoOoOoO

(1) Checklist (dans le milieu BDSM) : Avant une séance de BDSM, le soumis doit remplir une liste énumérant les sévices pratiquées dans le donjon. Il y choisit selon les activités proposées, celles qu'il souhaite ou ne souhaite pas faire. Une fois remplie, le dominant en tient compte durant la séance.

(2) Le mot (dans le milieu BDSM) : « Un mot de passe » est convenu entre soumis et dominant avant une séance BDSM. Prononcer le mot signifie que le dominant doit cesser immédiatement toute activité en cours. Cela évite ainsi toute confusion dans les suppliques que pourrait manifester le soumis dans le cadre du jeu BDSM. Et, Tegami signifie : lettre dans le sens de courrier.

(3) Adorer : Dans le jargon du BDSM, adorer un objet signifie, le lécher, l'embrasser. Un peu comme s'il était honoré.

(4) Croix de St André : Croix en forme de X sur laquelle Saint André a été supplicié. C'est un outil très souvent utilisé dans le milieu BDSM.

(5) Voilà à quoi ça ressemble : ビッチ

(6) Asphyxiophilie : ou Asphyxie érotique. C'est un pratique sexuelle qui a pour but de priver d'air le cerveau de son ou sa partenaire dans le but de le mettre dans un état euphorisant et d'en tirer un plaisir sexuel. ATTENTION : Ne vous amusez pas à faire ça, c'est très dangereux ! Ce que j'ai écris est une fiction ! Dans la réalité ça ne se passe pas comme ça !


	4. Chapter 4

- Allo ?  
- Salut Aoi, c'est Kai.  
- Ah ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Est-ce que… je pourrais passer chez toi ? Je voudrais… te parler.  
- Si c'est encore pour m'insulter c'est pas la peine.  
- Non. A vrai dire je voulais te présenter mes excuses, j'ai pas été très sympa avec toi…  
- Ah ! d'accord. Dans ce cas là tu peux venir.  
- Est-ce que tu as mangé ?  
- Pas encore.  
- Ok. J'apporte de quoi dîner.  
- Si tu veux. A tout à l'heure alors.

Kai raccrocha son téléphone portable. L'appartement était tellement silencieux qu'on pouvait entendre le tic tac de l'horloge du salon qui indiquait 21 heures. Uruha était parti après avoir sermonné Kai et celui-ci avait eut du mal à encaisser pareils reproches. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que son ami avait raison. Kai avait été trop dur face aux agissements d'Aoi.

Il attrapa sa veste et quitta l'appartement. Sur le chemin, il alla acheter quelques denrées au combini. Et, c'est les bras chargés de victuailles qu'il arriva chez Aoi. Celui-ci lui ouvrit la porte mais ne l'accueillit pas avec le sourire, loin de là. Son expression affichait plutôt de la méfiance. Il le salua à peine quand il pénétra dans l'appartement. Face à cette hostilité, Kai serra les dents. Se réconcilier avec Aoi, n'allait sûrement pas être une tâche aisée.

- Tiens ! j'ai pris de quoi faire le dîner, dit-il en lui présentant les sacs en plastique.  
- Merci ! répondit-il en les prenant et en les déposant sur la table de la kitchenette.

Aoi était sur ses gardes ce qui fut compréhensible. Kai s'était préparé à ne pas être accueilli les bras grands ouverts. C'était à lui de réparer ses erreurs, même s'il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir été aussi direct et spontané.

- Je pense qu'avant de dîner, on devrait peut-être discuter… T'as dis que tu avais des choses à me dire alors je t'en prie, je t'écoute, dit Aoi d'un ton sec.  
- Là ? Sur le pas de la porte ?  
- Oui. Ici.

Aoi attendait, adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés. Kai déglutit avant de se lancer.

- Eh bien, à vrai dire… Ca m'a un peu surpris que tu… m'embrasses comme ça. J'avais cru comprendre que je t'intéressais pas alors… je l'ai mal pris, parce que je savais pas trop où tu voulais en venir. Enfin, excuse- moi, je suis pas très doué pour comprendre les sentiments des autres. Mais, j'avais pas à réagir comme ça. J'ai surtout été choqué par ton geste, alors je me suis emporté… Voila, donc, je suis vraiment désolé.  
- Hmm… Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens t'excuser ?  
- On est amis, non ? Enfin, moi je te considère comme un très bon ami… Alors ça me rendais vraiment triste qu'on soit fâchés. Mais, c'est surtout que Uruha, eh bien, je lui ai raconté ce qu'il s'est passé et, à vrai dire, je pensais qu'il serait du même avis que moi mais pas du tout. Il m'a plutôt engueulé. Il a pris ta défense. Sur le coup, ça m'a vexé qu'il te défende comme ça. Mais après, en réfléchissant bien, je me suis rendu compte que c'est lui qui avait raison… J'tiens à toi et ça me désole qu'on ne se parle plus… Alors j'aimerais qu'on redevienne amis, si… tu veux bien…  
- Bien… c'est d'accord. Tout le monde fait des erreurs dans sa vie. Je serais vraiment bête de ne pas accepter tes excuses surtout que tout n'est pas entièrement de ta faute. Moi aussi je me suis laissé emporter en sachant très bien que tu es hétéro. Ta réaction était même plutôt justifiée même si elle était à mon goût un peu trop excessive.  
- Je te l'ai déjà dis : j'ai été surpris.  
- Oui je sais. Ce n'est pas grave.  
- J'ai envie de faire la paix ! Tu veux bien ?  
- Oui.

Aoi souriait enfin. Il semblait soulagé d'avoir retrouvé Kai. Cependant quelque chose semblait encore le gêner et il n'en parla à Kai, que lorsque celui-ci se fût attelé à préparer le dîner.

- Je t'avoue, je suis quand même un peu embarrassé maintenant.  
- Ah bon ? Pourquoi donc ? demanda Kai en continuant de couper les légumes sur le plan de travail.  
- Bah… Maintenant tu sais que… tu me plais, alors… ça me gène. Notre relation sera plus tout à fait comme avant. Je suis vraiment, vraiment gêné, rougit-il.  
- T'a pas à être gêné, Aoi. C'est humain…  
- C'est gentil que tu le prennes comme ça. Merci. Mais, disons que je suis quand même assez attristé par le fait que tu… ne partageras jamais le même sentiment que moi… Enfin, je le savais depuis le début, je m'en prends qu'à moi-même. T'en fais pas pour moi. Ca passera avec le temps.  
- Aoi, je suis pas insensible, lui dit-il alors en le regardant, cette fois, droit dans les yeux.  
- Eh ? s'étonna Aoi.

Kai, repartit aussitôt dans le hachage des légumes sans ajouter un mot. Aoi resta bouche bée. Comment devait-il interpréter cette dernière phrase ? Il ne cessa de se la tourner et retourner dans la tête sans pour autant réussir à cerner ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir dire. D'après sa réflexion, soit Kai avait voulu dire qu'il était sensible à son désarroi. Soit, il avouait qu'il n'était pas insensible à ses sentiments. Aoi opta pour la première solution, celle qui lui semblait être la plus vraisemblable et n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

Durant le dîner, Kai ne semblait pas enclin à vouloir animer la conversation. Son regard ne faisait qu'alterner entre son assiette et Aoi, sans un mot. Cette attitude peu habituelle mit Aoi dans l'embarras. Il tenta d'engager la conversation pour mettre fin à ce silence trop pesant.

- C'est vraiment bon ce que tu as préparé ! Tu es une vraie petite fée du logis !

En réponse, Kai se contenta d'esquisser un sourire. Aoi grimaça. Le comportement de Kai était vraiment étrange et il mit cela sur le compte de la dispute encore fraîche. Peut-être Kai avait-il encore du mal à se sentir de nouveau à l'aise ? Aoi essaya de le faire sortir de son mutisme.

- Et Uruha, comment il va ?  
- Eh bien, aux dernières nouvelles il sortirait avec le yakuza là. Je me souviens jamais de son nom. Le blond.  
- Suzuki Reita. Ca m'étonne vraiment…  
- Pour te dire la vérité, j'ai suivi ton conseil. Je suis allé espionner Uruha et, effectivement, c'est vrai… Mais ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi il était aussi déprimé ces derniers temps.  
- Il y a quelque chose là-dessous. Ca me paraît trop étrange…  
- Oui, c'est sûr. Il continue de me mentir. Il ne veux rien dire et ça me dépite qu'il soit amoureux d'un type comme lui…  
- Les sentiments ça se contrôle pas, tu sais. Mais je reste convaincu, tout comme toi, que c'est vraiment pas le type de gars à fréquenter.  
- Uruha a toujours fait que des bêtises… Faudrait qu'il commence à grandir un peu…  
- Ca viendra, avec le temps. Lui en veux pas pour ça.  
- Oui. Tu as sûrement raison. Ah ! c'est bon que tu sois là pour me sortir un peu de l'enfer qu'Uruha me fait vivre.  
-Mais, il n'y a pas de quoi ! Ca me fait plaisir. Dommage que tu ne veuilles pas que je t'offre d'avantage…

Aoi se donna une claque mentalement. Il était encore en train de faire des avances à Kai et ce n'était vraiment pas le genre d'attitude à adopter.

- Excuse- moi, Kai. C'est pas…  
- Ca me dérange pas, le coupa t-il.  
- Eh ?

Kai se leva pour débarrasser la table. Aoi se demanda pendant un instant si son esprit n'était pas en train de lui jouer un mauvais tour. Certes, sa principale occupation à part son magasin de musique était la drague. Il était vite devenu expert en ce domaine. Mais là, il se sentait perdu. Les paroles de Kai étaient soudain beaucoup trop équivoques. Pourtant, cela ne pouvait pas être ce à quoi il pensait… Kai lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Il faisait sûrement preuve de beaucoup de tolérance. Voila pourquoi Kai avait dit qu'il n'était pas gêné par ce genre de paroles. Oui, cela ne pouvait être que ça. Aoi se traita intérieurement d'obsédé avant de proposer à Kai s'il voulait éventuellement sortir.

- Je préfère rester ici si tu veux bien, répondit Kai.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? J'avoue j'ai pas grand-chose à te proposer.  
- La télé m'ira parfaitement !  
- Ca marche !

Aoi se jeta sur le sofa et alluma la téléviseur.

- Ca te déranges si je fais un peu de café ? demanda Kai.  
- Du tout. D'ailleurs, j'en veux bien aussi, s'il te plait.

Kai revint dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, un plateau à la main sur lequel était disposées la cafetière fumante, deux tasses, des petites cuillères et une coupelle remplie de morceaux de sucre. Alors que Kai lui tendit une des tasses, la petite cuillère posée sur le rebord de la coupelle glissa et disparue sous le canapé, juste sous la place de Aoi. Kai plongea aussitôt entre les jambes de celui-ci pour aller la récupérer. Aoi sursauta en poussant un petit hoquet. Quelques centimètres séparaient son entrejambes du visage de Kai. Le rouge lui monta aux joues.

- Euuuh Kai… Tu devrais peut-être pas… euuuh…

L'interpellé ne répondit pas et continuait de fouiner sous le canapé. Cette fois, Aoi s'énerva. Pourquoi fallait-il que Kai se mette juste là pour aller ramasser cette satanée cuillère ? Il aurait très bien pu faire le tour ou passer à côté ! Non, il avait décidé de se mettre là, précisément entre ses jambes. Une fois, deux fois, passent encore, mais là, c'était la troisième fois que Kai faisait en sorte de mettre Aoi dans le doute. Pour un type qui ne voulait surtout pas se faire draguer par un homosexuel, son attitude était vraiment trop suspecte. Plus de doute possible : Kai faisait exprès de jouer avec ses nerfs pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches à la fin ? Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?

Kai releva la tête et le fixa, l'air grave. Il posa l'index sur les lèvres d'Aoi pour lui signifier de se taire. Puis, il prit appui sur les genoux d'Aoi et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste un baiser furtif qui prit fin aussi vite qu'il avait commencé. Aoi le regarda, interdit.

- Qu… qu'est ce que tu fais, Kai ?  
- Est-ce tu veux bien encore de moi ?  
- Oui bien sûr. Mais…  
- Alors ,embrasse-moi !

Aoi, resta un instant bouche bée, assailli de questions face à cet abrupte changement. Il secoua vivement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et agrippa la chemise de Kai au niveau des flancs pour l'attirer vers lui. L'envie était bien plus forte que toutes les questions sans réponses qui lui trottaient dans la tête alors, il les laissa de côté et ne résista pas plus longtemps à la demande de Kai. Il prit aussitôt possession de ces fines lèvres qui les appelaient silencieusement et les embrassa avec délice ; les suçotant parfois, ou bien les effleurant de sa langue, s'appliquant à la tâche comme pour lui montrer de quoi il était capable, peut-être par peur de le décevoir ou bien qu'il ne change d'avis. Aoi le sentit hésitant, tremblotant même. Alors, il passa une main dans la nuque de Kai et glissa partiellement ses doigts dans la chevelure naissante pour l'aider à se laisser aller. Et, à son plus grand bonheur, il sentit aussitôt ses lèvres s'entrouvrir timidement. Aoi ne put réfréner son envie trop grande et y introduisit fougueusement sa langue, happant au passage celle de l'autre qui semblait déjà chercher le contact. L'incertitude des premiers mouvements fut calmée par la langue experte d'Aoi qui le guidait à présent.

La danse finit par s'accorder sûrement lui laissant le loisir de jouer en même temps avec ses lèvres contre celles de Kai qu'il sentit enfin fondre. Alors, il resserra son étreinte pour le faire défaillir d'avantage et il sembla que le corps de Kai s'était définitivement abandonné dans ses bras. Soulagé de voir que les réactions étaient positives, il se laissa lui-même aller au baiser. L'approfondissant encore d'avantage, laissant désormais place à la sensualité des contacts. Kai semblait tout aussi passionné que lui par cet échange, mais leur souffle commença à manquer. Ils durent donc se résoudre à rompre le baiser. Aussitôt libéré de l'étreinte, Kai se laissa glisser dans un coin du canapé sans prononcer un mot. Un long silence s'installa durant lequel aucun des deux n'osa parler. Les questions submergèrent de nouveau Aoi. Une, en particulier, qu'il finit par poser après de longues minutes de réflexion.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce changement soudain ?  
- Après avoir réfléchi, j'ai pensé qu'il était tant que j'arrête de me mentir à moi-même.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Tu me plais… Tu me plais énormément, voilà tout.  
- Mais alors… pourquoi m'as-tu rejeté la première fois ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop… Je pense que j'avais honte.  
- Honte de quoi ? De moi ?  
- Non, honte d'éprouver quelque chose pour un homme.  
- Y'a vraiment pas à avoir honte de ça, au contraire, c'est bien de s'accepter tel qu'on est plutôt que de vivre constamment dans le rejet de soi-même.  
- Oui tu as raison.  
- Tu sais Kai, j'ai bien vu, t'es quelqu'un de très réservé et je comprends que ça n'est pas évident pour toi de montrer tes sentiments. Mais avec le temps, tu vas t'habituer et ça ira mieux. Regarde Uruha, prends exemple sur lui… Mis à part ses conneries bien entendu, c'est un garçon qui vit très bien son homosexualité. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs ! Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire ! Juste à te laisser porter par tes envies sans te poser tant de questions. Et si tu le veux bien, je vais t'aider dans cette tâche.  
- D'accord. Merci d'être si attentionné envers moi, Aoi.  
- C'est normal, j'ai le béguin pour toi, lui dit-il en l'attirant vers lui. Je suis tellement heureux que tu aies changé d'avis.

Kai, à présent allongé sur le divan, déposa sa tête sur le torse d'Aoi.

- Ca t'a plu ? demanda Aoi en l'entourant de ses bras.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Quand je t'ai embrassé…  
- Oui… beaucoup.  
- Et-ce que tu veux recommencer ?

Kai ferma les yeux en guise de réponse. Aoi n'eut qu'à baisser la tête et ils échangèrent un baiser encore plus sensuel que le premier. Puis, tandis que leurs langues se rencontraient, une nouvelle fois, Kai glissa la main dans la chevelure soyeuse du garçon, s'amusant à enrouler les mèches noir ébène autour de ses doigts. Aoi rompit soudainement le baiser et s'allongea au-dessus de lui. Caressant de ses lèvres la joue de Kai, il fondit dans son cou qu'il embrassa avec volupté. Puis, il remonta lentement vers le lobe de son oreille qu'il effleura de la langue. A cet instant précis, il lui sembla que Kai avait laissé échapper un soupir de plaisir. Il réitéra son geste pour en avoir la certitude et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre : cette fois, Kai gémit faiblement. Cette réaction mit subitement l'entrejambe d'Aoi en émoi. Déconcerté, il s'arrêta aussitôt et s'enfuit à l'autre bout du canapé pour reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Trop habitué à se laisser aller dès le premier soir, il n'avait plus vraiment l'habitude de retenir ses pulsions. Mais là, cette fois, il n'avait pas en face de lui un petit minet près à écarter les cuisses avec n'importe qui pour un peu de plaisir. Non, c'était Kai. Et il n'était surtout pas question de se laisser emporter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'étonna Kai.  
- Eh bien…

Aoi n'excellait vraiment pas dans l'art de mentir.

- Kai, tu m'excites ! Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai honte, dit-il en plaquant un coussin sur son bas ventre pour y dissimuler la preuve flagrante.  
- Ah ah ! Y'a pas de mal ! Je suis flatté de te faire cet effet-là et…

Il attrapa la main d'Aoi et la plaqua sur son propre entrejambe.

- Moi aussi, tu vois !

Aoi s'empourpra aussitôt et retira rapidement sa main.

- Tu devrais pas faire ça Kai ! J'ai l'habitude de m'emporter assez facilement et, je voudrais pas te manquer de respect…  
- En quoi c'est irrespectueux d'avoir envie de…?  
- Tu n'es pas juste un simple mec que je vais baiser et jeter le lendemain. Tu es bien plus à mes yeux, alors, je voudrais pas brusquer les choses et passer pour un obsédé…  
- Ca… me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis là. Et, rassure- toi, je ne pense pas une seule seconde que tu es un obsédé, au contraire, je suis flatté.

Kai attrapa le coussin qu'Aoi avait toujours entre les jambes et l'envoya valser par terre. Il s'assit ensuite à califourchon au-dessus de lui et l'embrassa encore. Aoi s'en trouva une fois de plus totalement déconcerté. Kai faisait en sorte d'aggraver les choses plutôt que de l'aider à calmer ses ardeurs. Il ne s'arrêta pas là et il lui prit l'envie d'aller fouiner de ses mains sous la chemise d'Aoi. Cette fois, s'en était trop. Aoi l'agrippa par les épaules et le repoussa vivement.

- Arrête ! j'te dis !  
- Tu veux pas de moi ? lui demanda Kai en faisant une petite moue.  
- Si… bien sûr que si ! Mais ce serait pas raisonnable… C'est trop rapide !  
- C'est comique quand même ! Maintenant c'est toi qui me rejettes !  
- Non, je te rejette pas ! Je pense juste qu'il ne faudrait pas précipiter les choses.  
- Aoi, j'ai passé ces vingt-et-une années de ma vie à me mentir à moi-même et maintenant que j'ai décidé de changer ça, je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps que je n'en ai déjà perdu !  
- J'ai un peu peur que tu le regrettes après … Que tu te rendes compte que tu n'as pas fait le bon choix et qu'ensuite tu m'en veuilles d'avoir profité de la situation au lieu de t'en avoir empêché. Je ne veux surtout pas te blesser, tu comprends ?  
- Oui, mais tu sais, avant, j'étais un type impassible, froid et arrogant. Mais maintenant que je me suis rendu compte que si je continuais à m'enraciner dans ma fierté, j'allais te perdre et ça m'a remué. J'ai décidé de changer, de me laisser aller à mes envies comme tu me l'as conseillé. Sans me tarauder les méninges pour savoir si ce que je ressens est moralement correct ou non. Alors, Aoi, s'il te plaît, ne rajoute pas une barrière. Je t'ai choisi toi. Uniquement toi. Et pas dans une semaine, dans un mois ou dans un an. Non, là, tout de suite, parce que c'est ce que je veux.  
- Tu en es vraiment sûr ?  
- Oui ! Jamais je ne regretterai d'avoir fait une telle chose avec toi.  
- Je suis vraiment touché… que tu m'aies choisi.  
- C'est parce que je te fais confiance, Aoi.  
- Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas te décevoir, alors.  
- J'en doute pas une seule seconde. Mais, je t'en prie, sois indulgent avec moi… Je suis un novice, dit-il quelque peu honteux.  
- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète surtout pas pour ça.

Il prit le visage de Kai entre ses mains et déposa un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres.

- Laisse-moi encore te serrer dans mes bras, demanda Aoi en l'étreignant aussi tendrement qu'il l'avait embrassé.  
- J'ai un peu peur… avoua Kai en enfouissant son front dans le cou d'Aoi.  
- Ferme les yeux… Ne pense plus…

Kai prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Aussitôt, le parfum d'Aoi s'engouffra agréablement dans ses narines et il lui prit l'envie de baiser cette peau si chaude et délicate. Du bout des doigts, il dégagea alors les quelques mèches de cheveux qui y faisaient obstacle et embrassa à maintes reprises ce cou qui s'offrait volontiers à lui. Il remonta ensuite vers la joue d'Aoi pour finir à la commissure de ses lèvres. A ce moment-là, Aoi resserra son étreinte pour lui signifier de continuer. Kai, n'hésita pas un seul instant et l'embrassa à nouveau. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes puis il repartit de plus belle dans le cou, remontant jusqu'à l'oreille qu'il mordilla pour solliciter un peu plus le désir de son partenaire. Aoi laissa aussitôt échapper un soupir et ses mains dévalèrent le dos de Kai pour finir au niveau de ses fesses. Il les empoigna et, avec force, souleva Kai. Le garçon s'agrippa à lui et se laissa porter dans une autre pièce du petit appartement.

Kai n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir où Aoi l'avait emmené.

- On sera mieux ici, lui dit-il en le déposant avec précaution sur le lit.

Aussitôt, Aoi l'enjamba, s'assit sur son bas ventre et plongea dans son cou qu'il couvrit à nouveau d'ardents baisers. Puis, tandis qu'il attisait lentement la chaleur de son ami, il lui déboutonna un à un les boutons de la chemise pour finir par découvrir son buste finement sculpté. Il y avait quelques heures encore, Aoi pensait que ce corps ne s'abandonnerait jamais à lui et maintenant, il avait du mal à réaliser que cet instant inespéré était bel et bien la réalité. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois tellement il était heureux. Mais, Aoi remarqua que malgré l'envie qu'il eût manifestée, Kai semblait à présent terriblement gêné et n'osait plus ouvrir les yeux.

- Si… tu veux que j'arrête, dis-le moi, Kai…  
- N.. non. Continue… s'il te plaît.

Aoi fut attendri par le ton de sa voix, hésitant, si timide. Le seul moyen de faire sortir Kai de cette pudeur, était de lui donner envie. Qu'il le désire autant que lui le désirait. Alors, du bout de la langue, il fondit sur son torse, glissant délicieusement sur cette chair et traçant des sillons invisibles sur son passage. Kai sentit sur sa peau le chatouillement provoqué par les longs cheveux d'Aoi et ses tétons subitement assaillit de voluptueux baisers. Il ne put réfréner le gémissement qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Un élan le prit alors : il glissa ses mains dans le dos d'Aoi et souleva un peu son t-shirt. L'envie de donner autant de plaisir que lui en recevait semblait enfin se manifester, prendre le dessus sur cette gêne qui le tenaillait depuis le début. Sous ses doigts, il put sentir que son corps était déjà brulant. Et, constater par surcroît que lui seul était responsable de l'état dans lequel Aoi se trouvait lui fit reprendre une certaine assurance. Il osa enfin le caresser et Aoi en fut agréablement surpris.

Le t-shirt devint à ce moment beaucoup trop gênant alors, Aoi s'en débarrassa et déposa son torse nu contre celui de Kai en l'étreignant. Puis, ils échangèrent un autre baiser encore plus passionné que les précédents. Désireux de mettre son ami toujours plus en émoi, Aoi se prit à onduler les hanches, frottant son sexe contre celui de Kai qu'il sentit peu à peu réagir positivement. Il fut même étonné d'entendre Kai gémir tant ce geste avait l'air de lui plaire. Alors, sans se poser de question, il redescendit une nouvelle fois vers son torse qui se soulevait au rythme d'une respiration beaucoup plus profonde que précédemment et, cette fois, descendit jusqu'au nombril qu'il flatta de la langue. Puis, tandis qu'il s'affairait à lécher de toute part son abdomen, il glissa une main dans l'entrejambe de Kai. Il était aussi excité que lui. Aoi le sentait sous ses doigts, à la dureté du membre qui pressait contre le jean. L'un après l'autre, il fit alors sauter les boutons du pantalon pour le libérer un peu. Il jeta aussitôt un œil vers Kai, soucieux de savoir s'il n'allait pas un peu trop vite en besogne et remarqua que celui-ci avait toujours les yeux fermés mais que son visage semblait s'être quelque peu détendu. Aoi en fut soulagé et n'hésita pas à aller effleurer de ses lèvres l'érection de Kai à travers le tissu du boxer qui subsistait encore. Plus pour longtemps à vrai dire, car à force de l'embrasser, l'envie de prendre ce sexe à pleine bouche se manifesta. Alors, de son bras, il lui souleva le bassin et fit lentement glisser le pantalon à terre. Et tandis qu'il faisait suivre le même chemin au dernier vêtement, il ne cessait de lui chuchoter qu'il le trouvait terriblement beau, comme ça, nu.

Ses propos, certes sincères mais qui visaient à détendre Kai, firent leur effet, et le rouge qui lui était monté aux joues finit par se dissiper grâce à la délicatesse que manifestait Aoi. Il passa ensuite une main sous les hanches de Kai et, de l'autre, s'amusa à faire courir le bout de ses doigts le long de l' érection enfin découverte. Il remplaça rapidement ses doigts par sa langue qui commença à s'y aventurer et, ne cherchant pas à le faire languir d'avantage, le prit à pleine bouche. Kai commença aussitôt à se cambrer de plaisir sous les va-et-vient qu'il lui offrait. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressentit pareil délice. Lui qui avait l'obsession de vouloir sans cesse contrôler toutes les choses autour de lui, se retrouvait rapidement submergé par un flot d'émotions inconnu qu'il ne pouvait guère retenir. Il déglutit pour se calmer, mais en vain, Aoi ne semblait pas désireux de l'aider dans cette tâche. Bien au contraire, à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait, ses lèvres charnues enserraient d'avantage cette virilité qui gonflait de plaisir.

- Si tu… continues, je… je vais… pas pouvoir… me… retenir !

Kai cherchait à lui faire comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'arrête ici mais Aoi n'en fit rien ; imperturbable, il continua. Angoissé à l'idée qu'il puisse jouir trop rapidement, il passa alors les mains dans les cheveux d'Aoi pour tenter de lui relever la tête, mais celui-ci le repoussa gentiment. Kai se laissa alors retomber lourdement dans les oreillers en comprenant qu'il n'avait guère plus d'autre choix que de se laisser totalement aller. Il essaya tout de même de contenir ses ardeurs, mais elles furent décuplées lorsqu'Aoi s'amusait à présent à glisser partiellement les doigts entre ses fesses. La tension qu'Aoi sentit alors dans sa bouche le poussa à accentuer encore plus les va-et vient. Kai s'agrippa impulsivement aux draps devinant que le moment d'extase se profilait dangereusement.

- Je… !

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sans crier gare, son corps s'arqua violemment dans un grand cri tandis qu'il se libérait dans la bouche d'Aoi, tous ses muscles pris de spasmes successifs qui semblaient n'en plus finir, se répétant à l'infini… Et, à mesure que la pression s'évanouissait délicieusement, l'autre se délectait du liquide chaud qui coulait dans sa bouche. Aoi finit par lâcher la virilité de Kai qui retomba doucement dans les draps. Aussitôt, Il vint se lover contre Kai pour lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle.

- Je suis… vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir.  
- Pourquoi tu t'excuses, Kai ? C'est ce que je voulais… que tu ne te retiennes pas !  
- Et, maintenant… Tu as envies de moi ?  
- Dire non, ce serait te mentir.  
- Vas-y alors…  
- Tu es sûr ? Je peux attendre, tu sais.  
- Oui, j'en suis sûr.  
- D'accord.

Aoi se débarrassa de son pantalon et de son sous vêtement. Puis, une nouvelle fois, il enlaça tendrement Kai. Et tandis qu'ils échangeaient un autre baiser passionné, il fouilla dans le tiroir de la table de nuit pour en ressortir un petit tube. De son autre bras, Aoi, lui écarta ensuite une jambe sur le côté et pressa le tube duquel sortit sur l'un de ses doigts une substance inconnue de Kai.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il alors, curieux.  
- C'est pour pas que tu aies trop mal…

A l'aide de son doigt enduis du gel , Aoi tâtonna ensuite entre les fesses de Kai. Mais, celui-ci le prit soudainement par les épaules et le repoussa vivement.

- Attends ! Faut que je t'avoue quelque chose avant, lui dit-il aussitôt en le regardant l'air grave, les poings fermement agrippés à ses épaules.  
- Oui ? s'inquiéta alors Aoi.  
- C'est la première fois que…  
- Ca je m'en doute bien Kai. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire doucement, je te le promets.

Kai grimaça, signifiant ainsi à Aoi qu'il n'avait pas bien compris là où il voulait en venir.

- Hein ? s'exclama Aoi.  
- C'est la première fois…  
- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que… semblait-il enfin comprendre.  
- Si…  
- Tu n'as jamais fait l'amour… pas même à une femme ?  
- Jamais ! avoua-t-il quelque peu honteux.

Aoi, toujours à genoux entre les jambes de Kai, détourna subitement la tête comme pour contourner l'inattendue révélation. Il semblait réfléchir, soucieux de quelque chose. Et, au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion, il regarda à nouveau Kai, les yeux emplis de certitude et de détermination. Kai se sentit perdu face à cette attitude et tenta de s'excuser.

- Je suis désolé… Se… Ca pose un problème ?  
- Non aucun, dit-il en se mettant à enduire de lubrifiant la virilité de Kai.  
- Mais ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- T'occupe ! répondit Aoi , s'appliquant du poignet en va-et-vient pour réveiller l'érection.

Aussitôt qu'elle eût pris une certaine consistance, il enjamba alors Kai pour s'asseoir sur lui. Celui-ci, comprit aussitôt où Aoi voulait en venir, mais il lui prit les hanches pour l'arrêter.

- Mais fais pas ça ! C'est pas à toi de faire ça !  
- Laisse-moi faire je te dis !  
- Non ! Pas avant que tu m'aies expliqué pourquoi… soudainement… après que je t'aie dis ça… tu décides d'inverser les rôles.  
- Tu te doutes bien que de se faire pénétrer, ça fait quand même un peu souffrir. Je veux pas t'infliger ça pour ta toute première fois. Je veux que tu n'aies que de bons souvenirs…  
- M… mais toi ? bafouilla alors Kai en le regardant, l'air interdit.  
- Moi, ce sera dans toute ma vie, la seconde fois que je fais ça. Je le fais pour toi, parce que je ne veux te donner que du plaisir.  
- Mais c'est pas ton rôle de faire ça !  
- Ecoute ! Y' a des préférences, certes, mais y'a pas de rôle préétabli qui dit que telle ou telle personne doit être passive ou bien active. On fait l'amour là. On joue pas à un jeu de rôle. Et puis d'ailleurs… qu'est-ce que tu en sais, toi ? De ce que tu préfères. Si tu n'essayes pas, tu ne sauras jamais. Alors ne te pose pas tant de questions et profite ! D'accord ? finit-il en lui souriant tendrement.  
- Ok.

Il relâcha les hanches d'Aoi qui s'assit prudemment sur lui tout en tenant d'une main la virilité Kai. Le poing fermé, appuyé sur le torse du garçon, il grimaçait sous l'œil inquiet de son ami, à mesure que l'érection s'immisçait lentement en lui.

- Ca… ça va aller ? lui demanda Kai, soucieux.

Les dents serrées, Aoi acquiesça sans grande conviction. Kai le prit soudainement dans ses bras et l'attira vers lui. L'étreignant aussi fort qu'il le put, il l'embrassa, cherchant à atténuer ses souffrances. La sensualité avec laquelle Kai s'y prit le fit aussitôt fondre. Ses muscles se détendirent pour enfin finir par accepter ce corps étranger qui s'insinuait en lui. Et, la terrible douleur qui l'avait pris quelques instants avant s'atténua progressivement lorsqu'il se mit à onduler les hanches. Il enfouit alors son visage dans le cou de Kai, et, en le couvrant de langoureux baisers, il commença de lentes allers et venues du bassin.

- Ca fait du bien ? Kai ?

Pour toute réponse, l'interpellé se contenta de gémir. Il avait à nouveau fermé les yeux et semblait se laisser aller au plaisir. Aoi, impatient de lui en donner bien plus encore releva le buste, puis, à l'aide de ses bras qu'il appuya fermement sur la poitrine de Kai, il intensifia la cadence. Son corps, trop peu habitué à ce genre d'exercice, le rappela une fois de plus à l'ordre mais Aoi n'en fit rien. Tout ce qui comptait était de voir Kai comme ça : la jouissance sur le visage. Il était tellement beau dans cet état que cela valait bien toutes les souffrances du monde. Soudain, il sentit les mains de Kai agripper ses flancs.

- Continue… s'il te plaît… c'est tellement bon, dit-il alors, les yeux toujours clos.

Aoi, rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma lui aussi les paupières pour se laisser porter par ces mains qui semblaient vouloir lui imposer leurs propre rythme. Sans qu'il n'ait rien contrôlé, Kai à son tour se prit à remuer le bassin. La douleur semblait à présent s'être évaporée pour Aoi. Son corps, n'opposait plus aucune résistance ; au contraire, il semblait même vouloir s'y abandonner. Il se prit à gémir tandis que la cadence s'accentuait toujours plus. Kai le ramena encore une fois à lui. Il le serrait tellement fort qu'Aoi eut l'impression qu'il allait étouffer et pourtant, cela, il s'en fichait éperdument tant il était heureux de partager ce moment avec lui. Il ne chercha même pas à dissimuler les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche ce qui ne fit qu'exacerber d'avantage le désir de Kai déjà bien avancé. Il se mit à suçoter le cou d'Aoi qui commençait à dégouliner de sueur et s'agrippa impulsivement à ces fesses qui se mouvaient au-dessus de lui. L'autre glissa fébrilement une main entre eux, cherchant à tâtons son propre sexe qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagé.

Mais, la position n'étant vraiment pas aisée pour ce genre de chose, Aoi dût abandonner l'idée. Kai, comprit alors ce que son ami cherchait à faire, il releva le buste et tenta de renverser Aoi sur le dos pour se mettre par-dessus lui. Mais celui-ci, n'ayant pas trop tendance à se laisser dominer, essaya quand même de conserver sa position. En vain, le désir eut rapidement raison de son orgueil. Il finit par se laisser faire. Kai prit alors la main d'Aoi et la glissa entre eux, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il avait à présent la possibilité de continuer ce qu'il avait entrepris. Aoi empoigna alors aussitôt sa virilité et commença à y appliquer des va-et-vient. De son autre main, il s'accrocha au flanc de Kai qui s'était lancé dans une cadence de lents coups de reins. Malgré, la forte envie qui se lisait sur son visage, il faisait preuve d'une extrême douceur.

Entre deux gémissements, il vint embrasser Aoi. Et, tandis que leurs langues se liaient, puis se déliaient sensuellement, Aoi sentit que son corps ne tarderait pas à crier grâce. Ses muscles se contractaient à nouveau et Kai le remarqua. Alors, il accentua encore le mouvement de ses hanches en veillant toujours à ne pas être trop brusque. Soudain, Aoi s'agrippa à lui en lâchant un gémissement beaucoup plus fort que les précédents. Tout son corps se contracta brutalement tandis qu'il s'épanchait entre eux. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kai pour que lui aussi sente l'imminence de son point de non retour. Sur d'ultimes et plus francs coups de reins, ses yeux se voilèrent subitement. Son bas ventre s'enflamma aussitôt, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans les épaules d'Aoi et tandis que son corps se tordait délicieusement, il se déversa en lui dans un grand râle. Lorsque toutes les tensions furent retombées, le laissant à bout de souffle, il s'effondra sur Aoi.

Epuisés de bonheur, ils mirent bien des minutes avant de retrouver leurs esprits. Puis, ils s'enlacèrent une nouvelle fois.

- Dis, Kai, tu veux bien rester dormir ici ce soir ?  
- J'aimerais vraiment beaucoup, mais Uruha, il va être tout seul si je rentre pas…  
- Oh ! C'est un grand garçon, non ? Il saura se débrouiller pour une nuit… Et, si ça se trouve, il va peut-être même ne pas renter et passer la nuit avec Reita.  
- Oui, tu as sûrement raison.  
- Tu t'inquiètes trop pour les autres, Kai. Pense un peu à toi !  
- Je lui ai laissé un mot indiquant où je suis mais je vais quand même l'appeler pour lui dire que je dors chez toi, dit-il en se levant.

Aoi, toujours allongé sur le lit, le rattrapa par le poignet et le tira fermement vers lui.

- On s'en fout ! Viens là que je te câline, mon petit Kai chéri !  
- D'accord, d'accord, finit-il par céder en souriant.

OoOoOoOoO

- Kai ?

Uruha venait de rentrer à l'appartement.

- Kai ? appela-t-il encore une fois.

Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Le salon était vide. Il balança le dossier qui contenait les photos sur la table basse et chercha son ami dans toutes les pièces. Mais en vain, personne. Il finit par s'effondrer sur le canapé, vidé de toutes ses forces par la soirée qu'il venait de passer. Une cigarette lui ferait le plus grand bien, alors il glissa la main dans une des poches de son blouson à la recherche du paquet et se rendit compte que l'argent destiné à Ruki y était toujours à sa place. Dans la précipitation il avait oublié de le lui donner. Tant pis ! L'important était d'avoir récupéré ces satanées photos. Uruha soupira en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait dû endurer pour en arriver là. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, cela n'avait pas été si terrible que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il se mit à rougir de honte lorsqu'il s'avoua que cela avait été même plutôt plaisant. Certes, avec beaucoup de violence mais plaisant, oui. Ruki n'était pas un mauvais garçon finalement, pensa t-il. Il avait juste fait son travail. Uruha se mit alors à culpabiliser de l'avoir frappé ainsi avec le chandelier, puis de l'avoir volé. Enfin, vraisemblablement, pensa-t-il, il ne reverrait plus ce type. Il n'avait pas donc de soucis à se faire. « _C'est dommage quand même, il était plutôt beau garçon _» se prit-il à penser en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il déboutonna sa chemise et, les mains appuyées sur le rebord du lavabo, observa dans le miroir son ventre écorché de toutes parts. « Affreux !» pensa t-il en se remémorant la douleur de l'acier tranchant qui lui déchirait la peau. Et pourtant, ce que Ruki y avait inscrit était la pure vérité. Cette fois, Uruha ne pouvait plus la nier. A y regarder de plus près, son parcours affectif n'était qu'une succession de plans culs foireux avec des types qui se fichaient éperdument de savoir qui il était vraiment. Sa musique ou bien son plat préféré, tout ça, ils n'en avaient rien à faire. L'important était juste de le baiser et ensuite de s'en débarrasser. Mais au final, n'était-ce pas lui tout simplement qui avait cherché de pareilles situations ? Les autres n'étaient pas à blâmer, oui. C'est lui et lui seul qui au final était responsable de tout ça. Mais, ça, se fit-il en lui-même, ce n'est pas de l'amour… A vrai dire, l'amour, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Jamais il n'a connu ça. Peut-être n'est il pas fait pour ce genre de chose et qu'une vie de débauche lui suffit… Ce serait mentir de ne pas avouer que oui, effectivement, cette situation lui plait. Kai est là pour prendre soin de lui comme le ferait un petit ami et son manque d'affection masculine il le comble auprès de tous ces garçons chez qui il va chaque soir. Que demander de plus… ? Alors, oui, il n'a qu'à accepter la vérité gravée dans sa chair et ne rien changer à sa vie. Tout est très bien ainsi !

Et pourtant à se l'entendre dire, ça sonnait faux.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la douche et regagna sa chambre pour y trouver des vêtements propres, Kai n'était toujours pas réapparu. Une heure du matin. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rentrer si tard et l'inquiétude gagna Uruha. Il tapota sur son téléphone portable. Mais il ne fut guère rassuré lorsqu'il tomba sur la messagerie de Kai. Il retenta encore une fois. Toujours la messagerie ! Il scruta alors chaque pièce de l'appartement, à la recherche de l'éventuel message qu'il aurait pu lui laisser sur un bout de papier, par exemple et, effectivement, dans son affolement il n'avait pas remarqué le mot de Kai, sur la table de la cuisine.

« _Je suis chez Aoi. Kai._ »

Uruha comprit que Kai allait sûrement rentrer tard, alors il ne traîna pas plus longtemps. La journée avait été rude et la fatigue se faisait grandement ressentir. Il attrapa son ours en peluche –seul souvenir qui lui restait de sa sœur décédée- et se coucha dans le lit de son ami. Kai était un réconfort pour Uruha et le fait seulement de percevoir son odeur si apaisante dans les draps, effaçait quelque peu la solitude qui allait certainement le gagner cette nuit-là.

OoOoOoOoO

Ce furent les rayons d'un soleil de midi qui réveillèrent Uruha le lendemain. Le côté où Kai dormait n'avait pas été défait. La bonne odeur du petit déjeuner, venue de la cuisine, était absente. Aucun signe de la présence de son ami qui aidait habituellement Uruha à se sortir agréablement du lit. L'appartement était vide, froid. Soucieux qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Kai sur le chemin du retour, Uruha attrapa son téléphone portable. Les pires scénarios défilèrent alors dans sa tête ; peut-être avait-il eu un accident. Ou avait-il été agressé par des voyous, ou bien assassiné par un tueur en série ! Il secoua la tête vivement pour extirper ces mauvaises idées. L'écran de son portable indiquait un nouveau message… Il s'empressa d'appuyer sur le bouton pour le lire et fut soulagé de voir qu'il était de Kai.

« _J'ai dormi chez Aoi cette nuit. Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenu, tu as dû t'inquiéter. Je suis parti travailler. Je viens te voir ce soir au Maze._ »

C'était bien la première fois qu'il découchait. Sur l'instant, Uruha eut l'étrange impression d'être abandonné de son ami et se prit même à jalouser Aoi. Penser que Kai serait toujours à ses côtés n'était qu'une utopie. Lui aussi avait sa propre vie après tout. Uruha se devait d'en être conscient. Etre choyé ainsi par Kai était déjà une chance immense. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se comporter comme un gamin irresponsable qui a sans cesse besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. Difficile à accepter comme idée et pourtant il n'avait guère le choix que d'accepter cette réalité qui lui faisait soudainement face. Uruha se promit de faire des efforts pour être moins pesant dans la vie de Kai. C'était bien normal après tout, Kai avait déployé tellement d'énergie pour l'aider qu'il se devait de l'aider à son tour. Et puis, imaginer que Kai l'abandonne totalement c'était impensable. Il le savait pertinemment. Ils étaient amis depuis toujours et ça, ça ne changerait jamais. Rassuré et bien déterminé à s'améliorer, il s'extirpa du lit.

OoOoOoOoO

Le soir venu, le Maze était bondé de monde. Uruha avait apporté le dossier contenant les photographies au cas où Reita passerait les chercher. Et, effectivement, sur le coup de 22h, celui-ci fit son apparition. Le bandeau éternellement sur le visage et la cigarette à la bouche, il s'approcha du comptoir où Uruha était débordé de commandes. Celui-ci ne le remarqua pas, tant il était occupé à servir les clients assoiffés et qui réclamaient, empressés. Reita, patient, trouva une place dans un coin, près du bar, tandis que le patron venait à la rescousse d'Uruha. La cohue finit par disparaître progressivement, appelée par la musique sur la piste de danse. Et tandis qu'Uruha soufflait un peu, il s'aperçut enfin de la présence de Reita. Il attrapa aussitôt le dossier qu'il avait rangé dans un coin et le lui donna.

- T'a réussi Takeshima ! Je suis impressionné ! dit-il en feuilletant les photographies. T'as carrément tout ramené ! Ce mec est vraiment une sale fouine ! Je savais pas qu'il avait pris autant de photos de moi ! Ca a été facile de les récupérer ?  
- Non, vraiment pas ! Mais, j'ai remboursé ma dette en vous permettant de faire tourner votre réseau dans Itabashi et j'ai réparé mes erreurs. Alors, maintenant tu vas me laisser tranquille, hein ?  
- Mmm, je pense que oui. J'ai plus besoin de toi.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Ouais ! Ouais ! dit-il négligemment. Et ? C'était comment ? Le truc SM.  
- J'ai pas envie d'en parler !  
- Quoi ? T'a pas apprécié mon p'tit cadeau ? Moi qui pensais que t'aimais te faire traiter comme une chienne !  
- T'as eu ce que tu voulais, alors fiche moi la paix maintenant !  
- Hey ! Sur un autre ton, Takeshima ! J'ai toujours sur mon portable ce superbe souvenir de toi et ma bite dans les chiottes ! N'oublie-pas !  
- Efface-la, s'il te plait.  
- Non je la garde, je l'aime bien moi cette photo !  
- Tu as dis que tu me laisserais en paix maintenant, alors s'il te plait ne fais rien de douteux avec !

Il détourna la tête, ignorant totalement Uruha.

- Hey ! Mais c'est pas ton ami là-bas ? s'écria Reita.  
- Quoi ?  
- Le gars avec qui tu étais venu la dernière fois, dit-il en pointant du doigt deux mecs en train de s'embrasser goulûment au milieu de la piste de danse.

Uruha écarquilla grands les yeux lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Kai et Aoi.

- Kai ! s'écria t-il alors qu'il ne cessait de fixer cette scène irréelle.

Ne prêtant plus attention à Reita, il se fraya un chemin vers eux sans les quitter du regard tant il avait du mal à y croire. Et, lorsqu'il arriva à leur niveau, il resta là bouche bée, l'expression semblable à quelqu'un qui viendrait de voir un revenant. Ils finirent par remarquer Uruha et ne purent s'empêcher de se moquer de lui tant son air était à mourir de rire.

- On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme, Uruha ! pouffa Aoi toujours accroché à son ami.  
- Y se passe quoi là ? J'ai dû rater un épisode là, dit alors Uruha. Vous étiez pas fâchés ?  
- Bah on s'est réconcilié ! s'empressa de répondre Aoi tout sourire.

Uruha dévisagea Kai. Celui-ci semblait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il se contentait de fixer le sol sans oser le regarder dans les yeux.

- Hey ! Kai ! Sois pas gêné comme ça ! J'aurais jamais imaginé ça de toi mais là je suis agréablement surpris. Tellement surpris que j'ai encore du mal à me dire que je suis pas en train de rêver. En tout cas, vous êtes trop mignon tous les deux !  
- Merci, réussit à sourire timidement Kai, toujours aussi embarrassé.  
- Dis, Uruha, tu sais, la semaine prochaine c'est Noël. Tu vas faire quoi pour le réveillon ? demanda Aoi tout en frottant l'épaule de Kai pour lui redonner un peu d'assurance.  
- Eh bien, d'habitude je le passe en compagnie de Kai, grimaça t-il, sentant qu'il allait être privé de son ami pour ce soir de fête.  
- Oui, je sais. Il me l'a dit. Pour cette nuit-là, j'ai réservé une suite dans un hôtel. Ca te dirait de venir ?  
- J'ai pas trop envie de vous déranger tous les deux…  
- T'inquiète pas ! La suite est très grande, il y aura largement la place !  
- Je sais pas trop…  
- Allez ! Kai et moi on va passer un très mauvais réveillon si t'es pas là ! Viens !  
- Ok alors ! Merci à toi c'est très gentil, lui sourit-il. Mais… Ce même soir, il y a une fête au club… Je dois… travailler une partie de la soirée.  
- Ouais je sais, on sera là ! On va pas manquer cette soirée spéciale ! La boite va être fermé aux filles ce soir-là ! Je me demande bien ce qu'ils nous préparent cette année… Chaque fois on a droit à un truc différent et c'est toujours excellent ce qu'ils font ! Dis, tu serais pas au courant de ce qu'ils préparent ? Maintenant que tu travailles ici, tu dois savoir non … ? Dis-moi !  
- Oui je le sais mais j'peux pas dire, désolé, fit-il en riant. Tu sauras le jour venu !  
- Roooo… Bon, de toute façon on sera là ! Et une fois que t'auras fini, on ira tout les trois à l'hôtel. Enfin… Quatre si tu veux te ramener de quoi t'occuper pour la nuit ! plaisanta-t-il.  
- Oui, pourquoi pas ? répondit Uruha en rougissant.  
- Takeshima ! Arrête de glander ! Y'a plein de monde qui attend au bar ! hurla le patron dans son dos.

C'était un type à la carrure imposante, beaucoup plus grand que la moyenne japonaise, la boule à zéro et le corps bodybuildé à l'excès. Mais, malgré son air dur et intimidant, c'était un homme généreux et fort sympathique. Uruha s'excusa auprès de ses amis et retourna à sa besogne. Puis, tandis qu'il s'empressait de servir tous les assoiffés, il retourna un instant auprès de Reita qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Dis Reita… La tenue que tu m'as fait porter pour aller voir Kabayama, tu l'as encore ?

OoOoOoOoO

- Pourquoi étais-tu aussi gêné hier soir Kai ? demanda Uruha, installé sur le divan à côté de son ami.  
- Je… sais pas trop à vrai dire, répondit-il en tapotant sur la télécommande du téléviseur.  
- Tu pensais que j'allais me moquer de toi ? Ou bien être fâché ?  
- Oui, fâché… Ou plutôt… Triste je dirais…  
- Pourquoi je le serais ? Ca fait tellement longtemps que je rêve de te voir avec quelqu'un !  
- Oh oui, ça je sais ! Mais je me suis dis que peut-être… tu aurais eu peur que je t'abandonne…  
- C'est vrai, j'avoue… Quand j'ai reçu ton message hier, j'ai été triste… Je me suis dis que peut-être tu étais en train de m'abandonner pour Aoi… C'est égoïste de penser ça… Je le sais, mais je t'ai causé tellement d'ennuis ces dernières années que ça ne m'aurait pas étonné que tu en aies assez de moi…  
- Je t'interdis de penser ça, Uruha ! Quoi que tu puisses faire de malheureux, jamais je ne ferais une telle chose ! Jamais je pourrais t'abandonner. Depuis toutes ces années, on a toujours été inséparables et il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça change.  
- Excuse-moi, je suis bête.  
- Oui tu es bête de penser à de telles choses, lui sourit-il.  
- C'est que… quoi que je fasse j'ai toujours, l'impression d'être un fardeau pour toi. Tu es toujours là pour venir à ma rescousse quand j'ai des problèmes et je m'en veux terriblement de devoir t'imposer cela.  
- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Uruha ! T'as du mal à avancer dans le bon sens et moi je suis là pour t'y aider. Et puis tu sais, même si dès fois je laisse paraître que j'en ai marre, dans le fond, savoir que quelqu'un sur cette planète a autant besoin de moi, ne peut pas me rendre plus heureux.  
- Je… suis touché par ce que tu dis.  
- C'est la vérité, sourit-il.  
- Maintenant que tu as Aoi, tu vas quand même pouvoir te changer un peu les idées !  
- Oui, dit-il en rêvassant.  
- Mais ! Au fait ! Tu m'as même pas raconté ! Je veux tout savoir ! Tout ! Tout !  
- Savoir quoi ?  
- Ben avec Aoi, imbécile ! Qu'est- ce qui s'est passé ? Raconte, allez !  
- Et tu ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi j'ai changé d'avis à son propos ?  
- Ah mais ça je sais ! J'avais bien vu qu'il t'avait tapé dans l'œil mais t'étais trop fier pour l'avouer ! J'ai bien fais de t'engueuler hein ? Tu m'en veux pas au moins ?  
- Non, pas du tout. Je t'en remercie même.  
- Bon allez, raconte ! Je veux les détails moi !

Uruha s'était à présent mis à genoux sur le canapé, face à Kai. Les oreilles grandes ouvertes, les yeux rivés sur ses lèvres, avide du moindre mot qu'allait prononcer son ami. Il avait l'allure d'un chien trépignant d'impatience face à un os qu'il s'apprêtait à recevoir. Kai soupira.

- Eh bien ! je me suis excusé auprès de lui. Ensuite on a dîné. Puis, on s'est posé devant la télé et on s'est embrassé. Et… Voila !  
- Quoi comment ça « Voila ! » ? Tu pourrais pas faire un récit un peu plus détaillé ?  
- Mais quoi comme détails ?  
- Je sais pas moi ! Par exemple : comment c'était le baiser ?  
- T'as qu'à aller l'embrasser et tu auras ta réponse ! rigola Kai.  
- Ohhh ! T'es pas drôle ! soupira t-il. Et… Vous n'avez fait que vous embrasser… ? Pendant toute la nuit… ?

A cette question, Kai ne put s'empêcher de baisser la tête en rougissant.

- Quoi ? T'as couché avec lui ?

Kai acquiesça.

- Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Kai ! Faut sortir le champagne là ! Pour fêter ta première fois !  
- Mais arrête ! N'en fais pas une montagne !  
- Et alors ? C'était comment ? Ca t'a plu ?  
- Euuuh… dit-il en baissant à nouveau la tête l'air très embarrassé.  
- Quoi ? C'était si mauvais que ça ?  
- Mais non ! J'ai pas dis ça, imbécile ! C'est juste que ça me gêne un peu d'en parler, voilà tout. Mais, c'était très bon, oui.  
- Je suis content alors… Mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ! Je demanderai à Aoi qu'il me raconte en détails !  
- Si ça t'amuses… répondit Kai en se désespérant face à l'engouement d'Uruha.  
- Et, le plus important : Tu es amoureux de lui ?  
- Je… C'est peut-être un peu trop tôt pour le dire…  
- Je comprends… Je suis si content pour toi ! dit-il en le serrant dans ses bras.  
- Merci Uruha. Changeons de sujet tu veux… C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner… Ca te dirait que je t'apprenne un peu la cuisine ? Histoire que tu saches te faire à manger tout seul les soirs où je serai chez Aoi…  
- Non, je suis désolé, je dois aller au Maze…  
- Encore ? Mais tu y as déjà passé toute la journée…  
- On prépare la fête de Noël. Ca demande beaucoup de travail, du coup je ne vais pas être souvent à la maison cette semaine… Alors n'hésites pas à inviter Aoi.  
- D'accord. C'est bien que tu te démènes comme ça pour ton travail. J'ai l'impression que ça te fait du bien… Ca fait un moment que je t'ai pas ramassé dans la rue complètement saoul ou bien que je ne suis pas allé te chercher chez je ne sais qui. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai hâte de voir ce que va donner cette fameuse soirée !  
- Tu ne vas pas être déçu Kai ! Je te le garantis !

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

L'impatience d'Aoi face à la perspective de cette fête avait été telle que la semaine s'était écoulée terriblement lentement. Mais le 24 Décembre était enfin arrivé. Ce soir-là il neigeait et un épais manteau blanc avait progressivement recouvert la ville de Tokyo. Avec Kai, ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous devant le club et, quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'il arriva dans la rue où se trouvait le Maze de voir que plus d'une centaine de personnes s'était déjà massée devant les portes encore closes. Dans la longue file d'attente, pas une seule femme. Quelqu'un lui fit signe de la main. C'était Kai qui arrivait difficilement à émerger de la foule dans laquelle il se trouvait pour se faire remarquer d'Aoi. Celui-ci, réussit à se frayer un chemin pour le rejoindre et ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser en guise de bonsoir.

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu attends ?  
- Presque une heure, répondit Kai.  
- Ils veulent qu'on gèle sur place ! ronchonna Aoi en sautillant et se frottant les mains. Kai le serra dans ses bras pour l'aider à se réchauffer.  
- Ca ne devrait pas tarder à ouvrir maintenant.

Aussitôt dit, un grondement passa au travers des murs du club. La musique était lancée. Le début des festivités allait commencer. Les portes s'ouvrirent, faisant entrer par vague la foule qui ne désemplissait pas. Tous les garçons autour d'eux trépignaient d'impatience mais chacun savait se tenir pour éviter la bousculade générale. Après quelques minutes d'attente, ce fut au tour de Kai et Aoi de passer. Ils se débarrassèrent avec empressement de leurs épais manteaux à la consigne et pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Le club avait été métamorphosé. On le reconnaissait à peine. Les murs habituellement d'une couleur noir uniforme avaient été recouverts de longues tentures rouge bordeaux. Les tables, les chaises, remplacées par du mobilier de style Rococo avec ici aussi une prédominance rouge et, les néons multicolores avaient laissé place à des chandeliers baroques. Seuls, subsistaient les spots de la piste de danse qui avait elle aussi été transformée. A chaque coin de ce grand espace rectangulaire se trouvaient à présent des podiums sur lesquels de beaux éphèbes habillés de vinyles se déhanchaient sensuellement sur la musique.

- Soirée fétichiste ! hurla-t-il à Kai pour se faire entendre.

Un peu partout, de longues chaînes suspendues au plafond retombaient jusqu'au sol et déjà, certains garçons s'amusaient à s'y accrocher. Enfin, au milieu de la piste de danse, trônait une imposante scène circulaire avec, en son centre, une barre verticale chromée.

De ses poings, Aoi agrippa la chemise de Kai, les yeux brillants d'excitation et s'écria :

- On va avoir droit à un strip, un lap dance ou un truc du genre ! Oh mon dieu, Kai ! J'ai trop hâte !  
- Calme toi, Aoi ! rigola Kai. Allons voir Uruha, tu veux bien ?  
- Oui ! Au bar ! Je meurs déjà de soif !

La foule était si compacte qu'ils eurent beaucoup de mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au comptoir. Mais une fois arrivés, pas d'Uruha en vue. C'était le patron qui s'occupait des boissons, aidé d'un autre garçon spécialement recruté pour l'occasion.

- Hey ! Deux bières s'il te plait ! cria Aoi.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, il furent servis mais avant que la patron aille s'occuper des autres clients, Aoi l'interpella.

- Où est Uruha ?  
- Là ! il est occupé. Vous allez le voir bientôt. Hey ! Comment tu trouves la déco, Aoi ?  
- Super, vraiment ! Comme chaque année !  
- C'est Uruha qui a eu l'idée.  
- Vraiment ? Bravo à lui alors.  
- On a ouvert la Backroom pour ce soir, vas-y faire un tour avec ton ami. Je te laisse moi, j'ai du boulot.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est la « Backroom » ? demanda Kai à Aoi tout en buvant sa bière.  
- Une salle qui n'est ouverte que pour les soirées spéciales. Viens ! je vais te montrer, dit-il en l'empoignant par le bras.  
- Mais ! Et nos bières ?  
- C'est pas grave, on en commandera d'autres, lui répondit-il en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Ils se faufilèrent entre les groupes de gens et les couples qui s'embrassaient. Et après avoir traversé la piste de danse, ils arrivèrent devant une porte ouverte qui donnait à l'évidence sur un endroit confiné dans la pénombre. Aoi l'y entraîna et aussitôt la chaleur de la luxure leur arriva, comme plaquée sous leur nez. La faible lueur des néons rouges permit à Kai d'apercevoir les contours de ce libertinage qui se dévoilait à lui. Tout autour d'eux se mouvaient sensuellement de jeunes hommes. Certains allongés, à demi-nu sur des divans, en embrassaient, en caressaient d'autres. Il y en avait des dizaines, peut être plus. Derrière des rideaux transparents , les corps aux postures sulfureuses se mélangeaient sans aucune pudeur. Les caresses libidineuses se perdaient entres les coussins. Des soupirs chargés de sensualité parvenaient aux oreilles de Kai qui suivait Aoi dans ce dédale des plaisirs. Il lui semblait qu'en pénétrant dans ce lieu, il avait quitté la froideur de Tokyo et découvrait la chaleur d'un tout autre univers, encore inconnu de lui. Un univers dont il était totalement étranger et auquel il ne n'avait pas le sentiment d'appartenir. Pourtant, toutes ces scènes de luxure, tableaux tellement irréels qui défilaient sous ses yeux, le fascinaient, attisant sa curiosité, son étonnement, voir même très vite son désir d'y prendre part. Au fur et mesure qu'ils passaient devant les renfoncements, les alcôves aux multiples canapés rouges, des garçons leurs lançaient de furtifs coups d'œil, à demi cachés derrière les rideaux, laissant le mystère planer, s'offrant et se dissimulant tout à la fois.

D'autres encore, sans retenue quelconque, n'hésitaient pas à lancer vers Kai ou Aoi des regards pleins de désir et de sensualité, comme de pressants appels. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient tous aussi brûlants les uns que les autres, cherchant à susciter l'envie chez ces nouveaux arrivants. Mais la plupart ne prêtait guère attention aux deux garçons, trop occupés à satisfaire leurs propres envies. Plus Aoi et Kai s'enfonçaient dans ce labyrinthe, bouillonnant de mille et un plaisirs, plus se précisaient toutes les subtilités d'un monde de débauche... Sans retenue, les corps s'offraient à d'autres. Les couples se mélangeaient, parfois à trois, à quatre ou bien plus. Chacun faisant corps avec l'autre pour ne former plus qu'une seule et même masse charnelle. Ne tenant plus, Aoi attira Kai dans un petit renfoncement et le plaqua dos au mur. Avant que son amant n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Aoi avait déjà capturé ses lèvres dans les siennes et les embrassait goulûment. Kai résista quelque peu, trop gêné par l'environnement mais quelques secondes après Aoi mettait fin au baiser pour entreprendre à présent le cou de son ami.

- Arrête ! Aoi. Pas ici ! tout le monde peut nous voir, chuchota Kai.  
- Et alors ? N'est ce pas excitant de pouvoir voir et être vu ?

Cela ne rassura guère Kai qui s'entêtait à résister sous les caresses de son ami, encore plus insistantes. Et, sans le moindre signe précurseur, Aoi plongea sa main dans le pantalon de l'ami qui lâcha un petit cri de surprise. Il commença à s'y attarder avec bonheur sans se soucier des réactions du garçon.

- Mais ah ! A…rrête ! Pas ici ! Je suis vraiment trop gêné !  
- Lui n'a pas l'air gêné pourtant… on dirait même qu'il en redemande, rigola Aoi, les yeux rivés sur l'entrejambe de Kai.

Même si Kai ne pouvait nier qu'il en avait envie, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux regards de n'importe qui et cela le rendait terriblement mal à l'aise. Mais, bien que ses pensées fussent hostiles, vu le contexte de voyeurisme, à ce qui allait se passer très rapidement ici, son corps, lui, commençait déjà à réclamer silencieusement d'autres caresses de son ami.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas attendre d'être à l'hôtel, Aoi ?  
- Ce n'est qu'un avant goût de ce qui t'attend ce soir. Regarde devant toi, Kai. Regarde les en train de faire l'amour comme des bêtes. Regarde les traits de leurs visages déformés par le plaisir qu'ils prennent… Laisse-toi aller tout comme eux. J'veux que tu découvres ce genre de plaisir totalement différent.  
- D'a… d'accord.

Kai déglutit nerveusement lorsqu'il sentit que son ami commençait à lui défaire son pantalon libérant ainsi sa virilité déjà gonflée de désir. Aoi l'embrassa sensuellement pour l'aider à se calmer et le laissa silencieusement tomber genoux à terre. Kai sentit la main de son ami glisser sur ses fesses tandis que l'autre commençait à aller et venir le long de son érection. Il déglutit de plus belle, mais cette fois-ci pour atténuer ses ardeurs. Il jeta un furtif coup d'œil sur le côté et se rendit compte que deux jeunes hommes étaient en train de faire l'amour à même le mur, à quelque mètres de lui. Celui des deux qui se faisait violemment prendre par l'autre, avait les yeux rivés sur Kai. Il jouissait tout en ne cessant de le fixer avec une certaine envie. Etonnement, Kai fut parcouru d'une violente montée d'adrénaline. La scène qui se déroulait devant lui balaya ses angoisses pour laisser place à l'excitation créée par cette situation terriblement indécente aussi.

Aoi, sentant que son ami avait abandonné toute résistance, céda la place à ses lèvres pour venir délicatement entourer la virilité de Kai. Les va-et-vient s'accélèrent lentement arrachant à Kai, à chaque passage, de faibles gémissements. Kai passa une main dans les cheveux noir ébène d'Aoi et délaissa le garçon qui se faisait prendre contre le mur, pour s'intéresser au groupe en face de lui. Les corps nus étaient tellement mélangés les uns aux autres qu'il était impossible d'en définir le nombre exact. Chaque être semblait en osmose avec son voisin. Certains soupiraient, d'autres gémissaient ou même, criaient. S'imaginer alors qu'il était parmi ces hommes-là ne fit qu'exacerber son désir et, plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus la chaleur autour de Kai et Aoi devenait brûlante. Il se laissa porter par les délicieux mouvements de son ami sans quitter des yeux le groupe dont certains le regardaient, eux aussi, à présent. L'indécence qui l'avait auparavant embarrassé semblait à présent lui procurer tout l'effet contraire. C'était honteux oui, mais cette honte-là en était devenue extrêmement stimulante.

La main d'Aoi glissa sur son torse fiévreux par-dessous sa chemise tandis que le rythme s'accélérait sans rupture. Il ne retenait pas les gémissements qui s'échappaient de sa bouche, participant ainsi à l'unisson général. Son souffle devenait saccadé, son corps le brûlait et son excitation lui serrait la gorge. Il entoura davantage sa main autour des longs cheveux d'Aoi, s'agrippant inconsciemment à eux. Encore une fois, il déglutit mais sa bouche resta désespérément sèche. Les assauts incessants de son ami devenaient de plus en plus insoutenables, chaque va-et-vient le rapprochant inexorablement du point culminant de son plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et soudain, il arqua violement le buste vers l'avant en poussant un grand râle. Le poings fermement accroché à la tignasse de son ami, Kai se déchargea lentement dans sa bouche en ne cessant de gémir encore et encore. Il resta un moment sans bouger savourant jusqu'à la toute fin la tension qui s'évanouissait délicieusement. Puis il reprit peu à peu ses esprits et lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières il distingua les yeux de son ami qui le regardaient avec impatience.

- C'était bon, hein ?

Pas besoin qu'il lui réponde. Aoi savait pertinemment que Kai avait aimé mais il était trop honteux pour lui de l'admettre de vive voix. Ce n'était guère dans sa nature de faire preuve de tant d'impudeur. Mais, il remercia silencieusement Aoi de l'aider autant à se sortir de cette réserve qui était toute dans son comportement. L'indécence est excitante oui, terriblement excitante et cela il l'avait enfin découvert. Il replaça ses vêtements en se posant alors la question sur les limites à ce jeu qui semblait tellement plaisant…

- On sort, tu veux bien, Aoi ? L'air est trop lourd ici.

Il acquiesça et ils regagnèrent la salle principale du Maze. La foule n'avait pas désempli bien au contraire, il était de plus en plus difficile de se mouvoir sans bousculer les gens. Aoi et Kai réussirent à se faire une place sur la piste de danse. Accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils se déhanchèrent alors sur la musique tout en échangeant de longs baisers langoureux. Au-dessus d'eux, tombait une pluie de gros confettis argentés. La chanson finie, le DJ aux platines prit alors la parole, hurlant dans le micro.

- Messieurs ! Bienvenue au Maze, l'endroit le plus chaud de Tokyo ! Merci d'être venus si nombreux en cette soirée de Noël ! Est-ce que vous vous amusez bien ? demanda t-il d'une voix suave.

Toute la salle, bouillonnante, répondit d'un grand « Ouais » à l'unisson.

- Ce soir nous vous avons préparé une surprise ! Mais attention, pas n'importe laquelle ! LA surprise dont chacun de vous a toujours rêvé ! Vous voulez savoir ce que c'est ?

Un autre grand « Ouais » fit trembler les murs du club.

- Dans quelques minutes elle va apparaitre sous vos yeux ! Mais avant ! Est-ce que vous avez étés sage cette année ?

Cette fois ce fut un grand « Non » qui retentit.

- C'est bien ! Je suis fier de vous ! Allez ! Nous n'allons pas vous faire languir plus longtemps ! Rassemblez-vous près de la scène, Messieurs ! Allez ! Allez !

Alors, l'imposante masse humaine vint s'agglutiner autour du grand podium circulaire, chacun collé à l'autre pour être au plus près. Malgré toute la charge qu'il était prêt à déployer pour être aux premières loges, Aoi n'eut même pas à se débattre. La cohue générale les poussa, Kai et lui, tout devant.

- Dans quelques minutes il va faire très chaud, mes amis ! Est-ce que vous êtes prêts ?

La salle répondit à l'unisson tandis qu'Aoi pestait contre le DJ qui faisait exprès de les faire languir.

- Pour votre plus grand plaisir, Messieurs, dans un show qui va faire monter la température ! Celui que vous connaissez tous ! Le seul ici qui puisse faire fantasmer même le plus pur des hétéros ! Un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour… Uruha !

Tandis que la foule en délire hurlait à l'annonce du DJ, Kai et Aoi se regardèrent stupéfaits.

- Uruha ? répétèrent-ils ensemble pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient bien entendu.

Le DJ lança la musique et, sortit de nulle part, Uruha grimpa, en effet, sur la scène. Il avait revêtu, une fois de plus, cette étrange tenue de vinyle noir que Reita lui avait imposée quelques semaines auparavant. Le mini short moulant à l'excès ses fesses rebondies et les guêtres qui dévoilaient indécemment ses cuisses au galbe parfait firent leur effet. L'assemblée ne cessait de hurler son nom en le sifflant. La voix du chanteur de Nine Inch Nails dans la chanson _Closer_ se répercuta alors contre les murs du Maze.

_You let me violate you._

Dos à la barre, les mains en l'air agrippées à celle-ci, il descendit lentement en ondulant les hanches et en écartant outrageusement les cuisses face à la foule.

_You let me desecrate you._

Puis, il remonta tout aussi lascivement et se tourna.

_You let me penetrate you._

En se déhanchant sensuellement, il se mit ensuite à cambrer le bassin en arrière comme s'il s'offrait.

_You let me complicate you._

Et finit par lécher obscènement la barre en jetant des regards provocateurs autour de lui.

_Help me i broke apart my insides._

Une main accroché à l'axe de métal, il tournoya une fois autour de celui-ci.

_Help me, i've got no soul to sell._

Et redescendit encore, plus vivement cette fois-ci, les jambes toujours indécemment écartées.

_Help me, the only thing that works for me._

Tandis qu'Uruha remontait en se frottant avec ardeur contre la barre, le danseur d'un des podiums d'â côté le rejoignit sur la scène.

_Help me, get away from myself._

Et pendant qu'il dansait lascivement, en un éclair, le garçon lui déroula autour du cou un collier qu'une longue chaîne prolongeait.

_I want to fuck you like an animal._

Puis, il lui flanqua une gifle fictive et Uruha tomba à quatre pattes sur la scène.

_I want to feel you from the inside._

Le garçon se mit alors à genoux, dans le dos d'Uruha, et tout en tirant fermement sur la chaîne, il ondula les hanches, simulant une pénétration. Toute la salle était en ébullition.

_I want to fuck you like an animal._

Il agrippa ensuite les cheveux d'Uruha - mimant la jouissance - pour lui relever le buste et lécha vicieusement sa joue tout en ne cessant de mouvoir son bassin contre ses fesses, en rythme avec la musique.

_My whole existence is flawed._

Puis, il fit glisser son autre main le long du torse d'Uruha pour finir dans son entrejambe qu'il frotta avec allégresse.

_You get me closer to god._

Tout à coup, il se leva et repoussa négligemment Uruha à terre.

- Mais, regarde-moi ce cul ! J'aimerais trop me le faire ! s'écria un garçon à côté d'Aoi.  
- Eh bien moi j'l'ai baisé ce beau p'tit cul ! s'écria son voisin.  
- Ah ouais ?  
- C'est une putain de déesse au lit ! Et il jouit comme une vraie salope !

Aoi lui flanqua une grosse trempe derrière la tête.

- Hey ! Reste poli ! Il t'a rien fait de mal à ce que je sache… Alors ne l'insulte pas comme ça !

Le garçon ne répondit rien et se contenta de se frotter le crâne en maugréant. Aoi regarda Kai. Il était transi, les yeux hallucinés, rivés sur Uruha.

- Je savais pas qu'il avait ce genre de talent… constata Aoi.  
- Je le découvre en même temps que toi… répondit Kai sans cesser de regarder la scène, ébahi.  
- C'est qu'il est très bon en plus… Il me ferait presque…  
- Hmmm ?  
- Disons que si ça continue comme ça, mon pantalon va être un peu trop serré… rigola-t-il.

_You can have my isolation._

Uruha était à présent à genoux, face à l'autre qui le regardait de haut. Il s'agrippa à la jambe du garçon en jouant la supplique.

_You can have the hate that it brings._

Soudain, il lui donna un coup de pied factice et Uruha se retrouva allongé sur le dos, par terre.

_You can have my absence of faith._

Comme la houle qui s'en vient lécher la grève, il s'allongea au-dessus d'Uruha qui écarta les jambes pour lui laisser la voie libre et, une fois de plus, ils mimèrent une pénétration.

_You can have my everything._

Puis, il se releva, entraînant Uruha, avec l'aide de la chaîne, à faire de même.

_Help me, tear down my reason._

Ils se retrouvèrent à danser l'un contre l'autre et le garçon mordilla les lèvres d'Uruha.

_Help me, it's your sex i can smell._

Puis, il repartit une fois de plus dans son dos et frotta son entrejambe contre les fesses d'Uruha qui se déhanchait sur la musique.

_Help me, you make me perfect._

Surgi de nulle part, une autre danseur, torse nu, monta alors sur la scène. L'assemblée se mit à siffler d'impatience.

_Help me, become somebody else._

Uruha l'accueillit par de sulfureuses caresses sur ses pectoraux saillants et le garçon vint se coller face à lui.

_I want to fuck you like an animal._

Avec la musique, ils ondulèrent des hanches, prenant entre eux Uruha qui faisait mine de s'en délecter. Les gens autour hurlaient, en demandant toujours plus.

_I want to feel you from the inside._

Tandis que le garçon dans son dos s'amusait à lui caresser abusivement les cuisses, l'autre lui fourra deux doigts dans la bouche. Aussitôt, Uruha les lécha avec appétit en ne cessant de regarder la foule avec provocation.

_I want to fuck you like an animal._

Une main se glissa sous son haut de vinyle, tandis qu'une autre plongea dans son short, caressant indécemment ses parties intimes.

_My whole existence is flawed._

Le trio finit par échanger un licencieux baiser sous les sifflement de la foule en effervescence.

_You get me closer to god._

Puis, une fois encore, ils rejetèrent brutalement Uruha au sol.

- Kai ? T'es fâché si j'te dis que Uruha il me fait grave bander ? rougit Aoi.  
- Ce serait pas humain de rester impassible face à un tel spectacle… Alors, je t'en veux pas du tout, dit-il en riant. Regarde, tout le monde est dans le même état que toi…

Soudain, un bras passa autour des épaules d'Aoi. C'était le patron qui s'était faufilé dans la foule pour profiter lui aussi du spectacle.

- Aoi, ce mec, Uruha, c'est de l'or en barre ! J'ai jamais eu autant de clients depuis qu'il bosse ici ! Une merveille ! J'veux absolument te remercier de me l'avoir recommandé alors j'vous offre à boire. Après le show, allez au carré V.I.P. et commandez tout ce que vous voulez ! Hein !  
- Merci, c'est vraiment sympa, sourit Aoi.  
- Mais y'a pas de quoi, je te dois bien ça !  
- Il se débrouille bien, hein ? dit-il en désignant Uruha de la tête.  
- Trop bien même, rigola Aoi.  
- Dans quelques minutes la « Backroom » va être envahie.  
- Ca, y'a pas de doute !

La chanson prit fin et, les lumières s'éteignirent, plongeant le club dans le noir total, avant de se rallumer quelques secondes plus tard sous les applaudissements de la foule entière. Elle acclamait Uruha pour cette prestation qui les avait tous scotchés. Pendant de longues minutes, l'engouement ne faiblissait pas, les gens ne cessaient de siffler ou bien de hurler son nom. Uruha était aux anges, jamais de sa vie il n'avait reçu telle ovation et ce n'était pas juste lui qu'ils félicitaient mais aussi le talent qu'il avait déployé pour leur offrir un tel spectacle. Cette fois, il n'était pas juste apprécié en tant qu'objet de désir sexuel mais surtout en tant que personne amenant un tel art sur scène. Et à ses yeux, il n'y avait pas plus belle récompense.

- Regarde-moi ce sourire, Kai, il est tellement content d'être applaudi comme ça…  
- Faut dire qu'il l'a amplement mérité, ajouta Aoi.  
- Oui, ça fait plaisir de le voir comme ça.

En guise de remerciement, Uruha porta la main à ses lèvres et envoya un baiser à tout le monde. Puis, il descendit de scène. Les gens du club se divisèrent aussitôt en deux groupes. L'un qui se rua vers la « Backroom », pressé de se soulager face à ce trop plein d'émotion et l'autre qui se rassembla autour de la star de la soirée, cherchant à attirer ses faveurs. Coincé dans cette foule, Uruha fut assailli de demandes, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. « Uruha laisse-moi t'embrasser ! », « Viens chez moi ce soir, Uruha ! », « Uruha je t'aime ! », « Uruha, je peux te toucher ? », « Uruha tu fais quoi cette nuit ? », « Uruha t'es génial ! », « Uruha, tu veux venir boire un verre avec moi ? », « Uruha !», « Uruha !», « Uruha !». Le patron vint à son secours et réussit tant bien que mal à l'éloigner de tous ses prétendants. Il trouvèrent refuge dans une petite pièce qui faisait office de bureau, derrière le bar.

- Ca va ? s'inquiéta le patron, en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur une chaise.  
- Ca m'a paniqué tout ce monde d'un coup, pffiou…  
- Tiens ! bois un peu, lui dit-il en lui servant un verre d'eau.  
- Merci.  
- T'a été vraiment génial !  
- Merci beaucoup. Je suis heureux que ça ait autant plu. Je m'attendais pas à ça…  
- T'a tellement travaillé dessus… Tu l'as méritée cette ovation.  
- Arrête de me flatter comme ça, je vais rougir !  
- Bon, souffle un peu, et quand tu seras prêt, sors et fonce vers l'escalier. Je m'attendais à ce genre de débordement alors j'ai prévu le coup, j'ai mis tes potes dans le carré V.I.P. pour que vous ne soyez pas emmerdés.  
- C'est cool merci !

Le carré V.I.P. se trouvait sur un balcon, au-dessus de la piste de danse du club. Uruha visionna dans sa tête le chemin à parcourir pour atteindre l'escalier qui y menait. Puis, quelques minutes après que le patron soit sorti de la pièce, il se lança, tel un gladiateur jeté dans la fosse aux lions. Aussitôt qu'il eût ouvert la porte, une horde de garçons se dirigea vers lui, le pas bien décidé. En un éclair, Uruha se mit à raser le mur sur la gauche, en courant. Les autres réagirent aussitôt et le talonnèrent en criant son nom. Quelques mètres de sprint, comme s'il était poursuivit par d'effroyables bêtes et il atteignit enfin le petit escalier de métal. S'accrochant aux deux rambardes de chaque côté, il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et arrivé en haut, s'arrêta pour jeter un œil dans son dos. La troupe s'était figée au pied de l'escalier, comme bloquée par une barrière invisible et regardait Uruha, l'air suppliant. Il lui sourit en inclinant la tête vers l'avant, la remerciant de l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait et s'excusant à la fois de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ses attentes. Puis, il traversa la passerelle de métal au-dessus de la piste de danse sur laquelle les gens s'étaient remis à danser, et parvint au petit salon. Aoi et Kai l'y attendaient. Assis sur les confortables sofas de cuir noir qui formaient un grand demi cercle, ils sirotaient leur verre en papotant.

- Yo ! les saluèrent-il.  
- Uruha ! Viens ! Viens ! dirent-ils en l'invitant à s'asseoir et à se servir à boire.

Sur la table basse, devant eux : des bouteilles de vodka, de tequila, de bière, d'autres boissons ainsi que des ingrédients pour faire toutes sortes de cocktails.

- On a déjà dû te le dire pleins de fois, mais, bravo ! c'était vraiment super ! fit Kai, approuvé sans retenue par Aoi.  
- Vous êtes les deuxièmes à me le dire en réalité… Je me suis fais sauter dessus par tout le monde, j'ai dû aller me cacher !  
- Oui, on a vu ! Tu récoltes ce que tu as semé ! rigola Kai.  
- T'as surtout excité tout le monde.  
- Ouais ! renchérit Kai en pointant Aoi du doigt.

Ils rirent tous les trois et Uruha prit l'initiative de leur préparer des boissons.

- Allez ! On attaque ! Tequila Paf ! s'écria Uruha.

Il fit de la place au milieu de la table et y plaça des quarts de citrons dans une assiette, une coupelle contenant du sel et trois petits verres qu'il remplit de tequila et de soda. Uruha sembla hésiter un moment.

- Kai … ? Tu ne m'en voudras pas si je bois ce soir… ?  
- Mais non, Uruha ! Y'a pas de problèmes ! C'est Noël, alors amuse-toi, gros béta ! lui fit, souriant.

Aussitôt dit, Kai assista à un bien étrange rituel. Ensemble, Aoi et Uruha prirent chacun un morceau de citron qu'il pressèrent pour faire tomber quelques gouttes sur le dos de leur main et y saupoudrèrent par-dessus un peu de sel. De la main droite, ils prirent chacun un petit verre et en bouchèrent le goulot avec la paume gauche. Puis, d'un coup sec, ils frappèrent une fois le fond du verre sur la table basse et en burent aussitôt le contenu d'une traite. Ils léchèrent ensuite le sel imbibé de citron sur le dos de leur main et croquèrent dans un morceau de citron. Kai les regarda, interdit.

- Quoi ? Tu lui as pas appris à boire ? s'étonna Aoi.  
- C'est qu'il aime pas trop l'alcool et il vient jamais au club… répondit Uruha en se grattant la tête.  
- C'est bon ! Je vais faire un effort pour ce soir ! Mais je boirais pas autant que vous, sinon je vais m'écrouler ! s'écria Kai.

Il redemanda à ce qu'on lui explique les gestes à faire pour boire la tequila et c'est incertain qu'il se lança. Lorsqu'il ingurgita cul sec le liquide, sa gorge s'enflamma et il manqua de s'étrangler, sous le regard amusé et moqueur de ses amis.

- De l'eau s'il te plait ! s'affola t-il en se tenant la poitrine.

Uruha la lui servit en ne cessant de pouffer de rire. Kai but le verre d'une traite, tentant de soulager sa gorge.

- On dirait que vous buvez ça comme du petit lait ! s'écria t-il en direction deux autres.  
- C'est parce qu'on est habitués, expliqua Aoi en lui frottant les épaules pour l'apaiser.  
- Je vais te préparer un truc plus doux, Kai, dit Uruha.

Il se mit à farfouiller entre les nombreuses bouteilles présentes sur la table et commença à faire d'étranges mélanges dans un verre à cocktail, tel un cuisiner en train de concocter un plat. Au bout de quelques secondes, il tendit le produit fini à Kai.

- Goûte-moi ça !

Kai trempa les lèvres, méfiant et, finalement, en avala une longue gorgée.

- C'est bon ! Ca a le goût de pêche un peu ! Y'a quoi dedans ?  
- Vodka, crème de pêches, jus d'oranges et de Cranberry.  
- Ca passe tout seul ! T'es doué !

Uruha et Aoi se lancèrent dans un concours de « Cocaïne Liquide ». Ils remplirent équitablement de vodka, de tequila et de curaçao bleu douze petits verres. Six de ces verres au mélange bleu translucide furent alignés devant Uruha et les six autres pour Aoi. Maintenant, c'était à celui qui les boiraient le plus vite. Le « top » fut donné et, un à un, ils les vidèrent cul sec. Uruha était incontestablement plus rapide qu'Aoi et le devança en un éclair. Déjà, au troisième verre, Aoi commençait à grimacer tandis qu'Uruha les enchaînait, imperturbable. Il finit, levant les bras en signe de victoire, tandis qu'Aoi terminait son quatrième verre. Il en but encore un et pesta contre Uruha.

- C'est normal que tu gagnes ! Tu travailles dans un bar, tu as l'habitude de boire !

Uruha se contenta de rigoler sous les applaudissements de Kai.

- Tiens Kai ! goûte, lui dit Aoi en lui présentant le dernier verre.

Kai le prit, quelque peu réticent. La couleur était bien jolie mais le contenu devait être encore plus agressif que la « Tequila Paf » songea-t-il.

- Cul sec, Kai ! s'écria Uruha.  
- Vous voulez me rendre saoul ou quoi ?  
- Allez c'est Noël ! Lâche-toi un peu !

Kai prit une grande inspiration et vida d'une traite le liquide. Cette fois, il ne s'étrangla pas.

- Pouah ! c'est affreux ! On dirait de l'alcool à 90° ! dit-il en grimaçant. Comment vous faites pour boire ça ?  
- Mais arrête, c'est super bon, répondit Aoi en lui embrassant le cou.

Pour se rafraîchir un peu la gorge, Kai finit le cocktail qu'Uruha lui avait préparé juste avant.

- On va danser ? proposa Uruha.  
- Tu vas te faire violer si tu descends ! rigola Aoi.  
- Oh ! Depuis le temps, ils ont dû aller se soulager dans la « Backroom » !  
- Ok ! Let's go !

Ils traversèrent la passerelle sous laquelle la fête battait son plein et s'engagèrent dans l'escalier. La horde de garçons en furie n'était plus là. Néanmoins, tous les regards se tournèrent vers Uruha lorsqu'il rejoignit la piste de danse en compagnie de ses amis. Aussitôt, ils commencèrent à se déhancher sur la musique en riant. Même Kai, d'habitude si crispé quand il s'agissait de danser, semblait s'amuser et y prendre du plaisir. Uruha et Aoi quant à eux sautillaient en tous les sens ou bien se tortillaient avec sensualité, selon le rythme. Soudain, un type vint se coller contre Uruha sans y avoir été invité. Excédé, Uruha, grimpa sur le petit podium juste à côté d'eux, se joignant à l'autre danseur déjà présent. L'attention d'une partie des gens présents sur la piste de danse se porta une fois de plus sur lui. Mais, il ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop absorbé par la danse endiablée à laquelle il se livrait avec son partenaire. Se trémoussant énergiquement et érotiquement, le moindre de ses mouvement collait parfaitement à la musique. Si bien qu'autour de lui, les autres tentèrent de l'imiter. Certains mouvements n'étaient guère compliqués et après les avoir rapidement mémorisés une partie de la salle se mit ainsi à danser en harmonie sur le refrain de la chanson, dans la jovialité.

L'alcool commençait à faire son effet, et, sur la chanson suivante, Uruha se prit à danser serré avec l'autre garçon présent sur le podium, lui caressant sans retenue les fesses et léchant vicieusement son torse dénudé. L'autre l'accueillit avec plaisir et ils se déhanchèrent ensemble sur la musique, alternant les contacts plus que suggestifs et les pas de danse déchaînés. Aoi et Kai, entraînés par leur ami, se prirent à faire de même en ne cessant de s'embrasser ardemment. Des confettis argentés pleuvaient encore une fois au-dessus d'eux et leur couleur métallisée faisaient refléter les lumières des spots lumineux, des rayons lasers et des stroboscopes, donnant l'impression qu'une nuée d'étoiles scintillantes fondait sur eux. A la fin de la chanson, Uruha vint lécher le cou du garçon en guise de remerciement et descendit du podium pour retrouver ses amis. Il se plaça derrière Kai et tous les trois dansèrent ensemble sur le morceau suivant.

Kai avait viré au rouge, gêné par les mains d'Uruha qui s'étaient posées sur ses hanches. Aoi, rit face à cette attitude et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois en continuant de se déhancher contre lui. Une idée lui vint alors. Le sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres, il attrapa discrètement l'épaule d'Uruha et le tira vers Kai pour qu'il se colle contre lui. Aussitôt, Kai s'empourpra une nouvelle fois. Tandis qu'Aoi l'embrassait sans relâche en l'étreignant, dans son dos, Uruha glissa les bras autour de sa taille et se trémoussa contre lui. Il était coincé entre eux deux et la situation commença sérieusement à l'émoustiller… Sur ses fesses, il sentait l'entrejambe d'Uruha et les fougueux baisers qu'il échangeait avec Aoi, ne faisaient rien pour calmer ses ardeurs, bien au contraire. Pourtant, l'excitation procurée était telle qu'il souhaitait silencieusement que cela continue encore et encore. Malheureusement pour lui, la chanson prit fin plus rapidement qu'il ne l'eût souhaité et ils le libérèrent de leur emprise.

- J'ai soif ! s'écria Uruha.  
- Oui, allons boire, renchérit Aoi.

Ils regagnèrent le petit salon qui leur était spécialement réservé et se posèrent sur les canapés en soufflant d'épuisement.

- Ca fait du bien de se défouler comme ça ! dit Uruha en farfouillant dans l'attirail de bouteilles.

Il attrapa un shaker et y versa différents liquides accompagnés de glaçons. Il referma, secoua le tout bien énergiquement et finit par verser le liquide dans trois grands verres.

- Margarita ! dit-il en leur servant les boissons.

Une fois de plus, Kai goûta, méfiant et sembla finalement apprécier.

- T'as vu, Uruha, t'as fais danser toute la salle ? dit Kai.  
- Ah bon ? J'ai même pas remarqué ! J'ai l'alcool qui me monte un peu au nez alors je fais plus trop attention, hé hé !  
- C'est parce que t'es trop sexy dans cette tenue ! s'écria Aoi.  
- Ah ouais ? Tu l'aimes ?  
- Ouais trooooop ! Dis Kai, tu veux pas mettre ça toi aussi ?  
- T'es fou ? s'écria Kai après avoir pris une nouvelle gorgée.  
- Rooo t'es pas drôle !  
- Mets-la, toi !  
- T'es fou ?  
- Bah voila !

Aoi ronchonna et finit d'une traite son verre.

- Bon ! Et si on faisait un jeu ? proposa Aoi.  
- Quel genre de jeu ? demandèrent-t-ils.  
- Uruha, tu peux aller chercher une girafe à bière ?  
- Euh, ouais. Par contre, viens avec moi pour m'aider à la porter… Parce que là… J'pense pas qu'elle passera les escaliers en un seul morceau.

Ils s'éclipsèrent tous deux et revinrent quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargés d'un épais tube de verre d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de hauteur. Au pied de celui-ci, un socle équipé d'un robinet permettant de distribuer le contenu du cylindre. Après l'avoir posé sur la table basse, ils y versèrent de la bière jusqu'à le remplir à ras bord.

- On va boire tout ça ? s'étonna Kai.  
- On va essayer, rigola Aoi. Bon, alors le jeu est très simple… Merde, j'ai oublié !  
- Idiot ! plaisanta Uruha.  
- Ah non ! Ca y est, c'est bon ! Alors, chacun à notre tour on va prononcer une phrase sur fond de vérité… qui devra obligatoirement commencer par « Je n'ai jamais… ». Si l'un des deux autres ou les deux, l'ont par contre déjà fait, ils devront boire un verre. Par exemple si je dis, « Je n'ai jamais travaillé dans un bar », Uruha tu vas devoir boire car toi, tu as déjà travaillé dans un bar. Bon, faut pas mentir, hein ? faut être franc… Le but étant bien sûr de faire boire un maximum ses adversaires. C'est compris ?  
- Ok, répondirent-ils amusés.  
- Allez, à toi l'honneur Uruha !  
- Alors… Mmmm… Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille !

Aoi se servit un verre de bière qu'il but d'une traite sous les regards étonnés des deux amis.

- Ouais ouais, j'étais jeune et con ! expliqua Aoi.  
- Je sens qu'on va en apprendre des belles ce soir, rigola Uruha. A toi, Kai !  
- Je ne me suis jamais paluché devant un porno !  
- Pffff, soupirèrent les deux autres en se servant un verre.  
- Menteur ! s'écria Aoi.  
- Nan, nan, je te jure que c'est vrai ! répondit Kai.  
- Je confirme… dit Uruha. Je l'ai jamais vu faire ça… ou alors il se cache bien !  
- D'ailleurs Uruha, tes DVD cochons tu devrais les dissimuler un peu mieux que ça ! rit Kai.  
- Hannnn ! Fouine pas dans mes affaires !  
- Faut bien que quelqu'un fasse le ménage…  
- Pffff… Bon à toi Aoi !  
- Alors… Je n'ai jamais touché aux si belles cuisses d'Uruha !  
- Mais, c'est pas du jeu ! Je suis forcément obligé de me les toucher vu que c'est les miennes ! protesta Uruha.

Aoi ne répondit pas et dévisagea Kai qui rougissait. Après avoir hésité un moment, celui-ci fit couler la bière dans son verre et but d'une traite.

- Quoiiiiiiiiii ?! s'étonna Uruha, les yeux écarquillés sur Kai.  
- Uruha, quand tu dors avec moi, tu te colles systématiquement contre moi…  
- Et t'en profites pour me tripoter ? Pervers le jeune homme !  
- Mais nan ! C'est que tu fous carrément tes jambes sur les miennes. Ca me tient trop chaud, alors je suis constamment obligé de te remettre en place ! Et en plus, tu me baves dessus ! C'est crade !  
- Han ! Kai, t'abuses de dire ça !  
- Fallait pas me traiter de pervers !  
- J'vais me venger ! Tu vas voir ! Alors…. C'est à mon tour, donc, je n'ai jamais chanté « _Night of Fire_ » de la Team Hinoi en hachant mes légumes !  
- T'abuses Uruha ! ronchonna Kai en se servant un autre verre.  
- Non, tu déconnes ? s'écria Aoi.  
- Nan, nan ! C'est pas une blague ! Il fait même la choré qui va avec !  
- « _Night of Fire_ », se mit à chanter Uruha en faisant le para-para pour imiter Kai.  
- Ah ! Ah ! Ridicule ! pouffa Aoi.  
- En plus il a une voix quand il imite la fille qui chante, on dirait qu'il est castré ! s'exclama Uruha en se tordant de rire.  
- Bon ! Stop ! râla Kai, rouge écarlate. Allez à moi ! Vous vous êtes bien moqués de moi alors je vais vous faire boire tout les deux ! Je n'ai jamais été sodomisé !  
- Beuh… C'est nul ! Mais…. ! Tu m'a dis que t'avais couché avec Aoi … ? s'étonna Uruha en se servant un verre avec Aoi. Attends ça veux dire que… Ca veux dire que toi, Aoi, tu t'es fais baiser par Kai !  
- Sans commentaire ! bougonna Aoi.  
- Alors celle-là ! C'est la meilleure de l'année ! Et alors ? Il est comment de l'intérieur Aoi ? éclata de rire Uruha.  
- Chaud, humide et bien serré !  
- Mais ! Oh my god ! s'écria Aoi en se jetant sur Kai et faisant mine de l'étrangler pour qu'il se taise.  
- Ahhhh ! Me secoues pas sinon j'vais gerber !  
- J'vais te faire payer ça, Kai ! dit-il en le lâchant. Je n'ai jamais été un éjaculateur précoce ! Vas-y bois !  
- Mais j'en suis pas un ! râla Kai.  
- La dernière fois, t'as fait 1 minutes 15 secondes ! Si c'est pas être précoce ça !  
- Mais, c'était la première fois que… J'avais pas l'habitude !  
- Allez, bois mon p'tit Kai !

Il s'exécuta et but le verre.

- J'en peux plus de boire ! J'arrête là ! s'écria Kai en s'écroulant sur le sofa.  
- Bon, il est déjà 1 heure du matin, on bouge à l'hôtel ? proposa Uruha.  
- Si j'arrive à me lever, rigola Aoi.  
Aidé de Kai, il fit un effort presque surhumain pour se sortir du canapé.  
- Je dois descendre au bureau me changer, on se retrouve devant le club, ok ?  
- Ouais !

Uruha, un peu plus habitué que les deux autres à boire n'eut pas de grande difficulté à descendre les marches de l'escalier. Par contre, Aoi et Kai, les jambes en coton, prirent cinq bonnes minutes avant de réussir à arriver en bas en un seul morceau. Kai traîna tant bien que mal Aoi, qui avait décidé de s'arrêter tous les deux pas pour danser, vers la sortie. Il l'aida ensuite à revêtir son épais manteau et, ensemble, quittèrent le club.

Uruha les attendait déjà dehors. Il était en pleine discussion avec l'un des danseurs qui avait participé au show. C'était un garçon plutôt grand, les cheveux blonds décolorés coupés court, des yeux malicieux et un sourire ravageur.

- Ah vous voila enfin ! s'écria Uruha lorsqu'il remarqua la présence de ses amis. Lui c'est Tetsuya, dit-il en désignant le garçon. Et là c'est Kai et l'autre complètement bourré à côté c'est Aoi.  
- Enchanté ! dit Tetsuya en les saluant de la main.  
- De même, répondit Kai tandis qu'il soutenait Aoi.  
- Il vient avec nous ! Bon, on va prendre un taxi ? proposa Uruha.

Tous les quatre rejoignirent à pied une grande avenue et trouvèrent rapidement une voiture. Ils montèrent, se serrant les uns contre les autres sur la banquette arrière.

- Bonsoir, quelle est votre destination ? demanda poliment le conducteur en jetant un œil dans le rétroviseur.  
- Euuuuh c'est une bonne question ça ! Aoi ? On va où ? demanda Uruha.  
- A l'hôtel ! s'écria t-il.  
- Ouais, mais lequel ?  
- Ritz !  
- Hein ? s'étonnèrent-ils tandis que le taxi s'était déjà mis en route.  
- Arrête de raconter des conneries ! T'es totalement bourré ! s'écria Uruha.  
- C'est pas des conneries !  
- T'es sûr que c'est le Ritz ? Ca coûte super cher là-bas…  
- Ouais ! Je l'ai senti passer la note, alors je risque pas de me tromper !

Tandis que le véhicule roulait prudemment dans les rues enneigées de Tokyo, Tetsuya et Uruha s'étaient livrés à de langoureux échanges de baisers. Le chauffeur qui, dans le rétroviseur, surveillait les quatre individus avec attention de peur que l'un d'ente eux ne décide de se vider les entrailles sur sa moquette impeccable, fronça les sourcils, outré par tant de grossièreté. Il toussota pour signifier son mécontentement face à cette attitude plus qu'incorrecte. Uruha et son nouveau compagnon, n'en firent rien et en étaient presque à se monter dessus sous les ricanements des deux autres.

- Le Ritz, c'est un bien bel endroit, qu'allez-vous y faire ? demanda alors le chauffeur pour tenter de décrocher Uruha et Tetsuya l'un de l'autre.  
- On va s'enculer pardi ! lança Aoi.

Le chauffeur du taxi pila brusquement sur le frein et le véhicule stoppa net dans un grand crissement de pneus.

- Putain ! Il veut nous faire gerber ou quoi ? hurla Uruha.  
- Sortez tout de suite de mon taxi, bande de tarés !

Il quittèrent la voiture en pestant contre le chauffeur. Aussitôt, le taxi repartit en trombe, s'éloignant le plus vite possible de ces odieux personnages…

- Tu pouvais pas fermer ta gueule Aoi ? brailla Uruha.

Une petite musique retentit soudainement de nulle part. Tetsuya fouilla dans ses poches et y ressortit un téléphone portable. Il décrocha.

- Oui ? Oui… Non, là je suis près de Shibakôen… Quoi ?.. Tu déconnes !... Débrouille-toi, je suis occupé là !... Hein ?... C'est bon, j'arrive !

Il raccrocha en pestant.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demande Uruha.  
- J'dois partir, je suis vraiment désolé ! Vraiment !  
- Mais… Tout de suite ?  
- Pardon ! dit-il avant de s'éloigner en courant sous les yeux malheureux d'Uruha.  
- Il se barre, comme ça lui ? Il abuse ! s'écria Aoi. On fait quoi ? On retourne au Maze pour te trouver un autre mec ?  
- Moi, si je remonte dans un taxi, je rends tout, alors c'est sans moi ! dit Kai.  
- Laissez tomber c'est pas grave… On va à l'hôtel, ça doit plus être très loin.

Ils allèrent donc à pied vers le nord, empruntant grandes avenues et petites rues bordés de parcs. En temps normal, le chemin n'aurait dû leur prendre que cinq minutes, mais l'effet de l'alcool avait engourdis leurs membres. Ils ne cessaient de s'arrêter toutes les deux minutes pour une raison ou une autre. Parfois, c'était la vitrine d'un grand magasin qui les fascinait, un chien qui passait par là et après lequel ils se mettaient bêtement à courir ou bien un passant qu'ils croisaient et avec lequel l'un d'entre eux avait décidé de taper la causette.

- J'ai envie de pisser ! s'écria Aoi en s'arrêtant soudainement près d'un tas de neige entassé sur le côté de la route.

Il ouvrit la braguette de son pantalon.

- Attends Aoi, pas ici, tu vas geler ! On est bientôt arrivé, retiens-toi encore un peu ! dit Kai.  
- J'peux pas, répondit-il, les yeux larmoyants.  
- Mais si, mais si ! fit Kai en le prenant par les épaules pour qu'il reprenne la marche.  
- « Night of Fire » chanta brusquement Aoi, en faisant le Para Para.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Aoi ?  
- « Night of Fire » ! refit-il encore une fois tout en marchant.  
- T'es en train de te foutre de moi là ? ronchonna Kai.  
- Ouais ! « Night of Fire » recommença-t-il.  
- Ah ah ! Il est trop fort ! rigola Uruha en se mêlant à Aoi.

Ils chantèrent et dansèrent ainsi durant tout le trajet, sous l'œil dépité de Kai et ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois parvenus devant le luxueux hôtel. Tous trois restèrent là, penauds face au gigantisme du gratte-ciel, l'un des plus hauts de tout Tokyo. Puis, Aoi et Uruha, après un regard complice, se mirent soudainement à sprinter vers l'entrée, faisant la course comme des gamins, tandis que Kai essayait tant bien que mal de les suivre en criant leurs prénoms. L'un des portiers de l'hôtel grinça des dents, lorsqu'il les vit arriver, tels deux boulets de canon. En un éclair, il se plaça devant la porte, cramponna fermement ses semelles au bitume et ouvrit grand les bras pour faire barrage. Ils foncèrent têtes baissées sur le pauvre homme fluet qui se retrouva les fesses par terre, écrasé par les deux garçons. Le portier souffla de soulagement, les portes de verre étaient saines et sauves, c'était l'essentiel.

- Ca va ? demanda Kai en se précipitant vers eux. Vous êtes trop cons !

Il aida tout le petit monde à se relever et ne cessa de s'excuser auprès du portier, à la place des deux autres qui étaient en train de se disputer pour savoir lequel d'entre eux avait gagné la course.

- Vous allez où comme ça ? s'écria le portier qui voyait les trois garçons ivres passer la porte de l'hôtel.  
- On a réservé une suite ! Et ouais ! dit Aoi en lui faisant la grimace pour le narguer.

D'un mauvais œil, le portier les regarda entrer dans le hall marbré et se diriger vers la réception.

- Assis ! leur ordonna Kai, en désignant des banquettes dans un coin du hall. J'vais à la réception !

Kai se dirigea vers l'immense comptoir. A chaque pas, il essayait tant bien que mal de marcher le plus droit possible, afin que l'honneur soit sauf.

- Bonsoir monsieur, dit l'une des deux femmes présentes derrière la réception.

Elle portait un petit tailleur rose saumon et ses cheveux tirés en arrière pour finir en un parfait chignon lui donnaient l'air rigide et complètement coincée.

- B… bonsoir…  
- Puis-je vous aider ?  
- Euh oui. En fait j'ai, enfin non, c'est pas moi, c'est mon ami là-bas, il a réservé une chambre. Euh non, une suite, je crois.  
- Pourriez-vous me donner le nom de votre ami, je vous prie ? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de garder le sourire.  
- Euuuuh… Su… Suguru. Par contre je vais pas pouvoir vous dire, comment ça s'écrit, parce que, en fait, vous voyez, ça fait pas longtemps que c'est mon petit copain et j'ai pas encore pensé à lui demander avec quels kanjis ça s'écrit son nom de famille… C'est bête quand même, hein ? Parce que d'habitude c'est la première chose qu'il faut demander à une personne quand on apprend son nom… Mais, je sais même pas pourquoi je lui ai pas demandé avant… En fait je pense que…  
- Monsieur, le coupa-t-elle dans son élan. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir comment s'écrit le nom de votre ami, ne vous en faites pas.

Elle pianota quelques secondes sur le clavier de son ordinateur et s'arrêta soudainement en sourcillant. Elle fit ensuite un furtif signe de la tête à sa collègue qui disparut aussitôt dans l'arrière salle.

- Pourriez-vous patienter, je vous prie ?  
- Ca ne va pas être trop long, hein ? Non parce que là, mon copain il a envie d'aller aux toilettes, vous voyez et c'est un peu pressé. Vous savez, c'est difficile de se retenir quand on a envie, hein… Vous aussi ça a du déjà vous arriver non ? Parce que comme je dis…

L'autre réceptionniste, revient accompagnée d'un homme d'âge mur au crâne dégarni, habillé d'un costume noir à queue de pie taillé à la perfection et, brodées sur le revers de son veston, deux clefs d'or entrecroisées. Il avait un petit rictus nerveux au coin de la bouche. Son regard sévère se posa sur Kai.

- Monsieur Suguru ? demanda-t-il.  
- Euh, non, c'est pas moi, c'est mon copain là-bas ! dit-il en pointant Aoi du doigt.

L'homme jeta un œil vers les deux garçons assis un peu plus loin. Ils étaient encore en train de se chamailler en braillant bien fort. Il toussota, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Je me présente, je suis le concierge de cet hôtel… Nous sommes vraiment désolé, monsieur, mais, en raison d'un problème informatique, la suite que vous aviez réservée a été louée par erreur à un autre client.  
- Ah bon ?  
- La situation est très embarrassante, voyez-vous. Le client qui a réservé la même suite que vous y est installé depuis quatre heures déjà. Comprenez bien que nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de l'en déloger.  
- Vous avez pas une autre suite de libre ?  
- Malheureusement non, monsieur. Je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter nos plus plates excuses. Nous allons vous rembourser immédiatement et vous offrir une nuit entièrement gratuite à la date qui vous conviendra.  
- J'ai envie de pisser ! hurla Aoi à l'autre bout du hall.

Il se leva et se précipita ensuite vers eux.

- Pourquoi ça prend tant de temps ? râla-t-il.  
- Y'a quelqu'un dans la suite que t'as réservée, expliqua Kai.  
- Quoi ? Virez-le !  
- Monsieur, Suguru, comme j'expliquais à votre ami, une erreur informatique a fait que nous avons loué la chambre à un autre client et il n'y a actuellement aucune autre suite de libre dans laquelle nous pourrions vous installer. Par conséquent, nous allons vous rembourser et vous offrir une nuit gratuite !  
- C'est un scandale ! hurla Aoi. D'abord on se fait virer du taxi ! Ensuite Tetsuya qui se barre et maintenant ma suite que j'ai payée avec mes sous ! Mes trois mois de salaire ! Hein ! trois mois vous entendez ? Ma suite que je peux pas avoir à cause de vos conneries !  
- Nous sommes sincèrement désolés, dit-il en s'inclinant bien bas et en priant pour que Aoi ne s'emporte pas d'avantage.  
- Débrouillez-vous ! Je veux ma suite ! Maintenant ! Sinon, j'hurle dans tout l'hôtel !

Soudain, la réceptionniste attrapa le bras du concierge et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Il haussa les sourcils en écarquillant les yeux.

- Avez-vous perdu la tête, mademoiselle ?

Ils poursuivirent à voix basse en jetant de temps en temps des regards vers les deux individus.

- Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez ? Je veux ma suite, maintenant !

Le concierge parla un peu plus fort à la réceptionniste pour se faire entendre par-dessus les beuglements d'Aoi.

- Si jamais il arrive un malheur, je vous en tiendrais pour responsable, mademoiselle !

Puis, il se tourna vers Aoi en grimaçant.

- Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas vous donner la suite que vous avez réservée. Comme je vous l'ai dis, elle est actuellement occupée. Alors, pour oublier ce malentendu, nous proposons de vous installer dans la suite présidentielle.  
- Sérieux ?  
- Bien évidemment. Cela conviendrait-il à monsieur ?  
- Ah ben ouais ! s'exclama- t-il dans un grand sourire.  
- Bien, veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Kai alla chercher Uruha qui s'était endormi sur la banquette et ils s'engagèrent tous les quatre dans le grand ascenseur. Le concierge glissa alors une clef dans une petite serrure qui se trouvait au- dessus du panneau de contrôle et l'engin démarra en silence, les emmenant au tout dernier étage du building. Quelques secondes plus tard, un son de cloche, qui provoqua un fou rire incontrôlable à Uruha, retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un petit hall marbré. Ils suivirent en silence l'homme qui leur fit visiter le luxueux endroit.

- Ici, c'est le grand salon. La porte au fond mène sur le bureau. Je vais vous montrer les chambres, veuillez me suivre.

Ils traversèrent le salon dont les murs étaient ornés de tableaux contemporains. Partout, se trouvaient éparpillés œuvres d'arts, vases débordants de fleurs et lampes en porcelaine. Au centre de la pièce, trônait un immense canapé de cuir blanc sur lequel étaient rigoureusement alignés de beaux coussins de soie rouge et noire. Devant celui-ci, une table basse faite de verre et de teck. Dans un renfoncement, une longue table entourées de sièges rouges eux aussi et enfin, de l'autre côté, un bar très imposant.

- J'hallucine ! Le salon, il fait facilement le triple de notre appartement ! s'écria Kai.

Il pénètrent dans l'une des chambres. Au centre de celle-ci, une immense lit à baldaquin. Aoi se jeta dessus.

- C'est trop cool ! Trop ! Trop ! s'écria-t-il en y sautant tel un gamin.

- La seconde chambre est de l'autre côté de la suite, indiqua l'homme feignant d'ignorer la grossièreté d'Aoi.

Il les mena ensuite à l'une des salles de bain qui était presque aussi grande que la chambre. D'un côté, il y avait trois lavabos creusés dans le marbre et surmontés de miroirs en fer forgé et de l'autre, une luxueuse baignoire à angle, mais aussi une vaste douche.

- Je vais vous mener au jacuzzi.  
- Jacuzzi ? firent-ils tous ensemble, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils traversèrent à nouveau le salon, passèrent à côté de la seconde chambre et atteignirent une porte vitrée que le concierge poussa. Ils découvrirent une petite pièce recouverte d'un superbe carrelage bleu marine. Et, au centre, enchâssé dans le sol, un grand bassin circulaire. Une eau limpide laissait échapper quelques vapeurs qui rendaient l'air chaud et humide.

- Ca bulle pas ? demanda Aoi.  
- Si vous souhaitez vous y prélassez nous allons le préparer.

Ils regagnèrent tous ensemble le salon.

- Nous espérons que cette suite est à votre goût. Si vous désirez boire ou manger, n'hésitez pas à contacter le room service. Les cartes ainsi que les indications sont sur le bar. Bien, évidemment cela ne vous sera pas facturé. Veuillez encore nous excuser pour cette malencontreuse erreur. Je fais tout de suite monter quelqu'un pour le jacuzzi. Bonne nuit au Ritz, messieurs ! finit-il en s'inclinant bien bas avant de reprendre l'ascenseur.  
- Pipi ! s'écria aussitôt Aoi en courant vers les toilettes.

Kai semblait intrigué par un panneau de boutons incrusté dans le mur. Il appuya au hasard sur l'un d'entre eux et comme par magie, le mur s'ouvrit aussitôt laissant apparaitre une immense téléviseur à écran plat. Puis, tandis que Kai s'amusait à parcourir les centaines de chaînes disponibles, Uruha s'intéressa au bar. Il s'accroupit derrière et en ouvrit les portes. Il farfouilla alors entre les innombrables bouteilles qu'il contenait et soupira.

- Y'a pas ce que je veux là dedans ! pesta Uruha. Il a bien dit qu'on pouvait commander tout ce qu'on voulait, hein ?  
- Ouais, ouais ! fit Aoi qui revenait des toilettes.  
- Ok ! s'écria Uruha tout en se frottant les mains.

Il ouvrit la carte de l'hôtel, attrapa ensuite le téléphone posé sur le bar et commanda une dizaine de boissons inconnues d'Aoi et Kai.

- T'a pris quoi ? lui demanda Aoi.

Uruha lui montra la carte en pointant du doigt les boissons choisies.

- Abusé ! Ca coûte presque aussi cher que la suite que j'avais réservée ! s'écria Aoi en louchant sur les prix.  
- On est pauvres nous… Jamais on peux boire des trucs comme ça ! Alors j'vais pas me priver, je veux tout goûter !  
- Ouais il faut ! répondit-il en se jetant sur le canapé.

Kai, hypnotisé par la télévision, se décida enfin pour un chaîne musicale et rejoint Aoi. Il prit ensuite un des gros coussins dans ses bras et, tel un chat, se frotta le visage contre.

- C'est trop doux ! Je veux les mêmes à la maison !  
- Moi je suis plus doux ! s'écria Aoi en renversant Kai sur le dos.

Il passa au-dessus de lui et tout deux s'embrassèrent en ricanant bêtement. Uruha soupira en les regardant faire.

- Pfff, je vais faire quoi moi ?! Quel con ce Tetsuya !

Aoi et Kai ne prêtèrent pas attention à Uruha, trop occupés à se bécoter et à se farfouiller entre les jambes. Soudain, une sonnerie retentit et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur un défilé de femmes de chambres et de serveurs. Dans un silence quasi religieux – mis à part la téléviseur qui diffusait des clips vidéos – deux femmes, aussi rapides qu'un coup de vent, se précipitèrent vers les chambres. Une autre prit le chemin de la salle au jacuzzi. Un garçon se dirigea vers le bar en poussant un petit chariot et commença à aligner sur le comptoir les boissons qu'Uruha avait commandées. Et enfin, un dernier se posta devant eux, lui aussi poussant un chariot qui débordait de petites bouteilles aux couleurs vives.

- Désirez-vous un aromate pour votre jacuzzi ?  
- Un quoi ? demande Aoi, à califourchon sur Kai et sans la moindre once de gêne.  
- Une senteur à rajouter dans l'eau de votre jacuzzi. Nous vous proposons Eucalyptus d'Australie, Fleur d'oranger d'Espagne, Roses d'Angleterre, Fleur de coton d'Egypte, Vanille des Iles, Thé vert de Chine, Lavande de Provence…

Sans que le garçon ne l'ait vu venir, Uruha s'était glissé dans son dos et posa une main sur ses fesses.

- Et toi ? Tu veux pas faire l'aromate ? lui susurra-t-il alors à l'oreille.

Le garçon était devenu blanc comme neige et n'osait plus bouger, tétanisé par cette main qui lui malaxait sans retenue le fessier. Uruha lui donna un cou de langue dans la nuque et, déstabilisé, le garçon tomba à la renverse sur le chariot. Les petites bouteilles s'éparpillèrent sur le sol.

- On va prendre celle-là, dit alors Uruha en lui présentant un des flacons pris au hasard.

Affolé, l'employé remit rapidement le chariot en place en y repositionnant toutes les bouteilles, puis s'empara de celle qu'avait choisie Uruha et se dirigea, le pas pressé, vers le jacuzzi. Aoi et Kai, quant à eux, s'étaient remis à leurs fiévreux échanges sous l'œil du bond qui soupira de désespoir en reprenant place près du bar. Et, quelques minutes plus tard, tout le petit monde qui avait envahi la suite, disparut à nouveau vers l'ascenseur après s'être incliné bien bas.

- Il est parti… pleurnicha Uruha. Je suis moche ou quoi ?  
- Mais nan, mais nan ! dit Aoi en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers le bar, remplit ses bras d'autant de bouteilles d'alcool qu'il le pût et se dirigea en titubant vers la salle au jacuzzi. Uruha prit le reste des boissons et accompagné de Kai, emprunta le même chemin qu'Aoi.

La petite salle à l'air chaud et humide avait changé. L'éclairage avait été baissé pour donner une ambiance tamisée. Les vapeurs du bassin bouillonnant, aux lumières sous-marines bleutées, dégageaient à présent un agréable parfum d'agrumes. Dans un coin de la pièce, sur les petites chaises en teck, avait été déposées des serviettes et des shorts de bain. Et, là aussi, incrusté dans le mur, un grand écran plat qui diffusait la même chaîne musicale que celle du salon. Après avoir posé à même le sol les bouteilles qui l'encombrait, Uruha commença à se dévêtit devant les deux autres. Aoi semblait un peu engourdi par l'atmosphère lourde, alors Kai le débarrassa des bouteilles qu'il portait et le déshabilla lui-même en jetant des petits coups d'œil vers Uruha.

- Hey ! Mate-pas, Kai ! s'écria le bond.  
- Je mate pas ! Je la connais déjà par cœur ton anatomie, Uruha !  
- Ah ouais ? Même là ? dit-il en baissant son caleçon sous les yeux de Kai.  
- Han ! J'veux voir moi aussi ! s'écria Aoi en se tournant vers Uruha.

Il loucha quelques instants sur l'entrejambe du blond avant de s'écrier, tout sourire :

- C'est moi qui gagne !  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ? demanda Uruha en essayant d'enfiler tant bien que mal le short de bain sans tomber par terre.  
- C'est moi qui ai la plus grosse ! dit-il en baissant lui aussi son sous-vêtement, exhibant fièrement son sexe à la vue des deux autres.  
- Han ! Il en a de la chance Kai ! dit-il en reluquant l'engin d'Aoi.  
- Vous deux, on dirait des collégiens dans un vestiaire ! s'écria Kai en essayant d'aider Aoi à enfiler le short de bain.  
- A poil toi aussi ! s'écria Aoi en décidant de déshabiller Kai à son tour.

Il se laissa faire en gloussant et manqua lui aussi de glisser à plusieurs reprises. Lorsqu'il sentait qu'il partait un peu trop vers l'avant ou bien vers l'arrière, il s'accrochait aux cheveux d'Aoi qui poussait des petits « aïe » en ricanant bêtement.

Enfin, ils furent bientôt parés pour se plonger dans le bain de bulles. Du bras, Uruha, rapprocha toutes les bouteilles d'alcool près du rebord et se glissa précautionneusement dans le bassin. L'eau lui arrivait à la taille. Aoi s'accroupit alors près du bord en grimaçant.

- Je sens que je vais me casser la gueule ! s'écria t-il, en tentant d'entrer dans l'eau.

Uruha prit les mains d'Aoi et l'aida à pénétrer dans le bassin.

- Ahhhh ! J'vais me noyer ! dit-il en s'accrochant soudainement à Uruha de toutes ses forces.  
- Mais nan ! C'est pas profond, dit-il en tendant l'autre main vers Kai, qui la saisit et descendit à son tour dans l'eau.  
- Ah ! Ah ! Ça chatouille toutes ces bulles ! rigola Kai, s'accrochant lui aussi à Uruha.

Puis, après s'être habitué, il prit Aoi, dans ses bras, toujours effrayé à l'idée de se noyer, libérant ainsi Uruha qui alla chercher à boire.

- Allez ! Comme les stars ! Champagne ! dit-il en dégoupillant la bouteille dans un grand « pop ». Messieurs ! Je vous présente une bouteille de _Moët et Chandon_ ! C'est un cuvée qui coûte la très modique somme de 55 000 yens !

Il scruta ensuite autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose.

- Merde, j'ai oublié les verres… Tant pis ! s'écria t-il en haussant les épaules.

Il but au goulot.

- C'est super bon ! s'écria-t-il en tendant la bouteille aux deux autres.

Aoi s'en saisit et but à son tour. Mais, au lieu d'avaler tout le liquide crépitant, il en garda une partie dans la bouche, approcha ses lèvres de celles de Kai et, en ne cessant de glousser, lui donna la becquée. Puis, leur échange prit fin en un langoureux baiser. Il reposa ensuite le champagne sur le bord du bassin.

- J'ai envie de toi, Kai chéri ! Tu m'excites trop ! J'en peux plus d'attendre ! s'écria Aoi en grimpant soudainement sur lui.

Aussitôt, il plongea dans le cou de Kai, mordillant parfois le lobe de son oreille ou bien lui suçotant la peau jusqu'à y laisser des marques rouges. Uruha quant à lui, avait ouvert une autre bouteille, de whisky cette fois. Il but, les lèvres au goulot, en les regardant faire non sans une certaine envie. Malgré le bruit du bouillonnements de l'eau, Uruha percevait les gémissements de Kai, provoqués à l'évidence par les mains d'Aoi dans son short. Kai ouvrit soudainement les yeux, croisant le regard d'Uruha, toujours la bouteille à la bouche. Ils se fixèrent un long moment alors qu'Aoi ne cessait ses embrassades. Et, soudain, Kai tendit le bras vers Uruha. Celui-ci, trop imbibé d'alcool, ne comprit pas tout suite où son ami voulait en venir, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se mette à agiter la main, lui signifiant d'approcher.

Uruha posa la bouteille de whisky sur le rebord du bassin et rejoignit les deux autres qui poursuivaient leurs échanges exaltants. Puis, lorsqu'il fût assez proche d'eux, Kai rompit le baiser et tourna Aoi vers le blond, les poussant l'un contre l'autre. Cela ne pouvait être plus clair. Il leur signifiait de s'embrasser. Aoi et Uruha se dévisagèrent un instant, sous l'œil inquisiteur de Kai, et tels deux aimants, leurs lèvres se soudèrent ensemble pour un ardent baiser. Leurs doigts glissèrent dans la chevelure de l'autre. Les torses se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se rencontrer et leurs langues s'entrelacèrent avec fougue. Se délectant l'un de l'autre, ils se mordillaient les lèvres, couvrant leurs nuques de caresses ou bien s'agrippant au cuir chevelu de l'autre. Lorsque le souffle leur manquaient, ils rompaient brusquement le baiser qu'ils reprenaient aussitôt, se suçotant les lèvres avec une extrême gourmandise. Dans son cou, Uruha sentit la main de Kai. Il l'attirait vers lui, forçant les deux garçons à stopper leur échange. Et, pour que le triangle soit parfait, il prit soudainement les lèvres d'Uruha dans les siennes. Aoi n'avait pas décroché du blond et s'était mis à couvrir son dos de baisers, tandis que les deux autres s'étaient lancés dans un nouvel et torride échange. Uruha passa à plusieurs reprises le bout de la langue sur les lèvres de Kai, qui émettait de petits soupirs d'impatience et, enfin, il daigna prendre entière possession de sa bouche. Leurs langues, s'adonnèrent alors à une danse enfiévrée tandis qu'Aoi avait glissé impulsivement une main dans le short du blond. Parfois, celui-ci devait suspendre son contact avec Kai pour laisser échapper ses gémissements provoqués par la main d'Aoi entre ses jambes.

Il tourna ensuite la tête et repartit dans un autre langoureux baiser avec Aoi tandis que Kai lui embrassait le cou. Ainsi, s'entraînaient-ils mutuellement dans un délicieux tourbillon d'érotisme, où leurs corps fusionnaient dans l'ivresse du désir. Sensualité, avidité et fougue se mélangeaient entre les bouillonnements de l'eau. Une main se glissait parfois sur une cuisse, un baiser se perdait dans un cou, un gémissement se répercutait contre un mur et plus les secondes s'écoulaient, plus leur délire passionnel s'en trouvait décuplé.

Emporté par ses désirs, Uruha saisit soudain les fesses d'Aoi, le souleva pour le faire asseoir sur le rebord du bassin. Sans attendre, il se mit aussitôt à caresser du bout de la langue ce torse ruisselant, lapant au passage les petites gouttes d'eau qui glissaient lentement ça et là sur une peau délicieuse. Puis, de la main, il le poussa doucement vers l'arrière pour l'allonger sur le sol bleuté. Kai avait entouré de ses bras la taille d'Uruha et ne cessait de couvrir son dos de grisants baisers. La froideur du carrelage fit du bien à Aoi. Il y étendit les bras et l'une de ses mains rencontra une bouteille. Il s'en empara et, pendant qu'Uruha flattait son torse de la langue, l'ouvrit et but une grande gorgée pour se rafraîchir. Puis, Uruha tira sur son short pour le lui enlever. Il but encore lorsqu'il sentit son sexe se libérer du tissu et que le vêtement glissait le long de ses jambes baignant toujours dans l'eau bouillonnante. Le blond plongea aussitôt entre ses cuisses et, de ses lèvres, provoqua l'érection malgré la quantité d'alcool plutôt conséquente qu'Aoi avait ingérée.

Il commença par la happer du bout de la langue alors que dans son dos, Kai lui suçotait avec volupté le lobe de l'oreille. Lorsque celui-ci s'aperçut de ce qui se tramait entre la bouche d'Uruha et le sexe d'Aoi, il glissa ses doigts entre les jambes du blond, voulant lui aussi participer à l'entrain des deux autres. Uruha se mit à couvrir de baiser la virilité d'Aoi, descendant jusqu'aux bourses qu'il lapa furtivement de la langue avant de d'entourer de ses lèvres cette érection qui se levait difficilement. Aoi, passa la main dans les cheveux du blond, le poussant à la prendre entièrement en bouche. L'autre ne résista pas et lorsqu'Aoi sentit qu'il buttait au fond de la gorge d'Uruha, il laissa échapper un long soupir chargé de plaisir.

Aussitôt, Uruha commença à la suçoter avec envie. De la main, Aoi, appuya encore, plus fortement cette fois, l'encourageant à y faire glisser ses lèvres de haut en bas. Alors, Uruha les enserra d'avantage et, tout en l'agaçant de la langue, il se lança dans de lascifs va-et-vient de la tête. Puis, il passa la main sur le torse encore humide d'Aoi, effleurant au passage les tétons, dévala ensuite sur le flanc, remonta vers l'entrejambe pour finir sa course folle entre les fesses. Il y tâtonna quelques instants pour trouver l'endroit tant convoité et se mit à le solliciter du bout de l'index. Kai, quant à lui, prenait à présent son plaisir dans le short du blond, s'appliquant à réveiller aussi son sexe tout en ne cessant d'embrasser son cou avec envie. Uruha ne put retenir les petits gémissements étouffés qu'il lui provoqua. Parfois, il dût même se libérer la gorge pour retrouver un peu de souffle tant ses assauts exaltants le prenaient à la poitrine.

Puis, il insinua lentement son index en Aoi et ne s'arrêta que lorsque la dernière phalange eut disparue. Du bout du doigt, il exerça ensuite des pressions périodiques vers le haut et reprit aussitôt l'érection en bouche. Il finit par faire prendre le même rythme que son doigt à ses lèvres, arrachant ainsi à Aoi des gémissements plus exprimés, à chaque aller et venue. Kai, interpellé par ce soudain emportement vocal, jeta un œil vers Aoi. Celui-ci avait la bouche grande ouverte et le visage comme déformé par l'intense plaisir que semblait lui procurer Uruha. Il tenait toujours la bouteille mais avait replié le bras sur son front fiévreux tandis que de son autre main, il s'agrippait farouchement à la tignasse blonde. Kai fut alors pris d'une soudaine envie. Il retira la main du short de son ami et passa à côté de lui. Puis, il lui attrapa brusquement la mâchoire entre ses doigts, cherchant à lui dégager la bouche et, glissa avec fougue sa langue entre ses lèvres rougies. Uruha se sentit fondre au point qu'il délaissa Aoi, pour se laisser totalement aller au baiser.

Tout de suite, leurs mains se glissèrent mécaniquement dans le short de l'autre et tandis qu'ils s'adonnaient à d'ardentes stimulations, Aoi releva le buste et but une nouvelle fois à la bouteille en les regardant faire. Il prit part ensuite à l'échange en venant embrasser alternativement le brun ou bien le blond, selon ses pulsions. La bouteille qu'il tenait encore passa alors dans les mains d'Uruha qui en prit une grande gorgée. Et soudain, alors qu'il avait encore le goulot à la bouche, il sentit Kai lui saisir fermement les fesses et le soulever à son tour sur le rebord de la piscine. Il se retrouva alors à côté d'Aoi et fondit aussitôt sur lui, embrassant avec volupté, ses lèvres, son cou, son torse. Ils finirent par s'allonger ensemble sur le carrelage frais en ne cessant de se dévorer l'un l'autre.

La bouteille avait atterri dans les mains de Kai qui, à son tour, en avala une grande gorgée avant de la poser dans un coin. Aoi, entreprit de se hisser jusqu'au mur, à quelques centimètres du bassin, il s'y adossa et glissa une fois de plus sa main dans la chevelure du blond pour lui signifier de continuer ce qu'il avait déjà commencé quelques minutes auparavant. L'autre accéda à la demande et reprit le sexe d'Aoi à pleine bouche, l'assaillant aussitôt de fougueux va-et-vient des lèvres. Soudain, celui-ci hoqueta et gémit… Trop absorbé par ses ardents échanges avec le brun, il n'avait pas senti que Kai lui avait retiré son short et que sans le moindre avertissement, lui avait pris sa virilité en émoi à pleine bouche. Kai, ne sachant vraiment pas comment s'y prendre, reproduisit inconsciemment ce qu'Aoi lui avait fait quelques jours auparavant et l'effet, sur Uruha, se fit aussitôt sentir.

Celui-ci enchaînant de longs gémissements, étouffés à chaque succion, cela ne fit qu'accentuer les efforts qu'il déploya pour entendre aussi ceux d'Aoi. Sans arrêter les exaltantes stimulations qu'il offrait au blond, Kai jeta alors un œil vers Aoi. Lorsque celui-ci s'en aperçut, il le fixa intensément et reporta quelques instants son attention sur le blond qui s'appliquait à la tâche, ne cessant de gémir fortement. Il releva à nouveau la tête vers Kai, glissa son propre index dans la bouche et se mit à la sucer obscènement en lui jetant un regard empli de provocation. Un frisson d'excitation parcourut aussitôt l'échine de Kai. Ce simple geste à son égard avait décuplé ses émois au point qu'il laissa échapper un soupir chargé de plaisir. Il s'agrippa aux flancs du blond. Sous ses doigts, il percevait la contraction des muscles d'Uruha chaque fois qu'il enfonçait volontairement le membre au plus profond de la gorge. Mais, soudain, après un gémissement bien plus fort que les autres, il sentit Uruha lui saisir le bras et le tirer vers lui pour qu'il s'extirpe du bassin. Avec son aide, il se hissa sur le rebord.

Ne pouvant résister d'avantage à ces fines lèvres qui s'étaient approchées si près de lui, Uruha délaissa une fois de plus Aoi, pour venir embrasser Kai avec une envie démesurée. Ensemble et malgré leurs jambes chancelantes, ils se mirent debout en ne cessant d'entrelacer leurs langues. Soudain, Uruha agrippa le short de Kai et d'un coup sec vers le bas, le lui enleva. Il le plaqua ensuite brusquement contre le mur, jusqu'à côté d'Aoi auquel il attrapa le bras pour l'aider à se relever aussi. Alors, celui-ci se jeta sur Uruha pour le plaquer à son tour contre le mur, lui enfonçant sa langue dans le gosier. Puis, tous trois roulèrent contre la paroi – comme des toupies sur elles-mêmes – s'entraînant mutuellement à avancer jusqu'à la porte. Celle-ci franchie, un autre dos fut alors brusquement projeté contre une cloison, un gémissement arraché à un garçon et des fesses saisies pour être poussées avec force sur un meuble. Un cri retentit, tandis qu'une lampe se brisait sur le sol. Une main fut agrippée pour qu'un autre se retrouve la joue collée sur une porte. Et sans qu'ils ne l'aient vraiment cherché, un lit arriva à eux…

Ils s'y jetèrent tous les trois et se mirent à embrasser la première peau qu'ils rencontrèrent, se fichant éperdument de savoir à qui pouvait bien appartenir, ces lèvres, ce torse ou bien ce sexe. Leur désir était bien plus fort que tout et ils s'emportaient, dans cette délicieuse union charnelle, avec une avidité démesurée. Un bras s'extirpa soudainement de la mêlée pour atteindre l'une des petites tables de nuit. Le tiroir fut violemment arraché à ses gonds et son contenu déversé sur le sol. Une main tâtonna entre les mouchoirs et les stylos, les prospectus et les préservatifs qui s'étaient éparpillés au pied du lit. Un sourcil cligna lorsque la main passa sur un objet cylindrique et s'en saisit aussitôt. C'était un petit tube de plastique dont le capuchon fut ouvert à la va-vite. Il fut ensuite pressé sans ménagement sur une érection et le liquide translucide se répandit dessus.

Une main invisible s'abattant dans son dos, Uruha fut projeté vivement à quatre pattes sur le lit. Et, lorsque ses fesses furent écartées sans retenue, il haletait déjà d'impatience. Une main se posa alors sur son flanc. Elle remonta lentement jusqu'à l'omoplate et finit par venir saisir fermement l'épaule. Aussitôt, il se sentit partir en arrière et s'empala brusquement sur la virilité de l'un des deux autres. Le garçon dans son dos n'avait pas perdu une minute et s'était aussitôt lancé dans de lascifs coups de reins. Uruha fut comme tétanisé par l'effet produit. Ses bras cédèrent et il se retrouva, le front écrasé dans le matelas, la bouche grande ouverte. A chaque élan, on l'entendait lâcher de grands râles, semblables à des cris d'agonie…

Tous ses muscles sans exception étaient pris de puissantes décharges d'adrénaline à tel point qu'ils ne semblaient plus vouloir lui obéir. Son cœur palpitait. La sensation était beaucoup trop forte, tellement intense qu'elle lui prenait tout le corps et ses yeux commencèrent à larmoyer. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Rendre l'âme de cette façon, ça, il s'en fichait totalement. Mais, ces larmes, il ne parvenait pas à les comprendre. Avait-il mal ? Ou bien, était-il trop heureux ? Il ne savait. Trop perdu par ce flot d'émotions qui l'engloutissait, il n'arrivait même plus à penser. Il entendit surgir du plus profond de son être deux voix qui se cristallisèrent sur une terrible bataille : l'une implorant pour que le garçon dans son dos arrête de l'assaillir avec autant de fougue, tandis que l'autre en redemandait toujours plus, cherchant à repousser les limites imposées par son propre corps. Ce fut, soudain, un coup de reins beaucoup plus franc qui s'en vint lui arracher un hurlement tel qu'il sortit de sa torpeur.

Il sentit le matelas s'affaisser près de son visage. Une main glissa sous ses joues pour lui relever la tête. Il ouvrit les paupières et ses yeux embrumés croisèrent alors ceux d'Aoi… Il comprit qui était dans son dos. Pour une raison inconnue d'Uruha, Kai s'arrêta un instant et tenta de se retirer. La bataille qui faisait rage dans sa tête prit fin alors lorsque, d'un geste sans appel, il plaqua aussitôt la paume de la main sur une des fesses de Kai, lui signifiant clairement de ne pas arrêter. L'autre reprit ses exaltants coups de reins. Mais, Uruha comme tétanisé hurlait de plus belle chaque fois qu'il sentait le sexe de Kai s'en venir butter au plus profond de son ventre. Aoi lui saisit alors les épaules, souleva un peu son torse inerte pour venir se glisser sous lui. Il le relâcha ensuite délicatement et sa joue vint se déposer contre l'abdomen brûlant d'Aoi. Il s'était adossé contre la tête molletonnée du lit et ne cessait de caresser du bout des doigts la chevelure blonde qui lui chatouillait la peau.

Uruha s'agrippa aux flancs d'Aoi en serrant les dents pour tenter de contenir ses cris qui n'en finissaient plus, mais en vain. Dans son dos, il entendait les râles de Kai s'amplifier progressivement. Celui-ci ne cessait de lui malaxer les fesses ou bien de lui griffer le dos sans vraiment le vouloir. Uruha eut presque des hauts le cœur lorsqu'il se mit à appréhender le moment où Kai se déchaînerait vraiment en lui. Mais la peau en feu d'Aoi contre sa joue semblait l'apaiser. Alors, il reprit un peu de contenance, réussit à bouger l'un de ses bras pour venir tâtonner entre les jambes d'Aoi. Ses doigts rencontrèrent l'érection du brun que sa main captura aussitôt. Puis, dans un effort supplémentaire pour lutter contre ses propres muscles tétanisés, il enfonça son coude dans le matelas, et, y prenant appui, releva un peu le buste. Entrouvrant ensuite ses lèvres, il engouffra la virilité d'Aoi dans sa bouche, dans un énième cri de jouissance.

Les sons qu'il essayait vainement d'étouffer décuplaient au contraire. Aussitôt, il se mit à le pilonner avec frénésie en subissant toujours dans son dos les coups de reins qu'il recevait avec appétence. Mais soudain, Kai se retira. Celui-ci exerça ensuite de ses mains une forte pression vers le bas sur les hanches d'Uruha, qui s'affaissa alors complètement sur le lit, geignant de la soudaine frustration. Son ventre et ses cuisses s'enfoncèrent dans les draps tandis que Kai le pénétrait à nouveau, avec une intensité à présent sans pareille… Et Uruha eut beau focaliser son attention sur sa propre langue qui s'affairait sur la verge d'Aoi, les assauts qu'il encaissait finirent par le paralyser à tel point qu'il s'écroula à nouveau sur l'abdomen d'Aoi. Là, il ne parvint seulement qu'à le masturber.

Il sentit alors que Kai s'étendait sur son dos. Au-dessus de sa tête, des petits bruits de succions : Aoi et Kai s'adonnaient à de langoureux baisers. Puis, il sentit le souffle chaud de Kai dans son cou. Et, entre deux gémissements, il se mit à lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille ou bien à le mordiller tout en redoublant les efforts du bassin. Le poids de Kai qui l'écrasait comprima son érection entre son propre ventre et le matelas et les allers et venues y provoquèrent des frictions. La stimulation était certes infime, mais largement suffisante pour que les cris d'Uruha redoublent en intensité. Entre deux tremblements, ses muscles étaient pris de violentes contractions qui lui serraient la poitrine tel un puissant étau et ses hurlements incontrôlés lui bloquaient la respiration. Il tenta bien de relever la visage en quête d'air frais, dans toute cette chaleur intenable, mais en vain. Plus aucune partie de son corps ne lui obéissait. Il ne pouvait que se contenter d'accepter sagement la soumission à laquelle il était voué. La main de Kai lui saisit alors fermement l'épaule et resserrant d'avantage son emprise, s'acharna encore plus en lui. Tout cela devenait insoutenable. Ses ongles se plantaient dans la chair d'Aoi, s'agrippant désespérément à lui et, se mêlant aux gouttes de sueurs, les larmes dégringolaient à nouveau sur ses joues. Il hurlait intérieurement pour que ça s'arrête alors que son corps, lui, en réclamait toujours plus…

Entre ses cris, il entendit soudainement un mot : « _jouis_ ! ». Il aurait était incapable de dire qui en était l'auteur mais lorsqu'il fut prononcé, Kai l'accabla de furieux coups de reins. Tous ses muscles sans exception se contractèrent alors au point qu'il crut même qu'ils allaient éclater. Il hurla, supplia, implora pour qu'il arrête mais Kai n'en fit rien. Il continuait, sans faiblir. En quelques secondes, la tension qu'Uruha avait accumulée grimpa au point qu'elle lui tétanisa le corps dans une atroce douleur. Sa respiration se coupa net. Ses cris s'éteignirent. Dans un silence quasi religieux qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde seulement, il sentit la main d'Aoi glisser sur sa joue. Et, soudain, tout son être partit aussitôt dans un terrible orgasme. Il poussa un cri qui fit comme trembler les murs. Ses muscles se détendirent graduellement dans de puissantes et délicieuses convulsions. Son souffle lui revint aussitôt tandis qu'il se déversait dans les draps en criant inlassablement. Sous ses ongles qui avaient transpercé la chaire d'Aoi, des petites gouttes de sang se mirent à perler. Et Kai qui ne cessait ses exaltant allers et venues prolongea encore cette jouissance qui le submergeait tel un immense raz de marée. Puis, lorsque toute la tension fut déchargée, après d'interminables secondes, ses yeux roulèrent sous ses paupières et il perdit connaissance.

Dans son demi sommeil comateux, il lui sembla entendre des voix. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis le moment où il s'était effondré d'épuisement ? Sa conscience semblait reprendre progressivement puisqu'il percevait bien les voix familières surgissant du néant ténébreux où il avait plongé. Aucun doute : Les gémissements d'Aoi et Kai. Ses yeux embrumés croisèrent ceux de Kai. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il avait les yeux plissés, la bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappaient des râles de contentement. Uruha releva un peu le buste pour comprendre ce qui arrivait à son ami. Il était en fait allongé sur le flanc et dans son dos, Aoi était en train de le pénétrer tout en couvrant son cou de grisants baisers.

Uruha se laissa lourdement retomber dans le matelas et vint se blottir contre Kai. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent alors, puis s'entrouvrirent ensemble et les langues se rencontrèrent pour laisser place à un baiser d'une infinie douceur. L'émotion qui en découla mit Uruha en pleurs, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Il avait juste très mal au cœur. Lorsque Kai s'en aperçut, il lui sourit. Ses yeux étaient emplis de bienveillance et de réconfort. Puis, il prit Uruha dans ses bras et il serra, serra très fort contre son cœur. Un long gémissement s'échappa alors de sa bouche et, sur sa cuisse, Uruha sentit la semence que Kai lui répandait. Dans un ultime cri, Aoi s'effondra sur eux et tous trois sombrèrent.

OoOoOoOoO

Les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers la grande baie vitrée réveillèrent Uruha. Il s'extirpa difficilement du lit en prenant garde à préserver le sommeil de Kai qui dormait encore à poings fermés. Aoi n'était plus là… Depuis la chambre, la vue sur le centre de Tokyo était magnifique. L'épais manteau immaculé recouvrait toujours la mégapole sous une brume matinale qui finissait de se lever. Il jeta encore un œil sur Kai et quitta la pièce. De faibles sanglots lui parvinrent alors, de la salle de bain proche. Uruha poussa la porte et découvrit Aoi, encore nu, recroquevillé dans un coin. Il se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures, Aoi ? demanda- t-il, le serrant contre lui.  
- On a fait une connerie Uruha ! Kai ne nous le pardonnera jamais… Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on en est arrivé là ?  
- Non ! ne t'inquiète pas ! On a trop bu et lui aussi ! Chacun de nous est responsable.  
- Si il n'y avait eu que toi et moi ça aurait été différent mais tu sais comment est Kai… tellement sérieux et réservé ! Jamais il ne se serait laissé emporter de la sorte ! Tout est de notre faute ! Et maintenant ! Que va- t-il penser de moi ? Que je suis un mec pas fidèle ? Ou bien que je ne l'aime pas car je le laisse coucher avec son meilleur ami ? Oh Uruha ! Tu sais, je l'aime tellement ! Je veux pas le perdre !  
- Je sais Aoi, je sais… lui murmura-t-il en le berçant d'avant en arrière pour le calmer. Kai est un garçon compréhensif. Il ne va pas te quitter pour si peu !  
- J'aurais tellement voulu que la première fois que je lui ferais l'amour ce soit parfait… Et là regarde, je l'ai fait en étant complètement saoul ! Je ne m'en souviens d'ailleurs qu'à peine… J'ai tout gâché, Uruha !  
- Cette fois-là ne compte pas, d'accord ? Allez reprend toi ! Je suis sur qu'il ne regrettera rien. Il y a prit autant de plaisir que nous et j'en ai la preuve intangible !  
- Tu crois ?

Uruha se retourna et montra son dos à Aoi.

- C'est lui qui t'a fait ça ? demanda-t-il en passant le doigt sur les innombrables griffures qui recouvraient la peau du blond.  
- Oui et là, ça me fait atrocement mal !  
- Tu as du suer dessus c'est pour ça. Viens, je vais te nettoyer ça.

Uruha plaqua ses mains sur le rebord de l'un des lavabos de marbre tandis qu'Aoi, qui contenait à présent ses larmes, chercha une bouteille de désinfectant dans les armoires. Et lorsqu'il en eût trouvé une il s'attela à nettoyer ces balafres.

- Et… d'avoir couché avec Kai… ça te fais quoi ? demande alors Aoi en reniflant.  
- Je t'avoue, je suis un peu gêné. Jamais j'aurais imaginé qu'on puisse faire ça un jour… Mais, au final… moi je trouve qu'on s'est vraiment bien amusés tous les trois, alors je ne regrette rien ! Et toi , tu regrettes ?  
- Non ! Je ne regrette pas. C'était terriblement bon ! Mais si Kai ne l'appréhende pas de la même façon que nous et qu'il se fâche, là, je vais regretter, c'est sûr.  
- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis sûr que ça va aller…

Uruha essayait tant bien que mal de rassurer le brun mais au fond de lui, il redoutait aussi la réaction de Kai. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien et savait que ses colères pouvaient être terribles. Il pria alors silencieusement pour que son meilleur ami prenne cette nuit de débauche avec le sourire et qu'un drame n'éclate pas. Perdu dans ses pensées, son regard se déporta alors sur ses propres doigts. Ses ongles étaient recouverts de sang coagulé.

- Han ! Mais qu'est- ce qui m'est arrivé aux doigts ? s'écria t-il.

Aoi loucha dessus, ne sachant quoi répondre. Dans le miroir, il vit Uruha froncer les sourcils et se concentrer. Et, au bout de quelque secondes, celui-ci ouvrit les yeux comme frappé par un éclair de lucidité.

- Bon dieu ! poussa-t-il en saisissant les hanches d'Aoi. Il le tourna à droite puis à gauche, inspectant ses flancs avec attention et se mit à grimacer.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai, Uruha ? demanda-t-il en se contorsionnant pour tenter de voir sans y parvenir.  
- Tu te souviens pas ?  
- Me souvenir de quoi ?  
- Mes ongles ! Je les ai plantés dans tes hanches !  
- Se… C'est mon sang que t'as sur les doigts ? Tu m'as fait saigner ?  
- Je suis vraiment désolé, Aoi ! J'ai pas fait exprès ! C'est Kai là… Il…  
- C'est profond ? J'arrive pas à voir ! dit-il en se tordant une fois de plus pour essayer d'établir la gravité de ses blessures.  
- Mais tu sens pas ? Ca te fait pas mal ?  
- Non, je sens rien ! Mais, réponds à ma question, Uruha ! Ca va bien partir, hein ? C'est juste un peu écorché, n'est-ce pas ?

Uruha fouilla un moment dans les armoires de la grande salle de bain, sans répondre à Aoi qui semblait pris de panique. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard vers lui, un petit miroir à la main et projeta son image sur l'autre grande glace au-dessus du lavabo. Aoi put enfin voir les plaies. Sur le côté gauche, quatre marques, petites mais biens profondes. La chair était à vif.

- Ca va jamais disparaître, Uruha ! Comment, juste avec tes ongles, t'as réussi à me faire des entailles aussi profondes ?  
- Je sais vraiment pas Aoi ! Faudrait que tu ailles à l'hôpital pour qu'ils t'arrangent ça !  
- Ah oui ? Et je vais leur expliquer comment ? « _Le meilleur ami de mon petit copain m'a planté ses ongles dans la hanche parce qu'il était en train de se faire baiser par mon mec et qu'il me suçait en même temps !_ »  
- Je sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer là ? fit Uruha avec une forte envie de rire.  
- Rigole ! Imbécile ! Rigole !  
- Je suis vraiment ! Vraiment désolé ! s'excusa-t-il encore, le rire dans ses yeux. Je te ferai un bandage après que tu aies pris ta douche et je t'accompagnerai à l'hôpital tout à l'heure !  
- Moué… moué, bougonna-t-il en ouvrant les grands panneaux de la douche. Mais regarde-moi ça ! La douche, elle est immense !  
- Cette suite c'est vraiment le pied ! Je sais pas comment te remercier de ce cadeau que tu nous as fais là !  
- C'est bon, ta bouche m'a largement remercié cette nuit, lui lança t-il en ouvrant le robinet.  
- Mais dis-moi ! Dès le matin, t'aimes faire dans la dentelle toi ! lança le blond en pénétrant à son tour dans la douche.  
- Ah ! Ah ! Pardon ! C'est quand même un miracle qu'on ait tous réussi à bander malgré la quantité phénoménale d'alcool qu'on a bu.  
- Et d'avoir aussi réussi à éjaculer…  
- Je sais même pas si j'y suis arrivé ! Je me souviens plus ! Et Kai ? Tu sais si lui, il y est arrivé ?  
- Je sais qu'après être tombé dans les pommes, je me suis réveillé un moment et j'ai senti Kai se vider sur mes cuisses. C'est tout ce dont je me souviens…  
- Alors c'est à lui, ça ? s'écria-t-il, amusé, en lorgnant sur les jambes du blond encore maculées de la semence blanchâtre.  
- Oui, répondit-il en s'enduisant de savon.  
- Ah ! Ah ! Il a abusé ! fit-il en riant sous l'eau de la douche bienfaisante.  
- C'est pas grave ! J'ai eu bien pire !

Une demi heure plus tard et après qu'Uruha se fût occupé de panser les plaies d'Aoi, ils sortirent de la salle bain, emmitouflés dans de confortables peignoirs. Ils jetèrent un œil vers la chambre où Kai dormait toujours paisiblement ; alors, ils gagnèrent le salon. Sur la grande table, un petit déjeuner royal les attendait. Trois petits déjeuners typiques y avaient été disposés : le japonais, le français et l'anglais.

- Mais regarde-moi toute cette bouffe ! s'écria Aoi en se jetant sur une chaise.  
- Beuuuh… !  
- Quoi ?  
- Moi, le matin, surtout après une cuite… Impossible que j'avale la moindre chose sinon je rends tout !  
- Dommage pour toi ! Itadakimasu ! s'écria-t-il en joignant les mains.

Il se rua sur la nourriture sous l'œil dépité d'Uruha qui respirait péniblement face aux émanations de bacon grillé, de café fumant et des sardines frites qui lui soulevèrent l'estomac. Soudain, une porte claqua dans la grande suite. Kai s'était réveillé. Uruha et Aoi, déglutirent d'appréhension. Ils entendirent ensuite les torrents d'eau de la douche.

- Respire, ça va aller… chuchota-t-il alors à Aoi qui serrait les dents.  
- Il va nous tuer, Uruha ! Il va nous tuer !  
- Mais non ! Allez, inspire, expire…

Aoi suivit les indications d'Uruha et se concentra sur sa propre respiration pour tenter en vain de se calmer. Quelques minutes plus tard, le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta et ils entendirent la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Ensemble ils grincèrent des dents lorsqu'ils le virent apparaître dans le salon. Lui aussi avait revêtu un des moelleux peignoirs et aucune expression ne se lisait sur son visage lorsqu'il se dirigea vers eux pour prendre place à côté d'un Aoi blanc comme neige. Il déposa ensuite un baiser dans son cou. Aoi sursauta et le dévisagea avec Uruha.

- Eh bien ! Vous en faites une tête ! Qu'est- ce qu'il se passe ? demanda alors Kai.  
- Te… Tu… as bien dormi Kai ? interrogea alors Uruha, plus que mal à l'aise.  
- Oui, mais là j'ai mal au crâne ! Et aussi au… euh…  
- Oui ?

Kai jeta un œil inquisiteur vers Aoi qui devint encore plus blême.

- Aoi, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais cette nuit ? Tu m'as…. ?

L'interpellé acquiesça vivement de la tête en baissant les yeux.

- Kai ? Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda alors Uruha.  
- Je me souviens qu'on est entré dans le jacuzzi et après c'est le trou noir complet… Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !  
- Eh bien on a…

Mais soudain, Aoi fut coupé dans son élan par le pied d'Uruha sur sa jambe, sous la table. Uruha débita alors un énorme mensonge :

- Eh bien on s'est baigné dans le jacuzzi en buvant du champagne et comme Aoi, il était tout excité vous avez migré tous les deux vers votre chambre. Je suppose que vous avez fait l'amour comme des bêtes mais après, si tu veux les détails, faut que tu demandes à Aoi, finit-il en lançant un grand regard à celui-ci, lui signifiant clairement de bien vouloir prendre le relai…  
- Oui, oui, c'est ça ! acquiesça-t-il alors vigoureusement.  
- Mais, et toi Uruha ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? On t'a laissé comme ça… tout seul ? s'étonna Kai.  
- Ah ! Euuuh… Non, non ! J'ai appelé un copain et il est venu…  
- Et il est où ton ami ? demanda-t-il en scrutant le salon des yeux.  
- Il… Il est déjà parti ! Il devait aller travailler !  
- Un 25 décembre ?  
- O… oui ! Il travaille dans un combini.  
- Ah ! Bon, alors tout a bien fini aussi pour toi, lui sourit-il.  
- Oui ! dit-il en se levant.  
- Tu manges pas ?  
- J'ai pas faim. Je vais aller ranger un peu le bazar qu'on a mis dans le jacuzzi.  
- Je vais t'aider !  
- Non, non ! C'est bon, Kai !

Uruha entra rapidement dans la petite pièce, replia sagement sur une chaise les shorts de bain éparpillés sur le carrelage et qui auraient pu être une preuve de la nuit de libertinage à laquelle ils s'étaient tous trois adonnés. Puis, il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargé des bouteilles d'alcool.

- On les a même pas toutes bues ! Quel gâchis ! J'ai bien envie d'en piquer quelques-unes !

Soudain, Uruha poussa un cri de douleur et faillit lâcher les bouteilles. Il souleva un peu ses pieds nus. Les brisures de la lampe cassée quelques heures plus tôt, s'y étaient plantées. Il s'assit à même le sol en geignant et en reposant les bouteilles à côté de lui. Kai se précipita.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? On a pété une lampe ? s'écria t-il.  
- Euh… Ouais ! répondit-il en enlevant les débris seulement très légèrement enfoncés dans la plante de ses pieds. C'est moi qui l'ai cassée pendant la nuit. Je voulais aller aux toilettes mais il faisait noir, j'y voyais rien… Je vais devoir la rembourser… Elle doit sûrement coûter super cher !  
- Nan ! t'en fais pas, répondit Kai en inspectant l'un des morceaux, c'est de la céramique bon marché, ça vaut rien !  
- T'es sûr ?  
- Mais oui ! Si je te le dis ! Ils abusent quand même… Mettre de la camelote dans une telle suite ! Ca va tes pieds ?  
- Oui, oui, répondit-il en se relevant et en allant déposer toutes les bouteilles sur le bar.  
- Va falloir qu'on parte, là… leur dit alors Aoi. Quand j'ai appelé pour réserver, ils m'ont dit qu'on devait libérer la suite pour 11h… et là il est 10h45.

Ils s'habillèrent rapidement et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur, non sans un pincement au cœur. Quitter un si bel et luxueux endroit pour reprendre leur petite vie pénible leur parut bien triste alors. Et tandis qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur, Kai retourna vers le salon, le pas pressé.

- J'ai oublié quelque chose, leur expliqua-t-il.

Il se dirigea à l'opposé de la salle au jacuzzi et, sans être vu, poussa discrètement la porte de la seconde chambre, celle où Uruha avait été sensé passer la nuit avec son ami. Le lit n'avait pas été défait…

OoOoOoOoO

Ils quittèrent l'hôtel après avoir été rassurés par le concierge que la lampe qu'ils avaient cassée n'avait effectivement aucune valeur. On leur expliqua que dans cette suite qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu de louer avant quelques jours, un vase égyptien faisait partie du mobilier. Il avait été envoyé en restauration, tout simplement remplacé par cette lampe, en attendant… Aoi, était ensuite venu déposer un baiser sur la joue de la réceptionniste, la remerciant d'avoir insisté pour qu'ils puissent passer la nuit dans cette suite. La demoiselle s'était aussitôt empourprée en réussissant néanmoins à lui expliquer qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi.

- Kai t'as l'air vraiment fatigué… Tu devrais rentrer et aller te recoucher ! dit alors Uruha.  
- Oui, je pense que je vais faire ça. Je tiens à peine debout… Mais et vous ? Vous ne venez pas ?  
- Faut que j'accompagne Aoi à l'hôpital.  
- Quoi ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? lui dit-il, l'attrapant par les épaules, scrutant son visage pour tenter d'y déceler ce qui n'allait pas.  
- Mon petit chéri ! Je suis désolé de t'apprendre que, cette nuit, tu m'as défoncé la hanche avec tes ongles…  
- Quoi ? J'ai fais ça moi ? s'écria Kai en écarquillant les yeux.  
- Oui ! Et t'y es pas allé de main morte !  
- Je… je suis vraiment désolé… Je ne me souviens même pas avoir fais ça !  
- Ne t'en fais pas ! Ca va aller ! Maintenant, tu devrais prendre un taxi et rentrer.  
- Oui. A tout à l'heure, alors !

Tandis que Kai, attrapait un taxi, Aoi et Uruha se dirigèrent vers la station de métro la plus proche.

- J'ai horreur de mentir, Uruha ! s'écria Aoi en marchant d'un pas pressé.  
- Tu préfères qu'on lui dise ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé et risquer ainsi de déclencher un drame ?  
- Je sais, mais c'est pas bien ce qu'on fait là !  
- Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux que Kai ne sache pas ! Maintenant on met de côté cette histoire. On a passé un super moment. C'était cool. On s'est bien amusé. On s'en souvient tous les deux et on regrette rien. Quand à Kai, il ne se rappelle pas qu'il a couché avec moi et c'est tant mieux ! Moi aussi, j'ai peur de le perdre, tu vois ! Peur qu'il m'en veuille pour ce qu'on a fait là ! Alors, on ne lui dit rien ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?  
- Ca va nous retomber dessus Uruha ! Je le sens ! Ca va nous retomber dessus !  
- Mais non, arrête d'être parano ! dit-il en pénétrant avec Aoi dans la station de métro.

OoOoOoOoO

Après cette mémorable nuit de Noël, chacun avait repris le petit train-train du quotidien. Ils n'en reparlèrent plus avec Kai, même si parfois Uruha et Aoi plaisantaient encore sur le sujet, mais discrètement. Le nouvel an était arrivé et tous les trois avaient décidé de ne pas rentrer dans leurs familles respectives pour le fêter, préférant le passer entre eux. Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis, la vie ayant renoué avec son cours paisible. Pourtant, un soir, alors qu'Uruha était allé sortir les poubelles dans l'arrière cour du Maze, Reita lui tomba dessus.

- Takeshima !  
- Reita ? Qu'est- ce que tu fais ici ? Le club a payé le pot de vin il n'y a même pas une semaine… Ah ! Tu dois sûrement être venu pour récupérer la tenue que je t'ai empruntée. Attends, je vais la chercher tout de suite !

Mais alors Reita l'empoigna par le bras, le stoppant dans son élan.

- Garde-la ! Je suis pas venu pour ça.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ?  
- J'ai eu vent de tes exploits du 24 Décembre au club. J'ai envie de voir ça de mes propres yeux ! Alors la semaine prochaine, comme c'est mon anniversaire, j'organise une petit soirée et je veux que tu distraies mes invités !  
- Distraire ? Tu veux que je danse ?  
- Ouais, entre autres…  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Tortiller du cul et servir d'amuse-gueule !  
- Amuse-gueule ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?  
- Ce que tu peux être lent à comprendre les choses ! Ecarter les cuisses et te laisser gentiment baiser par tout ce petit monde ! C'est plus clair là ?  
- Non mais je rêve! Il n'est pas question que je fasse ça ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Je suis pas une pute ! s'écria-t-il en se dégageant le bras, fou de rage.  
- Mais, Takeshima, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre que tu sois d'accord ou pas. Tu vas le faire !  
- Tu m'avais promis de me laisser tranquille après que j'aie été obligé de faire toutes… se… ces choses pour toi !  
- Ah ! Ah ! Et t'y as cru ? Tu es vraiment bête !  
- Je ne le ferai pas ! Je m'en fou, tu me feras pas du chantage ! Les enregistrements des caméras de surveillance du club ont étés effacés. Passé un mois, ils sont remplacés par ceux du mois en cours. Et la photo que t'as de moi sur ton portable, envoie-la à ma famille si ça te chante ! Je dirai que c'est un montage et ils me croiront !

Soudain, le poing de Reita heurta violemment la joue d'Uruha. Le coup fut si rude qu'il s'effondra sur le bitume. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre que son abdomen encaissa un furieux coup de pied. Il se recroquevilla alors sur lui-même en lâchant une longue plainte. Il entendit Reita s'accroupir. Celui-ci l'empoigna ensuite par les cheveux et, tirant brutalement vers l'arrière pour lui relever la tête, il lui flanqua un grand couteau de chasse sous le nez.

- N'essaye pas de faire le malin avec moi ! J'ai horreur de ça !

Uruha, terrorisé, fondit en larmes et partit dans de longues suppliques.

- Maintenant, tu vas sagement présenter ton petit cul là où je te dirai ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

L'interpellé acquiesça en gémissant de douleur.

- Et si jamais il te prenait l'envie de te barrer de la ville, crois-moi, j'aurais pas grand mal à te retrouver et tu risquerais de le regretter amèrement.

Reita se mit alors à lui fouiller les poches. Uruha ne bougeait pas, tétanisé par l'arme qu'il avait toujours à quelques centimètres du visage. L'autre extirpa le téléphone portable d'Uruha qu'il ouvrit, tapota sur les touches, cherchant quelque chose. Puis, sans ménagement il laissa choir l'appareil à terre.

- Je t'enverrai l'adresse où tu dois te rendre sur ton téléphone. Faut pas trop que je traîne par ici, sinon on va finir par croire que je suis un sale pédé comme toi !

Reita s'éloigna sans un mot de plus, laissant ce pauvre Uruha agoniser sur le bitume. Le cauchemar recommençait. Uruha fondit en larmes, le goût ferreux du sang dans son palais. Il se tenait le ventre et gémissait, hurlant de désespoir au fond de lui-même. Il resta là, incapable de bouger, paralysé par la douleur morale et physique qui prenait tout son être.

Il ne fut découvert qu'une demi heure plus tard, par le patron inquiet de ne pas le voir revenir. Malgré son insistance pour connaître l'auteur de l'agression, Uruha resta muet. Il l'obligea alors à rentrer chez lui pour se remette de ses blessures et se reposer. Uruha s'en retourna, les yeux vitreux et dans une démarche de zombie.

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

Dormir pour ne pas penser. Il n'y avait que ça à faire… Rien d'autre. Mais ses douloureuses pensées le harcelaient toujours et les larmes étaient encore là. Il se tournait et se retournait dans son lit comme pour chasser tout ça. Mais sa joue au bleu énorme le faisait terriblement souffrir. Alors, d'un bras fatigué et incertain, il chercha l'apaisement sur sa table de nuit avec des somnifères, faisant tomber, involontairement, une enveloppe sur ses draps : l'argent destiné à Ruki et qu'il avait oublié de lui remettre.

OoOoOoOoO

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ses pas l'avaient mené devant la maison de Ruki. Sûrement un ultime élan de d'espoir qu'il l'avait poussé à aller réclamer de l'aide à quelqu'un qui lui claquerait très certainement la porte au nez. Après avoir piétiné quelques minutes sur le perron, hésitant, il osa. Il sonna. La porte s'entrouvrit sur le garçon.

- Je… j'ai oublié de te donner ton argent, fi-il alors, lui présentant l'enveloppe aux billets.  
- Mais j'en veux pas de ton fric ! T'as un sacré culot de revenir ici après ce que tu as fait ! Dégage ! J'veux plus te voir.

Il lui claqua la porte au nez. Alors, Uruha se laissa choir à même le sol, s'allumant une cigarette pour un peu de soulagement mais sans pouvoir retenir ses larmes. Il resta là, de longues minutes. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et il sursauta. Un homme d'âge mur – qu'il positionna plutôt dans le monde des affaires – s'éloigna aussitôt d'un pas pressé.

- Mais qu'est-ce tu fous encore ici ? Dégage de mon perron ! hurla Ruki qui continua ensuite à lui crier dessus .

Le désespoir d'Uruha s'intensifia sous le flot d'insultes.

- C'est ce petit con de Suzuki qui t'envoie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? Du SM ? Des photos ? Du fric ? Me butter peut-être ! …

Uruha, le visage enfoui entre ses genoux, sanglotait.

- Mais répond à la fin ! Qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? Pourquoi tu chiales comme ça ?

C'est à ce moment-là que Ruki s'aperçut de l'énorme bleu qu'il avait sur le joue.

- Tu t'es fait tabasser par Suzuki ?

Il acquiesça faiblement.

- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?  
- J'ai jamais voulu te voler Ruki ! C'est lui qui m'y a forcé ! J'avais pas le choix ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Pardonne-moi !

Ruki s'accroupit alors près de lui.

- Je t'en supplie Ruki ! Aide-moi ! Je sais plus quoi faire ! Je suis son pantin ! Son objet ! Et si je fais pas tout ce qu'il me dit, il va me tuer !

Uruha lui semblait si sincère qu'il en fut même remué.

- Allez, viens ! je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi, lui dit-il en l'aidant à se relever.

A l'intérieur, Ruki le fit asseoir dans la cuisine et lui servit du thé chaud.

- Explique-moi tout, dit-il alors, prenant un siège face à lui.

Alors il raconta : l'argent qu'il avait tenté de dérober à Reita, les sévices ensuite qu'il avait dû subir dans les toilettes du club, la photo sur le téléphone portable prise contre son gré, le rendez-vous au hangar, le chantage dont il était victime, l'hôtel avec Kabayama, la drogue qu'il avait été forcé de prendre, Reita qui avait abusé de lui, puis, toute l'histoire en rapport avec son interlocuteur qui l'écoutait attentivement sans prononcer un mot.

Puis, Uruha continua sur l'incident de la veille.

- Il est venu en me demandant de faire le tapin pour lui et ses amis. Et lorsque je lui ai dis qu'il n'en était pas question que maintenant il n'avait plus les moyens de me faire chanter, il s'est mis à me frapper. Il tenait un couteau ! J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer ! J'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter… J'peux pas Ruki… J'peux pas faire ça… Rien que de penser à ce que je vais devoir faire ou subir, j'ai envie de mourir, finit-il en sanglotant une nouvelle fois.

Ruki ne répondit rien, se contentant de regarder Uruha pleurer.

- Je sais, Ruki que je suis pas un saint… Je fais des trucs pas bien, au point que oui, on me voit comme une « salope » et ça tu l'as bien compris. Mais Ruki, on a tous nos petits pêchés, c'est humain. Et moi aussi je suis un être humain, oui… Je suis pas un jouet ! J'ai pas mérité qu'on s'acharne comme ça sur moi… J'ai jamais fait du mal à quelqu'un juste pour le plaisir ! Jamais ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

Ruki parla enfin :

- Te faire subir tout ça, juste pour un peu d'argent volé… Ca me paraît démesuré… Surtout que le Miura Gumi ne manque pas d'argent… Es-tu sûr de m'avoir tout dit ? Il n'y aurait pas une autre raison qui justifierait que Suzuki s'en prenne autant à toi ?  
- Je t'ai tout dit.  
- C'est vraiment étrange… Peut-être, n'y a-t-il pas de raison particulière. Quand tu as essayé de lui voler son argent, il a dû comprendre que tu étais un garçon plutôt naïf, facilement impressionnable. Et, difficile de ne pas résister à un aussi joli minois que le tien… Alors qui a-t-il de plus jouissif pour une personne dénuée de toute sensibilité comme Suzuki, que d'avoir un « esclave » tel que toi ? Il y a tellement de gens qui prennent un malin plaisir à faire souffrir les autres, sans raison particulière… Juste parce que ça leur donne un sentiment de toute puissance… M'enfin… Peut-être que je me trompe… Quoi qu'il en soit… Je comprends très bien ta situation, ton désespoir et il va falloir mettre un terme à tout ça, en effet.  
- Tu veux bien m'aider, alors ?  
- Mmm… Qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner ?

Uruha qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle question déglutit.

- Je… J'ai pas grand-chose à t'offrir… J'ai pas beaucoup d'argent… Mais… mais… Je peux coucher avec toi si tu le veux…  
- Je m'attendais à ce que tu me proposes ça. Tu es vraiment bête Uruha ! Tu n'as rien compris ! Tu te plains que les gens te prennent pour une pute, mais regarde ce que tu es en train de me proposer là ! La galère que tu vis en ce moment avec Suzuki, c'est juste le résultat de tes débordements ! Tu offres ton cul à tout le monde ! Ca, il l'a bien compris et il l'a exploité pour te mener jusque dans cette galère ! Alors, respecte un peu plus ton corps, s'il te plait !

Honteux, Uruha baissa la tête : Ruki avait raison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors, Ruki ?  
- Je te dirais ce que je veux quand toute cette histoire avec Suzuki sera terminée. Je suis désolé de te faire ainsi la morale mais tu m'as demandé de t'aider, alors c'est ce que je fais.  
- Non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui m'excuse d'être aussi con !  
- Ne dis pas ça chaton, lui lança t-il avec un regard amusé.  
- Chaton ?  
- Petit chaton maltraité qui vient miauler à ma porte pour que je lui porte secours. C'est tellement attendrissant.

La métaphore fit sourire Uruha.

- J'ai une idée pour te sortir du pétrin dans lequel tu t'es fourré. Suzuki ne marche qu'au chantage alors nous n'avons qu'à faire pareil.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait quelques tendances homosexuelles… C'est une bonne chose pour toi. Si jamais son clan découvre la chose, ça va déclencher un énorme scandale. On peux jouer là-dessus… C'est un peu difficile ce que je vais te proposer là… Mais, je ne vois que cette solution pour que tu sois définitivement débarrassé de lui.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Il faudrait que tu couches avec Suzuki, et moi, pendant ce temps, je vais prendre des photos de la scène – Eh oui ! – Une fois qu'on aura les clichés, ce sera pas dur de le faire chanter avec. Et comme il aura trop peur que ça se sache, il te laissera en paix, c'est certain.  
- Mais, comment vas-tu réussir à nous prendre en photo ?  
- Eh bien il va falloir te débrouiller pour que ça se passe dehors, dans la rue.  
- Dans la rue ? C'est impossible ! Il ne fera jamais ça ! Il a trop peur de se faire voir. De plus, je ne sais même pas comment je vais m'y prendre avec lui pour y arriver et sans qu'il n'ait de soupçons.  
- Dans quelles conditions se sont passées les fois où il a abusé de toi ?  
- Les conditions ?  
- Pourquoi a-t-il abusé de toi ?  
- Eh bien, la première fois, c'était parce que j'avais tenté de lui voler son fric. La seconde fois, c'est parce que j'avais osé le critiquer et la troisième, c'était parce que j'avais pas réussi à coucher avec Kabayama. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que chaque fois, il parlait de « punition ».  
- Ah ! Je vois ! Ses envies sexuelles se déclenchent dès qu'il est contrarié et il fait passer ça sous forme de punition.  
- Où veux tu en venir ?  
- Tu n'imagines quand même pas aller le voir et réclamer qu'il te baise… Il est pas bête, il va bien se douter de quelque chose alors l'autre moyen pour qu'il le fasse, et sans qu'il s'aperçoive de la supercherie, c'est de le mettre en colère. Ca a l'air d'être un impulsif, il ne réfléchira pas.  
- Mais j'ai quand même un peu peur que si j'arrive à le mettre en colère, il me frappe, comme hier.  
- Tu sais, il a fait ça pour te faire peur. Tu lui as fait comprendre qu'il n'avait plus les moyens de te faire chanter, alors il en est arrivé à cet extrême là pour garder l'emprise sur toi. Maintenant qu'il pense que tu es toujours sous ses ordres, il n'aura pas de raison de te frapper et retournera à son premier petit plaisir qui est d'abuser sexuellement de toi.  
- Je comprends ! C'est quand même impressionnant la rapidité et la précision avec laquelle tu cernes les gens !  
- C'est mon second métier… Alors, est-ce que tu te sens capable de faire ça ?  
- Ruki, si je refuse de la faire, je vais me retrouver dans une tournante… Alors je n'ai pas trop le choix…  
- Je suis vraiment désolé que tu y sois obligé… Tu es un garçon courageux, c'est bien !  
- As-tu une idée de l'endroit où on pourrait faire ça ?

Ruki se leva et alla fouiller dans le tiroir d'une commode proche. Il montra alors une petite carte à Uruha.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en inspectant le morceau de carton.  
- Un petit bar dans un quartier pas très fréquenté. Il possède une arrière-cour assez confinée. Je pense qu'ici ce sera très bien. Dis-moi, quand est-ce que tu es sensé aller à sa petite fête ?  
- Je n'ai pas la date exacte. Il m'a juste dit que ce serait la semaine prochaine.  
- Aujourd'hui, c'est mardi. Ca nous laisse donc encore un peu de temps. Tu vas l'appeler et lui dire de venir dans ce bar, le soir.  
- Je n'ai pas son numéro de téléphone. Je suis obligé d'attendre qu'il m'envoie un message sur mon portable où sera indiquée l'adresse de sa fête. A ce moment-là, je pourrais l'appeler.  
- Ok ! Dès que c'est bon, tu m'appelles et je viens vous attendre dans l'arrière-cour, lui dit-il en lui donnant un autre petit carton qu'il avait sorti de sa poche. Voila mon numéro de téléphone.  
- Dis, j'y connais rien en photographie, mais ça ne va être trop sombre ?  
- J'ai du très bon matériel, ne t'inquiète pas !  
- Merci Ruki… Vraiment merci pour ton aide.  
- Je t'en prie, lui sourit-il. Mais… désolé, un client ne va pas tarder à arriver…  
- Je comprends oui, répondit-il en se levant. Mais que peuvent-ils bien trouver de plaisant à se faire maltraiter de la sorte ?  
- Tu devrais le savoir, non ? Ca avait eu l'air de te plaire la dernière fois !  
- J'ai surtout eu très peur ! Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus gentil quand tu fais ça ?  
- Oui, alors, la prochaine fois – promis – je serais gentil avec toi, joli petit chaton !  
- Quelle prochaine fois ? Tu crois qu'il y aura une prochaine fois ? Tu m'as engueulé car tu trouves que je couche avec n'importe qui… Alors, je vais suivre tes conseils, non ?  
- Beuh ! Je suis pas n'importe qui ! Je suis ton sauveur !

Ils partirent tous deux dans un grand éclat de rire et Uruha quitta la maison la joie au cœur. Presque joyeux.

OoOoOoOoO

Grâce à Ruki, il avait repris espoir. Même si la tâche qu'il allait devoir accomplir ne serait pas aisée et sûrement très difficile à endurer, Uruha se devait de fournir cet ultime effort et il croyait vraiment qu' après c'en serait fini de ses problèmes.

Deux jours plus tard, Aoi était venu passer la soirée chez Uruha et Kai et, tandis qu'ils s'étaient lancés dans une partie de Mah Jong, le message de Reita arriva. Le numéro de téléphone enfin là sous ses yeux, Uruha s'empressa d'appeler après s'être isolé dans la chambre. Il avait un plan.

- Allo ? Reita ? Excuse-moi de t'appeler sans ta permission, mais… je voudrais te demander quelque chose… pourrait-on se voir ?  
- Et t'es obligé de me voir pour me le demander ? T'es bizarre, Takeshima ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec toi !  
- Je voudrais t'acheter de ces petites pilules que tu m'as donné la dernière fois…  
- Ah ! Ah ! Takeshima, t'as besoin d'un petit remontant à cause de la soirée qui t'attend ! C'est donc ça ?  
- O… oui.  
- Je comprends ! Je suis au hangar tous les soirs en ce moment. Y a tellement de boulot ! Passe après 22h, quand tu veux.  
- Ce n'est pas possible de… faire ça ailleurs ? Je pensais qu'on aurait pu…  
- Hors de question !

Reita avait raccroché.

- Espèce de… ! hurla Uruha en balançant furieusement son portable sur le lit.

« Ca va Uruha ? » entendit-il du salon.

- Ouais, ouais ! Ca va très bien !

Il fulmina encore contre Reita et reprit son portable :

- Allo ! Ruki ? C'est fichu !  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Il ne veux pas aller dans le bar. Il ne voit que par son maudit hangar !  
- De quoi tu parles Uruha ?  
- A chaque fois que je dois aller le voir, c'est toujours dans cet espèce de vieux hangar sordide, là.  
- C'est un de leurs entrepôts ?  
- Sûrement… Il y a toujours pleins de caisses au contenu douteux.  
- On va devoir faire avec, Uruha. Dis-moi, l'extérieur du hangar, c'est comment ?  
- Je sais pas si tu connais la zone. C'est un vieux quartier industriel abandonné. Le hangar est construit sur un grand terrain vague. Il n'y a jamais personne.  
- De la verdure ?  
- Assez oui.  
- Ca va alors, j'aurais de quoi me camoufler. On fait comme prévu. Dis-moi quand tu y vas.  
- J'irais demain à 22h. Tu me permets d'utiliser l'argent qui t'était destiné ?  
- Il n'y a pas de problème. A demain alors.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain soir, Uruha retrouva donc Ruki dissimulé dans la pénombre, à quelques mètres du hangar. Le garçon tenait un reflex associé à un énorme téléobjectif. Il tenta de rassurer Uruha dont l'expression traduisait nettement l'inquiétude et l'appréhension.

- Calme-toi. Je sais que c'est vraiment pas évident pour toi de faire ça, mais après, si ça marche ce sera la fin de tes problèmes. Je te le promets, Uruha.  
- J'ai vraiment peur qu'il me frappe, Ruki…  
- Ne t'en fais pas ! Tant qu'il sait que tu feras tout ce qu'il désire, il n'y a aucune raison qu'il le fasse. Est-ce que tu penses que tu vas arriver à le faire sortir ?  
- Je vais faire de mon mieux…  
- Regarde-là, dit-il en pointant du doigt l'un des pans de tôle du hangar un peu plus éclairé que les autres par les reflets de la lune. Attire-le jusqu'ici si tu peux, et surtout, lorsqu'il fera son affaire, ne pense pas, Uruha… Ne pense pas à l'être abject qu'il est et à ce qu'il te fait subir. Sinon, tu vas souffrir encore plus.

Les yeux d'Uruha commencèrent à se remplir de larmes, alors Ruki le prit dans ses bras, le serrant même contre lui pour lui redonner un peu de courage. Uruha se laissant aller à de petits sanglots, se réfugia dans le cou du garçon. Il avait pensé avoir assez de force pour affronter Reita, mais une fois de plus son esprit lui faisait défaut.

- Courage ! Uruha, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Alors, il inspira un grand coup et se détacha de Ruki. Du revers de la main il essuya ensuite les larmes sur ses joues. Ruki passa la bandoulière de l'appareil photo autour du cou et de ses doigts, fouilla ensuite dans sa propre nuque. Il en détacha une chaîne au bout de laquelle pendait une simple petite croix argentée.

- Serre-la fort dans ta main si ça ne va vraiment pas, dit-il alors en la lui passant autour du cou. Vas ! maintenant…

Uruha se dirigea alors vers l'entrée de la bâtisse, sans se retourner. Tout son être était dans l'effroi, voici qu'il s'en allait se jeter dans la gueule du loup et, c'était sûr, celui-ci le dévorerait sans aucune pitié…

Poussant la porte qui grinça, il retrouva le même et vaste intérieur débordant de cartons et de caisses. Il y faisait tellement sombre qu'Uruha dut avancer à tâtons, avec pour unique guide la faible lumière qui filtrait à travers les vitres du bureau. Il retrouva l'accès de l'escalier en colimaçon et s'y engagea. Puis, appelant une grande inspiration, il toqua à la porte. La voix de Reita se fit entendre aussitôt et il entra.

Uruha le trouva derrière le bureau, le nez – éternellement caché par son bandeau – plongé dans la paperasse. Il ne jeta un regard vers Uruha que lorsqu'il eût pris place sur l'une des chaises, sans prononcer un mot. Reita se leva et alla fouiller dans l'un des innombrables cartons entassés dans la pièce.

- T'as de la chance, on vient juste d'être livrés, lui lança-t-il. Alors : LSD ? si tu veux te taper des petits trips hallucinatoires, dit-il en lâchant sur le bureau l'un des sachets remplis de minuscules bouts de papiers multicolores semblables à des buvards.

Il enchaîna sans laisser à Uruha le temps de placer un mot.

- Cocaïne, classique mais toujours aussi efficace, fit-il en jetant un autre sachet rempli de poudre.

Il poursuivit :

- Ecstasy ! ce que je t'ai donné l'autre jour… Héroïne… Amphet'… Kétamine… Cannabis… Ice… Crack et enfin MBDB. Manque encore des trucs, on a pas tout reçu.  
- Se… C'est-à-dire que je n'y connais strictement rien…  
- Bon ! Eh bien prend la cocaïne alors…  
- Euh… d'accord…, dit-il en fouillant dans ses poches et en ressortant une liasse de billets. Je… J'ai que ça, je sais pas combien ça vaut…  
- C'est bon, garde ton argent. C'est cadeau pour cette fois !

La perspective de voir sa victime tomber dans la drogue faisait jubiler Reita. La dépendance qu'Uruha allait très certainement développer ensuite lui permettrait de renforcer l'emprise qu'il avait déjà sur lui. Il en était sûr, Uruha reviendrait pleurnicher pour une autre dose. La drogue finirait ensuite par avoir raison de sa condition physique et psychique et il ne serait plus capable de travailler au club. Ainsi, par manque d'argent, il serait obligé de se plier au moindre de ses désirs pour qu'il puisse encore en obtenir. L'occasion était en or pour Reita, alors oui, il allait volontiers l'aider à entrer dans ce cercle vicieux en lui offrant, un temps, toutes les drogues qu'il lui réclamerait.

- Merci ! répondit Uruha.

L'autre s'était déjà replongé dans sa paperasse, sans ajouter un seul mot.

- Dis, Reita, je peux te poser un question ?  
- Prends ta coke et barre-toi ! Tu me déranges.

Uruha se leva et alors qu'il allait prendre le sachet de poudre, il osa :

- C'est quand même drôle…  
- Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? interrogea-t-il sans décrocher de ses innombrables papiers.  
- J'aurais jamais pensé que t'aimais faire la secrétaire et, aussi, le chien de garde pour la marchandise…

Reita releva lentement la tête vers lui et lui jeta un regard noir. Uruha pensa un instant que si Reita avait eu la capacité de tuer rien qu'avec les yeux, il serait déjà mort.

- Pour un héritier de clan, ça manque cruellement de crédibilité là, renchérit-il en tremblant d'effroi face à cette audace qui allait sûrement faire sortir l'autre de ses gonds.

Terrifié à l'idée de la réaction imminente, Uruha fit alors un pas en arrière. Aussitôt, Reita se leva et l'empoigna puissamment par le cou.

- Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi, Takeshima ?

Maintenant, pour que ce soit vraisemblable et que Reita croie que ses propos n'étaient pas prémédités, Uruha agit comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal : il supplia.

- Pardon Reita ! Pardon ! implora-t-il, les yeux réellement terrorisés par l'attitude menaçante de Reita.  
- Espèce de petit merdeux ! J'vais t'apprendre à me respecter !

Ca y était ! Il avait mordu à l'hameçon. Uruha rassembla toutes ses forces et repoussa brusquement Reita qui tomba à la renverse.

- De quel droit tu te permets de lever la main sur moi, Takeshima ? hurla-t-il, fou de rage, en se relevant.

Aussitôt, Uruha détala vers l'escalier, poursuivi par Reita.

- Reviens ici tout de suite, Takeshima !

Alors qu'Uruha était arrivé au bas des marches, Reita, à mi hauteur, sauta par-dessus la rambarde et atterrit sur sa victime qu'il plaqua au sol avec une violence inouïe. Uruha profita de la seconde où Reita fut sonné par le choc pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de le bloquer totalement. Il réussit à se relever et courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Dehors, il s'arrangea pour se placer non loin de l'endroit que Ruki lui avait indiqué et s'étala volontairement dans l'herbe séchée et la caillasse. Il poussa aussitôt un grand cri, feignant la chute pour appâter encore Reita. Celui-ci l'entendit et pensant qu'il avait une chance de le rattraper, se précipita vers la sortie. Il trouva Uruha allongé par terre et qui poussait de grandes plaintes ; alors, il se jeta sur lui, lui empoignant la tignasse et le projeta contre la tôle dans le but l'assommer.

Lorsque son front percuta la paroi, Uruha hurla sous la douleur éprouvée, mais, par chance, le pan de métal, beaucoup moins dur que du béton ou du bois, venait d'absorber le choc permettant à Uruha de ne pas perde connaissance. Reita voulut ensuite le traîner à l'intérieur du hangar, mais Uruha s'accrocha de toute ses forces au sol, à toute chose solide qui lui passait sous la main, quitte à s'en arracher les ongles. Soudain, Reita le lâcha en le couvrant d'insultes et Uruha en profita pour se précipiter sur l'endroit que Ruki lui avait indiqué. L'autre se jeta une nouvelle fois sur lui et le plaqua violemment, face contre la tôle. Cette fois, le but était atteint. Uruha n'avait plus qu'à se laisser faire et c'est ce qu'il fît.

- Tu as sacré culot de t'opposer comme ça à moi ! lança alors Reita en baissant, dans une fébrilité manifeste, le pantalon et le sous-vêtement d'Uruha.

Le froid glacial prit les jambes soudain nues d'Uruha qui se mit à grelotter tandis qu'il entendait dans son dos, Reita dégrafer son propre pantalon. La colère mêlée au soudain besoin de sexe de celui-ci était telle que la température extérieure ne l'ébranlait même pas. Il appuya fermement sur les hanches d'Uruha, le forçant à cambrer le bassin vers l'arrière. Uruha, ferma les yeux et serra les dents, prêt à le recevoir. Il entendit ensuite Reita cracher. Mais soudain, un grand fracas retentit à quelques mètres d'eux. Un bruit semblable à celui d'une poubelle métallique que l'on renverse. Uruha fut prit d'un pic d'effroi de peur qu'il ne découvre Ruki ; alors, le temps d'un éclair, il se mit à geindre pour que Reita reporte son attention sur lui seul…. Mais, celui-ci, alors qu'il allait lâcher Uruha pour se diriger vers la source du bruit, remarqua la petite ombre noire.

- Un chat…

L'animal les regarda un moment avant de bondir dans les bosquets. Ouf ! Uruha eut à peine le temps de souffler de soulagement qu'aussitôt ses fesses furent agrippées fermement et que Reita l'empala d'un coup sec, commençant, sans autre forme d'approche à s'en donner à cœur joie, faisant fi des gémissements d'Uruha. Tout de suite, les yeux de celui-ci s'embrumèrent. Il avait mal au corps, au cœur, terriblement mal. Il enfouit la tête entre ses bras appuyés contre la tôle glacée et fixa le gravier sur lequel des larmes commencèrent à tomber. Derrière lui, Reita grognait d'une jouissance animale et Uruha eut envie de hurler lorsqu'il le sentit s'acharner encore plus en lui. Hurler aussi en direction de Ruki pour qu'il vienne le délivrer sur le champ de cette atroce torture. Mais, il ne pouvait pas… Il ne fallait pas qu'il flanche. Alors, il glissa les doigts dans sa chemise et alla chercher la petite croix dont il se souvint. Il serra très fort. Aussi fort qu'il le pût, pour trouver un peu d'apaisement, un peu de courage. Il gémit d'affliction en fermant les paupières, cherchant à se détacher de la réalité. Comme il lui était cruel d'endurer tout ça !

Alors, il se mit à penser à Ruki, à sa présence réconfortante, et plus il y songeait, plus il s'accrochait désespérément à cette petite croix qu'il avait entre les doigts, seule chose qui lui donnât la force de ne pas faiblir. Soudain, il encaissa un coup de reins beaucoup plus fort que les autres et sentit aussitôt l'abject liquide chaud de Reita dégouliner le long de ses jambes. La torture allait prendre fin. Reita le libéra de son emprise et le laissa choir sur le sol. Puis, après s'être habillé sans se soucier du garçon anéanti, il rentra tranquillement dans l'entrepôt. Uruha se retrouva seul. Il pleurait à présent d'humiliation et sur sa souffrance endurée, tandis qu'il grelottait dans le froid mordant.

Alors, comme une délivrance, il vit Ruki se précipiter vers lui...

- C'est fini ! Uruha. C'est fini, lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante, le poussant vers un retranchement pour le soustraire à une éventuelle fureur de son bourreau et l'aider à se rhabiller. Ca va aller maintenant. Tu es en sécurité avec moi. Partons d'ici…

Reita avait en mains le petit sachet de poudre blanche. Il repassa la petite porte d'entrée.

- Takeshima, tu as oublié ta…

Il releva les yeux pour apercevoir Uruha, soutenu par Ruki, le gros appareil photo autour du cou, s'éloigner rapidement dans la pénombre.

- … cocaïne ! poussa-t-il en enfonçant violemment le poing dans la tôle qui plia sous la violence du choc.

OoOoOoOoO

Parvenus tous deux chez lui, Ruki étendit Uruha sur le canapé de son salon.

- Sil te plaît, Ruki, je me sens… sale… Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ? Ca ira mieux ensuite, je suis sûr.  
- Mais bien-sûr. Fais toi couler un bain, ça va te détendre. Prends ton temps. J'ai annulé mes rendez- vous et… cette fois, je ne te chasserai pas, lui dit-il en souriant. Quand tu auras fini, rejoins-moi au labo. Je vais voir ce que donnent les photos. Mais, frappe avant d'entrer, s'il te plaît.  
- A cause de la lumière, c'est ça ?  
- Oui.

Uruha se plongea dans l'eau chaude et elle lui fit tout de suite du bien. Le sourire lui revint lorsqu'il réalisa, enfin, que le cauchemar était bel et bien derrière lui. Il était convaincu que jamais plus il n'aurait affaire à Reita. Jamais plus il ne subirait ces atrocités auxquelles il l'avait contraint. Uruha se laissa glisser dans la baignoire, s'immergeant totalement. C'était d'un calme ! d'une telle plénitude qu'il aurait bien voulu s'y endormir. Cette sensation réconfortante était semblable à celle que pourrait ressentir un bébé dans le ventre de sa mère – songea-t-il – et il trouva là un total apaisement. Mais à contrecœur il décida de se hâter, car il était pressé aussi de voir Ruki à l'œuvre, de découvrir son univers.

Uruha emprunta un peignoir et vint toquer à la porte du laboratoire. Ruki lui signifia d'entrer peu après et c'est la pénombre couleur sang de la petite pièce qui l'accueillit.

- Ca va mieux ? dit-il en lui souriant.  
- Oh ! oui, merci. Ca m'a fait du bien…

Alors, Uruha tendit à Ruki la chaînette avec sa petite croix qu'il lui avait confiée.

- Alors, elle t'a aidé…  
- Oui… Heureusement que je l'avais… Merci de me l'avoir prêtée.  
- Eh bien, elle sera désormais à toi, garde-la. Je te l'offre.  
- Mais, je peux pas accepter…  
- Si, si… insista-t-il en lui refermant les doigts sur le pendentif. Ca me fait plaisir que tu l'aies.  
- Merci, Ruki.

Il reprit aussitôt dans son travail sous les yeux attentifs d'Uruha qui découvrait là quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Après avoir inséré une portion de pellicule dans une étrange machine que Ruki appelait : agrandisseur, l'image se retrouvait projetée sur un plaque blanche en-dessous. Et, à l'aide de différents filtres qu'il passait dans l'imposant appareil, il réglait le contraste, la luminosité. Puis, lorsque le résultat final eût l'air de convenir, il posa un papier blanc sur la plaque. Pendant qu'il opérait, Ruki lui expliquait qu'il devait exposer l'image sur le papier pendant un temps assez court. Il chronométra : une dizaine de secondes environ. Puis, il plongea aussitôt le papier dans l'un des bacs qui contenait un liquide translucide. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'image commença à apparaître. Uruha détourna les yeux avec dégoût lorsqu'il la distingua clairement…

- Elle est parfaite ! Regarde ! s'exclama-t-il, presque joyeux d'un aussi bon résultat, en sortant la photo du bac à l'aide d'une pince métallique.  
- Non, c'est atroce ! Je ne veux pas voir ça !  
- Je comprends, excuse-moi, je suis maladroit… Mais, avec ça, c'est sûr, tu es définitivement débarrassé de Suzuki.

Ruki alla passer la photo sous un torrent d'eau et la replongea aussitôt dans un autre bac.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire des photos alors ?  
- Je vais les envoyer au boss du Miura Gumi, quelle question !  
- Mais ! Ils vont le tuer !  
- Non, il sera contraint au seppuku.  
- C'est un peu…  
- Un peu quoi ?  
- Trop…  
- Ne me dis pas que tu as de la pitié pour un monstre tel que lui ? Souviens-toi de tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir ! De toutes ces atrocités !  
- Je ne pense pas que malgré cela… il mérite la mort…  
- J'ai l'impression que tu ne réalises pas l'ampleur du « fléau Yakuza ». Lui et les siens sont responsables de bons nombres d'horreurs dans le pays… La prostitution forcée… Le trafic de toutes sortes de drogues… Celui des armes… Des tas de gens meurent, souffrent tous les jours à cause d'eux… Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour du fric, du pouvoir ! Tu ne trouves pas ça ignoble ?  
- Pardon… Oui, tu as raison…  
- Demain j'envoie tout ça au boss. Ca fera une vermine de moins sur la Terre !  
- Mais, on me voit sur la photo… Je vais pas avoir encore d'autres ennuis ?  
- Non, ce n'est pas toi qui a porté préjudice au clan, c'est Suzuki. C'est toi la victime. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Ils ne te feront absolument rien. Je sais comment ils fonctionnent, affirma-t-il tandis qu'il s'était lancé dans le développement d'une autre photographie.

Mais, Ruki s'arrêta un moment dans son travail. Il avait les poings fermement agrippés au rebord de la table et les yeux rivés sur les dizaines de photographies qui séchaient déjà sur le fil.

- Tu sais, Uruha, quand j'ai vu comment il t'a traité, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était d'aller lui péter la gueule ! Rien de ta souffrance ne m'échappait et lui, ça l'amusait ! C'est inhumain d'avoir un tel comportement !  
- Ca va maintenant, Ruki. Je vais bien.  
- Tu es un gentil garçon … Et, même moi, je m'en veux de t'avoir fait du mal, l'autre fois… Si j'avais su… que tu ne venais pas dans ma cave de ton plein gré, jamais j'aurais fait ça. Je ne suis pas une brute, tu sais… Je pensais juste faire mon travail… Je suis sincèrement désolé…  
- C'est pas ta faute… Tu pouvais pas savoir, alors tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en vouloir pour ça… Et puis… Même si, comme je t'ai dit, ça m'a fait très peur… J'ai réussi à aimer… C'était bon…  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui, mais… Je t'avoue… Mais je ne pense pas vouloir refaire ce genre d'expérience, fit-il en riant.  
- Je comprends, Uruha… Et, tes cicatrices ?  
- Oui, ça fait un moment qu'elles ont disparu ! dit-il ouvrant subitement le peignoir pour montrer son ventre.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Ruki, face à la nudité du garçon. Uruha qui s'en aperçut aussitôt se confondit en excuses en refermant rapidement le vêtement. Ruki se dirigea alors vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Maintenant ! Je veux mon dû, lui dit-il l'air grave.

Un frisson parcourut Uruha, face à l'expression du garçon.

- Hahaha ! Ne fais pas cette tête là, Uruha ! Je plaisantais… J'ai quand même une faveur à te demander…  
- Laquelle ?  
- Dans ma vie, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut, je suis bien ainsi… Mais, je serais encore plus heureux, si tu pouvais arrêter de maltraiter ton corps. Je veux dire… Arrêter d'aller batifoler avec le premier venu… Je ne te demande pas de faire vœu de chasteté, Uruha, mais juste, de faire l'amour avec des gens qui te respectent que tu aimes bien et en qui tu as confiance.  
- Comme toi par exemple ? lança-t-il avec une pointe de malice.  
- Euh… C'est pas là que je voulais en venir, mais… est-ce que tu penses que je suis quelqu'un de confiance ?  
- Oui.  
- Et, penses-tu que je serais capable de te respecter ?  
- Après tout ce que tu viens de me dire, oui, je n'ai pas de doute !  
- Alors, oui, je pourrais éventuellement être l'une de ces personnes… Mais… Après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous la dernière fois… Je ne te fais pas un peu peur ?  
- La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, oui, tu me faisais peur… Mais, j'ai compris que ce n'était qu'un jeu, qu'un travail… Que derrière cette attitude agressive, il y avait aussi un garçon gentil et attentionné… Tu m'as aidé à me sortir du pétrin dans lequel je me suis fourré. Tu as été adorable avec moi… Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais peur de toi maintenant… ?

Ruki sourit en entendant cela. Il sembla même à Uruha que ce sourire traduisait un certain soulagement.

- Viens ! Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, lui dit-il alors.

Il prit la main d'Uruha et l'entraîna hors du laboratoire.

- Mais ! Et les photos ?  
- Je finirai plus tard. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elles seront prêtes demain.

Ils grimpèrent à l'étage et Uruha découvrit une pièce où trônait un merveilleux tableau. L'endroit, très épuré, n'avait rien à voir avec l'agressivité de la salle de torture qui se trouvait au sous-sol. Il eut la sensation d'être monté dans un lieu de sérénité plongé dans une apaisante lumière océane. Aux murs, étaient fixés quelques grands néons bleus entourés de tubes d'eau en effervescence. Mais la principale source de lumière venait d'un immense aquarium qui dominait la tête d'un grand lit. Dans cet imposant cube d'eau : une multitude de poissons aux couleurs enchanteresses dont les nageoires ondulaient gracieusement entre les plantes sous-marines et les coquillages. Et, sur l'un des rebords du bassin, une petite fontaine de verre laissait échapper le doux murmure de l'eau qui coule. Cet univers subaquatique émerveillait Uruha.

- Tu aimes Uruha ?  
- C'est… magnifique…  
- Tu sais, c'est vraiment très rare que j'emmène quelqu'un dans ma chambre… lui avoua-t-il.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- C'est un petit peu mon paradis à moi… Rien qu'à moi… Je ne veux pas qu'il soit souillé par les impuretés humaines.  
- Je ne suis pas sûr d'être la personne indiquée pour ce genre de lieu, alors…  
- Uruha, tes péchés ne sont que le résultat de tes souffrances… Le sexe… L'alcool… Tu en abuses pour trouver un peu d'apaisement… Je suis persuadé que, dans le fond, ce n'est pas ta vraie nature…  
- Je… ne sais pas trop quoi répondre à cela… Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de me faire découvrir ici un peu de ta « vraie » intimité… J'ai l'impression d'être un privilégié. Mais… même tes petits copains, tu ne les emmènes pas ici ?  
- Je dois t'avouer que… je n'ai jamais réussi à en garder un plus de trois jours…  
- Mais, pourquoi ?  
- Je n'aime pas mentir… Alors, quand ils découvrent ce que je fais dans ma cave, ils me quittent tous… Ils me disent à chaque fois qu'ils ne veulent pas d'un prostitué… Je n'en suis pas un, tu sais… Je ne suis pas non plus infidèle… Mais, je peux bien comprendre que ça leur fasse peur…  
- Mais… Tu… Tu fais des choses… sexuelles avec tes clients, non ? Alors c'est forcément considéré comme de l'infidélité…  
- Non ! C'est là que tu te trompes… Je ne couche pas avec eux… Jamais…  
- Mais… Et moi, alors ?  
- Je te l'ai dit… J'ai fait une exception pour toi… C'était la première fois de ma vie que je me laissais emporter comme ça avec un client…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu sais, c'est extrêmement rare que j'ai des clients assez jeunes. La moyenne d'âge des gens qui viennent me voir se situe aux alentours de la quarantaine d'années. C'est une pratique qui convient plutôt à des gens qui ont déjà une longue expérience sexuelle et qui se retrouvent blasés par le sexe pour diverses raisons. Il y a deux types de clients. D'abord, ceux qui viennent me voir avec un désir de soumission ou d'humiliation, sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment où ça va les mener, ni sans être très sur d'eux. En général, ceux là ont un problème psychologique qui a débouché sur un besoin de sadomasochisme. Les jeux érotiques auxquels je les soumets, les plongent dans un état d'abandon de soi, voir même, de transe. A ce moment-là, ce n'est pas dur de faire parler leur inconscience et quelques mots échangés suffisent pour trouver le vrai problème qui les a conduits jusqu'à moi. Il suffit ensuite de leur faire réaliser ce qui ne va pas et trouver les solutions adaptées. Je t'avoue, à ce moment-là, j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être un psychanalyste qu'un sadomasochiste…

Ils sourirent simultanément. Il continua :

- Et puis, l'autre type de client, c'est bien évidemment les sadomasochistes purs et durs. Pas besoin de creuser plus loin… Eux, sont toujours des clients réguliers… Bon, excuse-moi de te raconter tout cela, mais en général, je devine tout de suite à quel type de client j'ai affaire et ainsi quel comportement je dois adopter, mais… pour toi… impossible de savoir. Normal… J'ignorais que tu avais été contraint de venir ici… J'avais en face de moi un petit jeune, beau comme un ange, pardon mais ça me fait plaisir de le souligner… et aux yeux apeurés… Tout le contraire de ce que je reçois habituellement… Quelqu'un que je n'arrive pas à cerner, ça me déstabilise. Et plus les minutes passaient plus j'étais perdu face à ton attitude… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a vraiment poussé à faire « ça »… De la colère face à mon incompétence ? Une envie de percer le mystère qui t'entourait ? Ou bien, tout simplement, le fait que je t'ai trouvé absolument irrésistible…

Uruha s'empourpra face à cette révélation.

- Ruki ? Je peux te poser une question ?  
- Je t'en prie.  
- Pourquoi, est-ce que tu fais ça ? Je veux dire, faire du SM… Pour le plaisir ? Pour l'argent ?  
- Tu sais qu'on a tous une part de bien et une part de mal en nous… Le problème c'est que je suis une personne incapable de trouver un juste milieu… Je vis constamment dans l'excès… Et, l'excès de mal, je le vis à travers cette pratique… Ca me soulage, ça me fait du bien… J'ai besoin de ça pour exister… Quant à l'excès de bien, je le concentre ici, dans cette pièce, qui est le parfait contraire de la cave… Je fais ainsi coexister les deux parties de moi-même de cette façon… Alors, pour répondre à ta question, c'est pour le plaisir, oui… Mais comme on dit si souvent : autant lier l'utile à l'agréable… Alors, j'en ai fait une partie de mon gagne-pain… Est-ce que tu comprends ?  
- Oui, je comprends… Mais, je t'avoue, je préfère cette partie-là de toi, dit-il souriant, en indiquant du doigt la chambre.

Alors, Ruki s'allongea sur le lit et de la main, il tapota le matelas pour signifier à Uruha de venir prendre place à ses côtés. Uruha ne cacha pas sa surprise lorsqu'il s'enfonça dans ce qui ne semblait pas être un lit ordinaire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? demanda-t-il.  
- Ca s'appelle un matelas d'eau !  
- Han ! J'en ai déjà entendu parler ! Mais, je n'en avais jamais essayé ! C'est vraiment amusant ! dit-il en s'agitant dessus. Mais… Tu n'as pas un peu peur que ça se perce ?  
- Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire ou bien voir dans les films, c'est très résistant. Il n'y a vraiment pas de soucis à se faire. Maintenant, allonge-toi et regarde au-dessus de toi…

Uruha s'étala, égayé par ce support de détente si peu conventionnel et posa ses yeux sur le plafond. Et il s'émerveilla une fois de plus. Les néons bleus qui se trouvaient dans l'aquarium projetaient sur le plafond les petites vaguelettes formées à la surface de l'eau, donnant ainsi l'impression qu'ils se trouvaient au fond de la mer.

- J'ai l'impression que je flotte… dit Uruha, subjugué par l'effet.  
- C'est apaisant, hein…  
- Ca me fait penser : j'ai souvent envie de dormir dans ma baignoire, sous l'eau… Mais, tu sais bien que c'est impossible, de faire une telle chose… Et toi, tu as trouvé la solution. C'est vraiment incroyable ! Je crois que je vais tomber amoureux de cet endroit…  
- Eh bien dors là… Je sens que tu es bien ici et puis… ça me fait plaisir. Vraiment.  
- Vraiment, je peux ? Mais… et toi ?  
- Moi, je retourne dans mon ambiance sanglante, finir de développer les photographies.  
- Tu ne vas quand même pas y passer toute la nuit … ?  
- Shhht… Repose-toi, chaton, sans te soucier du reste.

Uruha sourit, amusé par ce surnom qu'il lui donnait encore, puis, tandis que Ruki quittait la pièce, il se débarrassa du peignoir encore humide et s'enroula dans les draps. Bercé par l'atmosphère subaquatique, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour tomber dans un paisible sommeil.

OoOoOoOoO

Au milieu de la nuit, le matelas s'affaissa et, inconsciemment, Uruha vint se lover contre ce petit corps qui s'était glissé à côté de lui.

- Kai… marmonna t-il.

« Qui est Kai ? » entendit-il alors murmurer au creux de son oreille.

Aussitôt, il se réveilla en sursaut.

- P… Pardon Ruki ! s'empourpra-t-il.  
- Mais, pourquoi tu t'excuses, chaton ? rigola-t-il.  
- Kai, c'est mon meilleur ami. Je me croyais chez moi et je t'ai pris pour lui… Quand je dors avec un garçon, c'est toujours à ses côtés…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- En temps normal, c'est la seule personne qui m'apaise… Mais là… Je me sens aussi bien et en sécurité, que quand je suis dans son lit… C'est la première fois qu'une telle chose m'arrive…  
- Je suis content, qu'ici aussi, tu puisses trouver le réconfort, lui dit-il en posant sur lui un regard bienveillant.  
- Je… je peux rester contre toi… ?

Ruki, lui sourit en le serrant dans ses bras. Uruha se blottit alors contre sa poitrine et soupira de bien-être.

- Si je pouvais éternellement rester comme ça… Ce serait le paradis… murmura Uruha.

L'attitude si innocente d'Uruha attendrit Ruki au point qu'il ne résista pas à l'envie d'aller caresser du bout des doigts la chevelure blonde.

- Tu es vraiment adorable, petit chaton…

Uruha referma les yeux, mais il n'avait plus sommeil. Sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison, chaque fois qu'il sentait ses cheveux se soulever délicatement sous la main du garçon, son cœur se mettait à battre plus fort. Il n'avait pas envie que Ruki s'endorme mais qu'il continue ; il se sentait toutefois comme paralysé, n'osant ni bouger, ni dire un mot, de peur que le garçon cesse de le couvrir de caresses. Du plus profond de son âme, montait une prière pour que la félicité de l'instant s'éternisât… Venait-il d'être entendu ? Soudain, sa poitrine se mit à palpiter lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Ruki venir, pendant une seconde, lui effleurer la nuque.

Uruha pesta contre son manque de courage. Se jeter sur Ruki et l'embrasser aurait été tellement plus simple et clair, mais il n'osait pas. Il avait peur. C'était une crainte qui l'envoûtait étrangement, le ramenant à de vagues souvenirs d'adolescence. Des images de première fois, impression vécue à nouveau de timidité excessive face au tout premier contact amoureux, celui qui demeure indélébile. A jamais. Oui, c'était exactement le même sentiment qu'il éprouvait en ce moment-même. Mais, pourquoi ? Il fallait qu'il comprenne, alors, il rassembla tout son courage et osa. Tremblotant, il s'empara de l'autre main de Ruki et la posa sur sa poitrine qui tambourina un peu plus. Les doigts arrêtèrent alors de glisser dans sa chevelure.

- Qu'est-ce que ton cœur essaye de me dire ?

Un frisson parcourut Uruha. Il se trouva incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Pour unique réponse, il se recroquevilla un peu plus contre Ruki qui le prit gentiment par les épaules et le repoussa un peu pour apercevoir son visage. Il le scruta du regard, comme s'il tentait de lire ses pensées. Gêné, Uruha s'empourpra et dissimula son visage sous les draps. Mais les doigts de Ruki s'y faufilèrent pour venir caresser sa joue.

- Pourquoi cacher un aussi beau visage ? lui susurra-t-il et il souleva délicatement son menton pour lui relever la tête.

Puis, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, captivant Uruha.

- Tu es magnifique ! chaton… Vraiment magnifique.

Ils restèrent là, un long moment, à se dévorer du regard sans qu'aucun des deux n'ait le courage de faire un pas de plus. Les quelques centimètres semblaient bien installés. Subjugué, mieux : envoûté, Uruha s'interrogeait sur les propres pensées du garçon. Qu'attendait-il exactement ? Brûlait-il lui aussi du même feu intérieur ? Peut-être craignait-il également ! Peur d'oser ? Il fallait qu'il trouve les réponses à ces questions-là. Rester ainsi, en suspens, était en tout cas une torture, certes délicieuse, mais une torture. Alors, il lui adressa un regard suppliant, traduisant ce que sa voix ne pouvait guère prononcer.

- Tes yeux veulent me dire…

Ruki jouait-il avec ses nerfs ? Certainement. Uruha savait le garçon perspicace, habile à cerner les sentiments des gens. Assurément, il savait lire dans ce regard-là. Dans l'instant, il le contemplait seulement, restant immobile, une pointe de malice dans les yeux, comme scrutant le moindre détail de ce visage angélique qui semblait tant l'émerveiller. Une seconde, Uruha fronça les sourcils. Une fois de plus, il pestait contre cette peur incompréhensible qui le paralysait. Il aspirait à réduire la distance qui les séparait encore, mais comment pouvait-il le lui signifier ? Il trouva la solution au bout de ses doigts qui, par miracle, avaient échappé à la paralysie. Il en toucha alors le flanc du garçon, lâchant un soupir quasi imperceptible. Ce geste aurait pu paraître dérisoire mais c'est tout ce dont il était capable, à cet instant, pour lui faire comprendre son désir. Son cœur cogna plus fort dans sa poitrine, convaincu que le miracle s'opérait … Le souffle chaud de Ruki vint caresser le menton. Il plongea encore son regard dans celui d'Uruha mais, pour une raison inconnue, s'arrêta à mi chemin, se mordillant alors la lèvre inférieure, comme si quelque chose le retenait.

- Es-tu sûr que je peux… ? lui murmura-t-il.

Uruha déglutit. Il tenta bien de lui répondre mais aucun son ne daignait s'échapper de sa bouche. Il ne put que rester là, les lèvres entrouvertes, tentant désespérément de donner son accord. Alors, en guise de réponse, ses paupières se fermèrent lentement et de sa main, il appuya encore sur le flanc du garçon. Une mèche de ses cheveux couleur miel glissa subitement sur son front et la douce pulpe des lèvres de Ruki vint se déposer sur sa joue. Uruha frissonna, lorsque du bout des lèvres, il la lui caressa quelques instants, s'enivrant du délicieux parfum de sa peau. Puis, il se rapprocha lentement de la commissure de ses lèvres. Ruki y passa les doigts, les effleurant à peine comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet d'une extrême fragilité. Et, il les lui entrouvrit légèrement. Juste le temps d'un battement de cils et il s'en empara avec une infinie douceur. Aussitôt, Uruha tellement noué, se détendit. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait plus fort que jamais. La main de Ruki glissa dans sa chevelure et ensemble leurs lèvres se caressèrent, se goutèrent voluptueusement. Emportés par ce délicieux échange, l'un et l'autre voulurent en savourer d'avantage.

Alors leurs langues vinrent se frôler. Timidement d'abord. Ensuite, un peu plus assurées, elles se rencontrèrent franchement comme pour se découvrir mutuellement. Et enfin, elles s'unirent. Aussitôt, l'étreinte se resserra d'elle-même et tandis qu'elles se liaient et se déliaient sensuellement, ensemble, ils se sentaient fondre. Uruha comme Ruki paraissaient défaillir par le tactile du moment et la perspective d'un pareil bonheur annoncé. Ne le quittant plus, du bout de l'index, alors Ruki partit des cervicales et descendit délicatement le long de sa colonne vertébrale, passant entre les omoplates, glissant jusqu'au creux de ses reins, pour finir par s'évanouir à la naissance de ses fesses. L'effet qu'il lui procura transporta véritablement Uruha qui laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

L'envie de s'emplir encore plus de la chaleur corporelle de l'autre amplifiait. Leurs jambes s'enchevêtraient. Leurs baisers devenaient plus hardis. C'était tout simplement délicieux et tellement envoûtant que l'étreinte se resserra d'avantage et peu importait que l'air leur fît défaut. Uruha s'accrochait désespérément à lui comme s'il avait peur de le perdre tandis qu'il le sentait le couvrir de douces caresses. Ses cheveux, sa nuque, son dos, chaque fois que les mains de Ruki se posaient sur son corps, il se liquéfiait encore plus.

Puis Ruki remonta jusqu'au cou d'Uruha, aussitôt couvert de doux baisers. Les lèvres descendirent lentement vers sa clavicule et remontrèrent jusqu'au menton. Ruki s'y attarda un moment avant de s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois dans son cou. Un autre gémissement s'échappa alors de la bouche d'Uruha lorsqu'il le sentit sur son oreille pour venir, du bout de la langue, lui en effleurer le lobe. Puis, il se détacha de lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

- Chaton… ?  
- Mmm ! lâcha-t-il, reprenant ses esprits.  
- Tu ne méritais pas que je te maltraite comme ça, l'autre fois… Je voudrais réparer mon erreur… Comme effacer tout ça…  
- Oui… J'ai confiance en toi maintenant, répondit-il en roulant sur le côté pour s'allonger sur le ventre, comme à son habitude.  
- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda-t-il alors, étonné.

Uruha posa un regard interrogateur sur lui, puis d'un seul coup il ouvrit tout grand les yeux.

- P… Pardon… Je… J'ai dû mal interpréter tes propos, bafouilla-t-il alors, le rouge aux joues.  
- Non, tu as bien compris, lui dit-il en glissant la main sur son dos pour le calmer.

Uruha se sentit soudainement perdu.

- Mais, pas comme ça, chaton… Pas comme si tu étais un vulgaire défouloir… L'amour, ça se fait à deux…  
- L'amour ?  
- Oui… Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu fais habituellement et que l'on appelle grossièrement « baiser ».  
- Mais… C'est la même chose…  
- Non ! tu trompes, lui dit-il en le remettant sur le dos.  
- Je… ne comprends pas…  
- Ta naïveté te rend vraiment adorable…, sourit-il tendrement.  
- Je ne suis pas naïf ! rouspéta-t-il.  
- Si…

Ruki déposa sa tête sur sa poitrine et le serra dans ses bras. Au creux de son oreille, il entendait les palpitations du cœur d'Uruha.

- C'est moi qui te perturbe comme ça ? fit-il sur un beau sourire.

Uruha, détourna la tête en rougissant pour ne pas avouer que, oui, ce n'était que lui et uniquement lui qui le mettait dans tous ses états.

- Et moi ? Est-ce que je te perturbe ? osa alors Uruha.  
- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point… répondit-il en fondant sur ses lèvres.

Ils échangèrent alors un autre baiser encore plus passionné que le précédent, se laissant aller encore plus dans la chaleur de l'autre. Et, leurs émois vinrent doucement se matérialiser dans leurs entrejambes nues. Inconsciemment, les hanches se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre jusqu'à se rencontrer. Et ils s'abandonnèrent alors dans une forte étreinte, ne cessant de se dévorer sans relâche. Déjà, le ventre d'Uruha s'emplissait d'ardeurs et il se prit même à onduler lascivement le bassin contre celui du garçon. Puis, cette fois, ce fut Uruha qui rompit le baiser pour aller de nouveau sur son cou, goûter à la délicieuse peau. Le bras de Ruki s'insinua alors lentement entre eux. De la main, il vint entourer leur virilité, les serrant l'une contre l'autre. Aussitôt, Uruha s'accrocha encore plus à lui en gémissant de plaisir. Et, dans un mouvement commun ils se mirent à osciller des reins.

Au creux de son oreille, il entendait Ruki, soupirer de bonheur. Dans un autre baiser langoureux échangé, les doigts s'enserrèrent encore d'avantage sur leurs sexes qui s'étaient réveillés ensemble. Les élans du bassin plus prononcés, ils gémissaient à l'unisson. Leurs langues roulaient sensuellement l'une contre l'autre et plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus Uruha se sentait défaillir. Il tenta de se reprendre, mais en vain, Ruki semblait tout faire pour ne pas l'y aider. A un moment donné, il sentit Ruki lui mordiller la lèvre et son poing se refermer fortement sur eux. Aussitôt et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, son bas ventre s'enflamma, ses muscles se contractèrent subitement et il partit dans un petit cri. En quelques secondes, tout son être se relâcha sur un long soupir. Il sentit ensuite Ruki dégager le bras d'entre eux.

- Déjà, chaton ? lui sourit-il amusé, en lui présentant une main dégoulinante.

Uruha dissimula son visage honteux entre les coussins, sans prononcer un mot.

- C'est mignon comme tout ! Ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Ne te moque pas, Ruki !  
- Mais, je ne me moque pas…  
- Je l'ai même pas senti venir… Ce genre de chose, ça ne m'arrive jamais… Je ne suis pas si rapide…  
- Ce n'est vraiment pas grave, chaton. Ca veux dire que tu es bien avec moi.  
- Oui, mais…  
- Shhhht ! fit-il, ça n'est pas fini, non, je vais encore te faire du bien, c'est ma volonté, ne t'inquiète pas… Et, quoi qu'il arrive, ne te retiens pas, s'il te plait.

Uruha acquiesça. De son autre main, Ruki attrapa l'un des coussin et lui signifia de soulever le bassin. Ce qu'il fit. Ruki le lui glissa alors sous les reins. Il se plaça ensuite entre les jambes d'Uruha, écartant au passage ses cuisses pour venir se blottir entre elles. Et, aussitôt, il l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Uruha se sentit fondre une fois de plus. Ruki ne faisait preuve que de douceur et cela il y était tellement peu habitué qu'un rien de sa part le bouleversait. Son entrejambes qui se remettait à peine de cette première émotion, s'enflamma de plus belle. Les lèvres de Ruki glissèrent voluptueusement vers sa clavicule pour ne s'y arrêter qu'un bref instant avant de descendre vers l'un des tétons. Du bout de la langue, il le lapa furtivement et continua jusqu'au nombril. Il y déposa un chaste baiser et fondit sur les cuisses, ignorant volontairement l'entrejambes. Il se mit à les cajoler avec délectation. Frottant sa joue contre cette si chaude et douce peau ou bien les couvrant de grisants baisers. Puis, il remonta lentement vers le sexe d'Uruha. Celui-ci haletait d'impatience face aux évènements imminents. Il glissa alors une main dans cette chevelure qui le chatouillait, lui signifiant ainsi de continuer. Mais, Ruki voulait prendre son temps. C'était cruel pour l'autre garçon. Du bout des lèvres, il la lui effleura brièvement et remonta tout de suite sur son ventre qu'il embrassa de toute part. Puis, il redescendit encore vers les cuisses sur lesquelles il entendait s'attarder. Cette délicieuse torture mit Uruha dans tous ses états. Déjà, sa respiration s'intensifiait.

- Mais, comment fais-tu pour me donner autant d'excitation alors que tu n'as encore rien fais… ?

Le garçon ne répondit pas et passa rapidement la langue sur toute la longueur de l'érection. Puis, il s'arrêta sur le bout qu'il suçota doucement. L'effet produit arracha à Uruha un gémissement incontrôlé. Impulsivement, sa main s'agrippa aux draps lorsqu'il se sentit alors glisser dans la bouche de Ruki. Uruha jeta un bref coup d'œil sur lui et déglutit. Il préférait détourner le regard. S'il le regardait ainsi, dans cette posture tellement sulfureuse, c'est sûr, il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps. Il souffla pour se calmer et sentit les lèvres humides s'enserrer d'avantage autour de lui. Presque tout de suite après, elles entreprirent de glisser lascivement de haut en bas et Uruha déposa le bras sur son propre visage enfiévré. Pressant faiblement les lèvres à la base de la virilité et les enserrant progressivement lorsqu'il remontait, Ruki mêla sa langue à cette délicieuse stimulation qu'il lui offrait. Et, aussitôt Uruha lâcha d'autres petites plaintes qui n'en finirent plus. Chaque aller et venue faisait grimper la tension mais plus encore lorsqu'il sentit soudainement les doigts de Ruki s'insinuer entre ses fesses. Il tâtonnait, il cherchait et trouva rapidement l'endroit convoité. Du bout de l'index, il se mit alors à le lui flatter, sans pour autant se décider à y entrer. Mais cela suffit à Uruha pour, qu'une fois de plus, la tension grimpe délicieusement d'un cran supplémentaire. Mais, pourquoi Ruki ne continuait-il pas sur sa lancée ? Faisait-il exprès de le faire languir ou bien avait-il peur d'oser ? Uruha eut rapidement réponse à ses questions lorsque Ruki, lâcha sa virilité pour s'adresser à lui.

- Est-ce que je peux… ? demanda t-il, inquiet et attentif.  
- Je n'attends que ça Ruki ! Fais… s'il te plaît…

Il reprit alors l'érection en bouche, la suçotant avec volupté. Puis, de son index encore enduit de la semence, il s'insinua doucement en lui. Aussitôt, Uruha lâcha un long gémissement. Ruki, leva tout de suite les yeux vers lui, soucieux de savoir s'il ne le faisait pas souffrir. Uruha le rassura.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Si j'ai mal, je te le dirai, lui sourit-il.

Rassuré, Ruki continua sa progression en prenant toujours garde à adopter des gestes délicats. La deuxième phalange avait à présent disparu. Il reprit ses exaltantes stimulations de la bouche et Uruha gémit de plus belle. Ruki, cherchant à lui donner toujours plus de plaisir, s'appliqua à y faire onduler l'index et entreprit d'y ajouter le majeur. Avec une infinie douceur, il le glissa alors lentement en lui, arrachant au passage au garçon un autre gémissement. Il avait peur de lui faire mal, alors il s'appliqua à redoubler les efforts de sa bouche pour atténuer l'éventuelle douleur qui aurait pu le prendre. Il jeta un regard sur lui : il semblait apprécier.

Ruki s'en trouva apaisé, alors il se lança dans d'exaltantes sollicitations des doigts. Appuyant fortement vers le haut et relâchant rapidement vers le bas, l'effet se fit aussitôt ressentir sur Uruha qui lâchait à présent de longues plaintes passionnées. Les lèvres finirent par adopter surement le même rythme que ses doigts et là, il sentit Uruha s'agripper impulsivement à ses cheveux. Celui-ci avait la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte, et, entre deux forts gémissements, il haletait. Jamais aucune de ses conquêtes ne s'était occupée de lui de cette manière. Jamais avec autant de délicatesse et d'application. Toujours dans la précipitation, la brusquerie. Une fois de plus, l'attitude que Ruki prenait avec lui le bouleversait. Il était tellement peu habitué à ce genre d'attention que ce plaisir extrême devint presque intolérable. Si Ruki continuait comme ça, c'était sûr, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

Mais, à vrai dire, il n'avait plus vraiment la volonté de se retenir. Ton son être criait, voulant goûter avec avidité à cette jouissance exceptionnelle dont un être merveilleux était à l'origine. Alors, Uruha fondit sur cette voie. Il abandonna toute résistance pour se laisser totalement aller aux assauts exaltants de son ami. De sorte qu'en un rien de temps, la tension s'accumula au point de non retour en nouant le moindre de ses muscles. Il s'agrippa à l'une des épaules de Ruki, comme pour le prévenir. Quelques secondes de plus et tout son corps s'arquait violemment dans un grand cri. Alors, le souffle qui lui avait échappé revint aussitôt et il se libéra en lâchant un long soupir tandis que ses muscles se décontractaient délicieusement. Ruki se délecta du chaud liquide qui se répandait progressivement dans sa bouche en ne cessant ses enivrantes stimulations et le plaisir d'Uruha en fut prolongé. Sous ses mains, Ruki le sentait se tordre à n'en plus finir. Une fois de plus, lorsqu'il eût fini de s'épancher, il lâcha le sexe pour aller embrasser Uruha qui poussait toujours de petits gémissements en réaction à ces doigts qui ne l'avaient pas quitté.

- Ca fait du bien ! hein, chaton ? lui susurra t-il doucement.

Uruha s'accrocha fortement à lui sur un petit « oui ». Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine et sa respiration saccadée commençait à le faire souffrir. Au bout d'interminables secondes, il finit par se laisser aller sur les draps, tandis que Ruki retirait ses doigts complices et venait s'allonger contre lui. Uruha tentait de reprendre un rythme respiratoire convenable et, sur son front, les petites gouttelettes de sueur qui s'étaient formées furent balayées par le pouce de Ruki, avant que celui-ci ne se remette à couvrir Uruha d'ardents baisers, manifestant ainsi son désir d'aller encore plus loin dans l'union.

- Mais ! Tu veux me tuer ? Laisse-moi le temps de me remettre ! soupira-t-il, heureux.  
- Oh oui ! Je veux te faire mourir de plaisir ! renchérit-il en allant embrasser son cou. Tu es tellement… délicieux ! Je ne peux pas résister…

Uruha prit alors une grande inspiration et écarta un peu les jambes comme un appel silencieux. Le garçon lui porta aussitôt un regard tendre et vint presser ses hanches contre les siennes. Et, une fois de plus, il l'embrassa partout, le dévorant avec une envie démesurée, goûtant chaque parcelle de cette peau à laquelle il avait accès. Uruha le sentait contre lui, il était brûlant. Il ne cessait de remuer comme pour faire patienter son trop plein d'envies. Il ne tenait plus et pourtant il semblait s'entêter à garder une certaine mesure, de façon à ne pas brusquer son jeune amant, ne pas lui faire de mal. Mais celui-ci, trop impatient de sentir le garçon prendre totalement possession de son être, l'y incita bien au contraire, sur un regard approbateur. Alors, Ruki attrapa son propre sexe et tandis qu'il allait enfin s'immiscer en lui, il vit les yeux soudain inquiets d'Uruha. Le garçon entreprit de le rassurer.

- Ce n'est pas la peine… Tu es tout mouillé… Mais… Si ça peut te rassurer, je peux en mettre…  
- N… non. Si tu dis que c'est bon, je te fais confiance…

Ruki lui sourit le plus tendrement du monde, captura ses lèvres dans les siennes et approcha les hanches. Uruha expira alors fortement. Puis, dès qu'il sentit le garçon se glisser lentement en lui, une violente décharge lui parcourut l'échine et il lâcha un grand cri. Ruki n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter qu'Uruha avait déjà prit les devants :

- Ne t'en fais pas… Je n'ai pas mal. Continue, s'il te plaît.

La douleur était pourtant bien présente, mais tellement infime en rapport au plaisir de savoir le garçon bien en lui qu'Uruha n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Tout ce qui importait était qu'ils soient enfin unis dans cet intense et complice moment charnel. Alors, Uruha s'accrocha à lui, aussi fort qu'il le pût et se prit à onduler des hanches, l'invitant ainsi à continuer. Cette fois, ce fut Ruki qui lâcha un long gémissement lorsqu'il eût fini de le pénétrer entièrement. Aussitôt, il se lança dans de très lents allers et venues dans son joli corps, laissant à Uruha le privilège de savourer pleinement chaque mouvement. Celui-ci pouvait le suivre, bouger en harmonie avec lui et non pas se contenter d'encaisser comme il avait tant l'habitude de le faire. A ce moment-là, il se remémora ce que Ruki lui avait dit quelques minutes auparavant : « _l'amour, ça se fait à deux_ ». Il en avait enfin compris la signification. Et, sans en chercher la raison, il s'en trouva une fois de plus totalement bouleversé. Alors, il enfouit son visage dans le cou du garçon pour se reprendre, fusionnant encore plus avec lui. Celui-ci ne cessait de l'embrasser avec une grande tendresse, de couvrir son corps de caresses sensuelles. Il n'accéléra pas plus ses mouvements, non, il devint juste plus profond, plus intense, plus passionné. Ruki n'était que douceur et attention... Il ne prenait pas son plaisir égoïstement comme la grande majorité des garçons avec lesquels Uruha avait passé une nuit. Non, cette fois Uruha n'était pas un vulgaire défouloir. Ruki le traitait avec délicatesse, comme s'il était d'une extrême fragilité et qu'il revêtait à ses yeux une importance qui appelait le respect. Jamais personne ne l'avait considéré de la sorte… oui jamais… Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embrumer. Dans les bras de Ruki il goûtait à un plaisir charnel tellement intense mais aussi tellement émouvant qu'il s'en trouvait totalement déboussolé. Des larmes perlaient sur ses joues. Il avait mal au cœur. Mal surtout que depuis toutes ces quelques années on l'ait traité avec autant de dédain. Mais il souriait aussi. Parce qu'il savait que, dans l'instant, c'était comme une vraie et grande justice qui venait de lui être rendue, un sourire chargé de bonheur face à ce moment de béatitude auquel lui aussi avait enfin droit. Il s'agrippa soudainement au garçon en lâchant un sanglot qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir. Ruki s'interrompit.

- Mais… chaton… Tu pleures ! Je te fais mal ? demanda-t-il alors, affolé.  
- N… Non, je n'ai pas mal… C'est juste que… jamais personne n'a été aussi… doux… avec moi… Ca me…

Uruha ne put finir sa phrase qu'il sanglota de plus belle.

- Pardon ! Pardon de pleurer comme ça. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour ce genre de chose… reprit-il.  
- Mais, chaton, ce sont des larmes de joie alors, laisse-les sortir… Ce n'est pas un mal d'être heureux…

A ces mots, Uruha se sentit apaisé et Ruki l'étreignit tendrement.

- Laisse-toi aller… Quelle que soit l'envie qui te prend, laisse-la venir tout simplement, d'accord ?

Uruha acquiesça en reniflant. Une fois de plus, ils échangèrent un langoureux baiser chargé d'émotion et reprirent leurs extatiques mouvements. Ruki le lui cacha, mais, le voir ainsi pleurer l'avait remué. Jamais personne n'avait eu ce genre de réaction dans ses bras. Il était heureux de provoquer chez lui un tel bouleversement. Heureux de pouvoir lui offrir un pareil moment. Il se remit alors à penser à leur première union et un fort sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit. Comment avait-il pu être aussi violent avec un être pareil ? Cet adorable garçon ne méritait qu'amour. Uruha aurait très bien pu avoir peur de lui et cela en aurait été que plus compréhensible et pourtant, il lui permettait de réparer son erreur. Il lui avait donné toute sa confiance et cela emplissait Ruki de bonheur.

Ensemble, ils s'adonnaient à une danse charnelle rythmée, pleine de tendresse et de passion. Ils ne cessaient de gémir à l'unisson, s'entraînant mutuellement dans le plaisir. Ils ne formaient plus qu'un. Emporté par ses désirs, Ruki vint soudainement glisser le bras sous l'une des cuisses du garçon pour la relever et l'emmener encore plus loin dans le délice. Au creux de son oreille, Uruha l'entendait, les gémissements de Ruki, de tant de plaisir ressenti s'intensifiaient. Il n'allait plus tenir très longtemps au grand bonheur d'Uruha qui n'attendait que ça, sentir le garçon s'abandonner totalement en lui. Leurs corps, l'un contre l'autre, étaient en nage. L'étreinte se resserrait inlassablement, l'air leur manquait mais qu'importe ! ils étaient trop heureux dans cette union. En le voulant jusqu'à l'ivresse, il se dévoraient dans une passion débordante.

Soudain, il vit Ruki se contorsionner sans crier gare en laissant échapper un grand râle. Uruha le sentait, il s'accrocha alors à lui de toutes ses forces tandis qu'il vivait le bonheur extrême d'être englouti par la jouissance enfin libérée du garçon. Ruki l'embrassa avec une ardeur sans précédent. Uruha était aux anges. Il se savait l'origine exclusive du plaisir dans lequel Ruki s'était abandonné et ce baiser si intense qu'il lui donnait prouvait à quel point il en était heureux. Il le sentit ensuite retomber lourdement sur lui en haletant et ils restèrent là un moment tendrement enlacés. Enfin, Ruki finit par se retirer mais quelque chose fit sourciller Uruha. La semence de Ruki, tant espérée par Uruha, n'était pas là…

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas… ? osa-t-il alors lui demander.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, chaton, je n'ai pas de problème physiologique. Je me suis simplement retenu…  
- Mais, c'est impossible de se retenir à ce point !  
- Si, ça l'est… Avec un peu d'entraînement… Je t'apprendrai si tu veux, lui sourit-il.  
- Mais, pourquoi tu as fais ça, t'avais très envie, non ? Tu devais te libérer, c'est quand même la jouissance extrême…

Ruki lui lança un sourire malicieux, en guise de réponse. Il avait d'autres plans, il voulait le surprendre. Et c'est ce qu'il entreprit de faire.

- Maintenant, chaton, c'est à ton tour… Je voudrais que toi aussi tu te fasses plaisir.

Uruha écarquilla les yeux.

- Que moi… je te fasse l'amour ?  
- Oui, j'aimerais, s'il te plait…  
- N… non. Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je… je ne suis pas habitué à faire ce genre de choses… J'aurais trop peur de te faire mal…  
- N'aie pas peur… Il n'y a aucune raison que tu me fasses mal.  
- C'est que… je suis très maladroit…  
- Aie simplement un peu plus confiance en toi, s'il te plait… Est-ce que tu veux bien au moins essayer, alors ?  
- Je… je sais pas trop… hésita-t-il le regard gêné.  
- Eh bien, je vais essayer de te convaincre, dit-il en fondant vers l'entrejambe d'Uruha.

Aussitôt, il entreprit de réveiller complètement son sexe, le caressant des lèvres de tout son long et salivant dessus à l'excès. Uruha repartit de plus belle et sur de nouveaux soupirs chargés de plaisir, mais lorsqu'il vit Ruki arrêter subitement et grimper sur son abdomen, l'angoisse l'envahit. Il s'agrippa brusquement aux hanches du garçon, le stoppant juste avant qu'il ne décide de s'empaler sur lui.

- Calme-toi chaton, c'est moi qui fais, lui sourit-il en retirant ces mains qui le bloquaient.  
- Mais, ne te sens pas obligé de… Ah… !

Ruki ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase, que trop impatient, il s'enfonçait déjà sur l'érection d'Uruha. Prudemment d'abord, puis, après avoir profondément expiré, il s'assit totalement sur lui. Et, aussitôt en l'étreignant, il se mit à mouvoir lentement son bassin, tandis qu'Uruha couvrait son cou de grisants baisers et que déjà il gémissait de ce nouveau bonheur. Tellement peu habitué à ce genre de plaisir, il se laissa tout de suite emporter dans cette nouvelle et délicieuse sensation. Ruki lui prit alors les mains et les posa sur ses propres hanches.

- Montre- moi, chaton ! Montre- moi avec tes mains comment tu veux que j'aille.

Alors, Uruha s'agrippa aux hanches et lui signifia timidement le rythme qui lui convenait. Il conservait encore beaucoup de retenue et Ruki chercha à faire tomber ces barrières inutiles. Dans le creux de son oreille, il lui signifia de bouger avec lui et c'est ce qu'Uruha fit, quelque peu hésitant au début. Car, au bout de quelques secondes, le délicieux effet en fut décuplé. Et, cette fois, Uruha se laissa totalement aller. La réserve avait définitivement disparu. Ses mouvements se firent alors beaucoup plus désireux, plus insistants, au grand bonheur de Ruki qui s'était remis à lui baiser le cou pour étouffer en vain ses propres gémissements, beaucoup trop forts.

Mais, il n'était pas question de s'arrêter en si bon chemin, il voulait le voir dans une posture dominante, découvrir cette autre facette d'Uruha. Alors, il releva le buste et après lui avoir pris les épaules, il le ramena à lui. Leurs torses suants se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné en ne cessant de se donner du plaisir. Puis, quelque secondes plus tard, Ruki rompit l'échange pour se laisser tomber en arrière, entraînant avec lui un Uruha bouillonnant. Celui-ci s'empêtra un peu les jambes sous l'œil attendri de Ruki et, lorsque la position fut enfin trouvée et confortable, Uruha repartit de plus belle dans de lascifs allers et venues du bassin. Il s'accrochèrent une énième fois l'un à l'autre en gémissant ensemble. Uruha sentit les jambes de Ruki entourer sa taille et ses pieds presser contre ses fesses comme pour le pousser encore d'avantage vers la jouissance. Il était déjà difficile de se contenir face à de telles sensations si peu connues qu'en plus Ruki semblait tout faire pour le provoquer encore.

- Ruki… Ah ! C'est… vraiment délicieux !

Malicieux, Ruki, lui jeta soudainement un regard provocateur en glissant un doigt dans sa propre bouche. Uruha fut aussitôt parcouru d'une violente décharge d'adrénaline et il s'activa alors puissamment en lui. C'est ce que Ruki cherchait à provoquer. Il voulait voir au-dessus de lui un Uruha fort et impétueux. Et celui-ci se laissa glisser sur cette voie sans même s'en rendre compte. Ses bras pourtant si frêles laissèrent apparaître, sous les yeux émerveillés de Ruki, de beaux biceps fermement bandés et sur son ventre naquirent des abdominaux joliment sculptés. La métamorphose s'opérait et cette fois Uruha s'en rendit compte. Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Il était devenu le total opposé de ce qu'il était habituellement : fragile et docile. Ce changement qui surgissait du plus profond de son être l'engloutissait prodigieusement et sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Mais, à vrai dire, il n'avait pas le désir de le combattre. Cet état semblait l'avoir plongé dans une délicieuse transe qu'il ne voulut plus quitter. Contre lui, Ruki était autant en extase que lui. Il ne cessait de gémir ou même de crier en s'agrippant à son dos comme un forcené. Et, voir, qu'une fois de plus, lui seul était responsable de l'état dans lequel Ruki se trouvait, le comblait de bonheur. Alors il redoubla d'efforts, voulant emmener Ruki dans ce même plaisir qui grimpait en lui. Il entendait que tous deux jouissent ensemble, exactement au même moment, alors il se fit violence pour ne pas lâcher prise. Sous ses mains, le petit corps tremblait. Sur sa peau, les doigts s'enfonçaient.

Dans ses oreilles, les gémissements s'intensifiaient. Il le sentait, il aller lâcher prise à tout moment. Il ne suffisait plus qu'un petit déclencheur… alors, Uruha vint lécher avec vice les lèvres du garçon en lâchant un brusque coup de rein. Et, aussitôt, il le vit partir dans un grand râle. Il était pris de puissantes contractions qui firent aussi perdre pied à Uruha. Et, ensemble, il se laissèrent alors submerger par la jouissance, se serrant l'un contre l'autre quitte à s'en briser les os. L'union était parfaite, chacun faisait corps avec l'autre pour ne former plus qu'un et, la déflagration telle qu'ils sentirent leurs cœurs rater un battement pour repartir ensemble de concert, dans un même rythme, s'harmonisant ainsi, corps et âme. Dans ses bras, Uruha sentait le corps tétanisé et brûlant de Ruki, en explosion.

Tous deux se libéraient en lâchant de longues plaintes qui n'en finissaient plus. Et, entre deux convulsion leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. La tension finit par s'évanouir avec délice dans un baiser aveuglément passionné et ce fut encore ensemble qu'ils retombèrent lentement dans les draps sans se lâcher.

Ce fut l'esprit totalement embrumé qu'ils tentèrent de reprendre le souffle qui leur manquait cruellement. De longues minutes durant , aucun des deux ne put souffler mot tant ils étaient chamboulés par l'extraordinaire moment qu'ils venaient de vivre. Et, Uruha finit par rouler lourdement sur le côté en poussant un dernier soupir.

- Je crois que… c'est bien la première fois que j'ai autant d'orgasmes en une seule nuit…  
- Ca veux dire que tu as aimé ? sourit alors Ruki en s'essuyant brièvement le ventre avec les draps.  
-Tu connais déjà la réponse ! dit Uruha, en riant.

Ruki déposa un baiser plein de tendresse et de reconnaissance ainsi exprimée sur le front d'Uruha qui vint se blottir contre son épaule. Il se mit alors à caresser du bout des doigts le torse de Ruki.

- C'est tellement dommage…  
- Quoi donc, chaton ?  
- Toutes ces cicatrices que tu as là… Abîmer une si jolie peau… Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?  
- Ce sont les inconvénients du SM…

Un grand silence les enveloppa. L'un bailla, l'autre aussi. C'était le signe du repos nécessaire, celui du corps et de l'esprit. Ils ne remarquèrent même plus les jolis poissons, toujours là dans leur aquarium et qui dansaient comme l'eau et les reflets de la lumière. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et tombèrent aussitôt dans un profond et paisible sommeil.

OoOoOoOoO

Le réveil fut rude à cause d'une nuit trop courte et Uruha eut beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux. Son corps courbaturé le faisait souffrir. Il se tourna et se retourna dans les draps pour tenter d'apaiser un peu la douleur mais en vain. De la main, il tâtonna alors à côté de lui, mais n'y trouva pas Ruki. Il n'était plus là… L'angoisse l'envahit soudain… Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé ainsi dans le lit d'un garçon après une nuit d'amour pleine de promesses pour finalement se faire gentiment mettre à la porte le lendemain matin ? A force d'avoir eu, à maintes reprise, le cœur ainsi brisé, il s'était finalement résolu à ne plus rien attendre de ses conquêtes. Mais, cette fois, c'était différent… Ruki avait été si gentil avec lui. Il l'avait pris avec tellement de respect et d'importance que cette nuit l'avait touché comme jamais aucune autre nuit. Et déjà, en si peu de temps, Uruha s'était fortement attaché à lui au point que si cette matinée devait se révéler être en fin de compte semblables à toutes les autres, sa déception serait très dure à encaisser.

Ruki avait-il été sincère ou bien avait-il joué la comédie pour le mettre dans son lit ? Il secoua vivement la tête pour chasser la seconde option. Son cœur lui disait d'avoir confiance tandis que son esprit le ramenait sans cesse à ses anciens chagrins amoureux comme pour l'avertir de se protéger d'une éventuelle souffrance. « _Ne rêve pas Uruha, combien de fois as-tu espéré pour au final te retrouver éternellement seul. Même si Ruki a été merveilleux avec toi, pourquoi, cette fois, ce serait différent ? Il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça le soit alors, même si tu es encore dans son lit, commence déjà à l'oublier pour ne pas souffrir._ » Mais il s'en voulait de se laisser envahir par une pareille et désespérante pensée.

Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le fit soudainement sursauter. Ruki venait d'entrer dans la chambre. Dans ses bras : les vêtements d'Uruha. Celui-ci serra les dents : allait-il les lui balancer à la figure en lui ordonnant de s'en aller ? On lui avait fait ce coup tellement de fois… Uruha le vit s'approcher et il tenta de lire sur son visage l'intention du garçon. Mais il n'y parvint pas.

- Tiens ! chaton, j'ai lavé tes vêtements, dit-il en lui présentant gentiment les affaires pliées avec soin.

Ouf ! Ruki l'appelait encore par ce surnom… Etait-ce bon signe ? Uruha n'avait qu'une envie : lui dire qu'il voulait encore rester dans ses bras pour ne plus le quitter. Mais, il ne pouvait se résoudre à exprimer ses sentiments de peur qu'il ne soient pas réciproques et encourir un haussement d'épaules, voire une moquerie. Il préféra se taire et enfiler rapidement ses vêtements sous les yeux du garçon qu'il remercia. Puis, Ruki lui tendit une photo et Uruha y posa des yeux ébahis. C'était lui sur cette photo. Ruki l'avait photographié pendant qu'il dormait encore et l'image était vraiment magnifique : un visage angélique plongé dans un sommeil bercé de sérénité…

- Pardonne-moi… Je n'ai pas pu résister… Tu étais tellement adorable… lui avoua-t-il.

Uruha fondit dans son cœur car ce geste le toucha.

- Oh non ! Je ne suis pas fâché et je la trouve vraiment superbe.  
- J'envie ce Kai, d'avoir pareille merveille sous les yeux dès le matin…

Qu'essayait t-il de lui dire ? Qu'il le trouvait juste très beau ou bien qu'il voulait encore se réveiller à ses côtés ? Uruha se donna une claque mentalement. Il ne fallait pas qu'il espère. Non, surtout pas… Pour ne pas souffrir… Il fuyait maintenant le regard de Ruki pour ne pas faiblir.

- Ca ne vas pas, chaton ? Tu es bizarre… Tu as mal dormi ?  
- Ah ! si si ! Ruki, je… je vais rentrer chez moi. Il le faut.

Ruki afficha une petite mine déçue. Mais il comprenait bien que la vie était ainsi faite que chacun, tôt ou tard, se devait à ses propres occupations. Mais alors que l'ami s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, Ruki, comme dans un geste désespéré, lui attrapa le poignet pour le retenir. Son cœur lui frappa fort lorsqu'il vit les yeux du beau jeune homme bien plantés dans les siens. Leur regard exprima la même chose : de la supplique, de la peur face à ce que l'autre pouvait ressentir. Pas besoin de mots, ils comprirent et se précipitèrent alors dans une forte étreinte, s'agrippant ensemble comme si, le temps d'un éclair, ils avaient cru se perdre.

- Chaton… J'ai tellement eu peur que tu me rejettes comme tous les autres… avoua-t-il alors, presque au bord des larmes.  
- Ruki… J'ai eu exactement la même peur que toi…  
- Je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles !

En cet instant, Uruha ne pouvait pas être plus heureux. Après toutes ces années de débauche et de déceptions amoureuses, un être rien que pour lui, la personne qui lui était destinée ; il l'avait enfin trouvée et celle-ci ressentait exactement la même chose. C'était un rêve, mais éveillé. C'était formidable. Il ne résista alors pas à l'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau pour lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui. Et, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, ils échangèrent un long baiser, gage de sincères promesses.

- Je reste encore un peu, mais après il faut que j'aille travailler.  
- Tu travailles, chaton ?  
- Au Maze. C'est un club.  
- Ah ! oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Et tu reviens quand ?  
- Ce soir, si tu veux, lui sourit-il.  
- Et comment je le veux… Au fait, j'ai fini les photos, je les enverrai tout à l'heure et ce sera enfin terminé toute cette histoire avec Suzuki.  
- Ben dis-donc t'as rien dormi du tout alors, pour avoir fait tout ça déjà ! Merci beaucoup, Ruki.  
-Bah, je récupère vite, c'est dans ma nature. Café, petit ange ?  
- Avec plaisir !

OoOoOoOoO

Cette journée s'annonçait parfaite pour Uruha. Ce fut baigné de bonheur sur son petit nuage sans tache qu'il regagna l'appartement pour prendre quelques affaires avant d'aller travailler. En entrant, il trouva Kai qui s'activait à la cuisine.

- Ah ! ben ! Tu travailles pas ce midi ? s'étonna Uruha.  
- Non, le patron a changé mes horaires parce qu'il y a un nouveau serveur… Je suis de repos aujourd'hui. T'étais où cette nuit ? J'étais inquiet, tu sais …

Uruha lui sourit pour le rassurer mais aussi trop heureux de lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle.

- J'étais chez mon petit copain !  
- Ah ? Chez ce yakuza… ?  
- Non… ça c'était un mensonge, Kai… Je suis désolé…  
- Je m'en doutais un peu à vrai dire… mais bon… Qui est-ce, alors ? Tu as l'air ravi. Dis-m'en plus !  
- Eh bien, il s'appelle Ruki. C'est un photographe et il est vraiment adorable, lui dit-il les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Je l'emmènerai à la maison pour te le présenter !

Mais il se garda bien de lui parler de l'autre activité que Ruki exerçait pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Kai remarqua alors la petite croix argentée qui pendait au cou de son ami.

- C'est lui qui te l'a offert ?  
- Oui ! Je ne vais plus la quitter ! s'écria-t-il tout sourire, je lui dois beaucoup…  
- Hé ! mais t'es aux anges, là ! Ca fait vraiment plaisir de te voir comme ça ! J'espère qu'il saura te rendre heureux…  
- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.  
- Je suis content pour toi alors, lui dit-il en déposant un fraternel baiser sur sa joue.  
- Et, avec Aoi ? Ca va ?

Kai n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que la sonnerie du téléphone portable de son ami retentit. Celui-ci décrocha.

- Takeshima, t'es chez toi ?

Le sang d'Uruha se glaça. C'était Reita.

- O…oui… répondit-il tétanisé.  
- Descends, je suis en bas de ton bâtiment. J'ai à te parler.

Comment connaissait-il son adresse ? Mais surtout, les photos étaient-elles déjà arrivées à son père ? Etait-il là pour se venger ? Le tuer même ? Uruha tomba dans l'effroi et il ne put sortir le moindre mot.

- Descends, je te dis ! Sinon, c'est moi qui monte !

Uruha posa un regard pétrifié sur Kai, intrigué par la soudaine angoisse de son ami. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas le mettre dans un éventuel danger, alors il décida d'obéir à Reita et de descendre.

- Je… J'arrive, répondit-il avant de raccrocher.

Uruha sembla réfléchir un instant en scrutant la pièce des yeux.

- Kai. Je dois partir juste 5 minutes, je reviens après. J'ai pas encore mangé, et j'ai très envie d'un _Sukiyaki_(1).

Profitant du regard détourné de son ami qui allait vers le réfrigérateur, Uruha attrapa discrètement un couteau de cuisine qu'il dissimula rapidement sur lui.

- Ah ! mince, non, il n'y a plus de viande… Tu veux que j'aille en acheter ? proposa-t-il en ressortant le nez du réfrigérateur.  
- Non, c'est bon t'embêtes pas, c'est pas grave. Fais à cuisiner ce que tu veux, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Uruha la franchit rapidement et jeta un œil en bas. En effet, Reita était bien là et l'attendait en fumant une cigarette. Uruha dévala alors les escaliers quatre à quatre, agrippant fermement, dans son dos, le poing sur le manche du couteau, prêt à se défendre dans le cas où Reita déciderait de lui faire du mal. Cette fois, il ne se laisserait pas faire. Les dernières marches franchies, Uruha s'y arrêta, marquant une distance entre eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? lui lança-t-il alors.

Reita fit un signe de la tête, lui demandant de descendre pour venir sous les escaliers, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Uruha répondit négativement. Il n'était pas question de s'approcher d'avantage.

- Je te promet, j'vais rien te faire. Faut que je te parle, dit-il en levant les mains comme pour lui signifier que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises.

Uruha déglutit, descendit fébrilement, la lame toujours dissimulée et passa sous les escaliers, les yeux aux aguets sur Reita, prêt à se défendre à la moindre hostilité de sa part.

- Arrête avec ce couteau, t'es ridicule, lui dit-il alors en le rejoignant dans l'endroit confiné.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Reita glissa la main dans sa poche. Uruha prit aussitôt peur et lui flanqua le couteau à quelques centimètres de l'abdomen. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Reita lui attrapa les poignets, puis dans mouvement aussi rapide qu'un éclair, les lui fit vriller et le couteau tomba aussitôt au sol.

- Je t'ai dit d'arrêter avec ce putain de couteau, hurla-t-il.

Uruha céda à la panique, il tenta de s'enfuir mais Reita le plaqua fortement contre le mur.

- Maintenant tu m'écoutes ! lui ordonna- t-il en plantant son regard menaçant dans le sien.

Aussitôt, il glissa à nouveau la main dans sa poche et en ressortit son propre téléphone portable. Il tapota quelques secondes sur les touches de celui-ci. Puis il mit l'écran sous les yeux pétrifiés d'Uruha. Dessus, il vit clairement la photo avec laquelle Reita l'avait fait chanter. Cette horrible photo de lui qu'il avait prise dans les toilettes du Maze. Bien en vue, Reita appuya alors sur le bouton « effacer » et la photo disparut aussitôt.

- Je sais que ça vaut plus grand-chose, mais c'est pour te montrer que désormais, je vais te laisser tranquille, dit-il en remettant son téléphone dans sa poche.

Uruha lui lança un regard perdu. Il ne comprenait pas cette attitude.

- Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi je m'acharnais autant contre toi ?  
- N… non, répondit-il en secouant la tête.  
- Watanabe Jirô… Ca te parles ?

Uruha écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il entendit ce nom. Oui, il ne le connaissait que trop bien, c'était le yakuza dont sa sœur était malheureusement tombée amoureuse et qui l'avait mené jusqu'à la mort. Il vit alors Reita détacher le bandeau qui lui passait sur le visage et révéler une grande cicatrice qui partait de l'arrête du nez jusqu'au coin externe de l'œil droit.

- C'est lui qui m'a fait ça… lui dit-il alors.  
- Quel est le rapport avec moi ?  
- J'vais t'expliquer… A l'époque où ta sœur était encore en vie, Jirô avait décidé de quitter le clan pour elle… Lui et moi, on était comme les deux doigts de la main… Elevés ensemble depuis notre enfance… Alors le voir quitter le clan pour une grognasse, franchement je pouvais pas accepter. J'ai eu beau tout faire pour le convaincre, rien n'y a fait, il était borné ! Résolu à devenir « quelqu'un de bien » comme il disait… Ca me dégoûtait, c'est tout ! On en a fini par en venir aux mains… Et c'est là qu'il m'a carrément défiguré ! Mais bon ça, ça passait encore… Etre beau, c'est loin d'être la priorité d'un yakuza… Excuse-moi de te dire que, quand ta sœur est morte, j'ai été franchement heureux. Enfin débarrassé d'elle ! Jirô allait purger ses trois ans d'emprisonnement et après, il lui serait enfin possible de repartir avec moi sur le droit chemin qui n'appartient qu'à nous seuls. Mais… Il y a deux mois, il s'est suicidé… Pendu dans sa cellule… Sûrement à cause de ces putains de flics qui font tout pour faire parler les yakuzas détenus ! A ce moment-là, il fallait bien que quelqu'un paye pour la mort de Jirô… C'est comme ça, chez nous.

- Tu veux dire que tu m'as fait subir tout ça juste pour te venger ? Je lui ai rien fait moi à ton pote !  
- Tu étais là à te pavaner dans ce club ! Chaque fois que je te voyais, c'était ta putain de sœur que je voyais ! T'étais à ma portée, c'était trop tentant et toi, bête comme tu es, t'as foncé droit dans mon piège… Heureusement pour toi, Takeshima, que notre code m'interdit de tuer des gens qui ne font pas partie de la pègre, parce que si ça avait été le cas, je t'aurais déjà égorgé, est-ce que tu entends ?

Uruha acquiesça sans prononcer un mot, trop tétanisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- J'ai vu ce que tu as fait hier soir avec ce petit merdeux de photographe, au hangar… Alors, désormais, je te fiche la paix et je te conseille, Takeshima, de ne rien faire de stupide avec ce que tu as en ta possession… Parce que s'il arrivait qu'elles se retrouvent dans les mains du boss, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que je pourrai te faire subir… Alors, maintenant, nous sommes quittes, est-ce que c'est bien clair ?

Une nouvelle fois, Uruha acquiesça sans prononcer un mot.

- Adieu, alors !

Et Reita s'en alla en nouant à nouveau le bandeau autour de son visage.

Uruha alors fut pris d'effroi et sur son téléphone portable, les doigts tremblotant, il appela Ruki en priant pour que celui-ci n'ait pas encore expédié les photos. La tonalité retentit mais les secondes s'écoulaient sans qu'il ne réponde. Uruha tenta encore… Mais toujours rien.

- Bon sang ! s'écria t-il, se lançant dans un frénétique sprint jusqu'à la maison de Ruki.

Quinze minutes où il courut dans les labyrinthes du métro japonais, pestant contre la lenteur de la rame, s'acharnant à appeler Ruki qui ne répondait toujours pas. Ce fut à bout de souffle qu'il arriva enfin devant sa porte sur laquelle il tambourina violement. Et, Ruki vint lui ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard.

- Les photos, Ruki ! Les photos ! Dis-moi que tu les as pas envoyées ! s'écria t-il en s'accrochant à la poignée de la porte tout en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.  
- Si, je les aies envoyées, il y a presque une heure, juste après que tu sois parti… Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- La poste ! Faut que j'aille à la poste arrêter ça avant qu'il soit trop tard ! Si tu savais… Pas le temps de te raconter…  
- Chaton, je les ai fait porter par un coursier, pour être sûr qu'elles ne se perdent pas… A l'heure qu'il est elles sont déjà arrivées…

Uruha lui lança alors un regard épouvanté.

- Mais, dis-moi ce qu'il passe, à la fin !  
- Reita est venu chez moi ! Il savait pour les photos, il nous a vus ! Il m'a dit qu'il me laissait tranquille maintenant, mais que si les photos se retrouvaient dans les mains du patron, il allait se venger sur moi. J'ai peur Ruki ! Il va me torturer ! Me tuer !  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera rien du tout ! Tout le clan doit déjà être à sa recherche et c'est le seppuku qui l'attend. Il ne passera pas la nuit, c'est certain.  
- T'es sûr ?  
- Oui ! Fais-moi confiance, il ne te fera pas de mal !  
- J'ai vraiment… vraiment peur… Tu l'aurais vu… Il m'a dit des atrocités ! C'est un monstre ! Un monstre !

Ruki lui passa la main sur le dos pour l'apaiser.

- Appelle ton patron et dis-lui que tu as besoin d'un jour de congé. Tu as l'air tellement paniqué qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu restes chez moi aujourd'hui. Tu seras en sécurité ici… Tu veux bien qu'on fasse comme ça ?

Uruha, quelque peu rassuré par cette proposition, acquiesça.

OoOoOoOoO

Deux jeunes hommes en face à face, assis en _seiza_(2) dans la pièce d'une ancienne maison traditionnelle japonaise. Entre eux, posé sur le tatami : un _tantô_(3).

- Aniki, fais-le !

Reita jeta alors des yeux emplis de colère vers le cadet. C'était un garçon, au crâne rasé dont les traits du visage rudes et grossiers exprimaient une ferme résolution sur fond de dégoût.

- Ils te cherchent. Ils veulent tous ta peau, alors, fais ça, au moins dans la dignité…

L'interpellé posa son regard sur le petit sabre encore dans son fourreau. Depuis qu'il avait l'âge de se battre, Reita s'en était entièrement remis au clan, travaillant comme un forcené pour sa pérennité et malgré ses liens familiaux, il avait largement fait ses preuves au point qu'il avait été placé sur un piédestal. Sa force et son audace faisait son honneur, mais maintenant le clan ne voulait que sa mort. Le voir se repentir pour un péché qu'il ne considérait pas comme tel. Rien à ce sujet n'était mentionné dans le _Ninkyôdô_(4) qu'il s'était toujours efforcé de suivre à la lettre. Ils l'avaient condamné injustement. Reita s'emplit d'une haine sans borne envers Uruha, il ne pouvait accepter de se donner ainsi la mort. Sa dignité avait été réduite à néant par cet être qu'il détestait tant et, partir comme ça, sans en finir avec lui une bonne fois n'était guère envisageable. Alors, oui, il allait désobéir au père… Il n'était pas question de mourir à cause de lui.

Reita se leva alors sous les yeux consternés de son frère.

- Tu es une honte pour le clan, aniki ! Une honte ! Fais-le, sinon c'est eux qui s'en chargeront !  
- Ca ne te fait rien de voir ton frère mourir…

Un petit rictus nerveux se dessina sur les lèvres du cadet.

- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour ce genre de détail ? La réputation du clan est tout ce qui importe et tu ne le sais que trop bien ! On ne s'attarde pas sur de futiles émotions qui pourraient être une entrave à nos devoirs.  
- Eh bien ! adieu ! lança t-il en passant le _shôji_(5) sans un regard pour son frère.  
- Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Espèce de lâche !  
- J'ai un compte à régler et après vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi.  
- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que le père va te laisser sauf ! Tu ne feras pas long feu… Tu le sais très bien ! Alors pour ton honneur, fais-le toi-même !

Reita, ne répondit pas, il était déjà parti et bien conscient que son frère avait raison. Mais, il n'était pas question d'aller à la mort sans avoir, avant, porté un coup fatal à Uruha et, déjà, il avait sa petite idée…

_A suivre..._

OoOoOoOoO

(1) _Sukiyaki_ : Plat d'hiver semblable à notre « pot au feu », composé de viande de bœuf et de légumes.

(2) _Seiza_ : Posture assise sur les genoux, les fesses posées sur les talons et les mains sur le haut des cuisses.

(3) _Tantô_ : Petit sabre japonais.

(4) _Ninkyôdô_ : Code d'honneur des yakuza, signifiant « La voie chevaleresque ».

(5) _Shôji_ : Porte coulissante dont la paroi est faite de papier translucide monté sur une trame de bois.


	7. Chapter 7

Kai n'avait pas quitté l'appartement de la journée, s'activant au ménage pour que le lieu soit impeccable quand Aoi arriverait pour passer la soirée en sa compagnie. L'horloge du salon indiquait 19h. Il n'allait pas tarder. Kai prit place sur le canapé du salon en allumant une cigarette. Tout l'après-midi, il avait été inquiet à propos d'Uruha. Son attitude avant de quitter l'appartement lui avait paru vraiment étrange, de plus, il n'était pas revenu et n'avait pas, depuis, donné signe de vie. Agacé par toutes ces cachotteries, il décida de l'appeler pour connaitre toute la vérité sur ce qui semblait tant le perturber depuis quelques temps. Mais, alors qu'il allait appeler, on sonna à la porte. Cela ne pouvait pas être Aoi : il avait les clefs… Il alluma le petit écran au-dessus de l'interphone et découvrit ce que la caméra retransmettait de l'autre côté de la porte. C'était quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un garçon aux cheveux courts, blonds décolorés et un bandeau de tissu qui lui passait au milieu du visage. Pour son ultime vengeance, Reita avait décidé de jeter son dévolu sur Kai…

- Oui ? Qui est-ce ?  
- Bonsoir, je suis désolé de te déranger, je m'appelle… Nishimura Shôta… Je suis un collègue de travail d'Uruha. Il a oublié un papier dont on a absolument besoin au club pour ce soir et il m'a envoyé le chercher car il était surchargé de travail.  
- Un papier ? Il t'a dit où il l'a rangé ? C'est tellement le bazar dans sa chambre…  
- Oui, il m'a expliqué. Si tu pouvais… me laisser entrer, je le trouverais facilement.  
- Je t'ouvre.

La porte se déverrouilla et à peine Kai l'eut-il entrouverte que Reita la poussa d'un grand coup de pied en lui braquant un revolver sur le front. Surprit, Kai tomba à la renverse et se retrouva les fesses sur le parquet, en proie à une réelle panique face à cette arme qui le menaçait. Dans un autre grand coup de pied, Reita referma la porte et tourna rapidement le loquet.

- Mais, que… !

Kai, n'eut même pas le temps de finir que Reita l'empoigna par les cheveux et décida de le traîner de force dans le couloir. Sa victime, gémissant de douleur, s'accrocha à ses poignets pour tenter de se libérer, mais en vain. Au bout de quelques mètres, Reita poussa la première porte qu'il rencontra. C'était la chambre de Kai. Il le flanqua aussitôt sur le lit avec un violence inouïe. Reita déposa au sol le sac qu'il avait sur le dos en ne cessant de pointer son arme sur Kai, pétrifié.

- S'il te plait ! Me tue pas ! J'ai un peu d'argent dans le tiroir la bas, si c'est que tu voulais ! Prends-le ! tenta-t-il en pointant du doigt le bureau.  
- J'en ai pas après ton argent, petit Kai, lui dit-il alors, le sourire sadique.  
- Comment tu connais mon nom ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Chaque chose en son temps ! dit-il en lui agrippant une fois de plus la tignasse, le forçant à regarder le mur.

Il déposa ensuite son arme sur le lit, plaqua son autre main sur la bouche de Kai et, aussitôt, il lui projeta violemment la tête contre le mur. La main étouffa le hurlement qui aurait éventuellement pu alerter les voisins et le coup fut tel qu'il sonna Kai. Reita profita alors que sa victime soit dans les vapes pour extraire de son sac quelques rouleaux de corde.

- Si tu cries, je te colle une balle dans la tête ! le menaça-t-il.

Kai se tenait le front en se tordant de douleur et il sentit que le garçon lui saisissait les poignets pour les lier ensemble avec la corde. Il tenta bien de se débattre mais rien n'y fit, sa force était infime face à celle de Reita qui le comprimait puissamment dans le matelas. En un rien de temps, il se retrouva à plat ventre, les mains attachées aux montants du lit, impuissant. Alors, il implora, supplia pour qu'il le libère mais Reita était sourd. Soudain, le bruit d'une clef qui se glisse dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

- C'est qui ? lui demanda-t-il aussitôt.  
- C'est mon petit ami, lui répondit-il au bord des larmes.  
- Tu dis un seul mot : je le tue ! C'est clair ? lui chuchota t-il en descendant rapidement du lit et en reprenant son arme.

En entendant Aoi appeler déjà son ami depuis le salon, Reita se dissimula derrière la porte entrouverte de la chambre et attendit patiemment qu'il arrive. Kai enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller. Il était totalement perdu, terrorisé. Un type qu'il ne connaissait pas venait d'entrer chez lui, de le menacer avec une arme et de le ligoter sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Et maintenant, il allait sûrement aussi s'en prendre à Aoi… Il aurait voulu lui hurler de s'enfuir, mais il avait bien trop peur qu'un malheur n'arrive, alors, il ne put que se taire et prier pour que la situation ne dégénère pas d'avantage.

- Kai ? Mais qu…

Aoi venait d'entrer et dès qu'il eût passé le pas de la porte, dans son dos, Reita fit vivement claquer la paume de sa main contre la nuque du garçon qui s'effondra aussitôt, inconscient. Kai fondit en larmes.

- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? hurla-t-il, désespéré, à Reita en gigotant misérablement pour tenter de se libérer.

L'autre ne répondit pas et attrapa la chaise du bureau pour la placer non loin du lit. Il ramassa ensuite Aoi, inerte sur le sol et le traîna jusqu'à la chaise pour l'y installer. Et, aussitôt il se mit à l'y attacher fermement avec d'autres morceaux de corde.

- On va avoir un spectateur, c'est bien ! Ce sera encore plus amusant ! ricana-t-il alors.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ça va être amusant ? Laisse-nous partir !  
- Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! s'énerva-t-il en revenant rapidement vers Kai pour le gifler.

Ce regard menaçant, agressif, qui s'était posé sur Kai le pétrifia à nouveau. Dans ces yeux, il y avait une telle haine ! Une haine rageuse, bouillonnante qui ne demandait qu'à être expulsée sur lui. Et, malgré son effroi, Kai tenta encore une fois d'en comprendre la raison :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en prends à moi ? Je ne te connais même pas… demanda-t-il plus calmement, cette fois.

L'autre ne daignait toujours pas lui donner la moindre explication et entreprit alors de réveiller Aoi dans une avalanche de baffes. Il finit par reprendre conscience au bout de quelques secondes et lorsqu'il se rendit compte qui était la personne qui l'avait assommé, il poussa un cri de terreur en se débattant contre les liens qui ne firent que lui cisailler les poignets dans une atroce douleur. Reita, lui donna au visage un gros coup de poing pour le faire taire. Aoi, resta hébété quelques instants par la violence du choc et il lança à Reita un regard empli de colère.

- Suzuki ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? hurla-t-il, la lèvre ensanglantée.

Kai releva la tête, surpris, lorsqu'il entendit dans son dos, Aoi prononcer ce nom.

- Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me connaît ! J'avais très envie de faire connaissance avec l'ami de Takeshima ! Il m'a gentiment laisser entrer, je n'ai pas pu refuser… rigola- t-il vicieusement.  
- Kai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? Tu perdu la tête ? s'écria Aoi, fou de rage.  
- Je… je savais pas ! Je savais pas que c'était lui ! Je croyais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre… répondit-il en pensant à Ruki qu'il avait aperçu lorsqu'il avait filé Uruha après que celui-ci lui eût menti en prétendant aller chez Reita.  
- C'est bête, hein… rigola Reita, devant Kai qui maudissait son erreur.  
- Les yakuzas font connaissance avec les gens en les frappant et en les attachant ? lança alors Aoi.  
- Ah ! mais je vois que le petit copain aime faire dans l'humour !  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ? Kai ne t'a rien fait ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en prends à lui ?  
- Parce que, malheureusement pour lui, c'est le petit précieux de Takeshima…

Aoi, le regarda interdit.

- Takeshima a voulu faire le malin avec moi… Mais maintenant, il a perdu…

Du pied, il poussa un peu la chaise sur laquelle se trouvait Aoi pour la mettre face au lit.

- Regarde bien, petit copain, rigola-t-il en dégrafant les quelques boutons de son large pantalon, puis, se dirigeant vers le lit où gisait toujours Kai, à plat ventre et sans qu'il ne puisse voir ce qu'il se tramait dans son dos.

Un frisson d'horreur parcourut Aoi lorsqu'il vit se profiler le supplice qu'il allait lui infliger.

- Ahhh ! Je t'en prie ! Fais pas ça ! Fais pas ça ! implora-t-il, les yeux déjà emplis de larmes.

Kai, ignorant les intentions de Reita, fut prit de panique en entendant Aoi dans son dos. Il se remit à se débattre pathétiquement contre ses liens qui lui brûlaient la peau, mais il sentit soudainement le matelas s'affaisser et des mains se glisser entre les draps et son bas-ventre pour lui enlever le pantalon. A ce moment-à, il comprit les intentions du garçon. Il poussa un hurlement de terreur qui fit comme trembler les cloisons. Reita, l'empoigna tout de suite par les cheveux et lui releva la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien.

- Tu hurles encore une fois, je te tue ! le menaça t-il.

Et, il le lâcha. Le visage de Kai retomba lourdement dans les draps. Aussitôt, il tenta à nouveau de lui enlever le pantalon, mais sa victime ne cessait de se contorsionner pour échapper à ces mains qui tentaient de le dévêtir. Alors, des genoux, Reita lui comprima fortement les jambes et réussit ce qu'il avait entrepris. Il tira un grand coup et les habits de Kai volèrent à travers la pièce.

Aoi tenta alors de sauver son ami, en se vendant misérablement auprès de Reita :

- Prends-moi à sa place, Reita ! Moi ! Je suis meilleur que lui ! T'auras même pas besoin de m'attacher, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras ! Je sais tout faire ! Tout ! Je suis un expert ! Je te garantis que je te ferais mieux jouir que lui ! Alors s'il te plaît Reita ! S'il te plaît !  
- Oh ! mais si tu y tiens vraiment à ce que je te baise, je m'occuperais de toi après aussi, lui lança-t-il.

Aoi baissa la tête. Il avait échoué et plus rien maintenant ne pourrait sauver Kai. Il allait devoir assister, impuissant, au supplice de son ami.

Reita, passa la main sous l'un des genoux de Kai, et de force lui replia une des jambes sur le côté. Et il entreprit de le pénétrer sans aucune préparation. Kai, terrorisé, se mit aussitôt à crier de douleur en se tordant pour l'en empêcher. Alors, l'autre s'allongea au-dessus de lui, pour ne lui laisser aucune liberté. Le corps puissamment comprimé dans le matelas, il sentit alors l'érection de Reita tenter de forcer le passage. Il ne put même pas crier sa souffrance, que Reita lui plaqua la main sur la bouche. Il le sentit s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, s'acharner sur lui jusqu'à ce que ce corps étranger finisse par réussir à le prendre de force, déchirant au passage ses entrailles, le propulsant dans une douleur insupportable.

Parfaitement insensible aux larmes qui dégringolaient sur ses doigts, Reita décida de se donner du plaisir, l'accablant de violents coups de reins. Le corps meurtris, Kai poussa des hurlement d'agonie étouffés par la main de son bourreau. La douleur morale et physique était invivable, inhumaine. Chaque passage forcé ne faisait qu'accroître l'atroce souffrance qu'il se voyait recevoir. Dans son dos, il entendait Aoi, geindre, pleurer, supplier pour que la torture s'arrête mais Reita décida, dans un abject plaisir, d'enfoncer d'avantage le poignard qu'il leur avait déjà planté dans le cœur. Alors, en ne cessant de marteler des reins sa victime, il tourna la tête vers Aoi :

- C'est tellement gentil de ta part de me le prêter ! Il est… Mmm… bien tendre à l'intérieur ! Ca se sent que… c'est pas de la chair souvent utilisée… Pas comme Takeshima ! lui lança t-il, crachant son ignoble venin.  
- Arrête ! Je t'en conjure ! Il ne t'a rien fait !  
- Takeshima… Mmm… Cette salope… Que je le prenne comme ça… Ca le fait jouir… Et… Mmm… Ca va sûrement lui faire très plaisir de savoir que, par sa faute… son petit précieux… s'est fait troncher !

Kai n'était plus qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande, servant à décharger la violente colère et le répugnant plaisir de ce monstre. Ce monstre qui jubilait littéralement de porter le coup fatal à son pire ennemi. La culpabilité serait immense : vivre avec le viol de son meilleur ami sur la conscience serait le pire des supplices pour Uruha. Alors, oui, Reita s'en donnait à cœur joie. Le plan était parfait. Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à arracher son plaisir égoïste à se pauvre victime. Mais, pas question de se presser. Non, il voulait le voir souffrir toujours plus, au grand désespoir de Kai. En larmes et en sang, il ne cessait de pleurer sa douleur dans la main de Reita qui lui retenait fortement la tête en arrière au point qu'il avait l'impression qu'un geste de plus lui briserait sûrement la nuque. Dans son dos, il entendait ses horribles grognements de contentement.

Et, soudain, l'assaut redoubla de violence. Aucune once d'humanité. Il lui détruisait l'âme et le corps. Kai, implorait Dieu pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et pourtant, il le savait pertinemment , ce qu'il subissait était la cruelle réalité. Une atroce envie de mourir pris place alors en lui. Mourir pour être délivré de ce supplice. C'était à ses yeux la seule solution. Cette main qui lui serrait la bouche se retira subitement. Alors, sitôt dégagé, Kai se mit à hurler de toute ses forces, ayant dans l'espoir que Reita mette à exécution les menaces qu'il avait proférées quelques minutes plus tôt. Celui-ci était en train de se mettre torse nu, son corps ruisselant de sueur, et lorsqu'il entendit sa victime désobéir, sa colère s'amplifia encore. Il n'était pas envisageable de tuer Kai.

Non, il avait besoin de le garder en vie. Alors, Reita lui prit les bras et les ramena à lui autant que les liens au lit purent le lui permettre. Il plaqua ensuite la main, sur l'avant bras droit de Kai, le comprimant à l'excès dans le matelas et, après avoir posé à nouveau l'autre main sur la bouche de sa victime, il appuya d'un grand coup sec sur le bras et l'os se brisa. L'atroce bruit de craquement et le hurlement étouffé qui s'ensuivit tétanisa Aoi. Celui-ci pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, comme s'il vivait lui aussi la torture de son ami. Il ne pouvait même pas voir le visage de Kai, voir à quel point il souffrait. Tout ce qu'il voyait à présent c'était l'effroyable tatouage qui recouvrait totalement le dos de l'être abject. Entre les Kanjis et les vagues de flammes rougeoyantes, un dragon surgissait, les yeux injectés de sang. Le regard menaçant, il semblait fixer Aoi que le dessin effraya.

- Si tu me contraries encore, j'te pète l'autre ! lança Reita en l'agrippant par la tignasse.

Et, il recommença à accabler de furieux coups de reins ce corps agonisant. Kai, les yeux inondés de larmes hurlait encore et encore entre les doigts de Reita. La douleur était insupportable, elle lui prenait le ventre dans une atroce envie de vomir. Chaque coup de reins était perçu comme de autant de violents coups de poignards auxquels s'ajoutait la lancinante douleur de l'os brisé. Tout son être criait à la délivrance. Mais Reita ne semblait pas prêt à la lui accorder. Il déversait inlassablement sa colère en lui, sans faiblir. Soudain, la paume de la main toujours sur la bouche, les doigts se refermèrent sur les narines de Kai. Il lui bloquait la respiration. Kai fut prit d'une véritable panique . Déjà, l'air lui manquait et il se mit à se débattre, tirant frénétiquement sur les liens qui ne cédaient pas. La corde lui tailladant les poignets, il se tordait misérablement dans tous les sens sous les yeux exaltés de Reita.

- Allez ! remue encore mon mignon, ça m'excite !

Les yeux de Kai commencèrent à se voiler et son instinct de survie le poussa à s'acharner encore plus. Le corps en convulsions, il se contorsionnait brutalement pour se dégager, mais en vain. Soudain, Reita lui infligea un ultime coup de reins, d'une violence inouïe et relâcha son étau en laissant fuser son râle de plaisir. Kai, se mit à hoqueter, tentant de reprendre difficilement sa respiration. Toute sa poitrine était prise d'affreux spasmes qui le faisaient cruellement souffrir. Et, enfin, il réussit à se calmer lorsque Reita se retira. Entre ses cuisses se mit aussitôt à dégouliner l'abject liquide mêlé de sang. Le corps meurtri, il lâcha un dernier gémissement. Il était à l'agonie.

Après s'être revêtu, Reita jeta son arme à feu aux pieds d'Aoi au regard rempli de haine.

- Tout ceci, c'est uniquement de la faute à Takeshima… Tu n'as qu'à appuyer sur la détente et faire vengeance toi-même… Moi, je suis déjà mort… lui dit-il alors.

Sans un mot de plus, il détacha les liens de Kai, inerte, reprit son sac et quitta l'appartement.

- Kai ! Détache-moi ! Que je le tue ! Je peux encore le rattraper ! Détache-moi ! hurla alors Aoi, en se débattant contre ses liens.

Mais, son ami semblait pratiquement inerte. Seuls, les quelques sanglots qui s'échappaient encore de sa bouche permettaient à Aoi de savoir qu'il était toujours en vie. Alors, les yeux emplis de toutes les larmes de son corps, il ne put que regarder. Regarder l'œuvre abjecte que Reita avait laissé derrière lui. Regarder la souffrance qu'il avait infligée à celui qu'il aimait. Marqué au fer rouge, ce traumatise le hanterait à présent jusque pour le restant de ses jours. Jamais plus rien ne serait comme avant… Il faudrait apprendre à revivre…

Après de longues minutes, il vit Kai se mouvoir difficilement vers le bord du lit.

- Fais attention Kai, lui dit-il calmement en le voyant se rapprocher dangereusement du bord.

L'autre roula un peu plus sur le côté et s'effondra sur le parquet en lâchant une autre plainte. Kai se mit alors à ramper difficilement vers lui. S'aidant d'un seul bras, tandis que l'autre, brisé, traînait lamentablement sur le sol. Aoi avait terriblement mal de le voir comme ça. Comment une telle atrocité avait-elle pu leur arriver ? A eux… Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à son niveau, Kai s'allongea sur le dos et entreprit de détacher les liens. Mais, d'une seule main, il n'y réussit pas, alors il releva douloureusement le buste et s'aida des dents. A force d'acharnement, la corde finit par se défaire et Kai s'écroula à nouveau sur le parquet. Aoi se détacha les pieds à la va-vite, balança furieusement la chaise dans un coin de la pièce et se précipita aussitôt vers son ami. Il le prit tout de suite dans ses bras pour tenter en vain de lui donner un peu d'apaisement mais Kai semblait vouloir le repousser.

- Me touche pas, Aoi… Me touche pas… lui disait-il en sanglotant.

Mais Aoi, s'entêta à le serrer encore plus contre lui.

- Me touche pas ! lui hurla-t-il dans un effort surhumain.

Cette fois, il comprit toute la misère morale de son ami meurtri et se détacha de lui. Kai rampa alors vers le mur le plus proche et s'y adossa en grimaçant de douleur, sous l'œil inquiet d'Aoi qui n'osait plus l'approcher.

- Je… Je vais pas te rejeter, Kai… Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète… Tu sais bien que tu n'y es pour rien, alors ! Je ne ferais jamais ça, tu n'as pas à t'en faire…

Kai ne répondit pas et se contenta de fermer les yeux, déposant lourdement sa tête contre la paroi.

- Je… Je vais appeler la police et une ambulance, dit-il alors Aoi en se relevant.  
- Aoi…  
- Oui ?  
- S'il te plaît… Ne fais pas de mal à Uruha…  
- Jamais je ferais une chose aussi stupide… Rassure-toi, lui dit-il posant sur lui un sourire bienveillant. Je reviens tout de suite, je vais téléphoner.

Aoi passa la porte et disparut dans le salon. Et, quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir appelé les secours, il revint dans la chambre.

- Ils arrivent.

Aoi scruta la pièce des yeux. Kai n'était plus là…

OoOoOoOoO

- Ca fait plus de trois heures que j'essaye de les appeler et ça ne répond toujours pas… Ni Kai, ni Aoi… Ruki, je suis très inquiet…

Uruha angoissait, comme si tout d'un coup il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose qui l'avait pris soudainement dans la soirée, sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison.

- Ruki, s'il te plait, j'aimerais rentrer chez moi… vraiment… Je ne me sens pas bien du tout…  
- D'accord, chaton, mais, je préfère t'accompagner… Avec Suzuki qui rôde peut-être encore dehors, je ne suis pas rassuré.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur Tokyo. Ensemble, les bras l'un dans l'autre sous la parapluie, ils prirent le métro. Uruha ne cessait de se ronger nerveusement les ongles. Et, malgré les tentatives de Ruki pour le calmer, il ne parvenait pas à se tranquilliser.

Au bout d'une bonne quinzaine de minutes, sans un mot, à parcourir les dédales souterrains dans les crissements et l'odeur de rail chaud, il quittèrent le métro. L'appartement n'était qu'à quelques pas de la station. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Uruha et Ruki furent terrifiés par ce qu'ils virent. Au bas de l'immeuble, un rassemblement de gens et quelques voitures de police. Les personnes présentes se retournèrent sur lui lorsqu'il se fraya un chemin dans le foule, accompagné de Ruki. Ils le dévisageaient en chuchotant entre voisins. Uruha ne perçut que quelques bribes de ce qu'il se disait. « C'est le petit du 4ème ! », « Quelle horreur ! vraiment, quelle horreur… si jeune… », « Vous savez à leur âge, ils sont toujours très turbulents, mais, nous ne pensions pas que… ». Uruha, s'agrippa au bras de Ruki. Tous ces regards qui l'observait, ces voitures de police… Ca le concernait, c'était certain. Ils montèrent les escaliers et plus ils se rapprochaient de l'appartement et plus Uruha redoutait d'y entrer. Quelque que soit la mauvaise nouvelle qu'on allait lui apprendre, il se dirigeait vers une souffrance certaine et déjà son esprit lui hurlait de fuir pour s'en préserver. Pourtant, il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'affronter. Cherchant un peu de courage, il s'accrocha alors encore plus au bras de Ruki, tout aussi inquiet que lui. Mais, il le lui cacha pour ne pas l'affoler d'avantage. Lorsqu'il arrivèrent devant la porte de l'appartement entrouverte, Ruki lui frotta le dos pour l'apaiser un peu. Et ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, envahi de policiers. Quand il vit l'un d'eux s'approcher de lui, le cœur d'Uruha se mit à tambouriner violemment dans sa poitrine.

- Vous êtes ? leur demanda alors le policier.  
- Je… je suis Takeshima Uruha. J'habite ici…  
- Vous êtes le colocataire de…, il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder son calepin, Monsieur Yutaka Kai ?  
- O… oui. Que s'est-il passé ?

Malgré sa demande, il ne voulait pas avoir connaissance de la nouvelle, craignant qu'une fois apprise, sa vie en soit bouleversée…

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant… grimaça le policier avant d'appeler son supérieur.

L'homme sortit de la chambre de Kai et se dirigea aussitôt vers eux.

- Vous êtes ? demanda-t-il à Uruha.  
- J'habite ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Dites-moi, à la fin !

L'attente était insupportable. Oui, il n'allait pas échapper à cette chose qu'on allait lui apprendre, aussi difficile fût-elle, il le savait très bien alors, autant en finir rapidement. Le policier prit alors un air grave, embarrassé et son expression glaça Uruha d'effroi. Le même effroi que lorsque sa mère lui avait annoncé la mort de sa sœur.

- Il y a environ deux heures maintenant, un dénommé Suguru Aoi nous a appelé, pour une agression sexuelle. Mais, lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur place… il s'arrêta un moment, hésitant. Nous avons trouvé le corps de Monsieur Yutaka… inanimé…

Uruha défaillit en entendant la nouvelle.

- Mais… dites-moi que… vous avez appelé une ambulance et que les médecins sont en train de le soigner… Hein ? Dites-moi que c'est ça… Que ça va aller…

Le policier prit alors une grande inspiration et son air grave se renforça.

- D'après les dires de Monsieur Suguru… Il aurait sauté depuis la fenêtre de la chambre… Je suis désolé. Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour lui… Il est… décédé.

Uruha sentit la main de Ruki glisser sur son épaule, alors le policier les laissa seuls aussitôt. Un mot, terrible, juste prononcé et son monde s'écroula en même temps que son âme. Il aurait dû pleurer, gémir, hurler… Et pourtant, rien ne daignait sortir. Il restait là, éteint, sous le regard effrayé de Ruki. Alors celui-ci le prit dans ses bras, mais il ne réagit pas même à cette marque de réconfort pour le soutenir dans une si cruelle épreuve. Kai n'était désormais plus de ce monde et il devrait s'y faire. Alors à quoi bon pleurer ? Ca ne le ferait pas revenir… Oui, il n'y avait vraiment aucune raison de pleurer… Juste accepter la triste réalité et se contenter de reprendre le cours de sa vie, sans Kai à ses côtés. Rien de plus…

- Ruki… Je dois aller travailler… lui dit-il alors les yeux vides de toute expression et les mains tremblantes.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis… ?  
- Ruki… Je dois aller travailler…

Il prit Uruha par les épaules, plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis ! Tu es choqué ! Viens… je te ramène chez moi…  
- Non ! Laisse-moi ! s'écria t-il en se dégageant brusquement.

Aussitôt, il s'échappa de l'appartement. Ruki tenta bien de le rattraper, mais une main le saisit par l'épaule pour l'en empêcher.

- Laissez-le… Il a besoin d'être seul, lui dit alors un policier qui avait assisté à la scène. L'autre aussi est parti après qu'il nous ait raconté ce qu'il s'est passé et il était dans un état... Son calvaire à dû être terrible…  
- J'ai peur qu'une idée stupide lui passe par la tête… Je préfère essayer de le retrouver… Sauriez- vous me dire où se trouve le club : le Maze ?  
- Je suis désolé, je n'en ai aucune idée…

Avant de partir à sa recherche, Ruki demanda au policier à ce qu'il lui explique en détail le drame qui avait poussé Kai à se suicider.

OoOoOoOoO

Uruha marchait, le corps vacillant, sous la pluie battante. Parfois, sans raison, ses forces le quittaient brusquement et il s'écroulait sur le bitume, entre les passants indifférents. Mais, il se relevait à chaque fois et continuait inlassablement son chemin de croix jusqu'au club. Il fallait qu'il y aille. Il fallait continuer sans Kai. Lorsqu'il arriva, le patron fut inquiet de son état.

- Uruha ! Tu es trempé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu avais dis te sentir mal…  
- Faut que je travaille…

Le patron le dévisagea, interdit. Devant lui, il avait un garçon ruisselant, tremblant, les yeux vitreux, totalement hors de la réalité. Il regardait dans le vide en se balançant faiblement d'avant en arrière tel un autiste.

- Mais tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Il n'est pas question que je te laisse travailler ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?  
- Faut que je travaille… répéta- t-il encore, neutre.

Confus, il vit alors Uruha prendre place derrière le bar et s'activer aux boissons, dénué de toute expression. Certains habitués de l'endroit furent inquiets à la vue de son état et lorsqu'ils lui demandèrent s'il allait bien, Uruha sembla sourd.

- Uruha, mon bichon ! Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ! Une bonne baise te ferait le plus grand bien… Viens chez moi, je vais te faire jouir ! Je sais que t'adore ça ! lui lança alors stupidement un grand brun.

Soudain, la bouteille qu'Uruha tenait dans la main vint se briser violemment sur la tête du garçon.

- Je suis pas ton bichon ! Je suis pas ta pute ! hurla-t-il en grimpant sur le bar pour sauter et le tabasser.

Dans un grand fracas, les verres et les bouteilles se brisèrent entre eux et Uruha se jeta sur lui. Mais, alors qu'il allait le rouer de coups, le patron le saisit par le col et le traîna jusqu'à la porte arrière du club. Uruha hurlait, fou de rage, et tenta de se débattre contre cet homme baraqué qui faisait deux fois sa taille. Mais, celui-ci finit par le flanquer dehors à grand coups de pieds.

- Prend un peu la flotte, ça va te rafraîchir les idées ! lui lança-t-il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Uruha se retrouva à terre, sur le bitume de l'arrière-cour. Des trombes d'eau s'abattaient sur son corps presque inerte. Il rampa pathétiquement sur quelques mètres et soudain, sa poitrine se serra. Un cri d'agonie s'échappa alors de sa bouche et il fondit en larmes en lâchant d'autres hurlements. Non, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Kai à ses côtés, c'était inimaginable. Il ne pouvait y croire. Tout ceci devait n'être qu'un cauchemar, oui, un horrible cauchemar et il se réveillerait bientôt dans les bras chaleureux de Kai. Ensemble, ils prendraient alors le petit déjeuner qu'il avait préparé avec tant d'amour et rigoleraient de choses et d'autres. Puis, ils finiraient par chahuter comme deux gamins. Oui, il aimait bien le taquiner, ça le faisait rire et il adorait le sourire de Kai. Il était merveilleux son sourire. Il voulait le voir encore, ce sourire… et toujours !

La triste réalité, cependant, était là et elle ne le quitterait plus jamais. Kai ne serait plus jamais à ses côtés, plus jamais, oui. Le vide cruel qu'il laissait, s'installait dans le cœur d'Uruha. Terrible déchirure. Atroce souffrance. Une souffrance indescriptible qui ne partirait jamais… Un autre hurlement perça la son de la pluie. Cette pluie qui s'abattait sur lui comme pour l'accabler encore plus. Il tenta de se relever mais son corps ne daignait même plus lui obéir. Il ne pouvait que se rouler misérablement au sol en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Il avait promis de ne jamais le laisser. De ne jamais le quitter. D'être toujours là pour lui… Il disait que ça le rendait heureux de s'occuper de lui. Que rien au monde ne pouvait le rendre plus heureux que de le choyer. Mais, il avait décidé de l'abandonner.

Uruha se mit à le maudire, à hurler son nom comme pour le rappeler vainement auprès de lui. Le supplier de revenir. Revenir vivre avec lui. Mais, plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus il restait désespérément seul, entre pleurs et hurlements sous cette pluie battante. La peine ne s'estompait pas. Elle l'emportait dans le néant. Ce néant dans lequel il voulut mourir pour le rejoindre. Et, cette fois, le ciel sembla exaucer ses prières… Il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il releva difficilement la tête : Aoi en pleurs et en haine qui braquait sur lui un revolver. « Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer ! » disait-il. Uruha lâcha un gémissement d'agonie et rampa vers lui, le visage déformé par ce chagrin qui lui martelait le corps et l'âme.

- Il l'a violé ! Il l'a violé devant moi ! J'ai rien pu faire ! Rien du tout ! Atroce ! C'était atroce, Uruha ! Et quand… Et quand je suis revenu… Il était plus là, Uruha. Il était plus là ! Je l'ai vu, Uruha ! Je l'ai vu ! Son corps ! Uruha ! Comment tu as pu faire ça ? Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Toute ta vie… Tu n'as fait que lui imposer ton immaturité ! Il t'a donné tout ce qu'il avait et toi… en retour… Regarde ce que tu lui as infligé ! S'il a fait ça c'est uniquement ta faute ! C'est ta faute ! Tu me l'as enlevé ! Tu me l'as arraché ! Uruha ! Tu es ignoble ! Ignoble ! Tu ne mérites que la mort !

Uruha s'était traîné jusqu'à ses pieds. Cette arme qui pointait dangereusement sur lui était sa libération. Oui, Aoi était tombé du ciel pour lui donner cet apaisement qu'il cherchait tant alors, prêt à en finir, il se mit à genoux devant lui et agrippa des mains le canon du revolver. Il planta ses yeux ruisselant de pluie et de larmes dans ceux d'Aoi et plaqua le bout du canon sur son propre front.

- Fais-le ! Je t'en prie ! Achèves-moi ! lui hurla-t-il en désespoir.

Aoi, empli de détermination, pressa lentement avec le pouce sur le percuteur, le barillet tourna et la détente s'arma, prête à expulser la balle. Il n'y avait plus qu'à appuyer dessus et tout serait enfin terminé. Aoi se libèrerait à jamais de sa haine envers Uruha. Cet être qui avait mené celui qu'il aimait à la mort ne serait plus de ce monde et c'est tout ce qui importait. Le tuer pour apaiser son immense peine. C'était la seule solution…

Uruha ferma les yeux. Il ne cessait de gémir et pourtant il était maintenant apaisé et heureux. Heureux à l'idée de rejoindre Kai. L'index d'Aoi se posa se la détente, il allait appuyer, oui, il allait le faire. Rien ne l'en empêcherait. Son doigt commença à presser… quand une main sortie de nulle part vint soudainement se poser sur l'arme, lui signifiant de ne pas activer cet objet de mort. Aoi, dévisagea cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Uruha rouvrit les paupières et distingua Ruki.

- L'empêche pas de me tuer ! se mit-il à hurler en se jetant sur les doigts d'Aoi pour le forcer à finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Aussitôt, Ruki tenta de leur arracher l'arme des mains, mais Uruha appuya sur la détente. Le bruit d'un coup de feu déchira l'air pluvieux. Ruki vit alors Uruha s'effondrer sur le sol. Il se précipita vers lui, horrifié. Il se tordait en hurlant de désespoir, inconsolable. Le coup avait été manqué. Aoi, réarma aussitôt une autre balle, plantant ferment les pieds au sol, prêt à en finir cette fois-ci. Ruki se mit aussitôt devant lui pour protéger Uruha.

- Sors-toi de là ! Je dois le tuer ! Il le faut !  
- Avant de faire une chose aussi stupide, je voudrais que tu m'écoutes ! Kai devait sûrement être très important à tes yeux. Autant qu'il l'était pour Uruha.  
- C'était mon petit ami ! Je l'aimais ! De tout mon cœur ! Et Uruha… il l'a tué !  
- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas lui le responsable ! C'est Suzuki qui est responsable de toute cette horreur ! Uruha lui aussi a été sa victime… Pendant des semaines, il lui a fait subir des atrocités et il vous l'a toujours caché, pour vous protéger. Il a enduré en silence, pour vous !

Aoi le regarda interdit.

- Suzuki l'a abusé, violé, drogué, frappé, forcé à se prostituer… Et j'en passe ! Alors, je ne te permets pas de dire que c'est de la faute d'Uruha si votre ami s'est suicidé. Il a autant mal que toi ! Regarde-le ! Il souffre autant que toi ! Crois-tu que s'il avait voulu sa mort, il serait dans cet état-là ? Ne sois pas stupide ! Tu es en train de marcher dans le plan de Suzuki ! Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était se venger d'Uruha. Et là, tu es en train de finir cette œuvre perfide qu'il a mise en place depuis des semaines ! Alors, baisse cette arme !

Aoi semblait perdu, mais toujours pas enclin à obéir à Ruki.

- Penses-tu que Kai aurait été d'accord avec tout ça ?

Il se remémora alors les dernières paroles de Kai : « _S'il te plaît… Ne fais pas de mal à Uruha…_ ». Alors aussitôt, il lâcha en effet son arme et s'effondra sur Uruha. « Pardon !…Pardon ! » le supplia-t-il en le serrant contre lui. Il se rendait compte enfin de la terrible erreur qu'il avait failli faire. Son immense peine l'avait poussé aveuglément dans une vengeance qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Cette douloureuse épreuve qu'ils se devaient d'endurer n'était que le fruit du destin. Un destin qui avait voulu que la sœur d'Uruha rencontrât l'ami de Reita, provoquant un enchaînement de drames desquels ils ne pouvaient guère se sortir. Maintenant, tout ceci était bel et bien terminé mais le destin avait été cruel parce qu'il leur avait arraché Kai…

Ruki assista, impuissant et malheureux à la triste scène impliquant ces deux êtres, anéantis par le chagrin qui, en pleurs, se serraient maintenant l'un contre l'autre, sous une pluie battante qu'ils ne remarquaient même pas.

OoOoOoOoO

Reita avait passé la nuit dans une petite gare de la périphérie de Tokyo, attendant patiemment jusqu'au matin que le trafic ferroviaire se remette en marche. Il avait la ferme intention de quitter le pays. Rejoindre la côte ouest et prendre un cargo pour la Chine. Il n'était pas question de mourir à cause de cet être qu'il détestait tant : Uruha. Et pourtant, au fond de lui, il se savait condamné. Où qu'il aille, ils le retrouverait. Sa vie ne serait désormais que fuite…

A six heures du matin, le premier train arriva et Reita se dirigea, dissimulé dans la pénombre, vers le quai pratiquement vide de monde encore à cette-heure là. Ils pouvaient être n'importe où… Il fallait être le plus discret possible. Les portes s'ouvrirent et, alors qu'il allait entrer dans le wagon, une main invisible l'attrapa par l'épaule. C'était un des sbires du clan… Bien déterminé à ne pas se laisser attraper, Reita lui flanqua un violent coup de poing au visage que l'autre encaissa sans trop de mal. Aussitôt, Reita tenta de prendre la fuite, mais tandis que l'autre lui courrait après, une dizaine d'autres hommes du clan, tout en noir, firent leur apparition. Ils fonçaient droit sur lui. En panique, il prit la direction opposée et là… ce fut une trentaine d'hommes encore qui déboulèrent.

Tout le monde avait été mobilisé pour le retrouver. Et maintenant, il était cerné. S'ils mettaient la main sur lui, c'en serait fini, c'était certain. Reita sauta dans le train encore à l'arrêt et courut jusqu'à une fenêtre qui donnait de l'autre côté du quai. D'un grand coup de coude, il brisa la vitre et passa au travers, sautant sur les rails. Déjà, certains hommes contournaient le train tandis que d'autres empruntaient le passage qu'il s'était ouvert. Des coups de feu retentirent, alors qu'il grimpait sur le quai opposé. On entendit les cris des quelques voyageurs, effrayés. Reita essayait d'échapper à la mort désespérément, mais soudain, une atroce douleur lui prit la jambe et il s'effondra au sol. Il avait été touché. Il tenta de se relever, de reprendre désespérément la fuite mais déjà la horde était sur lui. Il se débattit. Donna des coups de poings, des coups de pieds, l'instinct de survie lui permettant de supporter la balle qui s'était nichée dans sa jambe. En furie, il en mit quelques-uns sur le carreau, mais le combat était déjà perdu d'avance. Seul contre tous… Ils réussirent à le maîtriser et le traînèrent jusqu'à la sortie de la gare. Il fut aussitôt flanqué dans une limousine qui partit en trombe vers la destination tant redoutée : chez le boss… Son père…

Deux gorilles le poussèrent de force dans le building. Le bureau se trouvait au sixième étage. C'était toujours là que se tenait son père. Il n'en sortait jamais, dirigeant d'ici tout son monde de mafieux, de trafics, de prostitution et d'assassinats. Reita fut jeté sans ménagement sur le sol, au pied du bureau derrière lequel trônait ce père qu'il redoutait tant. Dans la pièce, une vingtaine d'hommes, les plus hauts placés dans la hiérarchie du clan, s'en prenaient déjà verbalement à lui. C'était terminé. Il ne pourrait plus s'échapper. La mort l'attendait désormais. Il releva la tête vers son père. Cet homme à la carrure imposante, aux traits sévères, à l'expression toujours agressive, prêt à faire supprimer la moindre personne qui se mettrait en travers ou qui aurait seulement un mot déplacé.

Ce père le regardait d'un air menaçant. Reita tremblait. La seule personne au monde capable de lui provoquer un tel effroi, c'était lui. Et jamais, il ne l'avait vu aussi en colère. Sans un mot, il balança furieusement au visage de son fils, les dizaines de photographies qui s'éparpillèrent autour de lui. En désespoir, Reita fit alors le _dogeza_(1), implorant le pardon. L'assemblée se tut. Cette scène outrageuse était pathétique, répugnante et Reita s'enfonçait encore plus dans la honte. La honte de demander grâce alors que seul le seppuku ne pouvait être envisageable. Le père déposa un tantô au bord du bureau, juste devant son fils. Il lui laissait encore une dernière chance de mourir dans la dignité. Faire cela soi-même, plutôt que d'être abattu comme un chien !

Reita lui jeta un regard de désespoir, alors, celui-ci se leva, un revolver à la main. Il le vit s'approcher de lui. Dans les yeux du père il n'y avait que haine et dédain. Ce père qui ne lui avait jamais porté la moindre affection. Qui n'avait jamais été présent pour lui. Remis entre les mains de nourrice dès son plus jeune âge, Reita ne le voyait que lorsqu'il décidait de temps à autre de lui enseigner les rudiments du combat. Son petit corps fluet, à peine adolescent, il le rouait alors de coups… C'était ça, pour lui, l'apprentissage du combat : apprendre à supporter la douleur. Alors, il encaissait sans rien dire. Il voulait que son père l'aime, oui. Il se pliait donc au moindre de ses désirs et lorsqu'il fut devenu homme, le dédain empira pourtant… Il avait néanmoins montré sa valeur, prouvé qu'il était devenu fort, solide comme un roc. Il avait tout fait pour que ce père soit fier de lui, mais en vain, il n'était devenu rien de plus qu'un de ses vulgaires hommes de main. Et à présent, son clan, sa seule famille allait le tuer froidement.

Il le vit pointer l'arme sur lui, sans un mot, sans aucune once pitié pour son enfant, son propre sang. « _Papa_ », gémit-il, les larmes aux yeux, avant d'entendre la détonation.

Une balle plantée en plein cœur, le corps de Reita s'effondra sans vie désormais dans une mare de sang.

_A suivre..._

OoOoOoOoO

(1) _Dogeza_ : S'agenouiller, les mains à plat sur le sol et le front lui aussi posé sur le sol. Signe de total soumission envers son interlocuteur auprès duquel on implore le pardon ou bien auquel on demande une grande faveur.


	8. Chapter 8

La cérémonie funéraire fut une difficile épreuve pour Uruha. Mais, Ruki avait été là pour le soutenir dans ce douloureux moment. Grâce aux efforts que celui-ci avait déployés, Uruha réussissait tant bien que mal à surmonter le chagrin. Mais, Aoi, lui, n'y parvenait pas. Il n'avait pas eu le courage d'assister à la cérémonie et ne quittait plus le lit. La forte fièvre qui s'était subitement emparée de lui ne faisait que renforcer sa souffrance, le supplice qu'il endurait, au point qu'il avait décidé de se laisser mourir. Alors, Uruha avait préféré le garder auprès de lui pour l'aider autant qu'il le pouvait à se redresser. Il était à présent obligé de lui donner à manger de force et, à chaque fois, cela se passait dans les pleurs et les hurlements. En désespoir de cause, Uruha n'avait eu d'autre choix que de dissimuler des somnifères dans la nourriture pour le calmer. Et, depuis plusieurs jours, Ruki restait nuit et jour auprès des deux garçons pour les aider à revivre.

La famille de Kai avait demandé à récupérer ses affaires. Depuis la tragédie, aucun des deux n'avait pu trouver le courage d'entrer dans la chambre, alors Ruki s'était proposé afin de leur épargner une souffrance supplémentaire. Mais, Uruha avait insisté pour s'en charger lui-même. Il s'efforçait d'être courageux malgré l'immense peine encore présente. Ce fut donc, les bras chargés de cartons qu'il pénétra dans la chambre. Il referma la porte derrière lui. Il préférait être seul pour dire une dernière fois adieu à son ami. Dans la pièce, il y avait encore son odeur si réconfortante. Uruha jeta un œil vers la fenêtre, d'où il avait décidé de se donner la mort et il maudit jusqu'à l'encadrement même. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent. Il fallait être fort… Alors, il se ressaisit tant bien que mal et entreprit de vider l'étagère de livres. Kai aimait beaucoup lire. Il y passait tellement de temps, se remémorait-il alors qu'il remplissait le carton.

Soudain, une petite clef argentée tomba sur le sol. Il fut étonné : Kai semblait l'avoir dissimulée… Il chercha un instant ce qu'elle pouvait bien ouvrir et se souvint que le bureau était équipé d'un tiroir qui fermait à clef. C'était bien celle-ci puisqu'elle le déverrouilla aussitôt. Là, il tomba sur un unique carnet. Il le connaissait bien. C'était ce cadeau qu'il lui avait offert pour son dernier anniversaire. Kai était quelqu'un de très réservé qui n'exprimait que rarement ses sentiments alors Uruha avait semblé bon de le lui offrir pour qu'il puisse y écrire tout ce qu'il n'osait pas dire. Mais, il savait que malgré cette tentative Kai ne se lancerait pas dans la rédaction d'un journal intime. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il tourna la couverture, il fut étonné de voir que quelques pages avaient été remplies.

Alors, il s'assit et commença à lire :

«_**1er Décembre 2002**_

_**Cher Uruha,**_

_**C'est toi qui m'a offert ce journal. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'aurais pu écrire dedans, mais là, je pense que c'est nécessaire... Il y a tant de questions que je me pose et tant de choses que je voudrais te dire, mais je n'ose vraiment pas, alors, je vais les écrire. Je pense que ça me libèrera un peu. Et, qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour tu tomberas dessus et tu le liras… Oui, j'aimerais tellement que ça arrive, que tu le lises, ce journal, pour que tu comprennes ce que je n'arrive pas à te dire.**_

_**Ce matin, comme toujours, je t'ai encore ramassé ivre mort dans la rue et ça me fais vraiment de la peine de te voir dans cet état. J'aimerais tellement que tu arrêtes de te noyer dans l'alcool et que tu reprennes un train de vie décent… Mais, je suis surtout très inquiet par ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir… Pour te faire plaisir, je t'ai accompagné dans ce lieu que je déteste tant… Et, là, tu as eu l'audace de me coller avec un inconnu… J'étais tellement embarrassé… Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me fais ce coup-là… Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça… Mais je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour si peu… Puis, quand j'ai enfin réussi à me débarrasser de lui, tu avais disparu… Je sais que tout le monde te connais ici, alors, après avoir demandé autour de moi où tu avais bien pu filer, je t'ai finalement retrouvé dans les toilettes… A faire… Des choses… Je n'ose même pas le dire clairement tellement ça me désole de voir que tu te respectes si peu. J'étais tellement agacé que tu m'aies laissé pour « ça », que j'ai préféré partir. Mais, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je m'en veux de t'avoir disputé lorsque tu es rentré. Tu as fondu en larmes… Pourquoi ? Ai-je été trop dur avec toi ? Sur le moment, je me suis dis que peut-être, cette fois, tu avais compris qu'il fallait que tu changes… Que tu ne pouvais pas continuer ainsi, à te détruire. Peut-être que cette fois tes pleurs sont bénéfiques… Malgré cela, ça me fait tellement mal au cœur de te voir si mal… Et là… Je t'entends encore pleurer dans ta chambre. J'espère que tu vas réussir à trouver le sommeil.**_

_**3 Décembre 2002**_

_**Cher Uruha,**_

_**Ce garçon, Aoi… Deux jours qu'il me harcèle ! Et, j'ai finalement accepté un rendez vous avec lui… Il m'a dit qu'il savait des choses sur toi… Je dois savoir Uruha. Savoir ce qu'il t'arrive. Cela fait deux nuits que tu dors avec moi… Ca ne t'étais pas arrivé depuis la mort de ta sœur… J'ai mal de te voir dans cet état… Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire et pourtant tu t'entêtes à rester muet… **_

_**5 Décembre 2002**_

_**Cher Uruha,**_

_**Hier, j'ai finalement rencontré Aoi et je suis horrifié par ce qu'il m'a appris… Tu aurais des ennuis avec les yakuza ! Je ne sais plus quoi penser… Et puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, Aoi m'a conseillé de te suivre en cachette… Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire… Tout ce que je constate c'est que tu es au plus mal… Heureusement, Aoi et moi avons réussi à te changer les idées ce soir-là et malgré le fait que tu aies encore dormi dans mes bras la nuit dernière, tu n'as pas pleuré. J'en suis soulagé. **_

_**17 Décembre 2002**_

_**Cher Uruha,**_

_**Je suis heureux. Vraiment très heureux. Grâce à Aoi, tu as trouvé un travail qui te plait. Depuis quelques jours je ne vois que des sourires sur ton visage et j'en suis ravi. Moi, qui au début, t'en voulais terriblement de m'avoir fait rencontrer ce garçon, maintenant je l'apprécie beaucoup. Il est tellement gentil. C'est un ami maintenant et, demain, je vais aller chez lui. J'en trépigne déjà d'impatience.**_

_**18 Décembre 2002**_

_**Cher Uruha,**_

_**Je suis dégouté ! Dégouté ! Depuis le début, Aoi n'avait qu'une idée en tête… Et là… Quand je suis allé chez lui ce soir, il a profité que je sois un peu saoul pour abuser de moi ! Il m'avait dit que je ne l'intéressait pas et moi, bête comme je suis, je l'ai cru. Je suis tellement déçu. Je pensais avoir trouvé un ami sincère…**_

_**21 Décembre 2002**_

_**Cher Uruha,**_

_**Mais qu'ai-je fait ? Je ne sais même pas par où commencer tellement je suis affolé par tout ce qu'il s'est passé… Je crois que j'ai perdu la raison… Il y a deux jours, nous nous sommes disputés, Uruha. C'est tellement rare que tu élèves la voix contre moi. Je n'aime pas du tout ça. Je t'avais fait part de ma déception envers Aoi, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies une telle réaction… Tu m'a fait la morale… Tu l'as défendu… Mais, ce n'est pas ça le pire… Le pire c'est lorsque j'ai essayé une fois de plus de te faire parler, tu m'as avoué être amoureux de ce yakuza… Oh ! Uruha, tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai eu mal au cœur… Te savoir avec quelqu'un… Pourtant, cela fait des mois que je te vois avec des hommes… Mais, chaque fois je savais que ce n'était que des conquêtes d'une nuit… Qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux… Et, là tu me dis que tu es avec quelqu'un… Sur le moment, j'ai eu l'impression que tu m'avais planté un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Mais je pense avoir réussi tant bien que mal à te le cacher… Et, tu es parti le rejoindre, me claquant la porte au nez après ce sermon que tu m'avais lancé en pleine figure… J'avais envie de pleurer, je ne pouvais pas y croire… Alors, je t'ai suivi… Et tu n'avais pas menti… J'étais anéanti, Uruha, quand je t'ai vu avec ce garçon… Et, là… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je me suis retrouvé chez Aoi.**_

_**Désespéré, j'avais besoin de faire passer ma peine. Je me suis excusé auprès de lui. Je n'avais pourtant aucune envie de m'excuser. Alors j'ai joué la comédie. J'avais juste besoin de lui… Besoin d'oublier que je t'avais désormais perdu parce que je n'ai jamais été assez courageux pour t'avouer que je t'aime. Depuis toutes ces années, j'ai toujours eu peur, Uruha, de te le dire… De peur que cela ne soit pas réciproque et que notre amitié si forte soit ruinée par cette révélation. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque de te perdre définitivement... Mais, au final je t'ai quand même perdu… J'ai été trop bête de penser que tu passerais ta vie à coucher avec n'importe qui et que tu n'aimerais jamais personne… Que tu serais toujours là avec moi, sans personne dans ton cœur… Et, maintenant je me suis servi d'Aoi pour faire passer mon chagrin. Je suis répugnant ! Aoi a été tellement gentil et attentionné… Et moi, en retour, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Pendant qu'on s'embrassait… Pendant qu'on faisait l'amour… Je n'ai cessé de fermer les yeux et penser que c'était toi qui étais avec moi et non pas lui… Je suis pathétique… J'aurais tellement voulu que la première fois où je passerais une nuit avec un homme, ce soit avec toi… J'aurais tellement voulu te faire l'amour, comme je le lui ai fait…**_

_**J'aurais dû, ensuite, envoyer balader Aoi, mais j'ai eu une idée… Une idée encore plus répugnante… Me servir de lui pour te rendre jaloux… Peut-être que si tu me voyais avec un garçon ça allait te faire réagir… Peut-être que tu te rendrais compte que toi aussi tu m'aimais et pas ce yakuza… Mais, lorsque tu m'as vu en compagnie d'Aoi, au Maze, ton attitude n'a pas été celle que j'espérais… Tu étais heureux pour moi… Alors que j'aurais tant voulu te voir triste… Si ça avait été le cas, je t'aurais pris dans mes bras et t'aurais avoué que moi aussi je t'aimais. On ne se serait alors jamais plus quittés… Mais Uruha, je me suis bien rendu compte que tout ceci n'était pas le cas et que tu n'éprouvais pas la même chose que moi… Je me sens tellement mal maintenant… Et, Aoi qui semble déjà tellement attaché à moi. Je n'ose pas être franc avec lui. Je m'en veux tellement de lui avoir menti. De m'être servi de lui que j'ai décidé de réparer mon erreur en restant avec lui… En m'efforçant de le rendre heureux… Peut-être qu'avec le temps, il me permettra de t'oublier… **_

_**22 Décembre 2002**_

_**Cher Uruha,**_

_**Nous avons discuté tous les deux et je suis un peu rassuré par ce que tu m'as dit… Tu as avoué avoir eu peur que je t'abandonne… Ca veux dire que je compte à tes yeux et même si tu ne m'aimes pas, je sais désormais que tu es très attaché à moi. Rien que de savoir ça me redonne un peu l'espoir. **_

_**25 Décembre 2002**_

_**Cher Uruha,**_

_**Cette nuit de Noël… Je crois que c'est la plus belle nuit que j'ai passée de toute ma vie… Pour rien au monde je ne l'oublierais et maintenant… Je suis tellement heureux... Je vais essayer de la relater du mieux que je peux :**_

_**Aoi m'a entraîné dans cet endroit tellement… excitant… oui, je l'avoue même si j'en ai un peu honte… Cet endroit que vous appelez « Backroom ». Et, là une fois de plus, je n'ai cessé de penser à toi pendant qu'il me donnait du plaisir… Je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête. C'est impossible. Mais, à vrai dire, j'aime que tu sois dans ma tête. J'aime penser à toi quand je suis avec Aoi. Je sais que ce que je fais là est très mal. Que je ne devrais pas penser à un autre pendant que je suis avec mon petit ami. Aoi ne mérite pas ça… Il est tellement adorable… Mais, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Ca me fait tellement de bien de t'imaginer à sa place… Puis, tu nous as offert ce spectacle mémorable. Que dire… Tu était beau, terriblement séduisant et tellement talentueux que j'en suis resté bouche bée. Et, je crois que je n'ai pas été le seul… Tout le monde a aimé ta performance. A la fin, ton sourire était magnifique… Tu étais tellement heureux par cette ovation qu'on te faisait. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi rayonnant. Puis, nous avons bu et nos esprits se sont un peu échauffés. C'était tellement bon de te sentir danser contre moi, j'aurais voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Tu étais là, à me serrer contre toi, j'étais dans un état… Lorsque nous avons quitté le club, l'espoir qui me manquait tant depuis quelques jours m'est revenu : je t'ai vu avec ce Tetsuya. Ca m'a prouvé que ton histoire de yakuza n'était qu'un mensonge. Si tu avais été amoureux de ce yakuza, tu n'aurais pas osé ramener un garçon pris au hasard pour coucher avec lui. Je te connais, Uruha, malgré ta débauche, tu es un garçon respectueux et sincère. Jamais tu n'aurais fait ça… Alors ton cœur, Uruha, j'étais heureux de constater qu'il n'était pas pris. La chance était avec moi cette nuit-là : Tetsuya a dû partir… Tu n'allais donc pas coucher avec lui… Moi qui déteste tant l'alcool, j'avoue que pour cette fois, il m'a été bénéfique… Il nous a tous les trois totalement dévergondés et nous nous sommes retrouvés au paradis : dans le jacuzzi de cet hôtel luxueux. Et là, Uruha, contrairement à ce que tu penses, je me souviens de tout… Et je bénis le Ciel de m'avoir offert une telle nuit. L'alcool m'a permis d'oser… Oser des choses que je n'aurais jamais pensé être capable de faire… Je sens encore tes lèvres se déposer sur les miennes… C'était tellement beau, Uruha… Jamais je n'oublierais ce baiser… Ce baiser que j'avais tant espéré depuis des années, il était enfin là et j'étais au comble du bonheur.**_

_**Et, le reste, tout ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, n'a fait que prolonger ce paradis dans lequel nous nous sommes plongés. Je te désirais tellement Uruha, et, voir qu'Aoi était dans la même effervescence que moi, m'a rassuré. Il n'y avait plus de barrières. Plus de jalousie, plus de gêne… Non, juste du désir. Je l'ai bien vu… Aoi lui aussi il avait envie de te faire l'amour, mais je ne lui en ai pas laissé l'occasion. Cette nuit-là était peut-être ma seule et unique chance de ne faire qu'un avec toi, alors je n'allais pas te céder à lui. Il n'en était pas question… Et, alors, Uruha, quand j'ai plongé en toi, j'ai cru mourir de bonheur… C'était tellement inespéré… Rien que d'y penser à nouveau j'en suis tout retourné… Et pourtant, je m'en veux… J'ai été violent avec toi… Tu ne méritais pas que je te fasse mal, mais à cause de l'alcool, je me suis laissé emporter… J'aurais tant voulu que ça se passe dans la douceur… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop… J'ai peur que tu penses que je suis une brute alors que ce n'est pas la cas… Je ne rêve que de te couvrir de tendres baisers et de te faire l'amour avec une délicatesse infinie… Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne s'est pas passé comme je l'avais espéré. Mais, qu'importe, j'étais en toi Uruha, je te faisais enfin l'amour et c'était merveilleux… Il a bien fallu que moi aussi, j'y passe à mon tour, alors Uruha, après que te sois évanoui de plaisir, Aoi m'a fait l'amour et une fois de plus je n'ai cessé de penser à toi… En plus, tu étais là, juste devant moi. Tu dormais paisiblement. Et, je t'ai vu te réveiller. Tu es venu te blottir dans mes bras et ce baiser que nous avons échangé a été encore plus merveilleux que les précédents… Mais, pourquoi as-tu pleuré, Uruha ? Etais-tu triste ? Heureux ? J'aurais tant voulu savoir ce qui te passait par la tête à ce moment-là. Mais soudain, je l'ai senti monter en moi, le cri de la libération, alors je t'ai serré dans mes bras, aussi fort que j'ai pu, pour apaiser tes larmes et avoir le sentiment que c'était toi qui me faisait l'amour et non pas Aoi, dans mon dos…**_

_**Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit… Je savais qu'au petit matin tout redeviendrait comme avant… Que je serais incapable de te montrer mes sentiments et que tu mettrais notre nuit de débauche sur le compte de l'alcool. Alors, j'ai préféré jouer l'amnésie de peur que tu te doutes de mes sentiments. J'ai bien vu que tu étais inquiet de ma réaction. Si j'avais avoué me souvenir de cette nuit, j'aurais dû obligatoirement me mettre en colère. Parce que tu sais que la débauche ce n'est pas moi. Or, je ne pouvais vraiment pas me mettre en colère à cause de cette nuit qui a été si belle à mes yeux… Tellement magique que je suis même allé vérifier si je n'avais pas rêvé. Et, non… Le lit dans lequel tu m'avais dit avoir passé la nuit n'avait pas été défait… Alors oui, c'était bien la réalité et seul le mensonge était la solution…**_

_**Pourtant, j'aimerais tellement que tu saches la vérité. Que tu saches que je me souviens de tout et à quel point je t'en remercie, Uruha… Je t'aime tellement… **_

_**7 Janvier 2003**_

_**Cher Uruha,**_

_**Je suis anéanti… Cette fois, je t'ai définitivement perdu. Je les ai vus tes yeux pleins d'étoiles lorsque tu me parlais de ce Ruki. Cette fois, ce n'est pas un mensonge… Tu m'as dis que tu me le présenterais et je vois bien que déjà que tu es amoureux de lui… Tu avais l'air tellement heureux… Et je devrais l'être aussi pour toi… Mais, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je ne peux qu'être triste et me maudire d'avoir si peu de courage pour t'avouer mes sentiments. Alors, Uruha, maintenant que je sais que je t'ai définitivement perdu, que je n'ai plus rien à perdre… Ce soir, Aoi va venir… Je vais rompre avec lui… Et, tenter le tout pour le tout… Te dire enfin que je t'aime… Je sais que c'est déjà trop tard… Mais cela m'est égal… Je n'en peux plus de mentir… Tu vas certainement me repousser… Qu'importe… Tu sauras enfin que je t'ai toujours aimé… Tu m'abandonneras ensuite pour ce garçon. Je le sais très bien… Je ne verrais plus ton si beau visage chaque matin. Je ne te préparerais plus tes plats préférés. Je ne dormirais plus jamais avec toi… Et, rien que de penser à cette souffrance qui m'attend, j'ai envie de mourir… Je crois que si un malheur de plus m'arrivait, je n'y survivrais pas…**_ »

L'encre des derniers Kanjis se délayait dans les larmes d'Uruha… « _Je savais pas… Je savais pas… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dis, Kai ? J'aurais pu… J'aurais sûrement pu… si j'avais su... Ca aurait pu être différent… Comment as-tu pu croire que j'allais t'abandonner ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile !_ » Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre arracha soudainement Uruha à ses songes désespérés.

- Ça va, chaton ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Ruki le découvrit en pleurs, le front lourdement posé sur journal. Il tenta bien de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais Uruha semblait ne plus pouvoir parler tant il était anéanti par toutes ces révélations. Alors Ruki, prit le journal et lut en diagonale pour tenter de comprendre d'où venait ce nouveau chagrin.

- Tu ne t'étais jamais douté qu'il était amoureux de toi ? demanda-t-il, en relevant les yeux du carnet.  
- Jamais… jamais… Il ne m'a jamais rien montré ce qui… aurait pu me faire comprendre ce qu'il ressentait… Je suis trop bête de ne pas m'en être aperçu ! Si j'avais su ça…  
- Si tu l'avais su, tu penses que tu aurais pu répondre à ses sentiments ? lui demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant auprès de lui.  
- J'en sais rien ! J'en sais rien du tout… Depuis qu'on est gamin on ne s'est jamais quittés… Il était tout pour moi… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire, Ruki… Je ne sais plus quoi penser… Jamais je l'aurais abandonné ! Jamais ! Comment a-t-il pu penser ça ? Et maintenant… Maintenant, c'est ma faute s'il est mort… Toutes ces années… Il a passé son temps à souffrir pour moi…  
- Chaton, on en a déjà parlé : tu ne dois pas te laisser emporter par la culpabilité… Tout ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ta faute ! Alors, tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre… Je te l'interdis… Faut être fort ! Fais-le pour Aoi… Il a besoin de toi… Besoin que tu veilles sur lui…  
- Arrête de dire que ce n'est pas ma faute ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas la vérité ! Tu en as la preuve sous les yeux, c'est écrit !  
- Si Suzuki ne s'en était pas pris à lui, il ne se serait sûrement pas donné la mort… Et ça aussi c'est écrit !  
- Dans ce cas… S'il était encore en vie… Kai aurait quand même été malheureux, car je suis avec toi… Il m'aurait avoué ses sentiments… Et, moi… Moi… Tout ce qui m'importait était de le voir heureux, alors j'aurais certainement répondu positivement à ses attentes, mais j'aurais été dans l'impasse car je suis avec toi et que je ne veux pas te quitter… Au final, j'aurais été incapable de choisir entre vous deux !  
- Tu n'aurais pas eu à choisir… Tu n'aurais eu qu'à nous prendre, nous deux…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis, là ?...  
- La jalousie, je trouve ça monstrueusement bête… Ca rend les gens malheureux, égoïstes, possessifs… Jamais je ne t'aurais imposé un choix que tu ne pouvais pas faire… Tant que je sais que j'ai une place dans ton cœur, ça me suffit…  
- Je sais pas quoi dire, Ruki… Tu es une perle…

Le garçon esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre :

- Et Kai… Vu à quel point il était attaché à toi… Je pense qu'il aurait tout accepté pour avoir un peu de ton amour…  
- Alors, on aurait formé un trio ? sourit faiblement Uruha.  
- Non… un quatuor… N'oublies pas Aoi…  
- C'est totalement grotesque Ruki ! Tu as de ces idées ! fit-il, en riant enfin.  
- Ça aurait pu être très drôle !  
- Ah ! Ben ça, j'en doute pas ! Ça aurait été un joyeux bordel, ouais !  
- Enfin, je te vois sourire ! Ça fait plaisir !  
- Dis… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire du journal… ?  
- Je vais le brûler. Aoi ne doit pas tomber dessus… Il souffre déjà tellement… Ça l'achèverait de savoir tout ça… Il vaux mieux qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais…  
- Non ! Ne le brûle pas… s'écria-t-il en serrant le carnet contre sa poitrine. C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de lui… Alors, garde-le chez toi, s'il te plait…  
- D'accord, chaton. Et, maintenant, tu me promets d'arrêter de culpabiliser ?  
- Je vais faire de mon mieux… répondit-il en baissant la tête.

OoOoOoOoO

Depuis la découverte du journal intime, quelques jours s'étaient écoulé. Ruki avait fini par reprendre ses activités et Uruha se retrouvait ainsi souvent seul avec un Aoi toujours aussi abattu par le chagrin. Il n'avait plus de fièvre, mais le voir ne jamais quitter le lit n'était guère rassurant. Quoi qu'il pût tenter, Uruha le voyait toujours aussi mal, enfoncé dans un profond mutisme, au point que cela avait à nouveau affecté son propre moral. Il avait beau s'efforcer d'être courageux, le chagrin lui revenait toujours et, les soirs où Ruki ne pouvait venir, il les passait en pleurs, à serrer Aoi dans ses bras pour trouver, en vain, un peu d'apaisement. Tous deux ne sortaient plus de l'appartement. Ils s'y enfermaient… Ils ne pouvaient continuer ainsi… Il fallait trouver une solution…

La boîte aux lettres débordait de courrier, de factures. D'habitude c'était Kai qui s'occupait de tout cela… Uruha décida de se lancer dans cette tâche pour s'occuper l'esprit, mais, alors qu'il épluchait les lettres, le gros titre d'un journal attira son attention. L'article datait d'il y avait deux jours et parlait de Reita. Il y était dit que son cadavre avait été repêché au large des côtes sud de Tokyo. Qu'il aurait été tué par balle avant que son corps ne soit jeté en pâture à la faune marine. Et, que malgré la mort du principal héritier du clan, le Miura Gumi continuerait sans mal à régner sur la ville.

« Répugnant », lâcha Uruha en se débarrassant du journal dans la poubelle. Mais, alors, qu'il allait repartir dans la paperasse, un autre article attira son attention, juste à côté de celui qu'il venait de lire… C'était une publicité pour une agence de voyage.

OoOoOoOoO

- Ruki, je dois te parler… lui dit-il déterminé, alors qu'il venait à peine de passer le pas de sa porte.  
- Chaton, ça ne peux pas attendre ? J'ai plein de boulot, là… Et puis ce n'est pas prudent de laisser Aoi tout seul…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. Un de ses amis est avec lui en ce moment. S'il te plaît, accorde-moi juste quelques minutes.  
- C'est demandé tellement gentiment que je ne peux pas refuser… lui sourit-il tendrement. Dis-moi tout…  
- Tu sais, Aoi, il arrive vraiment pas à se remettre… Et moi… Moi aussi… Je pense qu'on a besoin de changer d'air… Changer de vie le temps d'aller mieux… Alors, j'ai eu une idée… J'ai appelé un ami de Kai qui habite à New York. Il tient un salon de thé et m'a proposé de travailler là-bas… Alors, je vais y aller et emmener Aoi avec moi… Et, je voudrais que tu viennes aussi avec nous…  
- Mais, chaton… Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes, là ? Même si je n'ai qu'une envie : rester auprès de toi… Je ne peux pas tout plaquer comme ça, du jour au lendemain… Ma vie ici me plaît… Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien aller faire à New York… ?  
- Si tu ne veux pas venir ! Je renonce à y aller ! Tant pis !  
- Non ! Tu vas y aller avec Aoi ! C'est une bonne idée que tu as eue, là.  
- Pas sans toi !  
- Si ! Sans moi ! Je pense qu'il est nécessaire que je ne sois pas là. Pour que tu apprennes à compter un peu plus sur toi-même… Et, puis tu ne seras pas tout seul… Aoi sera avec toi. D'après le peu que j'en ai vu, il a l'air d'être un garçon responsable. Il saura prendre soin de toi quand son chagrin sera passé.  
- Si je pars… Ca veux dire qu'on va devoir se quitter ? lui demanda-t-il, les larmes lui montant.  
- Ne sois pas bête… C'est pas un océan qui va nous séparer…  
- J'ai peur que… tu n'aies pas la patience de m'attendre… Je ne veux pas te perdre, Ruki !  
- Tu penses vraiment que je ferais ça ?

Inquiet, Uruha baissa les yeux sans répondre, alors Ruki le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

- Allons chaton… Tous les deux nous avons passé notre vie à enchaîner les déceptions amoureuses… Et, au moment où nous pensions qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour nous d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour, nous nous sommes rencontrés… Ce serait trop bête de se dire adieu pour de la distance…  
- Mais… Je veux rester avec toi… fondit-il en pleures, s'accrochant à Ruki.  
- Faisons preuve de patience… Je veux te voir heureux, mais là… J'ai mal au cœur de te voir si triste… Et nous savons tous les deux que rester au Japon ne va pas t'aider… Alors, passe quelques temps à New York, ça te sera bénéfique. D'accord, chaton? Tu veux bien faire l'effort ? Pour moi ?

Uruha acquiesça faiblement en reniflant.

- Tu es très courageux, c'est bien !

Ruki le quitta quelques instants pour aller fouiller dans une armoire.

- Tiens ! c'est de l'argent, lui dit-il en lui présentant une enveloppe dont le contenu était plutôt conséquent.  
- Ah, mais non ! Je ne peux pas accepter ça !  
- C'est ton argent, chaton…  
- Mon argent ?  
- Tu te souviens le hangar dans lequel Suzuki te faisait venir… ? J'ai vendu la mèche à la police. La saisie à rapporté un bon pactole… Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais su où il se trouvait. Alors, cet argent te revient et je pense que ça t'aidera grandement à t'installer aux Etats-Unis.  
- M… Merci… lui dit-il dans un regard empreint de tristesse.  
- Allez ! chaton, tu vas voir, New-York, c'est super ! Toi qui aimes les boîtes, là tu vas être servi ! Il y'en a partout ! Tu vas voir des Maze cent fois plus grands, avec pleins de beaux garçons ! Et puis, les buildings, les boutiques de luxe ! Et quand tu reviendras tu m'apprendras l'anglais !  
- Je m'en fous de tout ça ! La seule chose que je veux c'est rester avec toi ! se mit-il à geindre en s'accrochant encore à lui.  
- Chaton… Je suis là, dans ton cœur et j'y resterai où que tu ailles…  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui… Tu ne pars pas tout de suite, alors, pendant le peu de temps qu'il nous reste, fabriquons-nous quelques bons souvenirs, auxquels nous penserons tous deux lorsque nous serons loin l'un de l'autre…  
- Ruki ?  
- Mmm ?  
- Je t'aime…  
- Moi aussi, chaton, lui répondit-il en caressant du dos de la main cette joue encore humide de larmes.

OoOoOoOoO

« _**20 Août 2003**_

_**Mon cher Ruki,**_

_**Maintenant six mois que nous sommes installés à New York. La dernière fois que je t'avais écrit, Aoi avait enfin réussi à mettre le nez dehors et il avait l'air vraiment enchanté de découvrir la vie aux Etats-Unis. Depuis, il travaille avec moi au salon de thé. Cela ne fait seulement qu'une semaine, mais il s'y plaît. Tout comme moi. L'ami de Kai est vraiment adorable. Je me sens tellement mieux maintenant. Quand je repense au premier jour de notre arrivée, je remarque maintenant à quel point nous avons tous deux beaucoup progressé. Nous n'arrêtons pas de rire pour un rien. Je n'entends plus Aoi pleurer, et, hier… je crois même qu'il a découché… Ah ! Je suis tellement content pour lui… Je pense que c'est ce chaton que je lui ai acheté qui l'a vraiment aidé aussi à aller mieux. Devoir s'occuper d'un animal, lui a permis de reprendre de l'assurance. Je pensais que mon idée avait été bonne mais, maintenant, je m'en mords les doigts… Tu sais, je dors encore avec Aoi et il s'y est tellement attaché à cette boule de poils que je suis condamné à dormir, moi aussi, avec le chat. Ca me fait éternuer… Mais, le pire c'est que cette peste prend un malin plaisir, une fois qu'Aoi est endormi, à me labourer les jambes à coup de griffes ! C'est affreux Ruki, je ne dors plus à cause de cette satané bestiole. Je crois qu'il complote contre moi… Quand Aoi a le dos tourné, il casse tout, salit tout ! Je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé mais, il a même réussi à trouver le moyen d'ouvrir le frigo… Je ne te dis pas quel carnage il fait chaque jour… Et devant Aoi, il est tout mielleux… Du coup, Aoi ne me croit pas quand je lui raconte et c'est moi qui doit porter le chapeau pour ses bêtises... Il me dit « Uruha, comment peu- tu l'accuser à ta place ? Il est si frêle, si mignon… Il ne pourrait jamais faire de telles choses… ». J'ai envie de tuer cette satané bestiole ! Comment un animal haut de seulement 20 cm, peut-il être aussi machiavélique ? Je crois que je suis condamné à passer ma vie à me faire maltraiter par ce qui m'entoure…**_

_**Ruki, vient me sauver ! Pitié ! Tu me manques tellement… Même si la vie à New York me plaît… C'est très animé, on s'y amuse beaucoup. Mais, je ne cesse de penser à toi. Je voudrais tant pouvoir te toucher, t'embrasser, te serrer dans mes bras… De ton côté, es- ce que tu te portes bien ? J'espère que tu n'es pas trop dur avec tes clients et qu'en retour, ils sont obéissants.**_

_**Avant que je ne finisse cette lettre, je voudrais t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle. Aoi et moi, on a discuté. Et, nous aimerions revenir à Tokyo pour les prochaines vacances d'hiver. Juste quelques semaines… Voir comment ça se passe… Voir si revenir au pays n'est pas trop difficile… Comme je te l'ai dit, nous nous plaisons à New York, mais le Japon nous manque cruellement… Alors nous allons tenter… Et, si cela se passe bien, que nous nous sentons prêts, nous reviendrons pour de bon. Je suis heureux Ruki, et surtout, confiant. Il nous faut juste encore un peu de temps… Nous ne voulons pas précipiter les choses…**_

_**J'espère que cette nouvelle va te faire plaisir, Ruki. Tu avais l'air si triste dans ta dernière lettre. Triste qu'on soit si loin l'un de l'autre, que ça devrait te remonter le moral. Bientôt, nous serons à nouveau réunis, Ruki. Et rien que d'y penser, je suis si heureux, déjà…**_

_**Ton petit chaton qui t'aime fort. **_»

**~FIN~**


End file.
